Heartbeat
by susaan
Summary: Santana sufre una decepción amorosa de la que pensaba era el amor de su vida. Años más tarde conoce a una rubia que la hará cambiar su vida por completo. Brittana - Faberry
1. Capítulo 1: I'm Not Yours

CAPÍTULO 1:

I'M NOT YOURS

_… Y pienso en mil razones del por qué_

_Ya no creo en ti_

_Ya no creo en un "Tú y Yo"_

_Ya no soy tuya_

_Nunca más…_

* * *

"_Nunca pensé que terminaríamos aquí y así" susurró Santana, besando una y otra vez los labios de la mujer que tenía enfrente. La rubia tomó la cabeza de su compañera para así poder controlar la intensidad de los besos de la latina. Estrechándola aún más cerca de su cuerpo. _

"_Quiero hacerte mía" dijo la morena mirándola fijamente a los ojos al mismo tiempo que posaba una vez más sus labios en la boca de la mujer que desde que apareció en su vida la había hecho perder la razón. _

_El beso que surgió ahora fue aún más pasional que los anteriores. La rubia mordió el labio inferior de la morena, excitándola aún más de lo que ya estaba._

"_Ya no quiero que esperemos más, desde que sentí por primera vez los latidos de tu corazón junto al mío supe que tu serías la primera y quiero que seas la única" dijo esto y se abalanzó nuevamente a los carnosos labios de la latina._

"_Te amo San" susurró._

_La morena al oír esto, se separó de la rubia como si entre ellas hubiera un resorte. Haciendo que la mujer de ojos azules pusiera una cara de horror al darse cuenta las palabras que había pronunciado._

"_Yo… yo… yo…" la latina no sabía que decir._

"…_Lo siento, no debí decir eso" dijo finalmente Brittany._

* * *

**Varios años atrás.**

Siempre fue una mujer segura de sí misma, nada ni nadie nunca en todo su vida había logrado hacer que Santana López temblara por algo y menos por alguien, pero todo cambio rotundamente el día que esa rubia llego a su vida.

Todo en ella se transformó por arte de magia, paso de ser la mujer pesada, engreída, caprichosa y que no le importaba dañar a quien se le pusiera enfrente con tal de lograr sus objetivos, para ser lo que siempre fue y nunca demostró, una Santana sensible, tranquila y que lograba finalmente mostrar sus sentimientos hacia alguien y en este caso hacia ella.

Aunque nunca lo reconoció llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a la mujer, y hasta un tiempo también pensó que la persona indicada podría ser un hombre -sería todo más sencillo si se sintiera atraída por hombres, pero eso no viene al caso- alguien que hiciera que cada parte de su piel se erizara con tan solo sentirla cerca, hasta que finalmente Santana creía haberla encontrado.

Fue por casualidad como se encontraron y como finalmente se transformaron en lo que eran ahora.

Todo comenzó porque la mejor amiga de Santana, Quinn, si la misma Quinn que todos conocemos, la bella rubia de unos atractivos ojos verdes, invitó a la latina a una fiesta que organizaría uno de sus amigos.

En un principio la morena no quería asistir ya que se encontraba más que estresada con todos los exámenes que tenía que rendir y si no le iba bien como esperaba no lograría ser la mejor de su clase como siempre lo había querido y como a su padre antes de morir se lo había prometido.

Finalmente después de una larga conversación y de que Quinn casi se arrodilló para rogarle que fuera, Santana había decidido asistir, con la condición de que no estaría hasta más de las 12 de la noche porque después de la fiesta volvería a su casa para seguir estudiando como lo estaba haciendo hace semanas.

A pesar de que en un comienzo era la latina la que no quería ir, finalmente era esta la que seguía en su dormitorio buscando que ponerse, Quinn estaba más que impaciente con la tardanza ya que nunca le había gustado esperar y menos si sabía que al llegar a la celebración se encontraría con su nueva conquista Finn. Bueno y también con el molesto amigo del gigante, Puck, que estaba muy interesado en cierta morena, aunque ella en vez de sentir alguna atracción o algo similar por el chico de la moika, sólo sentía repulsión y ganas de correr a la dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos los sentimientos que la latina había desarrollado por Puck en el corto tiempo que lo conocía, esa noche deseaba divertirse, aunque su diversión durara hasta las 12 solamente, y si no encontraba a nadie mejor con quien hacerlo, definitivamente el judío seria la opción para la noche, aunque realmente era la última.

Luego de que Quinn tuviera que esperar media hora sentada en el living de la casa de la morena, Santana había logrado encontrar como sentirse cómoda y sexi como siempre.

Llevaba un vestido negro no muy largo y bastante apretado, le llegaba varios dedos sobre la rodilla y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Además de un maquillaje muy apropiado para la ocasión, la rubia no se quedaba atrás, ya que también vestía un lindo vestido color verde bastante corto que resaltaba aún más sus ojos.

Cuando Quinn vio salir de la habitación a la latina recordó porque esta era la celebridad de la preparatoria y porque era definitivamente la mujer más deseada de toda la ciudad cuando apenas tenían 17 años.

No era que Santana hubiera dejado de ser la misma chica apetecida y sensual de cuando eran adolescentes, sólo que después de entrar a estudiar leyes, la morena ya no tenía tanto tiempo para arreglarse, más bien no le interesaba , ya que dedicaba casi todo su tiempo entre estudiar e ir a la universidad.

Luego de piropearse entre ambas decidieron que era hora de partir a la fiesta que según la rubia prometía.

Fueron en el auto de Santana, porque esta no tomaría, lo contrario a su amiga que estaba viviendo la vida loca. Ya que aunque mantuviera un pequeño romance con Finn, su relación con el gigante no le impedía divertirse con otras personas que no fuera el, ambos mantenían una relación del tipo abierta, así que entre ellos no existía los celos, ni las discusiones si en algún momento de la noche decidían coquetear y hasta acostarse con otros u otras.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche cuando las chicas llegaron, la fiesta se desarrollaba en el patio de la casa, junto a una gran piscina, se veía todo muy animado, ya que muchas de los que se encontraban ahí a pesar de la hora ya habían consumido gran cantidad de alcohol.

Aunque casi todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos, y por asuntos me refiero a beber como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, otros por su parte estaban en la piscina y varios más intentaban ligarse a alguna de las mujeres que se encontraban en la fiesta.

A pesar de eso, muchos por no decir la mayoría incluida las mujeres, se voltearon cuando llegaron las dos amigas. Realmente se veían preciosas, y con la seguridad que caminaban al dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban Finn y Puck -que las miraban desde el otro lado del patio- las hacia deseables aún más, como si eso fuera posible.

Cuando llegaron donde los chicos estos se acercaron animadamente a saludarlas. Finn abrazó y besó a Quinn, mientras que Santana y Puck se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla, aunque el judío le movió un poco la cara para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, la latina se adelantó a la jugada y logró zafarse del saludo más íntimo que le tenía preparado el chico.

Después de decirse hola entre todos hablaron acerca de lo que había sucedido antes de que ellas llegaran a la fiesta, nada muy interesante en realidad. Y después de un par de minutos de conversación, Quinn se dirigió con Finn a buscar algo para tomar, dejando a Santana y al chico del mohicano solos.

A pesar de que la morena le había dicho a su rubia amiga que se iba a intentar divertir con Puck, no ponía nada de su parte para que eso pasara, a todo lo que le preguntaba el chico delante suyo le respondía con alguna monosílaba o de mala manera.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos exactos desde que su amiga se había ido con el gigante a buscar el trago para Puck y el jugo para la morena.

Se estaba aburriendo de esperar a que volvieran, pero ahí se dio cuenta que tal vez se demorarían mucho más de lo que creía, ya que seguramente el grandulón con la rubia se habían ido a alguna de las habitaciones disponibles de la casa y no llegarían tan pronto como esperaba.

Estaba más que molesta con Quinn ya que por ella había venido a la fiesta y ahora la dejaba sola hablando con el imbécil de Puck, que no hacia otra cosa que decirle lo linda que se veía y buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarse un poco más a ella, por lo cual la latina ya sentía que Snixx iba a salir y enfrentarse al chico de los pelos parados.

Este se deba cuenta de la postura que tenía frente a él la latina, sin embargo seguía intentándolo para que al final de la noche pudiera aunque sea robarle un beso.

Al pasar unos minutos así, Puck le preguntó si deseaba ir a bailar, pero ésta ya no tenía ánimos de nada así que le dijo que mejor ya se iba porque tenía mucho que estudiar y además no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con alguien tan aburrido con él.

Pero en esos instantes cuando Snixx salía y le decía todo lo que se había guardado en la noche -lo aburrido que era, que ni en sueños le gustaría alguien como él, entre otras cosas- la vio, la vio, bueno en realidad no la vio porque estaba de espaldas, pero aun así se notaba que era una mujer preciosa, no sabía quién era, pero al girarse la mujer rubia a la cual miraba y quedar de frente a la morena, a pesar de que se encontraban a varios metros de distancia, se miraron y sus ojos conectaron.

Nunca a la latina le había pasado que al mirar a alguien quedara prendida a su mirada, y menos estar tan nerviosa frente a una mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

Ese fue el principio de todo, la latina con la confianza de siempre se acercó a la rubia y comenzaron una animada conversación, mientras Puck las miraba con mala cara. A Santana nada de esto le importaba solo le interesaba saber todo acerca de la mujer que tenía en frente.

Luego de este encuentro ambas chicas no se separaron más. Después de la fiesta se vieron muchas veces y comenzaron a salir, para finalmente darse cuenta que estaban totalmente enamoradas.

Todo el mundo decía que era la relación perfecta y que nunca se iban a separar. Pues la verdad no podían estar más equivocados.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un poco más de 3 años luego de que la latina conociera a su rubia debilidad. Santana tenía 23 años y aunque recién acababa de salir de la universidad ya contaba con un trabajo en un buffet de abogados en Nueva York con el que cualquiera quisiera.

No por nada había sido la primera de su clase, y a pesar de que en un principio no era la carrera de sus sueños, ya que siempre había pensado en dedicarse a algo relacionado con el arte, finalmente transformarse en abogada la había enamorado.

Sin embargo la fotografía seguía siendo una de sus grandes pasiones, solo que ahora lo tomaba más como un hobby que como otra cosa.

Acababa de llegar a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, cabe decir que era un amplio y bello hogar, el cual compartía con su rubia novia. Todo estaba como siempre, solo que ese día no sería como cualquier otro, luego de ese día para Santana nada volvería a ser como antes.

Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, que era el living-comedor se escuchaban extraños ruidos que venían desde la habitación que compartía con su enamorada.

Pensó en un principio que lo que se escuchaba era la televisión y que su novia se había quedado dormida viendo alguna película. Sin embargo al acercarse lentamente a la cerrada puerta blanca de su dormitorio, comprendió que los ruidos, más bien susurros y gemidos no eran de una película, sino que se estaban surgiendo en la habitación en la que tantas veces estuvo junto a su rubia.

Nunca pensó que algo así le fuera a suceder a ella, pero tal vez estaba pensando cosas que no eran.

Eso no era posible, no podía ser su novia la que estaba dentro de la habitación, no después de haberle dado todo lo que siempre quiso, no después de haberse desvivido por ella, no después de dejar de ser la mujer arrogante que antes de conocerla siempre había sido, no después de haberla amada más que a nadie en el mundo.

A Santana se le pasaron por la cabeza todos los momentos tanto buenos como malos que vivió con su novia, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, no quería abrir esa puerta, no quería saber que estaba sucediendo ahí, pero ya no quedaba nada más por hacer, la realidad le estaba golpeando directamente a la cara.

Decidida acercó la mano a la perilla, abriendo rápidamente la puerta y se encontró con lo que minutos antes había sospechado y ahora lo tenía delante de sus propios ojos.

Cuantas veces había visto así a su novia, casi desnuda, cubierta sólo por la sábana blanca de la cama, pero ahora todo era tan distinto, ya no era ella la que se encontraba sobre ella besando y acariciando cada parte de su piel.

Cuando vio aquella imagen, cuando vio a su rubia con alguien más se nublo entera, sintió que caería desmayada en la puerta de la habitación, pero se dijo a si misma que no podía hacer eso, que no iba a demostrar debilidad ante los individuos que se encontraban en aquella cama, en SU CAMA, las personas que hicieron que se derrumbara lo más lindo que tenía.

Su novia, a estas alturas ex-novia se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo con la sábana blanca y se acercó velozmente a Santana diciéndole que nada de lo que veía ahí era como parecía, que la perdonara, que era la mujer de su vida y que todo eso que veía era un error, un estúpido error, decía mil cosas, pero la latina no escuchaba, su mente estaba nublada.

Lo único que atino fue a mirar toda la habitación y el desorden que había en ella, se comenzó a preguntar tantas cosas, que había hecho mal para que su rubia le hiciera algo tan bajo como eso y en su propia cama, cuantas veces la rubia se había acostado con el hombre que estaba mirándola como si nada, eso le dolía más, no es que no le doliera que su novia la engañara, pero se sintió aun peor al saber que era un hombre, y uno que conocía tan bien. No era un extraño el tipo con el que había pillado in fraganti a la rubia, y sabía que ese hombre –Jesse- en lo único que pensaba era en sexo y que a pesar de que existía una pequeña amistad entre ellos, a este no le había importado venir a meterse a su casa con tal de revolcarse un rato con alguien.

La rubia estaba a un lado llorando y rogándole que la perdonara, que todo eso había sido un error, porque ella era el amor de su vida, y en ese instante reacciono, más bien Snixx fue quien lo hizo.

Cómo se atrevía a llamarla el amor de su vida, después de haberle hecho el daño más grande que podía.

Tomo a su novia de un brazo y la tiró contra el marco de la puerta diciéndole que no quería verla nunca, que era lo peor que le había pasado y que todo se había terminado para siempre.

Nunca fue una mujer tranquila a la hora de reaccionar cuando algo no le gustaba, y esta vez fue de la misma manera pero multiplicado por mil, si ya Snixx era una perra, esta era muchísimo más.

Se dirigió casi corriendo donde se encontraba el chico casi desnudo que intentaba ponerse la ropa lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegó hasta él le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que inmediatamente le brotara sangre de la nariz. Luego de esto lo empujo haciendo que éste se golpeara la espalda en la pared. No supo de dónde sacó toda la furia que sentía.

Todo era un caos total, la rubia lloraba en la puerta, el chico se tocaba la nariz viendo como la sangre corría y corría.

Se alejó de donde estaba y le grito a los dos que se marcharan, que se fueran de su habitación, de su casa, de su vida.

Pero nadie hacia nada, finalmente pasado unos segundos y de ver que todo seguía igual se dirigió a donde estaba la rubia, la tomó nuevamente de uno de sus brazos y la tironeo para que se marchara de ahí, gritándole al chico que hiciera lo mismo.

Ambas mujeres forcejeaban, Santana lo hacía para sacarla fuera de la habitación, pero la rubia la abrazaba con todas su fuerzas rogándole una vez más que la perdonara.

Pero todo era en vano sabía que la latina nunca la perdonaría y que probablemente esa fuera la última vez que la vería.

El orgullo de la morena era demasiado grande para perdonar una infidelidad. Era lo peor que lo podría haber hecho.

Luego de varios minutos de gritos y de que hasta los vecinos hayan llamado a la puerta preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba ahí adentro. Santana ya no sabía qué hacer por lo que con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, empujó a la rubia y al tipo desde la habitación en la que se encontraban hasta finalmente llevarlos fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada.

Los amantes lograron ponerse apenas la ropa a la vista de todos los transeúntes que se habían quedado afuera escuchando el espectáculo que había en aquella casa.

La rubia golpeo incansablemente la puerta por varios minutos, mientras que Jesse seguía pendiente de que nada le haya pasado a su perfecta nariz.

La gente los observaba hasta que después de cuchichiar entre ellos se comenzaron a ir.

Finalmente los amantes hicieron lo mismo, la rubia sabía y tenía claro que nunca más vería a la latina con la cual compartió tantos momentos increíbles, pero que la rutina había terminado desgastando el amor.

Se arrepentía tanto de haberla engañado y aún más con el idiota que caminaba a su lado, pero ya no había nada por hacer, todo había terminado, la hermosa historia de amor con la morena ya no existía y todo por un estúpido engaño.

Por su parte Santana después de cerrar la puerta afirmó su espalda en la pared y calló llorando al piso. Tuvo tantas ganas de abrir cuando sintió a su ex-novia golpear, pero no lo hizo, sólo siguió llorando y llorando.

Luego de 1 hora de hacerlo ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que botar y se fue calmando poco a poco, cada vez estaba más tranquila a pesar de que se le seguían apareciendo por la mente todos los momentos que había vivido con la rubia, desde que la conoció en aquella fiesta hasta el momento en que abrió la puerta y vio toda la mentira en la que vivía.

Pero ya no sentía dolor al recordarlo, tampoco rabia, ni pena, ya no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, y en ese instante la latina se dio cuenta que ya no quedaba nada de la Santana que fue hace horas atrás, ya no había nada de eso, la rubia que tanto había amado había roto cada una de las ilusiones que tenía.

Luego de todo el escándalo que había vivido volvía a ser la Santana pesada, engreída, caprichosa y que no le importaba dañar a quien se le pusiera enfrente con tal de lograr lo que quería. La Santana que antes de conocer a la rubia fue, y que sólo por ella había dejado de serlo.

Pero ya no más, se prometió que nunca más se enamoraría y que iba a volver a ser la misma perra que nunca debió dejar de ser.

Pero quien sabe, tal vez Santana podía estar muy equivocada.


	2. Capítulo 2: La de la Mala Suerte

CAPÍTULO 2:

LA DE LA MALA SUERTE.

_… Y no_

_Ya para que pedir perdón_

_No es correcto_

_No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio_

_No soy la dueña de tu corazón_

_Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación…_

* * *

Santana seguía sentaba en el piso, pero ahora se encontraba con una botella de vodka en sus manos, cada vez que se la acercaba a sus labios bebía tragos más largos. Ya no quedaba mucho del licor, y aunque minutos antes se había prometido que no lloraría por su rubia ex novia, ni por ninguna otra mujer, a ratos pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos para resbalar por sus mejillas.

Había pasado unas 2 horas en la misma posición hasta que sintió que alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta.

"Sany ábreme, sé que estás ahí" era Quinn que desde el otro lado se escuchaba preocupada "¡Santana por favor ábreme, no me iré hasta que me abras la maldita puerta!"

La morena no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sentada bebiendo hasta tomarse todo lo había en la casa.

Ya habían pasado mucho rato en que su amiga desde afuera gritaba y gritaba para que la latina le abriera, además de escuchar su celular sonar cada 2 minutos, pero aun así no pensaba abrirle la puerta, no quería que nadie, ni siquiera su amiga de toda la vida la viera así.

Nunca frente a nadie se había mostrado débil, bueno a nadie a excepción de su rubia, pero eso ya no venía al caso.

Pasaron varios minutos, y ya no se escuchaba los gritos de Quinn, y eso la hizo relajarse un poco ya que quería estar sola en esos momentos y pensó que su amiga se había ido, cansada de esperar a que le abriera, pero en eso sintió que alguien trataba de forzar la puerta a sus espaldas, se movió de donde se encontraba para pararse asustada, y antes que pudiera hacer algo su amiga ingreso a la casa.

Santana lo único que quería era correr hacia algún lado de la casa en donde Quinn no pudiera verla así, pero lo que hizo su amiga viendo cómo se encontraba la morena, fue abrazarla, abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

"Sany todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo" la ojiverde la tenía entre sus brazos intentando sujetarla lo más fuerte que podía ya que sentía que si no lo hacia la morena se resbalaría de ellos.

Pasaron minutos en la misma posición sin decir absolutamente nada, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, hasta que de un momento a otro Santana comenzó a llorar tan fuerte como podía, aferrándose todavía más a Quinn que lo único que atinaba a hacer era seguir abrazándola y susurrándole que todo iba a estar mejor.

Solo una vez antes la rubia había visto llorar a Santana, y fue cuando esta le confeso a sus padres que era lesbiana y ellos no reaccionaron de la manera que esperaba la morena.

Pero esa vez no se comparaba ni un poco a la manera que lo hacía ahora, la ojiverde se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada para calmar a su amiga, y aunque no quería mostrarse débil frente a la latina sollozaba y pequeñas lágrimas caían resbalando por sus mejillas.

A la mujer que abrazaba era su morena, era su amiga y más que eso la sentía como una hermana y le dolía tanto como a ella todo lo que estaba pasando.

Nunca fue muy cercana con la a estas alturas ex de su amiga, ya que siempre sintió que algo no estaba bien con ella. Pero a pesar de eso mantenía una buena relación, saludándose cuando correspondía y hablando cuando se daba la ocasión.

Y por esta misma razón se sorprendió cuando hace horas atrás recibió una llamada de la novia de Santana, después de saludarse, la ex de su amiga le dijo llorando que debía ir a verla porque esta no se encontraba para nada bien.

Y aunque en un principio no le quiso contar porque la latina estaba mal, finalmente terminó confesándole todo lo que le había hecho a su amiga. La de ojos verdes no se lo podía creer, siempre pensó que la novia de su amiga no era la indicada, y muchas veces se lo dijo, pero nunca espero que le fuera a hacer esto y menos con Jesse.

Cuando le dijo todo eso, Quinn la puso en su lugar diciendo todo lo que pensaba de ella y le cortó para dirigirse rápidamente en su auto a la casa de la morena. Y ahora finalmente estaba con ella, llorando y acompañando en su momento más difícil.

La respiración tan agitada que se escuchaba en un principio por parte de Santana se comenzó a calmar, indicándole a la rubia que la tenía abrazada -y que no podía mirarla a la cara- que había dejado de llorar, para ahora a ratos emitir pequeños sollozos.

"¿Cómo supiste que no me encontraba bien?" dijo finalmente la latina separándose un poco de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos, en los cuales notó que estaban más brillosos que de costumbre, así que entendió que su amiga había botado un par de lágrimas.

"Eso da igual Sanny" respondió Quinn ya que no tenía ningún ánimo de contarle a su amiga que su ex había tenido el descaro de llamarla para contarle lo sucedido, aunque agradecía de cierta manera que lo hubiera hecho ya que de no ser así ahora la morena se encontraría sin ella, acompañada solamente de la botella de vodka que yacía casi vacía en el piso.

"¿Fue ella verdad? No puedo creer que te llamara como si nada para contarte que se había acostado con Jesse en mi cama, en NUESTRA PROPIA CAMA Quinnie, tuve que haberte echo caso desde el momento que me dijiste que sentías que ella no era para mí" dijo esto sentándose en el sillón más cercano que había.

"Eso no importa, lo realmente importante es que tu estés bien y que yo estoy contigo pase lo que pase, como te lo prometí el día que hicimos ese juramente de sangre por nuestra amistad, ¿Lo recuerdas?" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

La latina movió su cabeza en señal de que si lo recordaba, moviéndose un poco de donde se encontraba para que su amiga se sentara a su lado.

"Aunque debo de confesarte algo y sé que este no es el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero me siento culpable ahora que lo recordé" Santana la miro extrañada ya que hace segundos antes había estado llorando por todo lo que paso y ahora escuchaba atenta a su rubia amiga sospechando que alguna tontera le iba a contar.

"Lo que pasa Sanny es que… yo sé que dijimos que el juramento de sangre, era con sangre, eso es más que obvio… pero sabes que no soy muy buena con la sangre, me asusta… y bueno ese día antes de ir a nuestro escondite secreto para prometernos ser amigas por siempre, fui al refrigerado por algo de comer y vi el kétchup" río Quinn, haciendo que la latina también riera fuertemente, olvidado por unos segundos el asqueroso día que había tenido.

Hubo un largo ataque de risas por parte de las dos, la latina se acomodó quedando aún más de frente a la rubia y le dijo "por eso te quiero tanto Fabray siempre tienes cada historia y justo hoy necesitaba más que nunca una de esas. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, ya entiendo porque cuando me lamí el dedo con sangre" hizo comillas con sus manos al decir sangre, "era tan dulce el sabor y yo que pensaba que mi sangre era especial" dijo esto haciendo un puchero, haciendo reír nuevamente a Quinn.

"Te quiero tonta y siempre estaré para ti. Y sabes que… basta de todo esto hoy vamos a salir a celebrar tu primer día de soltería. Ya sabes tú eres caliente, yo soy caliente y hoy será nuestra noche" dijo esto recordando la vez que se lo escuchó decir a su amiga.

Santana le sonrió al recordar también las palabras que decía su amiga, pero realmente no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte, solo quería estar en su casa haciendo nada.

"No quiero ir a ninguna parte Lucy, no me siento bien" respondió volviendo a recordar nuevamente lo que había pasado en esa tarde llenando sus ojos de lágrimas.

"Por eso mismo, no quiero que pienses en lo que pasó hoy, tenemos que salir como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que apareciera esa bruja mandona en tu vida. Cuando nadie se nos resistía y éramos el alma de la fiesta, ¡dale Sanny vamos!".

"¡Que no quiero Fabray!" dijo esto un poco alterada, lo que sorprendió a la rubia ya que no esperaba que su amiga reaccionara así menos después de estar hablando tan calmadas antes, pero conocía el carácter de la morena y por lo que estaba pasando, así que no dijo nada y dejo continuar a la morena.

"¡Ella era el amor de mi vida, mejor dicho aun siento que lo es, sé que lo que me hizo no se lo podré perdonar nunca, pero la amo tanto y me siento como una idiota por eso, de lo que menos tengo ánimos ahora es de una fiesta!".

"Okey, okey, okey está bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí hoy y haremos lo que tú quieras, pero no me grites quieres, no quiero pelear contigo. Y entonces ¿Qué hacemos?"

La latina se paró y se dirigió en donde tenía todas las botellas de alcohol y las llevo hasta donde aún se encontraba Quinn, poniéndolas sobre la mesita que había entre los sillones del living.

"Hoy no quiero saber ni quien soy, y tú me vas a apañar en eso, ¿Lo oíste rubia?" dijo la morena, mientras iba a buscar unos vasos.

La ojiverde le respondió que sí mientras se sentaba en el piso y comenzaba a abrir una de las botellas que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Así me gusta" dijo Santana sentándose frente a la rubia ofreciéndole los vasos para que se sirvieran.

Estaban bebiendo hace 2 horas, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y apenas podías entablar una conversación ya que la lengua de ambas se les enredaba producto de todo el alcohol que habían bebido.

"Yo la amaba tanto, tanto la amaba, la amaba, ¿Ya te lo había dicho que la amaba?" dijo media confundida la morena.

A lo cual la rubia la miraba con una cara confundida. "Santana es como la vez número cien que repites eso, aunque no lo recuerdo bien, parece que estamos un poco bocharras".

La morena se rió por la última palabra que dijo su amiga, pero paro de la nada y le dijo "Ya no quiero estar más aquí, me marcho me voy a mi casa" intentando ponerse de pie, cosa que logró después del tercer intento.

"Sanny es tu casa" le dijo mirándola raro Quinn.

"Oh es cierto" respondió la morena, haciendo que ella y la rubia comenzaran a reír. "Pues entonces como ya me puse de pie y creo que si me siento no me volveré a parar, nos vamos a esa fiesta de la que hablamos antes".

"Hemos tomado mucho Sanny, te veo hasta doble, y eso me indica que no es muy buena idea" dijo la ojiverde mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, como la primera vez no pudo Santana le ofreció la mano.

Cuando logro ponerse de pie Quinn hizo desestabilizar a la morena, perdiendo ambas el equilibrio casi cayéndose al piso, pero la latina alcanzó a apoyarse en uno de los muebles que había ahí.

"¡Yo no estoy borracha, tu eres la que no se puede ni su cuerpo! Así que si no quieres ir, pues voy sola" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta.

"Y piensas salir sin zapatos y con esa ropa a conquistar mujeres" respondió la rubia riendo, ya que la morena seguía con la ropa del trabajo.

El piso se le movió de nuevo a la ojiverde, pero se estabilizó afirmándose en lo primero que encontró.

"Las conquistaré con nada puesto" le guiño un ojo a la rubia. "Hoy la Santana que nunca se debió haber ido está de vuelta y esta vez es para siempre".

"Entonces no hay más que decir, hoy las Quinntana no perdonan" dijo esto y se dirigió a la pieza de su amiga, ya que supuso que la morena no quería entrar donde horas antes había descubierto a su novia siéndole infiel. Tomó algo de ropa y salió del desordenado lugar cerrando la puerta. Ya se encargaría ella de arreglar todo eso. Le pasó unos zapatos y la ropa a la de ojos castaños, que se demoró una eternidad en ponerse todo. Cuando al fin terminó de vestirse, la rubia tomó las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor, agarro a Santana del brazo y salieron las dos tambaleando, pero intentando caminar lo más normal posible.

Cerca de la casa de la latina se encontraba un pub-karaoke, así que no fue necesario llamar un taxi, sino que caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar al local. El helado aire de la noche hizo que el efecto de la borrachera se les pasara un poco.

El ambiente estaba prendido y como ya no sentían tanto el trago corriendo por su venas decidieron las dos seguían bebiendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Se sentaron en la barra y desde ahí tanto hombres como mujeres miraban a las dos chicas, hasta algunos le regalaron un par de tragos, intentando hacerse los galanes con ellas. Pero a ninguno les resulto.

Pero de un momento a otro se le acercaron dos mujeres a hablarles, cambiando un poco las cosas.

Después de unos minutos de las respectivas presentaciones Quinn ya estaba muy cariñosa hablando con una de ellas.

Por su parte Santana, quien ya no quería acordarse más de la rubia que le había dañado el corazón hace apenas unas horas, trataba de hilar palabras frente a la colorina mujer con la que se encontraba.

Pero le estaba costando bastante, ya que llevaba muchos tragos en el cuerpo.

Entonces cuando el animador del karaoke habló, preguntando quien se ofrecía a cantar, la latina no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó como pudo al escenario dejando a las dos mujeres con su rubia amiga.

Cuando logró llegar al escenario le dijo que ella quería hacerlo.

Quinn la miraba con una sonrisa extrañada en la cara, no entendía que hacía su amiga, pero cuando el animador le preguntó que canción quería cantar y para quien iba dedicada recién ahí se acordó que estaban en un karaoke.

"Para alguien que no vale la pena" le dijo la latina al animador. "Pero amo más que nadie" fue más bien un susurro que nadie alcanzó a oír.

"Entonces dale morena, te escuchamos" dijo el animador, pasándole el micrófono y haciéndole una seña al dj para que comenzara la canción que Santana le había mencionado antes.

Hace tanto tiempo que no cantaba, y ahora lo hacía de lo borracha que se encontraba. Mientras pensaba en todo esto la melodía comenzó a sonar.

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión __  
__Cegando por completo mi razón __  
__Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior __  
__Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor __  
__Probé de la manzana por amor _

Santana cada vez cantaba más fuerte la canción, recordando todo lo que había vivido con la mujer que tanto había amado y seguía amando. Pensando en todo lo que cambio cuando estuvo con ella.

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor __  
__Quiero que mi corazón te olvide __  
__No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte __  
__Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad __  
__Quiero que el amor al fin conteste __  
__¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? _

Tenía tanta rabia con ella misma, que ya no sabía cómo controlarla, de sus ojos salían lágrimas que el público que miraba su presentación no se daba cuenta, pero que Quinn a pesar de estar lejos si lo hacía. Sabia como se sentía su amiga y todo lo que le había pasado le dolía tanto como a ella.

_Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol __  
__Me duele solo ser tu diversión,__  
__Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo __  
__Que soy la dueña de tu corazón __  
__Pero alguien más está en tu habitación _

"En nuestra habitación" susurró Santana. Le dolía seguir cantando la canción, pero sentía que con cada palabra que pronunciaba estaba un poco mejor, sentía que se estaba liberando de ella, de la mujer que la hacía tan feliz, pero que también tanto daño le había hecho.

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor __  
__Quiero que mi corazón te olvide __  
__Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte __  
__Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad __  
__Quiero que el amor al fin conteste __  
__¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? _

Quinn que la miraba del otro lado de la barra, decidió por fin acercarse. Ya no soportaba ver a su amiga así. Llegó al borde del escenario mirando a su amiga como seguía cantando._No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto __  
__Siempre y cuando sea honesto __  
__Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto __  
__No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio __  
__No soy la dueña de tu corazón __  
__Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no _

Santana miró a Quinn y le tendió la mano para que subiera junto a ella. Ya no podía seguir cantando la canción sola. Cuando la rubia estuvo a su lado, a pesar de que no se sabía la letra y no sabía mucho español, comenzó a cantar la última estrofa con su amiga.

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor __  
__Quiero que mi corazón te olvide __  
__Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte __  
__Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad __  
__Quiero que el amor por fin conteste __  
__¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Al fin había terminado la odiosa, haciendo que todos los que se encontraba en el local aplaudieran, estaban muy borrachos para notar algo raro en esa escena. La latina abrazo fuertemente a la ojiverde y le dijo "no pienso seguir llorando por alguien que no vale la pena. Ya no sufriré más, ya de la Santana de antes no queda nada y te prometo que nunca más volverá a aparecer".

Al separarse, la rubia miro con una cara de angustia a la morena. Nunca antes la había visto tan decidida. Fue como si Snixx hablara por ella.

Quería que se sintiera mejor, pero el tono con el que hablaba, era el mismo que usaba en la secundaria, donde pasaba a llevar a todo el mundo, especialmente a la gente que se fijaba en ella.

Antes de poder decirle algo a su amiga, la latina se separó completamente de la rubia y le dijo "vamos Fabray, ¿Qué esperas?, hoy Santana vuelve en gloria y majestad y tengo a una mujer esperando por mí".

La morena bajo del escenario antes de que Quinn pudiera decirle algo, dejándola realmente sorprendida por lo que su amiga acababa de decir. Siguió los pasos de la latina desde donde aún se encontraba y vio cómo se acercaba a la colorina con la que había hablado antes de subir a cantar, y sin decir aparentemente nada la comenzó a besar apasionadamente, haciendo que la mujer le respondiera el beso. Luego le susurro algo en el oído a la pelirroja y a su amiga –la misma que había coqueteado antes con Quinn- que se encontraba cerca de ellas, le tomó la mano a esta y desaparecieron las tres del lugar.

La de ojos verdes miró la escena con cara de WTF y cuando se dispuso a bajar para ir ver a donde se iban, algo vibró haciéndola saltar un poco.

Era su celular. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de Santana.

"_Quédate un poco más en la fiesta y búscate a un mujer por ahí, y llévala a casa si quieres, porque hoy no llegaré a dormir. Aunque no pienso dormir mucho en verdad y créeme que esta pelirroja y su amiga menos lo harán. P.D: Perdón por robarte a tu chica, pero un trio no se puede tener todos los días. S"._

Quinn no entendía como su amiga de un momento a otro había pasado de estar tan triste a convertirse en la misma perra de antes.

No estaba enojada por lo que hizo su amiga, ya que no le interesaba ninguna de las mujeres con las que la morena se había ido y que definitivamente se acostaría.

Solo que tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Infinitamente más del que sintió cuando supo lo que le había hecho la exnovia a la morena.

Santana estaba dañada y aparentemente mucho más de lo que pensaba en un principio -la conocía tan bien- y todo lo que le había pasado hoy, traería grandes consecuencias, sabía que desde ahora en adelante la latina solo se dedicaría a acostarse y dañar a todas las mujeres que sintieran algo por ella. Porque tenía más que claro que su amiga ya no creía, y no creería nunca más en el amor.

Pero al parecer ser Quinn también estaba muy equivocada.


	3. Capítulo 3: Just Better Alone - Parte1

CAPÍTULO 3:

JUST BETTER ALONE

PARTE 1

_… Ha pasado mucho tiempo_

_Pero no puedo dejarlo ir_

_No tengo palabras_

_Que puedan ayudarme a atravesar esto..._

* * *

Había pasado un año y varios meses desde todo lo sucedido entre Santana y su rubia exnovia. Después de ese maldito día no se volvieron a ver nunca más. La rubia no buscó a Santana y ésta por su parte nunca más quiso saber de ella.

La noche en la que la morena se fue con las dos mujeres del karaoke, Quinn al llegar a la casa de la latina -y como sabía que ésta no regresaría hasta el otro día- decidió que lo mejor era sacar las cosas de la rubia de esa casa. Así que metió todo en una de las maletas que encontró y lo que no cayó ahí, lo puso en bolsas de basura -le daba igual- lo único que quería era sacar cualquier cosa que a su amiga podiera recordarle a la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño.

A los días se reunió con la ex de la morena y sin decirle una palabra le entregó la maleta y las bolsas de basura. La rubia no dijo nada tampoco, no tenía nada que decir, sabía que todo había terminado y frente a eso nada podía hacer. Sólo al momento de irse le dio las gracias y se marchó.

Luego de comunicarle a su amiga que ya le había entregado todo a su ex no se volvió a hablar del tema. Santana hizo como si nunca hubiera existido aquella mujer, y Quinn respetó su decisión.

A pesar de esto y aunque no hablaran de ella, la ojiverde sabía que la latina no se sentía bien, sabía que algo le faltaba, que se sentía vacía, y tenía más que claro que todo lo que le había pasado le había afectado y le seguía afectando, aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario.

Frente al resto del mundo lo podía disimular muy bien, pero Quinn la conocía tanto que era imposible que no se diera cuenta de lo que realmente le pasaba morena.

Desde el día que se fue con las mujeres del karaoke, Santana continúo con sus andanzas. Cada día era una chica diferente, y sólo por esa vez.

Desde un comienzo les dejaba en claro que lo único que conseguirán de ella sería un buen revolcón, pero nada más. Por lo tanto después no las volvía a llamar, ni nada parecido. Con decir que ni se acordaba del nombre de la mayoría de las mujeres con las que se había acostado.

Bueno en realidad si se acordaba de una, la única con la que después de terminar la relación con la rubia se ha terminado acostando más de una vez.

Pero no es porque sienta algo fuerte por ella o algo parecido, sólo lo ha seguido haciendo porque le gustaba –bueno tal vez un poco más que el resto de las mujeres con las que ha tenido sexo- pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo sólo eso, sexo. Y lo mejor de todo es que entre ellas no existían problemas de celos, porque ambas saben que no son exclusivas y a ninguna parece molestarle. Aah y bueno Emily esta siempre disponible para Santana, especialmente cuando le entran ganas en su trabajo, ya que ambas forman parte del mismo buffet de abogados.

Su rubia amiga insistentemente ha intentado que la latina deje de salir con la frecuencia que lo hace, pero hasta ahora no ha conseguido nada, la morena sigue saliendo lo mismo o más que antes. Las noches de diversión no le ha traído ningún problema con su trabajo, ni en otros aspectos de su vida, así que no encuentra ninguna razón por la cual dejar de hacerlo.

En un principio, Quinn la acompañaba en sus noches de desenfreno, pero después de unos meses, el trasnoche la superó. No rendía bien en el trabajo, por lo que decidió no acompañarla como antes. Sólo salen juntas de fiesta de vez en cuando, cuando la rubia puede.

Y aunque en un comienzo Santana se molestó con ella, por no apañarla como antes, ahora ya no era así, ya que en una de las tantas fiestas a las que fue, se volvió a reencontrar con Dave Karosfky, quien al fin había salido del closet. Y a pesar de que en el instituto no se soportaban, los años habían pasado y los dos se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas más cosas en común de lo que pensaban, así que ahora eran casi inseparables.

Aunque obviamente la latina sigue siendo muy unida a Quinn. Incluso los meses después de la ruptura se fueron a vivir juntar, pero las continuas fiestas que tenía ésta en el departamento –ya que luego de romper con su exnovia Santana vendió la casa que compartían. No se sentía bien ahí- hizo que la rubia se fuera a vivir nuevamente sola, pero en el mismo edificio en el que vivía su amiga, unos pisos más abajo.

Nada de esto hizo que la amistad Quinntana cambiara, seguían siendo tan unidas como siempre, solo que la rubia no estaba de acuerdo con el tipo de vida que estaba llevando la morena. Y se lo decía siempre, pero esta no pensaba cambiar por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por la ojiverde.

Cabe decir que Dave era el dueño de "Limits Night Club" uno de los locales gays más grandes e importantes de Nueva York y Santana desde que se convirtieron en amigos va regularmente ahí, por no decir todos los días en especial los fin de semana, nunca falta.

En la noche, las luces, en todo ese montón de gente que consume alcohol y baila como locos encontró el modo de escape para no sentirse tan sola, como se había sentido luego de todo lo que le pasó.

A pesar de que gran cantidad del público que asiste a "Limits" son hombres, siempre hay alguna mujer que llevarse a su departamento de soltera, por lo cual su vida transcurre de la oficina al club y del club a su departamento junto a alguna hermosa mujer que cae frente a sus encantos.

Y al parecer hoy es un día como cualquier otro para Santana, para variar se levantó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, había bebido definitivamente más de la cuenta, ya que ayer fue viernes y como hoy no tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar se le pasó la mano con los tragos.

Aún estaba mareada producto del alcohol, así que decidió ir a darse un baño, porque este día, al igual que todos los sábados iba a almorzar con Quinn y no quería que la rubia la viera en ese estado y la sermoneara como ya se le había hecho costumbre.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse a la ducha escuchó que golpeaban insistentemente la puerta.

"¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany, ábreme que estoy que me hago!" era Quinn la que gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Maldijo a la rubia en silencio y salió rápidamente de donde se encontraba envuelta solamente en la toalla.

"¿No que te di llaves Q?" dijo la morena mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a Quinn que avanzaba con las manos en los ojos como si estuviera jugando a la gallinita ciega o algún juego parecido.

"Permiso, permiso, perdón a quien quiera que seas".

"¿Qué te pasa idiota?" Santana la miró con una cara rara preguntándose qué rayos le pasaba a su amiga que entraba así al departamento "¿Porque te tapas los ojos? No hay nadie aparte de mi aquí Fabgay, tan tonta que eres siempre".

"Y que sabía yo, no quería encontrarme con sorpresas" dijo sacándose las manos de los ojos.

"Ai como si siempre que vinieras a casa te toparas con alguna mujer" la morena al decir esto observó a su amiga quien la miraba con una cara de que obviamente era así, pero antes de que la rubia le contestara le dijo "Calla, calla no digas nada así te vez más bonita" se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Claro no quieres que te diga nada, porque es más que obvio que es así" la ojiverde comenzó a hablar a una velocidad impresionante "además apestas a alcohol, ya hablaré con Dave para que deje de darte tragos gratis, no sé cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes las fiestas de lado aunque sea un poco, no se…"

"¡Aiiii cállate! Me enfermas Lucy Caboosey hablas más que la creída de Rachel y eso es mucho decir, ya me imagino si la conocieras y hablaran, no pararían nunca. Mejor iré a bañarme para luego… irnos a comer". Al decir esto ambas comenzaron a reírse por la última frase que había dicho la morena. "Sonó raro eso, pero tú sabes a que me refiero".

"Como te gustaría comerme" Quinn decía esto levantando las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

"Oh sí, no te imaginas cuánto. Bueno como decía antes de que me interrumpieras, me iré a dar una ducha, así llegamos temprano aquí, que tengo que terminar unos papeles del trabajo y después nos arreglemos para que vayamos juntas al local de Dave como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Yuju!" dijo la última palabra y comenzó a hacer un raro baile sujetándose la toalla para que no se le cayera.

"Te dije que no iré S, tengo muchas cosas por hacer".

"Te has puesto tan aburrida Q, pero tengo toda la tarde para convencerte" ahora era Santana la que movía las cejas haciendo sonreír a la rubia "Así que ya veremos si vas o no" dijo esto y se dispuso a correr para llegar rápidamente a la ducha.

"¡Espera!" gritó Quinn haciendo que la latina se quedara quieta, poniendo una cara rara. "Acuérdate que estoy que me hago, así que déjame entrar a mi primero".

"¡Me asustaste! Pensé que te había pasado algo. Ya anda y ¡Apúrate! Aah y no vayas a tapar el baño como la otra vez" dijo esto y se comenzó a reír fuertemente haciendo que la rubia pusiera una mala cara.

"¡Te dije que yo no fui!".

"¡Si claro! Ya anda oh. O si no me arrepentiré de dejarte pasar y tendrás que hacerte en los pantalones".

"¡Te odio! ¿Lo sabes verdad?" dijo esto y se dirigió rápidamente al baño.

"Me amas Fabray y no sabrías que hacer sin mí, deberías reconocerlo de una vez" le gritó mientras sonreía. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Estaban comiendo en el restaurant al que iban todos los sábados. A las dos le daba flojera cocinar así que preferían ir ahí y luego se iban al departamento de alguna de ellas para pasar un rato más juntas.

"Y Sanny, ¿Por qué no había ninguna mujer guapa en tu departamento cuando llegué? No me digas que los encantos de la gran Santana López ya no funcionan."

"Siempre funcionan y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie" decía esto mientas ponía en su boca la última cucharada de comida que le quedaba.

"Se me olvidaba lo modesta que eres S" comenzó a reír.

"Solo digo la verdad Q, sabes que ninguna mujer puede resistirse a los encantos de una latina como yo" le dijo esto con una coqueta sonrisa.

"Ya llegará alguien que no caiga contigo. Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no había nadie esta mañana?".

"Porque no me apeteció nadie anoche, no es más que obvio, además necesito dormir de vez en cuando. Pero 'don't worry baby'" dijo esto guiñándole un ojo a la rubia haciendo que se riera por la forma en la que lo decía la morena. "Hoy caerá más de una".

"¡Ojala pudiera verlo! Pero tengo taanto trabajo". La rubia tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero si lo hacía estaba segura que no podría terminar el informe que debía presentar el lunes en la mañana. Así que era imposible salir hoy con la latina.

"Quería que fueras. Los sábados son los días que más acción podemos encontrar. Y a decir verdad harta falta que te hace a ti" le dijo esto riéndose de la rubia.

"¡Y tú qué sabes!" otra vez Quinn caía en las bromas de su amiga. Aunque la morena tenía bastante razón hace mucho tiempo que la ojiverde no salía con alguien.

"Yaa cálmate Lucy, creo que la falta de sexo te tiene realmente mal" se lo dijo nuevamente riendo.

"¡Lo sé!" confesó finalmente. "Y creo que la manito ya no me está sirviendo mucho".

"¡Quiiiin! No necesito saber tantos detalles por favor" la rubia siempre decía las cosas sin pensar, aunque entre ellas había tanta confianza que estos comentarios a Santana solo le causaban risa.

"Pero si es la verdad, se me olvida que tú no necesitas nada de eso porque tienes una mujer todas las noches para que te haga lo que quieras. Pero yo no. Ya, ya no hablemos más de eso mejor, porque muy pronto va a cambiar, para ser exactas el próximo sábado, porque ese día salimos sí o sí".

"¡Genial!" gritó Santana. "Realmente extraño que salgamos juntas. Prometo portarme muy bien. Como siempre".

"¡Claroo! Con tal que no me dejes para ir a hacer un trio, todo bien" La latina rio por lo que le decía su amiga, recordando el día que la había dejado sola sobre el escenario para irse con la pelirroja y su amiga.

"No, nunca más" lo decía colocando una de las caras que tanto hacían reír a la rubia.

"Así me gusta, bien obediente".

"Ya si no es para tanto Fabray, y será mejor que nos vayamos parando, porque tengo varias cosas por hacer antes de salir hoy en la noche".

"Si es en lo único que piensas pilla. Cuentas la hora para ir a hacer lo que más te gusta. Perseguir mujeres" mientras decía esto puso el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y se levantó.

"Sabes muy bien que es al revés, ellas son las que me persiguen a mí. Cuando voy a "Limits" me siento como una celebridad".

Lo que decía Santana era verdad. En el club de Dave era muy conocida, casi como una leyenda. Y muchas, casi sin excepción se morían por estar al lado de la morena. Todas tenían el mismo pensamiento, juraban que por ella la morena dejaría de ser la mujer mujeriega que todos sabían que era.

Como si algún día lo fueran a conseguir. Pero al menos eso le servía para llevarlas a su cama.

Mientas pensaba eso Santana se comenzó a levantar de su silla, mientas miraba a su amiga que reía y negaba con la cabeza por el comentario que había hecho antes la morena.

"Tú nunca cambias López".

"Y nunca cambiaré" repitió la latina.

Cuando se paró finalmente de su silla, se acercó a la rubia tomándola del brazo y ambas se dirigieron a la salida del lugar.

* * *

Quinn recién se había ido de su departamento dejando a la latina nuevamente sola. Cómo odiaba estarlo. Cuando lo estaba se ponía a pensar, y era lo que menos le gustaba, siempre trataba de mostrarse fuerte frente a todos, pero no podía estar así cuando se encontraba sin nadie alrededor.

Definitivamente ya no sufría tanto como antes. En un principio -los primeros meses- despertaba asustada constantemente por pesadillas que tenía. Ahora ya no las tenía, pero aun así se sentía tan vacía, nada le llamaba la atención, era como si nada ni nadie valiera la pena, especialmente como si ella no valiera la pena.

Se trataba de decir todos los días que esa era la vida que quería, llena de fiestas, de amigos, de mujeres, de sexo, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo convencerse.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del living viendo como las manecillas del reloj se movían, aún era muy temprano para comenzar a arreglarse, así que siguió en la misma posición sin hacer absolutamente nada, sólo mirar el reloj.

De sus ojos comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas. Siempre cuando estaba sola le pasaba lo mismo, y todavía no podía entender porque era así. En realidad si lo sabía, pero quería pensar que no era por eso.

No podía ser que ya iban a cumplirse dos años desde que todo en su vida se derrumbó como si nada, pero así era, y todo ese tiempo no la había visto ni una sola vez. No le interesaba hacerlo tampoco, aunque tenía que reconocer que le daba un miedo terrible si la rubia volvía a aparecer en su vida. No sabía que iba a pasar con ella si eso sucedía.

Mientras seguía pensando en cosas que no quería pensar, se comenzó a acomodar en el sillón hasta que luego de un rato se quedó profundamente dormida.

No supo cuánto rato paso, pero despertó asustada al sentir lo fuerte que golpeaban la puerta de su departamento, se pasó las manos por la cara para limpiarse las pequeñas lagrimas que aun podían quedar en su rostro y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para ir a ver quién era el idiota que la había despertado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta y miró quien era antes de abrir, puso una cara rara preguntándose qué hacía aquella persona ahí. Después miró su reloj dándose cuenta lo tarde que era y volvió a colocar la misma cara de antes.

De nuevo golpearon fuertemente haciendo que se molestara más de lo que ya estaba, siempre despertaba de malas cuando la despertaban. Finalmente abrió la puerta.

"Te he estado llamando hace una hora, y tú nada de nada" Dave entró rápidamente a la casa. La venía a buscar para que se fueran al Club.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Santana al ver como pasaba Karosky a su lado sin ni siquiera saludarla. Cerró la puerta luego de que su amigo siguiera su camino hacia el living.

"¿Qué haces con esa ropa aún?, estas como si fueras a salir a correr o algo así".

"No es eso, lo que pasa es que me quede dormida y aun no me arreglo".

"Se nota. Pero tenemos mucha prisa morena, te dije que hoy se celebra una despedida de soltero en la parte VIP del local y recuerda que te comprometiste a ayudarme a supervisar todo eso" lo dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde antes la latina había estado durmiendo.

"¡Se me olvidó!" dijo fuertemente. Ya se le estaba pasando de a poco el enojo con Dave por haberla despertado, "Espérame, me visto en un dos por tres y nos vamos al Club".

"Nada de eso, anda a buscar algún vestido lindo, unos zapatos y nos vamos directo para allá".

"Pero si no me demoro nada, lo prometo" respondió Santana.

"Te conozco muy bien para saber que eso no es verdad. Anda a buscar rápido lo que tengas que llevar o si no te vas con la ropa que traes encima y listo".

"¡No me gusta cuando me mandas Karofsky! Sabes que nadie me manda y menos tú" dijo esto sacándole la lengua y salió corriendo de donde se encontraba -que era la entrada del living- para dirigirse a buscar las cosas a su pieza.

Luego de un par de minutos salió la latina con un gran bolso deportivo en donde seguramente llevaba todo lo necesario para verse guapa esa noche.

"Espero que ninguna mujer te vea en esas pintas cuando nos vayamos para allá. Porque seguramente hasta ahí quedaría todo el arrastre de la gran Santana López".

"Shh… no digas nada mejor o si no, no voy a ninguna parte y no te ayudo en lo que quiera que seas que haga. Además odio todo eso de las despedidas de solteros, no entiendo como alguien puede ser tan idiota para querer casarse".

"Yo tampoco" cuando dijo esto la latina notó que Dave se había puesto triste y le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, pero justo David continuo hablando "tan enojona que andas hoy Santana, debe ser que seguramente no te tocó ayer. ¡Sí!, de seguro se debe a eso" lo dijo riendo intentando ocultar la cara de pena que había puesto segundos antes. Se levantó del sillón para que se fueran.

"Andas igual que Quinn. Los dos pendientes de mi vida, pero no te preocupes, hoy de seguro no va a ser así" le guiño un ojo mientras decía eso. A lo que Dave dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

Santana apagó las luces que estaban encendidas del departamento y salieron juntos de él, para al fin dirigirse al local.

* * *

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Como se me olvida traer el vestido" Santana seguía sacando y sacando cosas del bolso, hasta que ya no quedó nada en él. Cuando terminó de hacerlo y se dio cuenta que no había ni rastro del famoso vestido miró con cara de odio a Dave, que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio de la gran oficina que tenía en el Club.

"A mí no me mires así te dije que lo echaras".

"Pero para que me apuraste tanto, fue tu culpa que se me haya quedado en el departamento. Así que lo siento mucho, pero iré a buscarlo. Intentaré volver antes de que lleguen todos" decía esto mientras ponía de vuelta todo lo que había sacado del gran bolso.

"Noo, no nada de eso" dijo Dave. "Viniste sin tu auto y mi camioneta la presté para que fueran a buscar unas cosas para la despedida de solteros del VIP, así que si coges un taxi no llegaras a la hora. Lo siento Tana, creo que tendrás que vestirte como lo hacen todos los empleados del local" mientras decía esto se reía por la cara que había puesto su amiga.

"¡Nooo! ¡No quiero andar con esa blusita negra que por atrás lleva el nombre de tu local! Santana López nunca andaría así y menos en una fiesta. Se supone que tengo que llevarme una mujer al departamento hoy. ¿O no lo recuerdas?".

"No te preocupees, si de igual manera caerá más de una. Pero por favor quédate. Hoy te necesito más que nunca, especialmente cuando aparezca toda esa gente de la despedida de soltero".

"¡Si llegaré! Sólo que me retrasaré un poco, no es para tanto Dave".

"¡Pero quiero que estés aquí! Así que no iras por ningún vestido".

"¿Por qué tanta insistencia que este aquí cuando llegue toda esa manga de gorilas? ¿Hay algo que no me estas contando Dave Karofsky? No entiendo por qué es taan importante que este yo aquí cuando ellos vengan".

"No es eso" dijo nervioso "lo que pasa es que yo no quiero estar solo cuando ellos lleguen" mientras lo decía sus ojos mostraban cada vez más tristeza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son los que vienen que no quieres recibirlos sólo tú?" hubo silencio un par de segundos hasta que al fin Santana comprendió "No, no, no me digas que es quien creo que es" la morena puso una cara de preocupación esperando que no fuera quien pensaba.

"Odio que me conozcas tanto" Dave volvió a poner la misma cara de pena que tenía en el departamento de la morena. "Pues sí, es quien crees y soy un tonto porque sé que me debería dar igual, ya han pasado varios años de eso Tana. Sólo fue mi primer novio y en realidad ni duramos tanto, pero no quiero estar solo cuando llegue y más si estará tan feliz por celebrar su despedida de soltero".

"¿Quéeee?" gritó la latina haciendo que su amigo se asustara un poco. "¿Es él el que se casa? ¿Y porque viene para acá? ¿Por qué no lo celebra su estúpida despedida en otro lugar? ¿Tiene que ser justo aquí?". Dave quedó medio confundido con todas las preguntas que le había hecho la morena.

"Él no sabe que este club es mío Tana. Si lo hubiera sabido no creo que estaría aquí hoy. Cuando se comunicó con Robert ¿Te acuerdas de él verdad?... El jefe de marketing de aquí" la morena movió la cabeza en señal de que si sabía quién era "bueno cuando habló con él, le dijo que quería celebrar su despedida de soltero en el club y cuando Robert me informó de eso, pensé en decirle que no… pero hice todo lo contrario. Es que nunca pensé que luego me sentiría tan nervioso de volver a verlo".

"Pero no es necesario que lo veas si no lo deseas, puedo ir yo a darles la bienvenida, indicarles donde es el VIP, que me pidan a mi todo lo que quieran y todo lo demás. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Te puedes quedar aquí musculín. No hay drama" Santana intentaba animar a su amigo, pero este ni una pequeña sonrisa dibujó en su cara.

"¡No! Lo he estado pensando desde que supe que vendría y quiero verlo. Quiero saber que me pasa cuando lo vuelva a tener en frente. Para así finalmente dar vuelta la página ¿Entiendes?".

Por supuesto que la morena lo entendía, cuantas veces ella quiso hacer lo mismo, pero era demasiado cobarde para buscar a su rubia exnovia y ver que sentía al volver a verla.

"Sí, sí entiendo" dijo Santana bajando la mirada. "¿Y sabes con quien se casará?" la latina se arrepintió de inmediato cuando hice aquella pregunta a su amigo, ya que este puso una cara aún más triste de la que tenía.

"Con Blaine" dijo después de unos segundos "¿Con quién más si no? Por lo que sé han estado juntos desde que rompimos".

"Lo siento tanto Dave" mientras decía esto se movió desde donde estaba, para llegar a donde se encontraba su amigo y se sentó en su regazo para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que puedo, mientras él le respondía de igual manera el abrazo.

Dave escondió la cara en el pelo de la morena, soltando a ratos pequeños sollozos. A Santana le dolía tanto verlo así, pero no sabía qué hacer para no verlo de esa manera.

Pasaron unos minutos en la misma posición hasta que se abrió la puerta de repente. Los amigos se separaron un poco para ver quién era y Dave trato de poner la mejor cara que pudo para que ni Santana ni Robert -quien era el que entraba a la oficina- se dieran cuenta que había derramado un par de lágrimas.

"Perdón por la interrupción" se disculpó Robert ya que entendió que no había llegado en el mejor momento, "pero Dave te vengo a informar que el Club está repleto y que la gente que ha venido a la despedida de soltero acaban de llegar".

Santana notó como su amigo se tensó al escuchar esto.

"Okey" dijo Dave poniéndose de pie al igual que Santana. "Llévalos tú al VIP y ofréceles lo que quieran para tomar. Yo junto a Tana iremos en unos minutos a darles la bienvenida".

"Entonces voy de inmediato" se dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

"Ahh espera un poco, antes de hacer lo que te pedí, puedes traerle la ropa de trabajo a esta vagabunda de aquí. La muy tonta olvidó traer su vestido" lo dijo riendo, lo que hizo reír a Robert también, pero Santana los miraba con una cara de odio ambos.

"No hay problema, ya vuelvo con eso. Y no te preocupes Santana con cualquier cosa te ves igual de hermosa" el comentario hizo sonreír a la latina. A Robert le encantaba piropearla, aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella.

"Gracias Robert, tú sí que sabes cómo tratar a una mujer, no como este grandote" refiriéndose obviamente a Dave que la miró con una cara de que le daba lo mismo lo que le decía.

"Sólo digo lo que veo. Vengo de inmediato con la ropa que me encargaron" dijo esto y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

Santana se giró quedando de frente a su amigo.

"Creo que la hora de la verdad está a punto de llegar" dijo Dave sentándose nuevamente en su gran silla.

"Creo que así es. Pero sabes que cualquier cosa que pase hoy yo estoy y estaré siempre aquí para ti" dijo la latina dándole un beso en la frente.

"Gracias" respondió él.

"Para eso somos amigos tonto".

Lo que no sabía Santana era que la hora de la verdad no había llegado solamente para su amigo.

Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a lo que tanto había temido.


	4. Capítulo 3: Just Better Alone - Parte2

CAPÍTULO 3:

JUST BETTER ALONE

PARTE 2

_… Hoy sigo presa en tu silencio_

_Y por más que pasa el tiempo_

_Te siento._

_Quiero ser libre_

_Libre para poder alejarme_

_Ser libre y después_

_Confiar y despegarme esta vez…_

* * *

"Creo que la hora de la verdad está a punto de llegar" dijo Dave sentándose nuevamente en su gran silla.

"Creo que así es. Pero sabes que cualquier cosa que pase hoy yo estoy y estaré siempre aquí para ti" dijo la latina dándole un beso en la frente.

"Gracias" respondió él.

"Para eso somos amigos tonto".

Lo que no sabía Santana era que la hora de la verdad no había llegado solamente para su amigo.

Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a lo que tanto había temido.

"¡No me gusta cómo me veo Dave! ¿Seguro que no puedes conseguir algo más decente que esto?".

"Te ves bien Tana, recuerda que tú te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa" se comenzó a reír al recordar lo que minutos antes le había dicho Robert a su amiga.

"Deja de reírte que no te acompañare a ninguna parte" gruño la morena.

"Okey, okey pero no te enojes. ¿Estas lista? Que si de aquí a 1 minuto no lo estás me voy a arrepentir, no iré y tú serás la culpable. Cada segundo que pasa estoy más nervioso".

"Trata de calmarte. Recuerda que si esta tu caliente amiga latina junto a ti todo va a estar bien". Él sonrió al escuchar esto.

"Eso es verdad ¿Ya estas lista?".

"Dave es la quinta vez que me preguntas lo mismo. Pero ahora si lo estoy, aunque por mí no iría a ninguna parte así" dijo mientas se arreglaba su hermosa cabellera y se retocaba los labios por última vez. "Vamos".

"Mejor quedémonos aquí" dijo nerviosamente Dave.

"Nada de eso grandulón, piensa que después de tantos años al fin podrás dar vuelta la página, ya no lloraras todos los días por él, ni te acostaras con todas las mujeres que se te cruzan para intentar olvidar lo que te hizo" cuando la morena terminó de hacer el comentario miró nerviosamente a su amigo por lo último que había dicho. Obviamente no estaba hablando de él, sino de lo que a ella le pasaba.

Dave la miró extrañado, pero de inmediato entendió de quien estaba hablando la latina, así que prefirió no decir nada.

"Es tiempo de que vayamos a ver cómo está el local".

"Si" dijo la morena.

Ambos salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al VIP donde se encontraría Dave cara a cara con el amor de su juventud.

"Limits" estaba repleto, como todos los sábados. El VIP se encontraba en la parte superior del club.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar –antes de subir la escalera- David se detuvo de improviso haciendo que Santana, que venía atrás de él chocara con su espalda, ya que no alcanzó a frenar cuando su amigo paró.

"No quiero Tana, no estoy preparado" dijo mientras se daba vuelta para mirar a la morena.

"Sé que es difícil, pero es ahora o nunca. Si no lo haces estarás preguntándote todos los días que hubiera pasado si, y créeme que no vas a querer eso".

Cuando Dave le iba a responder a la latina, desde lejos se escuchó que alguien llamaba animadamente a la morena.

"¡Santanaaaa! ¡Santanaaa! No puedo creer que te haya encontrado aquí" detrás de su amigo se acercaba apresuradamente un hombre bastante pálido, que más que hombre parecía un niño aún.

Dave que estaba de espaldas a él se puso extremadamente nervioso.

"Kurt" dijo débilmente, pero lo suficiente para que su amiga lo escuchara.

Kurt que no se había dado cuenta de quien era aquel hombre, se abalanzó sobre la morena para abrazarla alegremente.

"Porcelana que sorpresa" dijo finalmente Santana.

"¡Sí! ¡Nunca pensé que encontrarte aquí!" Cuando se separaron, Kurt se dio media vuelta para mirar y saludar al hombre con el que había visto hablando a la morena.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando reconoció quien era.

"Dave".

El grandulón no sabía que cara poner, había planeado desde días que decirle a su exnovio del instituto, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a él las palabras no salían. Por su parte el de ojos claros tampoco sabía qué hacer o que decir. Si saludarlo con un abrazo o decirle hola, solo atinó a quedarse en su misma posición.

"Qué raro que estemos todos aquí después de tantos años" dijo finalmente Santana al darse cuenta el incómodo silencio que había surgido.

"Sí. Eso es verdad" respondió Kurt.

"No sabía que te gustaba visitar los clubs de Nueva York" dijo la latina.

"No me gustan tanto, solo que hoy he venido a celebrar mi despedida de soltero" intentó mirar solo a la morena cuando dijo esto, ya que se le hacía difícil mirar a Dave.

"Vaya, vaya esa sí que es una sorpresa aún más grande" respondió Santana tratando de sonar la más natural posible, ya que estaba enterada hace horas de la razón por la cual el de ojos claro iría al club, pero no quería dejar al descubierto a su amigo, que seguía inmóvil desde que había aparecido su exnovio.

"Si, íbamos a celebrar juntos la despedida de solteros con Blaine, pero tuvo que viajar para concretar unos negocios y fue imposible posponerlo".

"Qué lástima" dijo la latina. "Pero felicitaciones por la boda".

"Gracias" le respondió Kurt.

"Si felicitaciones" dijo finalmente Dave mirando al pálido hombre. Ya no estaba tan paralizado como segundos antes, pero la latina podía notar lo tenso que se encontraba aun.

"Gracias" respondió nuevamente el festejado, pero ahora había agachado la cabeza para no mirar directamente al hombre que se encontraba a su lado. "¿Pero… y ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿Vinieron a bailar un rato o qué? Nunca espere que fueran tan amigos".

"Cosas que pasan" dijo la morena, "y no nada de eso. Aquí el grandulón es el dueño de este club y nos dirigíamos justo a donde estaban para darles la bienvenida, pero no teníamos idea que eras tú el festejado" mintió.

Kurt miró a Dave con una cara sorprendida, ya que nunca espero que su antiguo amor tuviera un club nocturno y menos que fuera uno gay.

"Si" sonrió débilmente Dave.

"Pero ya nos tenemos que ir Porcelana, creo que ya te dimos la bienvenida" respondió Santana sonriendo. "Tenemos que ir a ver que todo esté en orden, ya ves que este de aquí" apunto a Dave "me tiene a sus servicios por hoy" lo dijo mientras se daba una vuelta sobre si misma mostrándole a Kurt la camisa que tenía escrita en la parte posterior "Limits Night Club".

"Nunca esperé verte trabajando en un club ¿Qué pasó con la abogada Santana López?".

"Sigue donde mismo, sólo que por hoy se está tomando un descanso" sonrió la morena.

Dave que aún seguía en la misma posición, intentaba entender lo que hablaban los dos, pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que su amiga hablaba con Kurt, se sentía tan mal al estar ahí, frente a él y no poder decir nada de lo que había planeado, así que no lo soporto más y salió velozmente del lugar.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

Kurt lo miró sorprendido por lo rápido que se había ido, sin ni siquiera despedirse. Santana al darse cuenta que el chico con piel de porcelana seguía mirando cómo se alejaba su amigo dijo "ya ves cómo es esto, tantas cosas por aquí tantas por allá, seguramente hubo algún problema y tuvo que ir a ver qué pasó" trato de excusarlo la morena, aunque esta sabía muy bien la razón por la que su amigo había salido casi corriendo de donde se encontraban.

"Debe ser un hombre muy ocupado por lo que veo" se quedó pensando mientras decía esto. "Ya tengo que subir. Mis invitadas me están esperando. Pero deberías pasarte por aquí un rato. Hay varias amigas y están algunas chicas del instituto, Tina, Sugar, hasta Mercedes viajó desde Los Ángeles para venir".

"¡Si, por supuesto! Mándales mis saludos y diles que en un rato más voy donde están. Ahora iré a ver dónde anda Dave que de seguro está muy ocupado. Nos vemos en un rato Porcelana" dijo esto e iba a salir en dirección donde se había ido su amigo. Pero antes de poder seguir Kurt la tomó por el brazo.

"Santana… eh… si ves a Dave y no está muy ocupado… le podrías decir que quiero… y… necesito hablar con él… Bueno solo si puede".

La morena se preguntó que sería lo que Kurt quisiera decirle a su amigo y más aún que haría su amigo cuando le dijera lo que el pálido hombre quería hablar con él.

"Claro, yo le digo" dijo con una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

"Gracias" respondió Kurt dándose media vuelta también para ir donde se celebraba su despedida de soltero.

Intentó poner una sonrisa mientras subía. Debía estar feliz por lo que se celebraba hoy, al fin se iba a casar con el amor de su vida. Porque Blaine era el amor de su vida ¿Verdad? Siempre lo había sido. Pero ahora que Dave había aparecido de la nada, porque se sentía ¿Confundido? ¿Esa era la palabra correcta para lo que estaba sintiendo?.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde se encontraban sus invitadas, trato de alejar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Pero no podía. Seguía pensando en lo que recién había sucedido. Y en el por qué le había dicho a Santana que quería hablar con Dave.

Dave estaba sentando en la barra con un vaso de whisky en su mano, mientras hablaba con uno de los barman del local. Éste al ver a Santana acercándose le hizo unas señas con las manos diciéndole que el grandote estaba un poco tomado. A lo que la latina solo le asintió.

Se sentó en la silla al lado de su amigo y le pidió al mismo barman que le pasara un vaso y la botella de whisky.

Dave le sonrió al ver este gesto.

Siguieron así unos momentos sin hablar, solo tomando lo que había en sus vasos, hasta que finalmente Santana habló "Kurt me dijo que quería conversar contigo".

Cuando se lo dijo a su amigo, este la miró sorprendido y luego de unos segundos respondió "no creo que este preparado para hablar con él. Pensé que iba a ser diferente todo ahora que lo viera. Que me iba a dar cuenta que los años no pasan en vano, pero no fue así. Siento que en vez de dar vuelta la página como pensé, ahora cuando lo vi, es como si quisiera seguir escribiendo en ella. Sé que es tonto, él se va a casar, pero uno no manda aquí" dijo mientras se señalaba el corazón.

"Lo sé, creo entenderte. Pero hablando súper en serio, no sé si me está gustando tanto este Dave romanticón" dijo Santana mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

"Creo que a mí tampoco me gusta mucho" dijo Dave sonriendo también.

"Ahora si hablando de verdad, creo que deberías intentar hablar con él, saber de su vida, además aún no se casa, así que quien sabe si quiere que seas su stripper personal hoy" dijo esto riendo y haciendo reír a su amigo.

"Tú nunca cambias Tana".

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente Dave dijo "bueno creo que será hora de ir a ver qué es lo que Kurt quiere hablar conmigo, total ya no creo que pierda algo más. ¿Me acompañas verdad?".

"Por supuesto" respondió la latina. "Mientras hablas con el aprovecharé de saludar a nuestras antiguas compañeras del instituto, me dijo que Tina, Sugar y Mercedes están aquí y bueno quien sabe si Porcelana trajo a una amiga guapa por ahí".

"Nunca me cansare de decir que tú nunca cambias Santana López".

"Y yo nunca me cansaré de decirte que nunca lo haré".

Ambos se levantaron de donde estaban diciéndole al barman que no regresarían pronto así que guardara la botella de whisky que habían estado bebiendo. Luego de esto comenzaron a caminar en dirección al VIP del club.

* * *

Santana estaba conversando animadamente con Tina y Mercedes mientras miraba a ratos de reojo a Kurt y Dave que hablaban en un rincón alejado del lugar. No parecía que estuvieran discutiendo o algo parecido ya que a momentos los veía sonreír a ambos.

El VIP estaba lleno de amigas del chico de piel de porcelana, así que la latina se dijo a si misma que pronto comenzaría la caza por alguna de ellas. Pero en un rato más ya que por el momento estaba entretenida conversando con sus antiguas compañeras de instituto.

Se estaban contando todo lo que habían hecho en estos años, a Mercedes le iba muy bien en Los Ángeles ya que era bastante conocida en la industria de la música. Por su parte Tina hace poco se había ido a vivir con Mike, el amor de su vida, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo. Y por su parte, por su parte Santana contaba lo genial que le iba en su trabajo como abogada, ya que no quería hablar de su vida privada.

Mercedes y Tina se preguntaban que tanto hablaban Dave y Kurt y porque estaban tan alejados del resto, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, ya que si bien ellas supieron en su momento que Dave era gay, nunca se enteraron de que el grandote y Kurt habían tenido una relación sentimental.

"¿Y dónde se metió Sugar que aún no aparece?" preguntó la morena ya que desde que había subido junto a Dave no existían ni luces de su antigua amiga de instituto.

"Se fue con dos amigas de Kurt a bailar abajo, pero dijeron que no se iban a demorar mucho, no entiendo porque aún no suben" le respondió Mercedes.

"Seguro que deben estar bailando con algunas mujeres por ahí" respondió riéndose la latina a lo que sus amigas también hicieron lo mismo.

"Puede ser, aunque en verdad no lo creo mucho. No pienso que tiren para esos lados las amigas de Kurt, pero quien sabe. Si la reina de la preparatoria, la que traía babosos a todos los chicos de la escuela le gustan las mujeres, ya nada me sorprende" dijo Tina refiriéndose a Santana mientras se reía al igual que las dos morenas.

"Ya dejémonos de tonteras y porque no bajamos a bailar con ellas, así aprovechas de saludar a Sugar que al parecer está más entretenida allá que acá" dijo Mercedes mientras se paraba del sillón en el que estaba sentada.

"Por qué no" respondió Santana haciendo lo mismo. Tina también se paró de donde estaba.

"Veamos de ahí" dijo la morena refiriéndose a las barandas del VIP "de ese lugar se ve casi todo el local. Vemos donde están y vamos" dijo Santana mientras se acercaba a donde había mencionado antes.

Habían pasado un rato buscándolas entre la gente que disfrutaba de la música abajo, hasta que finalmente Tina las vio, así que decidieron bajar a bailar con ellas.

Cuando iban por las escaleras Santana miró a Dave para indicarle a donde se dirigía, pero éste estaba tan ocupado en la conversación que mantenía con Kurt que ni cuenta se dio que su amiga se estaba yendo del lugar. La morena sonrió al ver lo animados que se encontraban los dos, aunque igual tenía un poco de temor por lo que pudiera suceder entre ellos.

El club estaba realmente lleno y las luces del lugar no estaban ayudando mucho a encontrarse con Sugar y con las otras dos amigas de Kurt.

Mercedes junto a Tina iban hablando y esquivando a la gente que se movía en la pista de baile. Unos pasos más atrás venía Santana que aún no podía ver donde se encontraban las tres chicas.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que sus amigas de instituto se frenaron ya que habían llegado a donde estaban las chicas. Podía ver perfectamente a Sugar ya que estaba de frente, pero a las otras dos nos las lograba distinguir porque le daban la espalda.

Miró a las tres chicas, pero la mirada de la morena se quedó mirando a una de las tres. Estaba de espalda, pero sintió como si lo que estuviera viviendo fuera un deja vú.

Una era bajita y su pelo era castaño, y la otra era alta y rubia. Cerró y abrió los ojos una y otra vez esperando que todo fuera un sueño. Esa rubia… No… no podía ser posible… No era cierto… No, no, no y no, no podía ser posible que aquella mujer que estaba de espaldas fuera ella… Su rubia… Todo tenía que ser una estúpida broma.

No había razón lógica que la mujer a la cual miraba fuera la rubia que le había causado tanto daño, y estaba frente a ella, bueno mejor dicho de espaldas, pero a solo unos pasos de distancia.

No sabía qué hacer, sintió que iba a caer desplomada en cualquier momento, necesitaba afirmaba en algo, pero no había nada cerca, de repente pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer en su rostro y trató de limpiárselas lo más rápido que pudo para que nadie se diera cuenta. Todo lo que le había dicho a Dave un par de horas antes no servían de nada para ella. Se preguntó porque le pasaba esto. Porqué justo ahora, porque justo ahí se la había tenido que encontrar. En esa situación. Ese día.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que no la veía. Sentía, aunque ahora estaba segura, que aún no estaba preparada para verla.

Su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal. Y de la nada una rabia enorme se apoderó de ella. Pasó de la pena al odio en dos segundos. Tenía ganas de golpear lo que se le pusiera en frente, tenía ganas de dar vuelta a la rubia que seguía de espalda y decirle todo lo que sintió y que se había guardado por tanto tiempo. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de arrancarle la cabeza de un golpe. Nadie, ni siquiera una estúpida rubia iba a hacer que Santana López se pusiera así de mal. Se debatía en su interior que es lo que debía hacer ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Saludarla y hablar con ella como si nada? ¿Ignorarla? Mientras pensaba, la respuesta que tanto buscaba llegó a su mente.

Más bien Snixx fue quien se la dio.

Santana seguía ida y Mercedes junto a Tina lo notaron, la miraron con una cara extraña, no entendían que le había pasado a la morena que minutos antes había estado de lo mejor. Intentaron no tomarle mayor importancia, seguramente la morena había bebido de más y por eso se encontraba así. Se giraron para hablar con Sugar que aún no se percataba que sus amigas estaban a su lado.

"¡Sugaar! Al fin te encontramos" dijo Tina. Ésta las miró con una gran sonrisa al igual que las dos mujeres que bailaban animadamente junto a ella.

"Vamos por un trago y volvemos, está haciendo mucho calor por aquí" dijo la rubia que se encontraba ahí, tomó del brazo a la de pelo castaño y comenzaron a caminar hacia el frente para dirigirse a la barra.

Apenas ambas mujeres desaparecieron de la vista de todos, Mercedes dijo "mira con quien nos topamos en la fiesta".

Sugar se dio cuenta quien estaba detrás de ellas. La de pelo castaño sonrió al ver a la morena que seguía tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

Por su parte Santana seguía pensando en que hacer, si hacerle o no caso a Snixx que quería salir con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que tardó segundos en percatarse que la rubia junto a su amiga habían desaparecido de su vista.

Sugar se comenzó a acercar para saludarla. Pero antes de que la mujer se acercara lo suficiente, la morena caminó rápidamente en dirección a donde habían ido las dos amigas.

Pasó por al lado de Sugar sin siquiera prestarle atención. Tanto Mercedes, como Tina y hasta la propia Sugar, miraron con extrañeza lo que había hecho y a donde se dirigía la latina.

Santana siguió caminando rápidamente, se iba a encontrar frente a frente con lo que tanto temió durante dos años. Pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era llegar donde la rubia. Chocó con varias personas que bailaban, pero ni disculpas le pedía, lo único que quería era encontrarla.

El club como estaba a su máxima capacidad, se le hacía bastante dificultoso avanzar y ver donde podía estar a quien buscaba.

Hasta que al fin, luego de mirar y buscar por un buen rato, vio una hermosa cabellera rubia junto a la barra. No lo dudó más y caminó aún más rápido hacia ella.

Finalmente iba a mirar a la cara a la mujer que desde hace dos años era su peor pesadilla.

Cuando Santana llegó y se paró detrás de su exnovia, sintió que Snixx estaba definitivamente apoderada de ella. No entendía porque hacia lo que estaba haciendo. Era todo tan confuso, pero sentía que lo necesitaba.

Se debatió por unos segundos si en verdad era correcto lo que hacía. Tal vez lo mejor era darse la vuelta y hacer como su nunca se la hubiera encontrado. Pero recordó lo que le dijo a Dave ese mismo día. Que si no se enfrentaba cara a cara con esa mujer, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Así que dejó de pensar. Tomó de un brazo a la rubia haciéndola girar para quedar frente a frente. Todo pasó en menos de un segundo. La mujer miró extrañada al sentir el brusco movimiento. Pero la latina no la miró de vuelta, su cabeza estaba nublada del odio que tenía contra ella, por hacerla sentir de esa manera. Así que apenas la giró y sin ni siquiera posar sus ojos en la rubia le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Encantada de Conocerte?

CAPÍTULO 4

ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU?  
(¿ENCANTADA DE CONOCERTE?)

_… Allí estaba yo otra vez esa noche_

_Forzando risas, fingiendo sonrisas_

_En el mismo cansado y solitario lugar._

_Paredes de mentiras._

_Los intercambios de miradas y la soledad_

_Desaparecieron cuando vi tu rostro_

_Todo lo que puedo decir es que_

_¿Fue encantador conocerte?..._

* * *

Todo pasó tan extremadamente rápido. Que apenas pegó la cachetada se dio cuenta que la había cagado, la había cagado con todas sus letras.

La mujer que estaba frente a ella no era la rubia que pensaba. Por supuesto que no, como no lo vio antes. Ésta era más alta y su pelo era mucho más largo que la de su ex, bueno tal vez su exnovia podría haberse dejado crecer el pelo -quien sabe- pero el hecho fue de que con toda la rabia que traía encima no se había percatado, no hasta después de pegarle, que se había confundido de mujer.

"¡Qué te pasa idiota! ¡Te volviste loca o qué!" la rubia a la cual golpeo estaba roja de la rabia. Se sobaba con una mano su mejilla derecha que estaba aún más colorada que su cara.

"Yo… yo… lo siento… perdón… no fue con intensión… creo que te confundí con otra persona".

"¿Crees? ¿Crees que me confundiste? ¿Y no te pudiste dar cuenta antes de pegarme?" gritó más fuerte que antes.

"Es que de espalda eres igual a… a… a alguien que conozco, de verdad que fue sin querer".

"¿Santana? ¿Britt?" dijo alguien de repente, haciendo que ambas miraran en dirección a la mujer que había hablado "¿Qué está pasando aquí?".

"¿Rachel?" dijo Santana con cara de sorpresa cuando vio a una pequeña castaña que se acercaba a las dos. Recién ahí entendió que la mujer que bailaba minutos atrás con la rubia que confundió con su exnovia era la fastidiosa de Rachel Berry.

"¿La conoces?" dijo la rubia que seguía aún con la mano en su mejilla.

"Sí" respondió la castaña. "Somos comp… Espera ¿Qué te pasó en la cara Britt?" Rachel se acercó a su amiga dándole la espalda a Santana, cuando lo hizo, notó que ésta tenía una mejilla mucho más roja que la otra.

"Deberías preguntarle a tu amiguita de ahí" contestó mientras apuntaba a la morena. "Estaba de lo más tranquila pidiendo un trago y de la nada siento que esta me dan vuelta y me pegan una cachetada".

La castaña se giró para ver a Santana que las miraba apenada por lo que había hecho hace unos minutos atrás.

"Fue sin intención" resopló la morena "Es que… es que pensé que era otra persona".

"¡Te he escuchado decir eso como diez veces desde que estas aquí! ¡Deberías dejar de andar golpeando a la gente porque sí!".

"¡Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que pensé que eras otra persona!" dijo levantando la voz la latina, ya se estaba cansando de la actitud que había tomado la rubia.

"¡Pues hasta cuando me pidas disculpas!" dijo aún enojada la de ojos azules.

"¡Ya te lo pedí! Te dije que lo sentía. No voy a hacerlo dos veces" Santana en un principio trató de ser lo más amable posible con la mujer que había golpeado, pero ella no era de las personas que pedía perdón -y ya lo había hecho- no lo iba a hacer una segunda vez.

"Me golpeas y más encima me respondes así ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?".

"¡Sabes qué! ¡Me aburriste!, y sabes que más, 'rubiecita', ahora que lo pienso ¡No me arrepiento de haberte golpeado! ¡Porque por lo poco que te conozco de seguro que te lo mereces!" la latina estaba cada más furiosa.

"¡Cómo que me lo merezco! ¡No te he…".

"¡Basta!" gritó Rachel interrumpiéndola "pueden dejar de pelearse de una vez por todas, hasta en el VIP de seguro se deben escuchar sus gritos".

"Es ella la que empezó con todo" murmuró Brittany.

"Ella fue la que empezó todo" repitió como si fuera una niña la morena, riéndose de lo que había dicho antes la ojiazul "¡Eres una llorona! ¡Y sí, yo empecé y qué!" gritó Santana aún más fuerte "pero tú no te hagas la santa aquí, que no te quedas atrás 'rubiecita'" se acercó a ella y le tomo un mechón de su pelo en forma de burla. Rachel que se encontraba entre medio de ambas forcejeaba para que no se pelearan ahí mismo. Conocía muy bien la personalidad de la morena. Sabía que no pensaba las cosas y que cuando explotaba no había quien la parara. Esa era una de las tantas razones por la que no se llevaba de lo mejor con ella. Pero también conocía como era su amiga, que a pesar de que se veía tranquila, cuando se enojaba no era para nada así.

"¡A mí nadie me toca tonta!" dijo Brittany intentando acercarse a la morena que luego de haberle tomado el pelo se había alejado de ella.

"A mí nadie me toca tonta" se burló Santana nuevamente, repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho segundos antes la rubia "ni que estuvieras tan buena para tocarte".

"¡No me refería a eso!".

"No me refería a eso" siguió la morena.

"¡Me enfermaste!" Britanny trató de abalanzarse sobre la morena, pero Rachel la frenó antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

"¡Britt cálmate por favor!".

"¡Uy! si la tienen que defender para que no le pase nada" Santana parecía una verdadera niña peleando con la rubia de esa manera.

"¡Santana! ¡Susan! ¡Pueden dejarlo ya!" dijo firmemente la castaña cansada de la tonta discusión que tenían ambas. "¡No se dan cuenta que están haciendo el ridículo delante de toda esta gente!".

En realidad nadie estaba pendiente de la pelea que había surgido ahí, todos se encontraban metidos en sus asuntos, riendo, bailando, tomando. Pero Rachel lo decía para ver si de esa manera se calmaban.

A decir verdad, si había alguien, el único que notó algo raro en la acalorada discusión que mantenían las tres, era el barman de esa barra, pero como conocía a la morena y sabía de la manera que era, decidió no meterse y dejar que las cosas las calmaran entre ellas.

"Si mejor, ya me cansé de discutir con una niñita como tú" contestó Santana.

"¡Quien habla! Y si también me cansé de esto. Eran una aburrida, si eres aburrida hasta para pelear ya me imagino lo aburrida que serás en otras cosas". Brittany siempre sabía dar en el punto débil de las personas y por la cara que puso la latina parece que no se había equivocado.

¿Ella aburrida? ¿La gran Santana López aburrida? Quien se creía esa rubia hijita de papá para llamarla así. Ella era una mujer caliente, le llovían las mujeres. Nunca nadie en la vida podría decir que era aburrida.

"Créeme que no sabes de lo que hablas 'rubiecita'. Si me conocieras te darías cuenta de que lo que menos soy, es aburrida" la morena lo dijo de una manera bastante coqueta.

Brittany ante el comentario de la latina rio fuertemente. Tenía conciencia de que si se burlaba de las cosas que la chica que tenía en frente decía, más se iba a molestar. Y obviamente lo logró. Santana la miró con una cara de odio por atreverse a reír de esa manera de ella.

"¡Si claro, cómo no!" dijo la rubia cuando finalmente pudo controlar la risa.

"¡Ya verás! ¡Nadie se atreve a meterse conmigo, menos tú!" le contesto la morena. "Ya me reiré yo de ti cuando te tenga comiendo de mi mano 'bonita'".

Rachel miraba la discusión tratando de aguantarse la risa, le causaba gracia ver como la rubia y la morena habían pasado de estar peleando por una bofetada a terminar peleando por algo totalmente diferente y que al parecer no tenía ninguna lógica.

Cuando la latina terminó de hablar Brittany la miró unos segundos y comenzó a reírse aún más fuerte que antes por la tontera que había escuchado por parte de Santana.

"Ya te gustaría. Pero lamentablemente para ti ' a'" recalcó más de lo normal esta palabra "tengo novio y además no me gustan las mujeres. Y si en algún momento me llegaran a gustar, créeme que en la última que me fijaría sería en alguien tan arrogante y patética como tú".

La morena se quedó helada por unos segundos, por lo que no le respondió nada. No supo que decirle, nadie nunca se había atrevido a enfrentarse de la manera que la ojiazul lo hacía.

"Y sabes que más" habló nuevamente Brittany "me voy de aquí, porque está empezando a apestar… ¿Qué es lo que huele tan mal?…" se comenzó a acercar a la morena y esta vez Rachel que seguía concentrada en la discusión de las mujeres no hizo nada para impedirlo "… a ya sé que olía tan mal, eras tú" sonrió al decir eso.

"Idiota" dijo Santana -no muy fuerte- pero lo suficiente para que la rubia la escuchara.

Ante eso la ojiazul no dijo nada. La morena por su parte siguió en la misma posición. Y pasado unos segundos Brittany se alejó nuevamente de ella.

"Vámonos Rachel está muy aburrido por aquí" mientras decía eso, miró lo más feo que pudo a la latina que seguía igual que antes, pero que en su cara se veía reflejada nuevamente su característico orgullo, era como si algo estuviera tramando. Cuando al fin Santana reaccionó le dijo.

"Si váyanse, y rubia…" Brittany que le había dado la espalda para irse se giró para mirarla una vez más "… créeme que nos veremos más pronto de lo que esperas."

"Ya quisieras" habló por última vez Brittany antes de darse la vuelta para irse de ahí. Comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del que había llegado.

Rachel miró a Santana y sin decir nada siguió a su amiga.

"No es lo que yo quiera 'bonita'. Pero nadie se mete con Santana López. Y menos una rubia tonta como tú" dijo casi susurrando.

Y así iba a ser, la morena ya encontraría la manera de hacer que la ojiazul se comiera todas las palabras que le había dicho.

Y no pretendía esperar mucho.

Pensaba hacerlo esa misma noche.


	6. Capítulo 5: Eres mi Destino

CAPÍTULO 5:

YOU ARE MY DESTINY  
(ERES MI DESTINO)

_… Sé que tú puedes salvarme_

_Te necesito ahora…_

_… Eres la razón por la que respiro_

_Eres la razón por la cual sigo creyendo_

_Eres mi destino…_

* * *

Santana llevaba varios minutos buscando a Dave, necesitaba contarle lo que le había sucedido con la rubia. Pero lo más importante, que había encontrado la manera perfecta de cumplir lo que le había prometido a la ojiazul, que iba a comerse cada una de sus palabras que le había dicho.

Nadie podía resistirse a los encantos de una latina tan sexy como ella, pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su fortachón amigo.

Subió al VIP para ver si estaba ahí, esperando no toparse ni con Rachel ni con la rubia, que aún no sabía bien su nombre. O sea, estaba casi segura que escuchó que la castaña la llamó Britt, pero luego también le dijo Susan, así que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba. Pero por el primer nombre que escuchó podría llamarse de mil maneras. Britney o British, que risa le dio al pensar que la altanera ojiazul se llamara así.

Después de seguir buscando por casi todos lados y de preguntarle a medio mundo, se acordó de la oficina de su amigo. De seguro estaban ahí ¿Pero qué podrían estar haciendo en ese lugar? Ojalá que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. No quería encontrarse con cosas que definitivamente no deseaba ver.

Igualmente decidió ir donde podían estar su amigo y Kurt. Cuando iba caminando hacia allá, miró hacia el centro de la pista, y aunque había mucha gente entre medio, vio a la rubia que bailaba junto a Rachel y Sugar.

A pesar de que le tenía una rabia por lo que pasó antes, no podía negar lo sexy que se veía moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Sugar de lejos vio a la latina y se acercó rápidamente a saludarla, esperando que la morena no saliera corriendo como hace un rato. Tanto Brittany como Rachel se giraron para ver a donde se dirigía Sugar con tanto apuro. Pero cuando la rubia notó quien era, se dio media vuelta, miró a la castaña y siguió bailando como si nada. Santana sonrió por lo que acababa de hacer.

Siguió sonriendo hasta que escuchó muy cerca suyo "ojalá que ahora si me digas hola por lo menos y no salgas corriendo" la morena salió de sus pensamiento y miró a quien le hablaba.

"¡Suggy!" dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella para abrazarla. "No fue con querer lo de hace un rato, es que creí ver a alguien y ni cuenta me di que estabas ahí".

Sugar le contestó el abrazo fuertemente, eran buenas amigas en el instituto, pero luego de salir de él, sólo se habían topado un par de veces.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo siguieron con la conversación.

"Espero que haya sido alguien realmente importante para dejar con los brazos estirados a la hermosa Sugar Motta".

Santana rio con el comentario de la castaña "no, en realidad ni valía la pena. Pero da igual. Lo importante es que ahora si nos pudimos saludar como corresponde."

"Si en eso tienes razón".

"Disculpa Sugar, hablando algo nada que ver, pero es que realmente llevo buscándolo mucho rato ¿no has visto a Dave?".

"No para nada" respondió "he estado todo el tiempo bailando con las amigas de Kurt, ni siquiera sé dónde anda el festejado, así que menos sé dónde puede andar Dave. Pero es que las horas se me han pasado volando, estoy tan entretenida con Britt y Rachel, deberías conocerlas de seguro te caerán más que bien".

"De seguro" respondió toscamente la morena. Sentía que cada vez le caía peor la rubia que se encontraba a unos metros bailando.

A pesar de que intentaba no hacerlo. Mientras hablaba con su amiga, Santana a ratos miraba hacia la donde se encontraba la ojiazul. De todas las veces que lo hizo, no había sorprendido ni una sola vez haciendo lo mismo.

"Pero que hacemos aquí hablando como tontas" dijo Sugar sacándola de sus pensamientos "vamos a bailar" tomó de un brazo a la latina para que fuera donde estaban las otras chicas.

"No, no espera" dijo Santana mientras trataba de ejercer un poco de fuerza para que no la llevara a donde estaban. "Es que ahora no puedo Suggy, tengo que encontrar a Dave, pero te prometo que apenas hable con él, me voy donde ustedes".

"Okey, pero ¡Vaaaas! Si de aquí a media hora no estás bailando junto a nosotras te juro que te buscaré por todo el local hasta encontrarte".

"Si de verdad que voy" respondió Santana con una sonrisa.

"Entonces me iré a bailar. Te veo en un rato Satanás" se giró mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa. La morena le respondió de la misma manera. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba así.

Santana siguió en su misma posición y volvio a mirar como bailaba la ojiazul.

Cuando Sugar llegó a donde se encontraban las mujeres, la rubia que estaba aún de espaldas, se giró en medio del baile para ver si la morena seguía ahí. A pesar de la gente que había entremedio, sus miradas se cruzaron. La latina sintió algo extraño cuando esto pasó, pero a pesar de eso, no despegó su mirada de los ojos de la rubia. La ojiazul por su parte no parecía molesta por la manera en que la morena la observaba. Fueron unos segundos, pero Santana no sé porque razón, sintió que habían sido minutos, tal vez horas. Como si de un momento a otro el tiempo se hubiera paralizado. Brittany finalmente decidió girarse, había algo en la mirada de la morena que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, y por nada del mundo quería que ella se diera cuenta de eso, así que antes de darse vuelta por completo, le sonrió y levanto su mano derecha mostrándole el dedo del medio.

Santana la miró sorprendida.

"No puede ser más niña chica" susurró mientras se giraba molesta para volver a buscar a Dave.

* * *

Estaba parada cerca de la puerta de la oficina de su amigo hace varios minutos, pero no se decidía a entrar. Había revisado cada rincón del club y no tenía ningún rastro de él.

Así que estaba segura que Dave se encontraba ahí y que lo más probable es que Kurt también estuviera con él, ya que éste no estaba en ninguna parte tampoco.

Cuando se decidió a entrar y estaba a punto de golpear, se abrió la puerta de forma inesperada y de la oficina salió el chico de piel de porcelana lo más rápido que pudo, sin siquiera mirar a la morena que estaba al lado de la puerta. Ésta se giró y miró a Kurt como se alejaba sorprendida por la forma que salió de ahí.

Lo dejó de mirar y entró a la oficina. Vio a Dave sentado en la enorme silla detrás del escritorio con la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Sí, definitivamente estaba llorando.

Cerró la puerta lentamente para que su amigo no se asustara, ya que éste no se había percatado que la morena estaba ahí. Luego de eso se acercó a él.

Dave miró hacia arriba cuando sintió a alguien a su lado, y se abalanzó a abrazarla por la cintura lo más fuerte que pudo cuando se dio cuenta que era la latina la que lo acompañaba. Santana por su parte le comenzó a hacer cariño en la cabeza mientras le decía que todo estaba bien. Por un momento se acordó de cuando ella había terminado con su rubia ex novia y era Quinn quien la consolaba con las mismas palabras que ahora le decía a su amigo.

Pasaron un par de minutos así hasta que finalmente la latina habló.

"Me quieres contar qué pasó o ¿no?" dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, ya que aunque intentara no demostrarlo le daba mucha pena ver a su amigo así.

"Mejor no quiero hablar de eso Tana" respondió Dave intentando hablar sin que se le notara la voz cortada, producto de haber estado sollozando segundos antes. "Sólo te puedo decir, que me di cuenta que realmente todo el asunto con Kurt no lo tengo para nada superado. Pero al parecer él sí. Así que… qué más da".

Santana se separó un poco de su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Lo siento tanto. Pero recuerdo que un gran amigo mío, me dijo un día que la mejor manera de pasar las penas era con una buena compañía" se apuntó a ella misma lo que hizo que Dave sonriera "y con chicas guapas alrededor. Bueno en este caso serían chicos guapos. Y mira a quien tienes, a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y a muchos hombres allá afuera. Así que nada de amargarse ¡La noche es muy joven aún!" intentó animarlo la latina. "Además ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?".

"¡Claro que lo sé tonta! Y yo también te quiero mucho. Realmente no sé qué haría si no estuvieras tu aquí".

"Pues nada. Seguir lamentándote. Pero como estoy yo, eso no va a pasar por nada del mundo" rio la latina contagiando a su amigo.

Pasaron un par de segundos riendo hasta que Dave habló nuevamente.

"Y… Cuéntame Tana…" la miró con una cara sugerente "¿Cuanta mujeres han caído frente a tus encantos ya?".

La latina volvió a sonreír.

"Hasta ahora ninguna, pero ya cambiara eso. Eso sí… necesito urgentemente tu ayuda, así de paso te olvidas de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, porque estoy pensando en algo muy entretenido".

"¿La gran Tana necesita de mi ayuda para conseguir a una chica? Vaya eso si es nuevo".

"Nada de eso gigante, es por otra razón".

"¿A sí? ¿Qué tienes en mente pilla?" dijo su amigo.

"Pues… hay una rubia tonta que hoy entenderá que nadie se mete con la gran Santana López".

"¡Guau! Quien quiera que sea esa mujer, realmente no te cae nada de bien".

"¡Que mujer! Es una niñita malcriada, eso es lo que es. Y bueno querido amigo… ¿Me ayudarás o no?" dijo la morena poniéndole una cara de perrito mojado. Haciendo que a Dave le causara gracia esto.

"Creo que no puedo decirle que no a la latina más testaruda del mundo ¿Verdad?... ¿Y?... Cuéntame… ¿De qué se trata el gran plan?".

La morena se movió de donde estaba –al lado de Dave- para sentarse frente a él.

"Primero que todo" comenzó "quiero que llames a Robert y le diga que nos traiga dos de esas chaquetas negras que tienes del club, uno para ti y otro para mí".

"Okeeey" dijo Dave extrañado por la petición de su amiga, levantando el teléfono para llamarlo.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba sin respuesta aún, le dijo "seguramente que esa pensando esa cabecita".

Santana rio frente al comentario.

Luego de que Dave hablara con Robert y le pidiera que le trajera lo que su amiga le dijo, esta continuó contándole lo que tenía en mente.

Pasado varios minutos, Robert llegó con el encargo, y aunque a Dave no le parecía muy buena la idea de su amiga, no iba a negar que le causaba gracia todo lo que planeaba hacer. Por lo cual seguiría al pie de la letra todo lo que Santana le había pedido.

"¿Entendiste todo verdad grandulón?" preguntó la morena orgullosa de su –según ella- maravilloso plan.

"Por supuesto. Manos a la obra" dijo Dave mientras abría la puerta de la oficina para que ambos salieran en busca de la rubia a la cual Santana le quería jugar la broma.

* * *

Buscaron por todo el club hasta que finalmente Santana había dado con la rubia que ahora bailaba junto a Sugar solamente.

Le mostró a Dave quien era la mujer que en un rato más se comería cada una de sus palabras. Éste no se pudo quedar callado al verla.

"No te vayas a enojar Tana, pero créeme que si no fuera gay iría ahora mismo a pedirle que se casara conmigo".

"¿Estás loco verdad? Esa niñita de ahí no está ni tan linda y es una pesada. Además si tú llegaras a casarte con ella, ten por seguro que te dejaría de hablar por el resto de mi vida".

"¡Yaaaa! No te enojees, si es una broma, además dije si no fuera gay y sabes bastante bien que no me gustan para nada las mujeres".

"Lo sée" rio Santana. "Ya pero basta de eso, será mejor que hagamos lo que te dije, quiero dejarle bien en claro a esa 'rubiecita' que conmigo nadie se mete".

"Está bien, está bien ¿Pero estas completamente segura que quieres hacer lo que me dijiste?"

"Por supuesto que sí".

"Aquí la niñita pareces tú con las tonteras que se te ocurren" al decir esto Santana miró a su amigo con mala cara "pero no te enojes" repuso nuevamente al ver como lo miraba "si seguiré todo al pie de la letra como te dije".

"¡Así me gusta! Ahora ponte la chaqueta" se lo pasó y Dave comenzó a ponérsela al igual que ella. "Y recuerda tienes que quedar solo tú y la rubia, no sé como pero Sugar tiene que desaparecer de ahí. Después cuando se vaya tienes que llevarla a donde ya sabes. Porque si no está lo suficientemente oscuro nada de lo que te dije resultará".

"¡Siiii! Me lo has repetido como mil veces, no soy tan tonto" sonrió Dave "¿Estás nerviosa? ¿No que sólo es una niñita malcriada?".

"¡No estoy nerviosa!" dijo bruscamente. "Y sí, no es más que una tonta rubia malcriada" trato de decir lo más creíble que pudo.

"Si tú lo dices".

"Sí" contestó secamente la morena. "Y ahora será mejor que pongamos mi plan en marcha. ¡Vee, vee!".

Dave hizo lo que su amiga le dijo y comenzó a caminar hasta encontrarse con Sugar y la rubia. La morena se movió de donde estaba buscando el lugar perfecto para no perderse la acción, pero que también ninguna de las mujeres que ya bailaban con Dave la vieran.

Pasaron bailando unos minutos hasta que de la nada Sugar se alejó de la pareja, por lo que Santana supo que ya se estaba acercando el momento de hacer lo que había planeado, pero cada vez se sentía más nerviosa por eso.

Dave por su parte seguía bailando animadamente con Brittany, que parecía muy divertida con él. En un momento la rubia agarró el gorro de la chaqueta del grandote y se lo puso, a lo cual Santana hizo lo mismo con el suyo, escondiéndose el pelo dentro de la capucha. Si cualquiera se hubiera fijado en cómo se veía la morena hubiera pensado que era un delincuente o algo similar. Pero como todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, nadie notó nada. Por su parte la latina comenzó a pensar que de esa manera, la rubia notaria menos el cambio, por lo que eso la hizo sonreír.

Su amigo estaba pasándola igual de bien que Brittany y al parecer ni se acordaba del famoso plan. Porque hasta ahora seguían bailando en el mismo lugar y no se la había llevado donde la latina le había dicho.

Hasta que finalmente se estaban moviendo. Dave y Brittany se cambiaron de donde estaban para llegar a una parte más alejada del club.

Santana supo que era el momento de actuar, y a pesar de que sin razón aparente los nervios nuevamente la habían invadido, siguió a ambos chicos hasta donde estaban.  
Se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraban, intentando que la rubia no la viera, pero como lo tenían bien planeado con Dave, ésta estaba de espaldas a ella. El grandote por su parte la miraba con cara de que era una verdadera idiotez lo que iban a hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

Santana estaba bastante cerca de ambos, que seguían bailando felizmente como lo habían hecho toda la noche. En un momento, Dave se cambió de posición para colocarse detrás de la rubia, puso la mano alrededor de la cintura de ésta abrazándola desde atrás. Por su parte Brittany no estaba preocupada de lo que hacía Dave, ya que sabía que era gay, por lo que estar en esa posición, tan cerca entre ambos no le molestaba para nada.

De un momento a otro Dave le hizo una señal con la mano a Santana, que seguía con la capucha puesta al igual que su amigo. Y con una velocidad impresionante intercambiaron de lugares. Dave se movió para atrás, y en vez de ser él el que volvió donde Brittany, fue Santana la que abrazó a la rubia por la espalda.

La ojiazul no notó nada de este cambio, ya que siguió bailando como siempre. Estaba un poco tomada, por lo que no se percató que la que ahora la abrazaba era una esbelta morena -que al andar con tacos quedaba de su porte- pero que definitivamente era mucho más baja que el hombre con el que bailaba segundo antes.

Cuando Santana tomó a Brittany por la cintura, movió el pelo del hombro descubierto de la rubia y depositó un pequeño beso en él. No supo porque lo hizo, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Por su parte la rubia no entendía porque Dave había hecho eso, pero se sintió tan bien, esos labios eran tan suaves.

Antes de poder reaccionar ambas, una sensual música comenzó a sonar.

(You are my Destiny - The Pussycat Dolls)

Tanto Brittany como Santana conocían la canción por lo que cuando apenas inició se movieron al ritmo de la música. La rubia intentó darse la vuelta para quedar de frente al supuesto Dave. Pero la latina no se lo permitió ya que si lo hacía hasta ahí quedaría todo, y no había logrado ni la mitad de su plan.

La ojiazul no pareció molestarle que 'Dave' no la cambiara de posición, lo que si sintió fue que ahora el grandote bailaba mucho más cercano a ella que antes, pero se sentía de una extraña manera, demasiado bien, así que siguió bailando como siempre.

La letra de la canción era bastante sugerente, por lo que en un momento de esta, la latina con la mano que tenía libre acaricio el muslo descubierto de la rubia, haciendo que Brittany dejara escapar un pequeño gemido. Cuando la ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se puso roja de la vergüenza, esperaba que el chico que bailaba detrás de ella no lo hubiera escuchado. Pero Santana si lo hizo y sonrió por estar logrando exactamente lo que quería, aunque el sonido que dejó escapar la rubia de su boca no podía negar que la excito un poco.

En el coro de la canción la morena se acercó más a la rubia, sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellas, y le susurró parte de la letra al oído.

_"You are the reason that I breathe (Eres la razón por la que respiro). You are the reason that I still believe (Eres la razón por la cual sigo creyendo). You are my destiny (Eres mi destino)"._

Brittany se quedó helada, dejando de bailar por unos segundos. Se preguntaba que era la extraña sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar pronunciar esa estrofa a aquel hombre detrás suyo. Era todo tan tonto, el de atrás era un hombre gay y además ella estaba felizmente de novia con uno de los solteros más codiciados de Nueva York. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien al escuchar cada una de las palabras dichas? El alcohol… sí… eso debía de ser. Trato de no darle importancia y siguió bailando.

Por parte de Santana, cuando la rubia dejó de bailar por unos segundos, la latina se sentía igual de extrañada de la ojiazul. No entendía porque cuando dijo esas palabras parecía que todo era de verdad. Pero era realmente una idiotez pensar así, era solo una estúpida canción, nada más que eso. Así que hizo caso omiso de todas las cosas que le asaltaban a la cabeza y siguió con el baile cuando la rubia se siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Era extraño, pero cada vez que se movían extrañas sensaciones sacudían los cuerpos de las mujeres. Se sentía todo tan bien, todo tan diferente.

Cada vez que se venía el coro de la canción, Santana volvía a susurrarle esas tres frases a la rubia, que parecía que cada vez más extasiada con ello.

Trató nuevamente de darse la vuelta, pero otra vez la latina fue más rápida y no dejo que esto pasara. No quería acabar todo tan pronto, que al parecer había resultado, ya que según la latina notaba que la rubia estaba más que entregada a la música y a los encantos de ella. Pero no sólo era por eso, porque sin querer ella también había caído frente a los encantos de la rubia. Si fuera por Santana seguiría en esa posición toda la noche, respirando el dulce aroma de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos.

Dave por su parte se alejó de ambas, pero las miraba de donde se encontraba, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando ahí. Aunque también tenía conciencia de que cuando ese baile terminara se iba a armar una grande.

Justo cuando se dio vuelta vio que venían hacia el Sugar junto con una mujer castaña.

"Mira Dave, ella es Rachel, la mejor amiga de Britt" le dijo Sugar cuando llegaron.

"Hola mucho gusto" respondieron ambos mientras Dave se acercaba a saludar a la castaña con un beso en la mejilla.

"A todo esto ¿Dónde dejaste a Brittany?.

"Ehh… ehh… pues la verdad… eh… creo que… está bailando por ahí" contesto al fin el grandulón. Se le notaba a leguas lo nervioso que estaba.

"¿Dónde?" pregunto extrañada Rachel por la forma que contestó el hombre.

"Pues en realidad… eh… no sé".

Tanto Rachel como Sugar se dieron cuenta que algo raro había en todo lo que Dave les estaba diciendo. Así que sin más, se pusieron a mirar hacia donde antes estaba mirando el fortachón.

"Dejen de buscarla" trataba de decir Dave "si ya volverá".

Sugar se giró y le dijo "sé que hay algo que me estas ocultando y será mejor que lo digas ahora ya. ¿Está con algún hombre por ahí? ¿Por qué sabes que ella está de novia verdad? ¿Por eso no nos quieres decir dónde está?".

"Cálmate un poco Suggy, no es nada de eso, estamos en una disco gay ¿Lo recuerdas?" trató de decir más calmado Dave.

"Entonces ¿esta con una mujer?" dijo aún más alterada que antes Sugar.

"Eh… es que…"

Antes de que el grandulón pudiera decir algo, Rachel gritó.

"¡Ahí esta! Pero… ¿Con quién está bailando de esa manera?" miró sorprendida dándose la vuelta.

"¡Dave puedes decirnos de una buena vez!"

"Ehh…" al parecer al grandulón otra vez le habían comido la lengua los ratones.

Rachel abrió los ojos como plato al darse cuenta finalmente de quien se trataba.

"No… no… no me digas que tengo razón y es quien creo la mujer que baila con Britt" dijo bastante molesta la castaña.

"Pues si" respondió finalmente Dave.

Sugar miraba toda la escena de forma rara, aun no entendía quién era la persona con capucha con la que bailaba la rubia tan cerca.

"¡Maldita Santana, ya va a ver ya!" gritó fuertemente Rachel.

"¿Santana? Que tiene que ver Santa… No mentira" dijo Sugar que al fin entendió todo.

Rachel iba a ir donde estaban ambas chicas, pero el brazo de Dave la detuvo.

"Será mejor que ellas arreglen todo eso".

"Pero es que…" la castaña estaba molesta "no entiendo, no entiendo que hacen esas dos bailando así… pero dale… está bien… tienes razón… me esperare aquí un poco… para ver qué pasa. Pero si al terminar la canción siguen igual, te prometo que voy y hago lo que pensaba hacer".

"Está bien" le respondió Dave.

Ya estaba acabando la canción y Santana le cantó por última vez el coro. Estaban en otro mundo, ninguna quería que terminara la canción, pero de la nada la morena reaccionó y se acordó de la razón por la que hacia todo eso.

Por lo que se separó un poco de la rubia y todo lo que dijo fue como un vomito verbal.

"¿Y?... ¿No que no te gustaban las mujeres?".

Brittany puso una cara de terror cuando reconoció de quien venían esas palabras, se separó aún más y se giró rápidamente. Cuando lo hizo vio como la morena se quitaba la capucha para dejar a su vista el hermoso cabello que poseía.

"Ah... Y por sobre todo que nunca te fijarías en alguien… ¿Cómo eran las palabras?... Ya me acordé… ¿En alguien tan arrogante y patética como yo?".

"¡Eres una idiota!" gritó la rubia lo más fuerte que pudo, al mismo tiempo que empujaba a la latina con una mano.

"¿Idiota?" dijo mientras trataba de estabilizarse frente al palmoteo de la ojiazul "Al parecer no pensabas eso minutos atrás".

"¿Quéee? ¡No sabía que eras tú!… ¡Pero como te atreves! ¿Tan desesperada estás para hacer lo que hiciste?".

"La desesperada no parecía yo" respondió con cara de burla la latina. "Por si mal no recuerdo no soy yo la que gime cuando la tocan".

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Estás locaa!" gritó aún más fuerte Brittany.

"¡Claro! ¡Yo soy la loca aquí!".

"¡Pues si, además de ser un lesbiana necesitada!".

"¡Tú eres la necesitada! Parece que tu noviecito no te da lo que quieres, porque ¿no eras tú la que temblaba cada vez que le decía palabras al oído? ¡Qué! ¿No te acuerdas de eso tampoco?".

"¡Estás diciendo puras tonterías!".

"¡Seguro! Pero sabes que, me voy de aquí, ya conseguí lo que quería, te tuve comiendo de mi mano 'bonita'".

"¡Deja de hablar idioteces!" contestó roja de la rabia Brittany. "¡Y deja de llamarme así!".

"Y si no lo hago ¿Qué? ' a'"

"Si no lo dejas de hacer…" Brittany se acercó rápidamente a la morena y sin dejarle tiempo de nada, le pegó una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas "eso, eso es lo que va a pasar".

Santana no supo cómo reaccionar frente a esto. Se quedó parada en la misma posición con una mano en la cara.

"Eso va por la bofetada que me diste sin ninguna razón y por lo imbécil que eres" la rubia se dio media vuelta y corrió del lugar.

Dave fue rápidamente hasta donde estaba la latina que seguía petrificada luego el golpe que le habían dado.

Rachel y Sugar por su parte siguieron a la rubia al baño, ya que cuando intentaron detenerla para hablar con ella, ésta paso por su lado velozmente sin siquiera mirarlas.

Santana estaba ida cuando Dave llegó a su lado.

"Te dije que no era una buena idea Tana" dijo apenado su amigo.

La morena seguía sin ninguna reacción.

Por otra parte, cuando las castañas llegaron donde Brittany, ésta estaba llorando. Rachel la abrazó, mientras que Sugar decidió que era mejor dejarlas un tiempo solas, así que cerró la puerta del baño y se puso en la entrada para que nadie pasara.

"¡Es una tonta!" dijo finalmente la rubia aguantándose las lágrimas "no entiendo porque montó todo ese show. Si ella fue la que me pegó primero".

"¡Te lo dije! Pero Santana es así. Debe haber quedado molesta por todas las cosas que le dijiste cuando peleaban antes y no encontró mejor manera de demostrar lo contrario haciendo todo este circo".

"Yo juraba que era Dave, o si no nunca hubiera bailado de esa manera con ella. Y él… no entiendo cómo se prestó para todo eso".

"Es su mejor amigo Britt y un idiota también".

"Me siento tan estúpida Rach".

"No pienses en eso, ella es la estúpida por hacer esas cosas. Y lo peor de todo es que la seguiremos viendo".

"¡Lo sé!" dijo Brittany mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas que había botado. "Pero mejor por una parte… bueno al menos eso creo… vamos a ver si a ella le gustan tanto mis bromas".

"¿Qué… qué piensas hacer Brittany? No me gusta cuando pones esa cara".

"Ya verás. Pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. No me siento muy bien y no quiero toparme al menos por hoy con esa mujer".

"Está bien" respondió Rachel. "Será mejor irse a nuestro departamento. El lunes al parecer será un día muuy interesante".

"Tana ¿Piensas hablar o te quedaras toda la noche así?".

Al fin al parecer la morena estaba reaccionando.

"Me pegó Dave".

"No me digaas ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera cuando se diera cuenta de tu 'maravilloso' plan? ¿Qué sonriera?".

Santana no contestó frente a eso. Pasado un rato habló nuevamente.

"Me las va a pagar. Esa niñita aún no sabe con quién se mete".

"¿Me estas bromeando verdad? ¿Sigues con lo mismo? Tana por favor piensa, deja las cosas como están. Si sigues con eso todo va a terminar peor… Además no sabes ni como encontrarla".

"Tienes razón. Pero es amiga de Rachel… aunque dudo que ella me diga algo" respondió la latina. "Ya veré como lo hago".

"Aunque hablemos horas y horas sobre todo lo que ocurrió. ¿No vas a cambiar lo que piensas verdad?".

"Pues no. Así que es mejor que te ahorres tus palabras".

"Está bien, no diré nada. Pero después no digas que no te lo advertí".

Santana sonrió orgullosa. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Sólo que no sabía que al final la sorprendida sería ella.


	7. Capítulo 6: Closer

CAPÍTULO 6:

CLOSER

_… Todo lo que quiero es_

_Estar un poco más cerca_

_Todo lo que quiero saber es_

_¿Puedes acercarte un poco más?_

_Aquí viene la respiración antes de que_

_Nos acerquemos un poco más…_

_…Te quiero cerca_

_Te quiero a ti..._

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana y desde la discusión que tuvo con la rubia en el club, no pudo dejar de pensar en eso. A Quinn la tenía más que aburrida, le contaba una y otra vez lo mismo. Para su amiga todo lo que sucedió había sido una estupidez, pero una bien grande por parte de su amiga, no entendía porque le daba con lo mismo. Y aunque trató de que la morena le hiciera caso y la cortara con lo que pensaba hacer, ésta ni bola le daba.

Ese día por la mañana luego de ducharse, se dirigió a toda prisa a su trabajo, iba un poco retrasada, por lo que ni tiempo le dio para comer algo o si quiera tomarse un café.

Cuando llegó al gran edificio en donde trabajaba subió en el ascensor bajándose en el piso número 5, apenas salió de él, se topó de frente con Rachel –se me había pasado por alto contarles que ambas chicas se conocían porque trabajaban en el mismo buffet de abogados- por lo que cuando chocaron la castaña la miró de la manera más fea que pudo.

"¡Hey! No me mires así Barbra que yo a ti no te he hecho nada".

Rachel no le respondió y siguió su camino.

Santana por su parte caminó hasta la oficina, ya encontraría una manera de hablar con Rachel para poder sacarle algo de información en relación a su amiga.

"Así que ahora la señorita Santana López no saluda" preguntó la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio al lado de su oficina.

"Ai perdón Em, lo que pasa es que tengo la cabeza en cualquier parte" se disculpó.

"No hay drama. Y… ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana?".

"Pues nada muy interesante" mintió la latina "Tal vez si tú me hubieras acompañado, traería otra cara" le respondió coquetamente.

"No me invitaste, sabes que para ti, estoy disponible siempre".

Santana rio frente a esto, le encantaba coquetear con Emily y más le encantaba que la asiática fuera tan directa.

"¿Y qué tal esta noche señorita Emily Fields?"

"Esta noche, me parece perfecto".

"Entonces no hay más de que hablar, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo" le giño un ojo y se dirigió a su oficina.

Estaba ordenando unos papeles que tenía que entregarle a su jefe, nunca se había llevado muy bien con él, pero aun así existía un respeto entre ambos. Bueno más bien cuando estaban los dos en la misma habitación, porque vez que tenía oportunidad Santana lo trataba de viejo.

En eso estaba cuando de repente sonó el teléfono, lo levantó, era Emily que le avisaba que el "viejo" la llamaba para que fuera a su oficina.

Sin más pescó los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y se dirigió hasta él.

"Buenos días John" dijo la morena cuando ingreso hasta el despacho.

"Hola Santana, ¿Trajiste el informe que te pedí?".

"Por supuesto, estás hablando conmigo" se acercó y se lo entregó.

"Te puedes sentar un momento, necesito comentarte una cosa" la morena hizo lo que su jefe le pido sentándose frente a él.

Estuvieron hablando de unos casos que la latina llevaba a cabo y de que estaba poniendo toda su confianza en ella, pues uno de ellos era de un importante político y el buffet no podía salir mal parado con eso. Santana estaba bastante aburrida con todo el bla bla bla que le daba el viejo.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo mismo hasta que finalmente al parecer la conversación había llegado a su fin.

"Bueno López creo que eso es todo, más bien casi todo, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa".

"¿Sorpresa?" pregunto asombrada la latina, ya que últimamente no había ganado ningún caso realmente importante ni nada parecido para que su jefe le diera una sorpresa, como lo llamaba él.

"No me mires con esa cara Santana, si no es nada malo, al menos eso creo" sonrió el hombre mayor.

"Noo, no es eso John, lo que pasa es que no me esperaba nada".

El hombre tomó su teléfono y marcó un número, estaba hablando con Sam, por lo que la morena puso una mala cara, realmente le caía tan mal el hijito de su jefe. Siempre pensó que era un hijo de papá, que todo lo que tenía lo logró porque su padre era el gran John Evans, uno de los mejores abogados de Nueva York y que decir de Nueva York, era uno de los mejores abogados del país. Aunque la mala onda era por parte de ambos, el rubio con la morena siempre discutían, nunca se soportaron.

"Ok, si ok, si si estoy con ella, los estamos esperando, así que vengan ahora" y cortó el teléfono.

Santana movía los pies un lado a otro. ¿Qué sorpresa le quería dar el viejo? Y lo más extraño era ¿Qué tenía que ver la niñita de Sam en todo esto?

"Realmente yo también quedé asombrado cuando Sam me comento todo, pero sabes que cuando la mujer manda no hay nada que se pueda hacer" comentó John apenas terminó de hablar por teléfono.

"¿Qué?" Santana no entendía nada de nada.

El hombre siguió hablando como si la latina nunca le hubiera dicho algo.

"Espero que la trates muy bien, sabía que cuando volviera del intercambio iba a comenzar a trabajar aquí, pero siempre pensé que lo haría con Rachel o con Sam, pero ella prefirió hacerlo contigo. No sabía que se conocían"

"¿Conocerme con quién? Me puedes explicar por favor John, hace rato que me hablas y todavía no entiendo de qué".

En ese instante se abrió la puerta. La latina seguía de espalda pensando lo que estaba hablando con su jefe, y aunque trataba no podía entender ni una sola palabra.

"Hasta que al fin aparecen" habló el hombre mayor.

Por la puerta ingresó Sam seguido por una mujer.

"Señorita López, que gusto" habló esta.

La latina que seguía aun de espaldas reconoció la voz de inmediato, pero aún no caía en cuenta quien hablaba, es que no podía ser posible ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Qué mierda hacia esa mujer ahí? Se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba, frente a ella estaba Brittany.

"Pero… pero que…" antes de que la morena pudiera terminar el rubio habló y al parecer estaba bastante molesto.

"La verdad es que no te entiendo Britt" le hablaba a la rubia "todavía no entiendo porque quieres tener tu primer caso con ella" le seguía hablando, pero ahora dirigía su mirada despectivamente a la morena "con decirte que ni siquiera sabía que se conocían…"

"No nos conocemos, solo he escuchado hablar de ella" interrumpió la rubia "y al parecer es una buena abogada, en algo que sea buena" dijo lo último en casi un susurro, pero Santana la alcanzo a escuchar.

"Bueno entonces las presento formalmente" se metió John "Santana ella es Brittany Pierce, la persona con la cual tendrás que llevar el caso que te hable anteriormente, y quiero decirte que me la tienes que cuidar muy bien, es nueva en todo esto, hace poco salió de la universidad y bueno más que eso es mi nuera preferida, así que cuidadito con andar de mal humor con ella, que te conozco".

Ahora sí que Santana no se la podía creer, la rubia que la golpeo hace dos días atrás, a la que le había montado todo ese show para hacerle comer todas las palabras que le había dicho, iba a ser su compañera de trabajo y era la noviecita del tonto de Sam. Por favooor donde están las cámaras escondidas se preguntaba en su cabeza.

"Mucho gusto Santana, es un placer conocerte" habló cínicamente acercándose a la morena, que aún no respondía a nada, es que no lo podía creer. La ojiazul se acercó aún más a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de separarse completamente le dijo muy despacio de manera que sólo Santana la pudo escuchar.

"Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa, veremos si ahora eres tan mujercita para hacer lo mismo que me hiciste en el club 'bonita'".

La morena no podía negar que lo que sucedía ahí era para que más surrealista, primero que todo, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que la rubia podía ser abogada, segundo, nunca espero trabajar con ella, todavía no entendía porque la ojiazul quería trabajar a su lado, si al parecer hasta con su noviecito se peleó por eso y tercero, la rubia era más idiota de lo que pensaba, porque como se le ocurría estar con el tontorrón de Sam.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué se trata todo esto?" sacó finalmente el habla.

"No hay nada más que explicar, Brittany se une hoy al buffet y juntas llevaran el caso del político que hablamos antes, punto, eso es todo" John dijo esto y los comenzó a echar con la mano "ya ya ya basta de tanto hablar ya es momento de que vayan a hacer su trabajo".

Y al parecer todo había quedado claro para todos, aunque para Santana no era así, Sam fue el primero en salir de la oficina, se notaba a leguas lo molesto que estaba por lo que ni siquiera espero a su novia para irse, Brittany iba varios pasos detrás de él y Santana… Santana seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando vio que el rubio entraba a su oficina y cerraba la puerta fuertemente, fue el momento en que realmente que reaccionó y lo primero que hizo fue tomar a la rubia de un brazo y la metió en la primera oficina que encontró, la ojiazul la miró asustada, pero Santana lo hizo tan rápido que antes que pudiera decir cualquier palabra ya estaban ahí y con la puerta cerrada.

"¿Qué mierda es todo este show 'rubiecita'?" se lo dijo casi gritándole.

"Te dije que me dejaras de llamar así o ¿no te quedo claro el sábado?, y ahora si me permites tengo que ir a mi oficina" Brittany se movió de donde estaba para salir por la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla Santana la tomó por el brazo girándola, eso hizo que ambas quedaran más cerca de lo que deseaban.

"Yo te llamo como quiero, o ¿de nuevo me vas a pegar?".

La rubia comenzó a reír de la nada, haciendo que la morena la mirara con una cara rara por el ataque de risa sin sentido que estaba teniendo la ojiazul. Cuando paró de hacerlo habló nuevamente.

"Señorita López" lo dijo en tono sarcástico, pero para la latina sonó bastante sexy "me podría dejar salir de aquí por favor, o…"

"¿O qué?"

"O voy a comenzar a gritar".

"No creo que lo hagas" le respondió Santana.

"¿Quieres apostar?" la miró la rubia.

"Dale. Sé que no lo vas a hacer".

Brittany abrió la boca para hacer lo que le había dicho a la latina, iba a comenzar a gritar, pero antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido Santana le tapó la boca con una mano, haciendo que la rubia diera unos pasos hacia atrás topando la espalda con la pared, quedando mucho más cerca que antes. Cuando lo hizo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Estaban tan cerca que podía respirar el dulce aroma que emanaba de Brittany.

La rubia instintivamente miró la boca de la morena, no había una razón lógica para hacerlo, pero fue lo primero que hizo. Tampoco había una razón lógica para sentirse tan nerviosa como lo estaba, pero al parecer entre esas dos, razones lógicas era lo que menos existía.

"Así que con esas aah. Eres una verdadera niña chica, pero no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me digas porque mierda haces todo esto". Santana estaba a menos de diez centímetros de esos ojos color cielo, y por unos segundos se quedó prendida a ellos. Cuando reacción le habló nuevamente.

"Prométeme que cuando saque la mano no vas a gritar ni nada parecido" la rubia movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Por lo que Santana sacó lentamente la mano de ahí, al hacerlo miró los labios de la chica que se encontraba frente suyo. No lo había notado antes, pero por unos segundos sintió el deseo de arrojarse directamente a ellos ¿Pero que estaba pensando? La rubia que tenía en frente era la misma que le dijo todas esas cosas en el club y más que eso, era la misma que le pegó una cachetada.

Ninguna de las dos salía completamente del trance que tenían, estaban a la misma distancia, y lo único que hacían era mirarse a los ojos, aunque de vez en cuando se miraban la boca.

Pero todo el ambiente se rompió cuando Brittany habló.

"¿Realmente quieres saber por qué pedí trabajar contigo?" la rubia se movió de donde estaba para alejarse de Santana que la seguía mirando directamente a los ojos sin decir nada "porque no voy a permitir que nadie, y menos tú, me haga lo que me hiciste ¡Me hiciste sentir como una estúpida! Y ahora que estoy aquí no podrás hacerme absolutamente nada, porque si llegas a hacerme aunque sea algo mínimo hablo con Sam y te quedas de patitas en la calle. O también podría hablar con mi suegro para que nunca nadie más en la vida te llegue a contratar. Vamos a ver quién es la que se comportara como una tonta de ahora en adelante. ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa bonita?".

La morena quedó sin palabras, ahora sí que entendía, era verdad todo lo que le decía la rubia, si se le ocurría hacerle cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuera, su carrera como abogada iba a quedar hasta ahí, sabía el poder que tenía su jefe.

"¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?" le contestó Santana.

"¿No crees que tú te pasaste un poco el sábado? Pues ahora me toca a mí".

Santana no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados así como así, por el momento tenía todas las de perder, pero sabía que pronto algo se le iba a ocurrir.

"Creo que ya no tenemos nada más que hablar, por lo que ahora si me retiro a mi oficina" habló la rubia.

"Espera" dijo la latina antes de que Brittany se diera vuelta.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?".

"Hacerte una pregunta, nada más".

"Pues habla entonces, ya me estoy aburriendo aquí".

La morena no le dio importancia a lo que decía y se acercó nuevamente a la rubia, quedando a un par de pasos a ella, por lo que la ojiazul dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con un mueble que había ahí. Santana siguió avanzando hacia ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacia la rubia una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara. Sabía que tanta cercanía ponía nerviosa a la mujer frente a ella.

"No te preocupes que no muerdo, a menos que tú quieras eso".

Brittany la miró con mala cara, no entendía a que venían esos comentarios.

"No te tengo miedo Santana".

"Eso no es lo que parece" cada vez estaban más cerca.

"Me podrías decir de una puta vez que es lo que me quieres preguntar" dijo entre nerviosa y enojada la ojiazul "y… y deja de acercarte tanto a mí".

"¿Y si no quiero?" le dijo acercándose aún más, quedando nuevamente como estaban antes, a unos escasos centímetros de distancia "¿Qué? ¿Vas a gritar de nuevo?".

"Tal vez lo haga, así que será mejor que me digas lo que sea que me querías preguntar".

"Está bien, está bien, pero no te pongas nerviosa rubiecita" mientras le decía eso, con uno de sus dedos recorrió desde el hombro hasta el antebrazo de la rubia y vio como la piel de la ojiazul se erizaba frente a ese contacto. "Entiendo todo lo que me dijiste antes, pero hay algo que todavía no sé" Brittany ya no podía ocultar lo nerviosa que se encontraba ahí, pero no lograba entender porque era así "¿por qué quieres trabajar conmigo en el caso?" finalmente Santana le preguntó.

La rubia la miró con una cara extraña, no entendía a que venía la pregunta.

"¿Quieres estas cerca mío? ¿Es eso?"

"¿Quéee?" le respondió Brittany con una risita nerviosa "Cómo te gustaría, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso".

"Entonces respóndeme" cada vez Santana estaba más cerca de ella.

"¡Eso no es tu incumbencia!" espetó la rubia que trataba de controlar como fuera los nervios que llevaba encima "así que me iré a trabajar como lo deberías estar haciendo tú". Sin más se salió tan rápido como pudo de donde estaba –entre el mueble y la morena- cerrando la puerta de la oficina de un portazo dejando a Santana con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

Entendía todo menos que antes, pero lo que si, tenía dos cosas muy claras. Primero, no tenía completa claridad por qué, pero sabía que la rubia se ponía extremadamente nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de ella y eso le encantaba, por lo que iba a aprovecharlo fuera como fuera. Y lo segundo, era algo que le gustaba, pero a la vez la confundía también, no sabía porque razón cada vez que tenía a Brittany cerca, la quería tener mucho, mucho más cerca.


	8. Capítulo 7: Dancing On My Own - Parte 1

CAPÍTULO 7:

DANCING ON MY OWN  
(PARTE 1)

_Alguien me dijo que tenías una nueva amiga_

_¿Te quiere ella más que yo?..._

_… Sé dónde estás_

_Apuesto que ella está cerca…_

* * *

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde del día viernes y durante toda la semana Brittany trató de evitar a la latina. Después del altercado que tuvieron la mañana del lunes ninguna de las dos deseaba toparse con la otra, más bien era la rubia la que no quería encontrarse con la morena, pero Santana había estado tan ocupada con un par de casos pendientes que casi no tuvo oportunidad de salir de la oficina en toda la semana, aunque ésta si deseaba encontrarse con la rubia.

Ambas tenían sus despachos cerca por lo que sabían que se podrían ver en cualquier momento.

Brittany durante todo el tiempo sintió rabia con ella misma por no poder controlar los nervios frente a la morena, no entendía porque se sentía así cuando estaba con ella, pero trataba de pensar que era por todas las cosas que habían pasado el sábado. Al menos eso quería creer. Estaba dándole vueltas a todo cuando entró Rachel a su oficina sin siquiera avisar.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo va el día? ¿Te has topado con Satanás?" dijo apenas cerró la puerta, Sugar en la fiesta del sábado le comentó a Rachel la manera en que le decían en el instituto, y como le caía como anillo al dedo a la latina, comenzó a llamarla así ella también.

"No, menos mal, pero debe seguir siendo la misma idiota de siempre" le respondió.

"Ojalá que no se le ocurra hacer alguna otra bromita. Porque conociéndola".

"No creo que lo haga, le deje todo claro el otro día, sabe que no puede hacerme nada, o si no hasta ahí queda la gran abogada Santana López" Brittany le contó a su amiga parte de la historia, ya que todo el nerviosismo que sintió y lo cerca que se encontraban cuando hablaban en la oficina nunca lo mencionó.

"Britt" dijo la castaña "me asustas cuando hablas así, pareciera que la odiaras".

"No la odio, sabes que no puedo odiar a nadie. Además tú me conoces Rach, y sabes perfectamente bien que sólo lo hago para que me deje en paz de una vez por todas, nunca haría nada de lo que dije… a nadie y menos a ella" se le salió.

"¿Dijiste menos a ella?" preguntó sorprendida abriendo los ojos como platos "que… que te está pasando Britt? No me digas que… que… ¿tú también estas cayendo bajo los efectos Santana?" la castaña miró a su amiga con cara de no creer y más que eso, no entender lo que había escuchado, seguramente se estaba confundiendo.

"¿Quée? ¡Estás loca Rachel! ¿De que estas hablando?" dijo nerviosa la rubia, aunque intentaba mantener la calma, para que su amiga no se diera cuenta. No se había percatado de la última frase que dijo hasta cuando la castaña le preguntó ¿menos a ella? ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿por qué dijo eso? Tonta Susan tonta, no puedes mantener la boca cerrada un momento que sea, noo tienes que decir todo sin pensar, como si fueras Rachel "o sea…" siguió hablando "…me refiero que… que ya sabes nunca le haría algo malo a alguien".

"Okeey" dijo la castaña, aunque no se creía nada de la respuesta de su amiga por lo nerviosa que se puso.

"Rach" habló la ojiazul, sabía que no tenía que preguntar, porque sería más que obvia, pero las palabras de Rachel seguían sonando en su cabeza, ¿por qué dijo también? ¿por qué dijo que también estaba cayendo bajo los encantos de ella? La de ojos oscuros la miró esperando que le preguntara "porque… ¿por qué dijiste que también?"

"¿Ahh?" dejo salir confundida Rachel.

"Por qué… por qué dijiste que yo TAMBIEN estaba cayendo bajo los efectos de Santana" le contestó nerviosa.

"Ah ya entendí… Porque no sé cómo, pero esa mujer a chica que quiere, chica que cae en su cama, con decirte que creo que más de la mitad de las secretarias se han liado con ella".

Brittany abrió los ojos y de la nada sintió algo extraño en su estómago al escuchar lo que le contaba su amiga, pero trato de no darle importancia. Así que esa morena era toda una latinlover.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" trató de cambiar el tema la rubia "por hoy creo que ya he tenido suficiente ¿Nos vamos al departamento?"

"¿No te irás con Sam?" le preguntó la castaña, ya que pensaba que la feliz pareja iba a celebrar juntos la primera semana de trabajo de la rubia, pero al parecer no era así.

"Todavía está enojado conmigo. Por querer tener mi primer caso con Santana, parece que ellos tampoco se llevan muy bien y le molestó que no haya sido con él, pero ya se le pasará".

"Eso me lo vas a tener que explicar, yo tampoco entiendo porque quisiste eso de trabajar con Santana".

"En la casa lo hablamos, pero ahora vayamos que estoy cansada" la ojiazul no quería hablar más del tema, ya había tenido suficiente dosis de Santana y eso que llevaba una semana y aun no tenían que ver lo del caso del político juntas.

"Si, pero espérame que tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas a la oficina y vengo" Rachel salió rápidamente del despacho para dirigirse al suyo.

Brittany recogió todos los papeles que debía llevarse a su casa y se fue de su oficina, prefería esperar a Rachel fuera de esta, no creía que se fuera a demorar mucho. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir, lo primero que vio fue una figura femenina inclinada sobre el escritorio de al parecer una secretaria, estaban bastante cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Cuando la ojiazul notó que era Santana, de nuevo la sensación extraña en el estómago volvió, emitió un pequeño sonido haciendo que las dos mujeres que se encontraban metidas en sus asuntos la miraran.

Cuando Santana lo hizo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa burlona y siguió coqueteando con Emily, haciendo que no le importaba que la rubia estuviera viendo todo eso a solo unos metros de ellas. Cada vez le hablaba más cerca, y aunque no podía verle la cara, tenía certeza que la ojiazul no tenía puesta la mejor.

"Entonces Em" habló más fuerte que antes para que la mujer que estaba atrás escuchara claramente "como no se pudo lo del lunes, nos vemos mañana en la noche donde siempre ¿verdad?".

"Por supuesto Sanny. Estoy ansiosa por salir de nuevo contigo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos" dijo la otra morena que no se daba cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer la latina.

¿Em? ¿Sanny? La rubia no podía dejar de pensar en la forma tan cariñosa que se trataban. ¿Pero por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿por qué desde que vio a las dos morenas hablando tan cerca el dolor en el estómago apareció? ¿y porque ahora que escuchaba que iban a salir la sensación era peor? La mujer que estaba ahí no era nada suyo, nada. Pero era la misma mujer que hace una semana le armó todo un show por tonterias, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo era la misma mujer que le hizo sentir cosas que nunca en su vida sintió, era la misma mujer que hace un par de días se le acercó con claras intenciones de obtener de ella más que una simple conversación –o al menos eso creía- y ahora era la misma mujer que coqueteaba frente a sus narices con la primera chica que se le pusiera delante, no era más que una mujeriega que seguramente a todas le hacía lo mismo. Seguía sin entender por qué, pero ahora aparte del mal dolor de estómago que tenía, se le agregó algo extraño en su pecho al verlas tan cerca y hablando de esa manera, pero ¿qué era lo que sentía? ¿rabia? si eso era, rabia mucha mucha rabia, pero ¿por qué?

Brittany se debatía mil cosas en su cabeza, nunca antes sintió algo así, bueno tal vez sí, pero nunca con tanta intensidad como ahora, recordó esa vez cuando una exnovia de Sam se les acercó a saludarlos mientras cenaban, era una sensación similar a esa, pero multiplicada por mil. No, no, no y no, no podía ser eso, ella no podía estar sintiendo eso ahora que veía a la morena con su secretaria, ella no podía estar sintiendo ¿celos? ¿eso era?

Cuando al fin reacción, vio como Santana dejaba de hablar con Emily dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero la rubia que no pudo ver bien, pensó que había sido en la boca haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago aún más que antes ¿Pero por quéee? Su cabeza ya no podía más de tantos pensamientos que tenía, Santana era mujer, nunca en toda su vida se le pasó por la cabeza llegar a sentir aunque sea algo mínimo por una, y menos por una tan arrogante como sabía que era la latina.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse Santana caminó en dirección hacia a la rubia pasando por el lado de ésta, que la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Que tenga un buen fin de semana señorita Pierce" dijo la latina con una coqueta sonrisa, pero sin detenerse.

Eso no podía quedar así, no lo iba a dejar así.

"Espera" le respondió para que no siguiera caminando.

La latina la miró extrañada ya que no pensaba que la ojiazul le contestara algo.

"Quiero hablar algo contigo" volvió a decir Brittany ya que la morena no le respondía nada, la seguía mirando, pero de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra.

"¿Podemos hablar en mi oficina?... por favor" preguntó finalmente, no estaba segura de nada de lo que pensaba decirle, pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo.

Santana no dijo nada y aun extrañada por la proposición entró a la oficina, cuando estuvieron las dos adentro la ojiazul cerró la puerta y sin tiempo de que la morena le preguntara algo le habló.

"¿A todas les haces lo mismo?" su voz parecía enojada.

"¿Qué?" le dijo Santana dándose la vuelta.

"Qué si le haces a todas lo mismo" volvió a decir, estaba claramente molesta.

"¿Hacerles qué?" pregunto confundida la morena.

"Lo que me haces a mí… lo que le estabas haciendo a tu secretaria".

"¿A a Em? ¿A ti? ¿Qué les hago? Sigo sin entender" dijo de forma inocente.

"Si a Em, a mi" al pronunciar el nombre en diminutivo de la secretaria de la morena, no le gustó para nada, le molestaba que Santana la llamara de forma tan cariñosa.

"¿Qué les hago a Em y a ti?" volvió a preguntar Santana, cuando lo hizo puso su mejor sonrisa. No estaba completamente segura la razón de tanta pregunta por parte de la rubia, pero si era lo que pensaba, la mujer frente suyo estaba completamente celosa, y eso de una extraña manera le gustaba, aunque no lo reconociera nunca.

"Yo a ti no te hago nada, y con Emily somos muy muuy buenas amigas" recalcó más de lo normal los 'muy'.

"Si me di cuenta" contestó secamente. "Pero no sabía que con las amigas se tenían citas".

"Espera, espera estabas escuchando mi conversación con Em?" la latina volvió a nombrarla de esa manera ya que había notado la cara que ponía la rubia al escuchar decirle así.

"No nada que ver, sólo que ustedes hablaban fuerte y las oí de donde estaba" dijo nerviosa.

"Ah. Y ¿Qué tiene si salgo con ella? ¿Te molesta?".

"¿Quée? Noo ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué me tendría que molestar?" respondió más exaltada de lo normal.

"Qué sé yo… Pero entonces ¿por qué tanta pregunta? Pareciera que estuvieras celosa" le contestó mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en la cara.

"Creo que no fue la mejor idea preguntarte cosas" dijo enojada la ojiazul.

Santana se comenzó a acercar a Brittany, le encantaba verla tan confundida por culpa de ella.

"Tú puedes preguntarme lo que quieras" le dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"¡Paraa!" dijo de repente la rubia "Deja de mirarme así".

"¿Así como?" la morena estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

"Así como lo haces ahora, como… como lo has hecho desde que te conozco".

"Te miro como a todo el mundo".

"No, no lo haces" de nuevo los nervios le estaban ganando a Brittany.

"Está bien no como a todo el mundo" admitió. "Pero que pasa ¿si no quiero dejar de hacerlo?"

"Yo no soy como todas las chicas con las que te acuestas Santana".

"Podrías ser una" se le salió a la morena.

A la rubia no le gustó para nada lo que le dijo la latina, y una rabia se apoderó de ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Así que eso quieres verdad? Claroo me voy a follar a la rubia tonta, a la que hago sentir como una imbécil por un estúpido juego, a la novia del hijo de tu jefe al cual odias y por sobre todo a la hetero ¿verdad? ¿eso es todo para ti? ¿un estúpido juego? ¿soy un juego para ti? ¡Ándate a la mierda Santana!" Brittany estaba fuera de sus casillas.

La morena se sorprendió de la reacción de la ojiazul, la había llamado a su oficina para hablar de cómo coqueteaba con Emily y ahora se enojaba por un –según ella- inocente comentario.

"Pero si lo podríamos pasar bien" siguió la latina, mientras la miraba con una coqueta cara acercándose más a ella.

"¡Tu no entiendes nada!" respondió enojada ¿pero que había que entender?, que por verla tan cerca de Emily se moría de celos, pero que nada de eso tenía sentido, porque la mujer que estaba frente suyo era con todas igual, y ahora que recién lo sabía, que recién sabia que para Santana ella era una como todas, no le gustaba que fuera así, por alguna razón que todavía no lograba comprender del todo, no quería ser la una más para la latina. "¿Que parte de que te vayas a la mierda no entendiste? Ándate de mi oficina" gritó.

"¿Estás loca lo sabias? ¡No te entiendo!" respondió descolocada.

"¿Y tú eres una estúpida lo sabias?" lo dijo en el mismo tono de Santana "¡Te estoy diciendo que te vayas de mi oficina ahora!".

"Sabes que ¡Ándate tú a la mierda!" sin más Santana salió confundida rápidamente de la oficina de la rubia, topándose justo con Rachel que entraba a buscarla.

"¿Qué pasó Britt?" preguntó asustada de verla así "¿qué te hizo esa tonta ahora?" la castaña se acercó velozmente a su amiga que cada vez tenía más cara de estar a punto de ponerse a llorar "tranquila… tranquila" le volvió a repetir mientras la abrazaba. Pasaron unos segundos y le volvió a hablar "¿qué pasa?... ¿qué pasó Britt?"

"No sé" le respondió la rubia mientras sollozaba "no sé qué pasó, no sé qué me pasa Rach, eso es lo peor de todo. Que no tengo ni puta idea porque estoy así".


	9. Capítulo 7: Dancing On My Own - Parte 2

**Gracias por las personas que comentaron y que siguen la historia, espero que lo sigan haciendo! y que mas comenten (: en verdad motivan mucho para seguir subiendo los capítulos, al fin y al cabo uno sube le fic para que ustedes se entretengan sobre la pregunta que me hiciste rosemarie la respuesta es si (: tambien lo publico ahí, genial que les guste a todas :D**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7:

DANCING ON MY OWN  
PARTE 2

_…Sé que es una tontería_

_Pero tengo que verlo yo misma_

_Estoy en la esquina_

_Viendo como la besas_

_Estoy aquí mismo_

_¿Por qué no puedes verme_

_?__Te estoy dando todo_

_Pero yo no soy la chica a la que llevas a casa_

_Seguiré bailando sola…_

* * *

"Te dije que no tenía ganas de salir" dijo Brittany media enojada.

"¿Tenias un mejor plan? Porque por lo que yo sé, Sam aún está molesto y no te ibas a juntar con él y ya estoy aburrida de pasar todo el fin de semana viendo películas y comiendo palomitas, somos jóvenes Britt" le respondió Rachel mientras la tomaba de una mano para tirarla y entrar al club.

"Pero ¿Justo tenía que ser este? ¿No podíamos ir a cualquier otro?"

"Fue Kurt el que quiso venir, además no creo que tengas tanta mala suerte, si se llegara a aparecer por aquí, nos vamos para otro lado y listo".

"¿Y dónde está el? ¡Veees! ¡No vendrá!, así que vámonos" le dijo mientras ahora era ella la que la tironeaba fuera de Limits.

"¡Que noo! ¡Que vamos a entrar, así que córtala!".

La rubia miró a su amiga con la peor cara que pude poner y de mala gana entró. Sabía que Santana iba a salir con Emily ese día y aunque le llevaba una rabia enorme a la latina por comportarse como lo hizo el día anterior, si deseaba que apareciera por ahí, aunque no sabía cómo se sentiría al saber que estaría en una 'cita' con su secretaria.

Cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la barra para pedirle al barman un trago. Brittany ya estaba pidiendo su segundo vaso de vodka cuando llegó Rachel junto a Kurt.

"Mírala la que no quería salir y ahora está de lo mejor tomando" dijo Rachel apenas llego a su lado.

"Déjame en paz Rach, porque o si no me voy ahora de aquí".

"Uiii ¿Qué pasó Britt?" habló Kurt "me dijo Rachel que no andabas del mejor humor, pero nunca pensé que era para tanto".

"No es eso" se entrometió la castaña "lo que pasa es que no tenía ganas de venir porque Sam está enojada con ella".

"¡Rach te puedes callar un rato! ¡No hables si no sabes!".

"¡Claro que sé! Pero ya, será mejor que nos vayamos a sentar a otro lado y tú" dijo mirando a la rubia que se había tomado de nuevo el vodka como si fuera agua "deja de beber tanto que nos tendremos que ir antes de que empiece todo". Brittany le puso de nuevo una mala cara y siguió a los dos hasta el lugar que se dirigían.

En ese mismo instante Santana aparecía junto a Emily y Quinn en el club, en un principio la morena pensaba que junto a la asiática irían a cenar para luego irse a su departamento a hacer lo que hace más de una semana no había hecho con nadie. Ya que durante esos laargos días, no se llevó a ninguna mujer hasta su departamento. Pero entonces recordó de la salida al club junto a Quinn, por lo que decidieron que las tres irían hasta allá a pasarla de lo mejor, total de cualquier manera después de la fiesta Emily se podría ir a su casa.

Cuando llegaron las recibió Dave de lo más feliz. Durante toda la semana no habían podido hablar mucho, ni de Kurt ni de Brittany, aunque el grandote si estaba al tanto de que ahora la rubia y Santana eran compañeras de trabajo.

"Davee" dijo contenta la morena apenas vio a su amigo dándole un abrazo "al fin nos vemos, creo que tenemos muuchas cosas que hablar" le dijo al oído.

"Si es verdad, pero parece que después de hoy tendrás nuevas novedades porque Kurt está aquí, ¡Vino hoy!" dijo Dave que no podía estar más contento.

"¡Hey! Con cuidadito, que hasta lo que sé sigue comprometido, no quiero que te haga sufrir".

Antes de poder seguir con la conversación Quinn se metió entre ambos para saludar a Dave, luego fue Emily quien lo hizo.

Después de los abrazos el grandulón les dijo que tenía que ver unos asuntos pendientes así que se debía ir.

"Karosfy" dijo Santana mientras lo tomaba por un brazo "tenemos una conversación pendiente, que no se te olvide".

"¡Okeeey! Pero ahora que me hablas de eso, se me había olvidado decirte que Brittany también está aquí".

"¿Quéeeee?" dijo sorprendida la morena "¿Qué hace ella aquí?".

"No lo sée, no creo que ella sepa que tú estás aquí tampoco, pero al menos cuando hablé con Kurt me mencionó que vendría con ella y con Rachel".

"Genial lo que me faltaba".

"Ai Tana no me digas que igual no te gusta encontrártela" comenzó a mover las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que Santana lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos. Emily con Quinn ya hace un rato se habían ido a bailar aburrida de esperarla "al parecer" continuó el grandote "te sale hasta en la sopa, porque aparte de ser compañeritas, en las fiestas se topan también" rio.

"Pero ahora estoy con Em" dijo secamente dándose media vuelta y alejándose de Dave.

Quinn y Emily que ya estaban bailando y de lo más animada en la pista de baile apenas notaron cuando Santana llegó junto a ellas, y eso que no llevaba la mejor cara, pero trató de que no se le notara.

Siguieron un rato así, bailando, hasta que Quinn se dio cuenta que estaba sobrando entre las tres. Emily se comía con la mirada a Santana, y bueno la latina tampoco se quedaba atrás, por lo que decidió ir a pedir un trago dejando a su amiga y a la asiática a solas.

Cuando llegó a la barra le pidió al barman que le sirviera un vodka naranja, al darse media vuelta para mirar a la gente, chocó con una chica un poco más baja que ella derramando el trago en el blanco vestido de la mujer.

"¡Por qué no te fijas!" habló la chica que estaba en frente, mientras se pasaba las manos por el vestido para que no se le manchara más.

"Disculpa es que no te vi" Quinn dejó el vaso ya vacío en la barra mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse, pero mientras lo hacía accidentalmente tocó uno de sus pechos.

"¡Oieee!" gritó la castaña "mejor no me ayudes si vas a hacer eso".

La rubia sacó rápidamente las manos de donde las tenía, sonrojándose al darse cuenta lo que estaba tocando.

"Perdón solo trataba de ayudar".

"La ayudita, si esa es tu manera mejor dejarlo así" su voz sonaba aun molesta.

"Lo siento, me llamo Quinn" dijo la rubia mientras estiraba la mano tratando de olvidar el mal rato.

"Rachel" la castaña dudo un momento, pero finalmente estiro su brazo para recibir el saludo al fin viendo a los ojos a hermosa chica que le sonreía tímidamente.

"De verdad disculpa por todo, no me di cuenta de… em… ¿podría comprarte un trago para remediar todo el desastre que cause?"

"No, no te molestes, si ni tan bonito era el vestido" Rachel dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, a pesar de que en un principio se molestó por lo que había sucedido, la mujer frente suyo era hermosa por lo que en ese instante hasta se le olvido del enojo anterior.

"Pero que dices, si te veías preciosa… o sea quiero decir… aun te ves preciosa… o sea no quiero decir que..." Quinn estaba sonrojada por el enredo que estaba diciendo. Las mejillas de Rachel se tornaron rojas también al escuchar a la rubia tratar de decirle que se veía preciosa.

"Jajaja" se rio nerviosa "sabes que, está bien, acepto el trago que me ofreces".

"¿En serio? ¡Genial!" sin más Quinn se dio media vuelta para que el barman le sirviera un trago a ella y a la linda castaña que acababa de conocer, al parecer su noche se había vuelto mucho más interesante.

Brittany con Kurt estaban hablando de cosas triviales mientras esperaban que Rachel llegara con los tragos, la rubia luego de tomarse los dos vodkas como agua dejó de hacerlo, no era muy buena con el alcohol, se le subía pronto a la cabeza y esa noche no quería que eso pasara.

"¿Cuánto ya llevan con Sam?" preguntó de repente Kurt.

"Vamos a cumplir 5 años ya".

"¿En serio? ¡Guau llevan mucho! No me extrañaría que ustedes sean los próximos en llegar al altar".

"Jajajaj no sée, no lo creo, aún estamos muy jóvenes, recién voy a cumplir 23 y Sam tiene un par de años más, todavía queda tiempo".

"Nunca digas nunca".

"No, no es eso, sólo que nunca se me ha pasado por la mente, Sam ha sido mi primer y único novio, a veces pienso que no me gustaría casarme sin haber conocido a nadie más que a mi marido".

"Te entiendo me pasa algo parecido con Blaine, pero ¿no es que quieres dejar a Sam verdad?" preguntó intrigado.

"Noo nada que ver, no es eso. Mejor no me tomes atención son solo tonteras que digo sin pensar".

Siguieron hablando hasta que de repente se les acercó un hombre alto a saludarlos, era Dave, al reconocerlo Kurt se puso extremadamente nervioso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Brittany, que a su vez le ponía la peor cara que tenía -parecida a la que le regaló a Rachel unos minutos antes- no se olvidaba de lo que el grandulón le hizo una semana atrás.

"Hola" saludo tímido Dave a los dos.

"Da… Dave" dijo todavía nervioso el chico de piel de porcelana, mientras que la rubia lo seguía mirando de la misma manera sin decirle una palabra.

"Antes que todo" dijo Dave mirándola "quiero disculparme por lo que pasó el otro sábado, de verdad que lo siento mucho, no debí de hacer nada de lo que hice, soy un tonto, pero no sabes cómo es Santana, si no…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar lo cortó, claro que ella sabía cómo era la morena, había pasado una semana desde que se conocían, pero sabía perfectamente bien como era, por lo que tenía claro que Dave no era el culpable, bueno, no del todo.

"No te preocupes Dave, sé cómo es, así que todo olvidado, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir, con lo bien que me habías caído" de la nada el supuesto enojo desapareció.

Dave le dio una sonrisa, que la rubia le respondió, se sentía mucho más aliviado ahora que escuchaba a Brittany disculparlo. Kurt los miraba con cara de no entender nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero prefirió no interrumpirlos porque al parecer era algo importante.

"No nunca más lo prometo".

"Entonces todo bien" le sonrió Brittany, definitivamente no podía estar mal con nadie, y menos con Dave que a pesar de todo se notaba de lejos que era una buena persona, no entendía cómo podía ser el mejor amigo de Santana.

"¿Quieren algo de beber? Para ustedes la barra es abierta, ya lo saben todos los que atienden aquí, así que solo tienen que pedir y listo" les dijo cambiando el tema.

"No, no te preocupes" volvió a hablar Kurt "Rachel fue a buscar los tragos ya debe estar por llegar".

"Bueno entonces si es así, quisiera hablar algo contigo Kurt".

"Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora" dijo despacio y a la vez inquieto el de ojos claros "como voy a dejar sola a Britt".

"Por mí no te preocupes, Rach debe estar por llegar" sonrió.

"Vees, ven conmigo si no te quitare mucho tiempo" dijo Dave mientras lo tomaba de un brazo para que se parara.

"¿Estas segura Britt?" preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

"Si segura, vayan yo los espero, de aquí no me muevo".

"Está bien ya vuelvo" dijo mientras se alejaba con Dave.

Brittany se quedó sentada ahí sola, no se le había pasado por alto el nerviosismo del chico, ni la confianza que al parecer existía entre esos dos, pero no era asunto de ella por lo que prefirió dejarlo pasar, al menos por ahora, ya tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle a Rachel si sabía algo de todo eso.

Estaba pensando y pensando mientras miraba la pista cuando de repente entre medio de la gente vio a dos mujeres bailando cariñosamente. En un principio no las reconoció, pero cuando volvió a mirarlas de nuevo, se dio cuenta de quienes se trataban. Y entonces ese nudo en el estómago tan familiar se le formó, conocía a los dos perfectamente, claro que sí, a unos metros de distancia se encontró con lo que quería ver y a la vez no, ahí estaban con sus caras extremadamente cerca Santana y Emily.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Quinn se fue de donde estaban con la excusa de ir a tomar un trago, así que Santana decidió ir a buscarla, ya que la llamaba y no contestaba, la rubia nunca era de irse sin decirle nada, por lo que le dijo a Emily que la esperara en la barra y que ella iba y volvía.

Pasó por entremedio de la gente buscándola, pero nada, decidió subir al vip ya que de ahí se podía ver casi toda el club, pero no había ni rastros de su amiga, la volvió a llamar y nada, Santana se estaba preocupando, pensó que tal vez se enojó con ella por convertir su salida en una cita con Emily en la que ella era la que tocaba el violín.

Se dirigió al baño para buscarla, pero tampoco estaba, no había nadie, cuando abrió el ultimo cubículo sintió un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas. Santana se dio media vuelta rápidamente asustada por el sonido.

"¿Tú?… Tú ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?" preguntó sorprendida cuando vio a una rubia apoyada en la puerta.

"Hola" le contestó tímidamente.

"Hola" repitió la latina, no sabía que decirle a la mujer que estaba al frente suyo, estaba preciosa, Brittany estaba preciosa, llevaba puesto un vestido negro, era algo corto por lo que dejaba a la vista sus hermosas piernas, que para la morena no pasaron desapercibidas.

"¿Estás buscando a alguien? preguntó Brittany viendo curiosa la manera en la que Santana la miraba de arriba abajo.

"Eh… a una amiga" le respondió mirándola nuevamente a la cara al percatarse que la rubia descubrió en que parte de su anotomía posaba especialmente los ojos.

"Y tu Em, ¿ya la cambiaste?" su voz de repente se volvió más tosca que antes.

"Jajaja no ella está esperándome en la barra, y ¿tu Sam?"

"En su casa ¿por qué?"

"No por nada, sólo preguntaba, creo que será mejor que me vaya mi amiga no está por aquí".

"Claro además que tu Em te debe estar esperando" Brittany cada vez podía demostrar menos lo mal que le caía Emily y eso que ni siquiera la conocía.

"Si, me debe estar esperando" Santana se movió de donde estaba para irse, cuando quedó de frente a la rubia se dio cuenta que Brittany no se movía de su posición.

"¡Por qué me haces esto!" dijo la ajiazul mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"¿Hacerte qué? Ayer me dijiste lo mismo y aun no entiendo a qué te refieres".

"¡No te hagas la tonta!".

"No me hago la tonta, solo que no sé de qué hablas".

"¿Eres así con todas?"

"¿Qué? ¿Así como? ¿Podrías ser más clara? ¡No te entiendo!".

"Qué si eres así con todas" volvió a repetir "Que si a todas las mujeres que conoces le haces lo mismo. Que si a todas te las quieres llevar a la cama" al parecer los tragos que se tomó antes de venir a hablar con Santana para darse valentía le estaba haciendo efecto, ya que decía cosas que sobria no se hubiera atrevido a preguntar.

"Eso a ti no te importa, y ahora si me disculpas déjame salir" a la morena le había molestado de sobremanera que la rubia pensara que ella fuera así, que a todas las mujeres que se le ponían por delante se las quería llevar a la cama, pero realmente era así, solo que escucharlo decir de la boca de ella no le gustaba para nada.

"Entonces eres como dije, que bueno saberlo".

"¿Haber como soy? Dime señorita perfección ¿cómo soy?" cada vez la morena estaba más molesta.

"Eres una imbécil eso eres ¡Porque mierda no te das cuenta de nada!" ¿pero de que se tenía que dar cuenta Santana?, si ni ella sabía porque se ponía así cada vez que tenía a la latina cerca. Otra vez Brittany estaba diciendo cosas sin pensar, pero la rabia le estaba ganando de nuevo.

"¡Deja de llamarme así! no sé qué te pasa conmigo que llegas bien a hablarme y de la nada te da la locura y me empiezas a tratar mal".

"Clarooo, como tú nunca me has hecho nada"

"¡Me puedes dejar salir! ¡Ya me aburrí de hablar contigo! ¡Búscate un siquiatra! ¡Loca!"

"¡Anda! ve a bailar con tu Em, anda a acostarte con ella, que al parecer es lo único que sabes hacer".

"¡Si eso haré! Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, beber menos y follar más, porque por el mal humor que llevas siempre, parece que tu noviecito no sabe darte lo que quieres".

"¡Cállatee! ¡Eres una imbécil!".

"¡No me callo! Ahora déjame pasar, que yo si iré a darle a Em lo que a una mujer le gusta y lo que al parecer tu Samsito no sabe".

"Realmente eres una idiota, no sé cómo pude venir a perder el tiempo aquí contigo". Brittany se movió de la puerta de mala manera dejando pasar a Santana.

"Gracias" le respondió de forma cínica al pasar por su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

"¡Te odiooo, no sabes cuánto te odio!" le gritó mientras veía a la latina alejarse. Se miró al espejo y no le gustó lo que veía. Al mirar su reflejo se dio cuenta lo desconcertada que la dejaba Santana, estaba confundida, muy confundida y lo peor, que era mucho más que antes.

Santana volvió donde Emily furiosa, esa rubia sacaba lo peor de ella, tomó a la asiática de una mano y la llevó directamente a la pista de baile. Sin darle tiempo de preguntarle nada tomo posesión de sus labios besándola con toda intensidad. Ésta respondió al beso sorprendida, pero lo continuo, hace semanas que no sentía a Santana tan cerca y aunque no sabía porque de la nada llegó así, en eso momento era lo que menos le interesaba.

Se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de la música mientras seguían manteniendo el beso que cada vez se volvía más ardiente, hasta que sus pulmones le pidieron respirar por lo que se separaron.

"¿Pasó algo?" alcanzó a decir Emily, pero la morena la besó nuevamente.

Siguieron así hasta que Santana se sintió más tranquila y toda la rabia que traía encima se le comenzó a pasar aunque no del todo.

"¿Pasó algo con Quinn que llegaste así? No digo que no me haya gustado, en realidad me encanto" sonrió "Pero… ¿pasó algo?"

"No quiero hablar de eso" la cortó "Y de Quinn no tengo idea, la busqué por todas partes y no hay ni rastros de ella". Justo en ese momento vibró su celular, era un mensaje de su amiga.

"_Me tuve que ir, pero una chica guapa no te invita a su casa todos los días PD: Al menos tu estas súper bien acompañada, no como yo la otra vez :c jaja Te quiero! Q_". Santana sonrió al leer el mensaje, al parecer Quinn siempre le recordaría esa noche cuando se fue con las dos mujeres y la dejó sola, pero le alegraba que la ojiverde al fin volviera a las pistas como antes.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó curiosa la mujer frente suyo.

"Quinn, al parecer anda de suerte, se fue a la casa de una chica".

"Genial, eso quiere decir que eres toda mía esta noche" Emily la abrazó y continuaron así por un largo rato, a Santana se le vino a la mente Brittany, todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días con ella, las peleas, la forma en que se comportaba cuando estaba cerca, lo mal que al parecer le caía Emily, todo lo que le dijo en la oficina y ahora en el baño y más rabia le daba.

Brittany por su parte, ya no sabía cuántos vodkas llevaba, sólo que estaba segura de que si se ponía de pie, lo más probable era que terminaría en el piso, definitivamente estaba borracha. Apenas volvió del baño se encontró con Emily y Santana, no las vio besarse, pero le molestaba de sobremanera la cercanía que tenían. Estaba casi de frente, solo un par de parejas que bailaban animadas al ritmo de la música se interponían. Quería desaparecer, no estar ahí, no seguir viendo lo que veía, pero no lo iba a hacer, tenía el suficiente orgullo para no verse débil frente a la morena que todavía no la veía, pero que bailaba abrazada a su secretaria.

Es que no podía tener más mala suerte, pensaba, no podía localizar a Kurt y Rachel hace unos minutos le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que se fuera a la casa de él o se llevaría una no muy agradable sorpresa, porque se había llevado a alguien al departamento de ambas, no era que Rachel lo hiciera muy seguido, en realidad nunca lo había hecho, pero si lo hacía era porque el misterioso le gustaba mucho. Y luego de todo eso, la dejaba ahí, mirando lo bien que Santana lo estaba pasando junto a Emily.

Seguía bebiendo como loca, total Dave le ofreció todos los tragos que quisiera gratis. Seguía mirando fijamente a la pareja, hasta que de un momento a otro, de la nada tomó el valor que el alcohol que corría por su venas le daba, se levantó de su silla y sin pensarlo dos veces se comenzó a cercar rápidamente a ambas chicas, definitivamente los vodkas le habían nublado la cabeza, estaba a punto de llegar, a solo unos pasos de quedar frente a ellas, cuando se detuvo de improviso, ¿era cierto lo que veía? ¿o todo era producto del alcohol? ¡Sí! por favor que fuera eso, pero muy a su pesar todo lo que miraba era real.

Santana había tomado la cara de Emily entre sus manos y le daba un apasionada beso , sintió sus piernas temblar y el fuerte dolor de estómago se le instauró, no asimilaba lo que veía, está bien, había visto bailar a Emily y Santana muy muy cerca, pero ¿besarse? eso sí que era otra cosa, y lo peor de todo es que a las dos se notaba que lo estaban pasando de lo mejor, antes no lo quería reconocer y lo más probable es que si no estuviera en ese estado no lo reconocería nunca, pero si, estaba celosa, completamente celosa, y necesitaba una manera urgente de desahogarse, así que se dio media vuelta con los ojos un poco vidriosos producto de las lágrimas que querían aparecer y fue a la barra para pedir otro trago, el barman al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba no se lo quiso dar, pero finalmente cedió, tomó el vaso y se volvió al lugar que estaba antes, a solo un par de metros de las mujeres y se dejó llevar por la música. Comenzó a bailar, a bailar sola, de la manera en que ella lo sabía hacer, estaba en eso viendo como Santana y Emily se devoraban cuando comenzó a sonar una canción que la conocía perfectamente bien.

¿Es una broma verdad? ¿tenía que sonar esa canción? ¿en serio? de millones de canciones que podían poner en el club, ¿tenía que ser esa en ese momento? ¿tenía que ser Dancing on my Own? La canción que describía exactamente lo que ahí estaba pasando.

En una parte de la letra decía que se encontraba en una esquina viendo como la besaba, viendo como Santana besaba a Emily, y que Santana no la veía, que sentía que le estaba dando todo, ¿pero que era todo? si ni ella sabía lo que le sucedía, pero eso no era lo importante, lo más importante era que al fin y al cabo ella no iba a ser la chica que se llevaría a casa la morena, claro que no, esa iba a ser Emily, Emily se iba a ir con Santana y ella lo único que podía hacer era seguir bailando sola, es que ¿era una broma verdad? porque no podía ser otra cosa. Puto club, puta música, puta canción, puto destino.

Siguió bailando, bailando sola como lo decía la letra de la canción, en su mente parecían horas viendo como Emily besaba a la mujer de la que al fin reconocía que sentía algo, pero en realidad habían pasado solo segundos, porque la maldita música aun no terminaba, dejo de bailar para ahora solo observarlas. Permaneció ahí tratando de mantener el equilibrio, hasta que se separaron y cuando Santana abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue verla, vio a Brittany como estaba parada a solo unos metros de ella mirándolas, mejor dicho mirándola a ella directamente a los ojos, se notaba tan vulnerable, a leguas se podía dar cuenta que la rubia había bebido más de la cuenta, tenía el pelo algo alborotado y estaba más roja de lo normal y de repente toda la rabia que tenía contra ella desapareció, con tan solo ver esos tristes ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarla en ningún momento, se le olvidó todo, las peleas, los insultos, todo, sentía que estaban las dos solas, que no existía nadie más alrededor, solo ellas dos, y un sentimiento de culpa se le formó en el pecho, claro que entendía que le expresaban esos ojitos que la miraban a la distancia, no debería haber besado a Emily, ni siquiera debería estar con ella ahí ¿pero que estaba pensando? ¿por qué pensaba todo eso? Si con la ojiazul no eran nada y lo más probable es que nunca lo fueran, si lo único que hacían era discutir.

Fue entonces cuando la asiática le habló preguntándole que era lo que le pasaba, sacándola del trance que tenía en su cabeza.

"Nada" le contesto secamente mientras la miraba.

Emily no le puso mayor atención y siguió bailando como antes.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la rubia, Santana se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, y por más que miraba para todos lados no la podía encontrar. Decidida fue a buscarla, pero entonces Emily la tomó de un brazo sorprendida por lo que hacía.

"¿Te vas y no me piensas decir?" le recriminó "te has puesto muy rara de un momento a otro".

"No, no es nada, solo que tengo que ir al baño. Voy y vuelvo" le dijo, y sin esperar alguna respuesta salió casi corriendo del lugar.

En la primera parte que buscó la encontró, Brittany estaba apoyada en el lavamanos del baño con la vista perdida, mientras una mujer a su lado le insistía constantemente que fueran a bailar, a lo cual la rubia no le respondía nada, estaba muy borracha para entender algo de lo que le decía.

Santana se acercó y al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer la mujer le dijo.

"¡Hey! Aléjate de ella ¿no te das cuenta que no quiere bailar contigo?"

"¿Y tú que te metes?" le respondió, Brittany seguía mirándose al espejo sin reaccionar a nada.

"Me meto porque… porque es mi chica" se le ocurrió decir a la morena "así que deja de hacer eso, o te la vas a ver conmigo" cuando Santana le respondió eso una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Brittany que al fin lograba entender algo de la conversación que mantenían.

Sin más la mujer que estaba molestando a Brittany se fue dejándolas solas.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó la latina mientras se acercaba y la giraba para quedar de frente, al ver que no le decía nada volvió a preguntarle "¡Hey! Brittany ¿estás bien?"

Cuando al fin la rubia reacción le contestó molesta, ya que recordó lo que pasó minutos antes "¿Ahora te importa? ¿Y Emily? te vi de lo mejor con ella".

"Eso… eso… tiene una explicación… lo que pasa…" se puso nerviosa, no le debía nada ni ella ni a nadie pero de igual manera lo estaba haciendo, le estaba dando explicaciones, antes de poder continuar Brittany habló de nuevo.

"Da igual, me voy a mi casa, gracias por defenderme, pero ya me voy" se movió de donde estaba, pero apenas podía caminar, por lo que al intentar hacerlo casi se tropieza, aunque se logró estabilizar gracias a que Santana la tenía bien agarrada.

"Pero no te puedes ir así como estas, y ¿Rachel?"

"No tengo ni idea ¡hip!" hasta hipo le había dado "creo que he bebido un poco de mas así que ni me acuerdo".

"Jajajaj si me he dado cuenta, hasta aquí siento que apestas a alcohol" le sonrió Santana.

"Lo siento" le respondió avergonzada la rubia, poniendo cara de cachorrito.

Encontraba tan tierna la cara que tenía Brittany y la manera en la que le pedía disculpas.

"¿Pero entonces que harás? Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa" se ofreció sorprendida por las palabras que decía.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, Rachel se fue a follar con alguien a nuestro departamento así que creo que me tengo que ir a la casa de Kurt, pero no estoy segura, además no sé dónde está".

Santana se rio por lo que había dicho sobre Rachel.

"Pero entonces… entonces… puedes quedarte en mi casa… bueno si es que quieres" se le salió de repente.

"¿En… en tu casa?" la miró sorprendida.

"Si, sé que es raro porque lo único que hacemos es pelear y pelear, si hace menos de media hora tuvimos nuestra última pelea" le sonrió "pero por lo que veo no tienes donde quedarte por hoy y no quiero que te pase nada".

"Es que…no lo sé ¡hip! Tú… tú estabas con Emily, estoy segura que arruinaría tus planes".

"Nada que ver" aunque de cierta manera era verdad "No se diga más, te quedas en mi casa, no puedo dejarte así" le sonrió de la manera que solo la morena sabía hacerlo.

Y sin más Santana la ayudó como pudo a estabilizarse para llevarla a su departamento.

* * *

Era todo tan extraño, en el asiento de copiloto iba la rubia con la que lo único que hacía era discutir, pero que ahora se veía tan tierna durmiendo, cuando dejó su auto en el estacionamiento, se quedó mirándola un par de minutos sin decir nada, sentía que podría estar viéndola durante horas y horas y no aburrirse, pero decidió que lo mejor era despertarla para subir.

Brittany parecía un saco de papas, pero finalmente Santana logró llegar con ella al departamento, al verla tan mal decidió prepararle un café muy cargado, pero después de dárselo la rubia aun no reaccionaba, lo que la asustó un poco, ya que le hablaba, la movía y nada, seguía igual. Así que pensó que lo mejor era darle una ducha para despertarla, llenó la tina con agua tibia, y le sacó como pudo los zapatos mintiéndola con vestido y todo. Cuando lo hizo al fin la rubia respondió.

"Hey ¿por qué estoy tan mojada?" dijo mientras jugaba con la esponja que flotaba "y… y… ¡porque estoy desnuda!" se despertó del todo cuando pensó que estaba sin ropa.

"Jajaja Brittany no estas desnuda" dijo mientras se hincaba para poder verla a los ojos y quedar a su misma altura "tienes el vestido puesto, solo que no se nota" la rubia se tocó para ver si era verdad lo que decía Santana.

"Ah… pero… ¿y qué hago yo aquí?" dijo de pronto asustada.

"¿No te acuerdas de nada?" dijo la morena "estabas un poco pasadas de copas y te traje hasta acá eso es todo".

"Creo que ya lo recuerdo, ¿pero y por qué me estoy bañando? ¡Si ya me bañe hoy!"

Santana volvió a reír "es que me asuste un poco, parecías muerta, ya veía que con tanto alcohol te había pasado algo".

"Ahh y ¿no quieres meterte a la ducha conmigo San?" preguntó de repente de manera inocente dejando a la morena helada, no sabía si había escuchado bien lo que le proponía la ojiazul.

"Ehh… eh… Brittany… es que yo… eh ¿me llamaste San?" preguntó de pronto para intentar olvidar lo que había dicho antes, de seguro los tragos de más le hacían decir cosas sin sentido, y que al otro día definitivamente se arrepentiría.

"Me gusta cómo suena, pero si no quieres que te diga así no lo hago más, aunque creo que mañana ni me acordare de eso ¡hip!" el hipo había vuelto.

"Jajajaj verdad, pero a mí también me gusta cómo suena" le sonrió. Le encantaba la nueva Brittany que conocía, pero también se extrañaba de ella, de cómo reaccionaba a todo lo que le decía la ojiazul, habían pasado de ser casi enemigas a muerte a ahora estar bañándola como un bebé en su propia ducha.

Pasaron unos minutos, y al fin Santana decidió que ya estaba más despierta, aunque el efecto del alcohol no se le había ido del todo, pero ya era tarde y lo mejor era irse a dormir, por lo que fue a buscar una toalla para que Brittany se secara, cuando volvió e hizo que se pusiera de pie para pasarle la toalla ésta se resbalo e hizo que Santana la sujetará lo más fuerte que podía para que no cayera, provocando que la latina tuviera que abrazar a la rubia, por lo que sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Brittany en vez de alejarse le sonrió lo que hizo que a Santana un escalofrió la recorriera de pies a cabeza, siguieron así por unos segundos, hasta que al fin alguien habló.

"Ehh… creo que lo mejor es irse a dormir señorita".

"Aja" respondió Brittany mientras la seguía mirando directamente a los ojos "pero… pero quiero intentar algo antes de irme a dormir" sin esperar que Santana le respondiera, le puso un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja y se le comenzó a acercar, cada vez estaba más cerca de la morena, si antes estaban separadas por diez centímetros, ahora no eran más de dos, Santana sabía a qué iba todo eso, sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía que Brittany la iba a besar y ya no, ya no quería pensar en nada, solo en que tenía a la rubia frente a ella y que lo inevitable sucedería, pero antes de que pasara algo, la ojiazul cerró los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida, se había quedado dormida de pie.

Santana solo sonrió frente a eso, es que no se podía ver más tierna pensaba, la despertó lo más suave que pudo para que saliera de la ducha, cuando salió la dejó unos minutos sola en el baño para que se pusiera un pijama de ella, cuando Brittany terminó la llevó a la pieza que antes ocupaba Quinn cuando vivían juntas. La rubia había vuelto a ser un bulto, ya se imaginaba Santana el malestar que iba a tener en la mañana, la acostó, la miró por unos minutos para ver cómo dormía y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Se puso el pijama y se tiró en su cama tapándose. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, la pelea en el baño con la rubia, lo enojada que estaba después de eso, cuando la vio mientras besaba a Emily, cuando ya no estaba, cuando la encontró en el baño y lo que casi pasa hace unos pocos minutos atrás, se estaba quedando dormida mientras pensaba en eso, cuando sintió que se abría lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

"¿San? ¿San? ¿Estás despierta?" dijo mirando por la abertura que quedaba.

Santana abrió los ojos y le respondió "Si, si ¿qué paso?"

"Es que… es que no me siento muy bien… podría… podría yo… ¿podría dormir contigo?" entonces sucedió que millones de mariposas aparecieron en su estómago, tenía claro que nada pasaría, nunca se aprovecharía del estado que se encontraba Brittany, aunque casi lo hizo cuando estaban en la ducha, esa era otra historia se dijo en su mente, pero aun así, la idea de dormir con ella de la nada le encantaba.

"Ehhh… ¿estas segura?"

"Si" dijo tímidamente.

Y sin más Santana levantó las sabanas para que se metiera a su lado, cuando Brittany se acostó lo hizo en la esquina más alejada que pudo, pero la cama no era tan grande por lo que sin querer pasó a rozar con uno de sus pies los de Santana, la que se sobresaltó un poco, pero no hizo nada para correrlos de ahí.

Las dos siguieron en esa misma posición mirando el techo por unos minutos, hasta que al parecer el sueño les empezó a ganar a ambas.

"Gracias San" dijo de repente Brittany media dormida mientras se movía para mirarla.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" respondió confundida la latina, no tenía la mínima idea del porque le agradecía.

"Porque… porque no fue como la canción" sonrió débilmente, el sueño definitivamente le estaba ganando.

"¿Qué canción?" Santana seguía sin entender, se giró para poder mirarla de frente, a pesar de la oscuridad lograba ver los hermosos ojos azules que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

"La que sonaba en el club" dijo "no fue como la canción… porque… porque al final yo fui la chica que llevaste a casa" le sonrió.

Santana volvió a sentir miles de cosas en su estómago cuando comprendió de lo que le hablaba, claro que recordaba la canción que sonaba cuando vio a Brittany mirándola y lo que decía la letra. Decía que a pesar de que le estaba dando todo, no era ella a la chica que llevaba a casa, pero no era como la canción, claro que no, porque Brittany era la que estaba junto a ella y no Emliy o cualquier otra mujer.

"No es nada" respondió la latina "siempre te preferiría a ti" cuando dijo lo último, no se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaba hasta que terminó de decir la frase completa, cerró los ojos por la vergüenza que le dio de decir lo que acababa de confesar "Yo… yo… no quise decir eso… Lo que quería decir era que ya sabes que…" Santana trataba de arreglar lo que dijo, pero se estaba enredando en sus propias palabras.

Antes de que pudiera continuar se escuchó un pequeño y tierno ronquido.

"¿Brittany?" susurró la morena mientras abría los ojos para mirar la cara de la mujer que se encontraba a escasos centímetros suyo.

Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba profundamente dormida, no había alcanzado a escuchar la confesión que sin querer dejo escapar segundos antes.

Santana la siguió mirando, se veía tan bella, tan tranquila, tan tierna a su lado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y nerviosa acercó su mano lentamente para acariciarle la mejilla, Brittany aunque estaba completamente dormida, cuando sintió el contacto, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa entre sus sueños. Santana volvió a sonreír al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para dormir por primera vez –aunque en ese entonces no lo sabía- con el amor de su vida.


	10. Capítulo 8: Las de la Intuición

CAPÍTULO 8:

LAS DE LA INTUICIÓN

_… Creo que empiezo a entender_

_Nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer…_

* * *

No sabían cómo habían llegado hasta donde se encontraban ahora, a ese lugar y en especial en las condiciones en las que estaban, de estar tomándose unas copas, hablando y riendo de cosas sin sentido, pasaron a estar completamente desnudas y en una situación que si les hubieran preguntado horas atrás nunca se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza que se llevaría a cabo, bueno tal vez sí, nadie invita a su casa a alguien que conoció en una fiesta a hablar de la vida, pero no podían negar que era extraño sentir todo lo que sentían si se conocían apenas hace unas horas.

Rachel a pesar de que en un principio se sorprendió de ella misma por estar besando de la manera que lo hacía a Quinn, no podía negar que eran los labios más dulces que besó nunca, definitivamente la rubia de ojos verdes tenía algo que le encantaba, pero aún no tenía completa claridad de que era.

Los besos habían pasado a segundo plano, porque aun cuando lo seguían haciendo -se seguían besando- ahora eran sus cuerpos los que hablaban y se dejaban llevar por sus deseos más ocultos, y lo mejor de todo era que sentían como si se conocieran desde siempre.

La castaña aunque en un principio quiso comportarse lo más señorita que pudo y contenerse frente a la rubia, al momento de sentir a Quinn en ella, le fue imposible, y literalmente estaba gimiendo como una perra.

"Si... sigue así... no pares... por favor no pares... ya casi... Quinn ya casi..." gritó mientras trataba de controlar la respiración. Rachel se encontraba recostada boca arriba en la cama de su habitación con las piernas abiertas, mientras la rubia tenía la cabeza en ese lugar, moviendo su lengua de la manera que sólo ella sabía hacerlo, logrando que cada vez pidiera más y más.

Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, en cada sacudida, con sus brazos empujaba más hacia su sexo la cabeza de la chica que no dejaba de lamer su entrepierna, mientras que ésta, con sus manos tocaba los senos de la castaña.

De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso la rubia dejó de hacerlo, sacó su cabeza y las manos de donde la tenía, no dándole el placer que estaba a punto de llevarla a la locura. Rachel abrió los ojos extrañada, no entendía porque no seguía haciéndole lo mismo de hace unos segundos atrás, si estaba a punto de acabar. Pero entonces, fue cuando la rubia la miró de la manera más lasciva que pudo y sin dejar que le reprochara algo, le introdujo lentamente dos dedos, Rachel estaba tan húmeda que fue mucho más sencillo de lo que pensó. La castaña respondió con un inmenso gemido, arqueando la espalda al sentir que estaba dentro de ella. Quinn seguía moviéndose, entrando y saliendo, no podía negar lo excitada que también se encontraba, pero no iba a parar hasta escuchar gritar su nombre.

Rachel sentía que ya no podía aguantar más, el orgasmo estaba muy cerca, tanto, que para poder sentir aún más placer se comenzó a balancear al mismo ritmo que la mano de Quinn, la rubia se acomodó en la cama quedando a la misma altura de Rachel, para besarla con todo la pasión que pudo. Las caricias de hace minutos habían dejado de ser tiernas para pasar a ser mucho más salvajes, algo que las excitaba mucho más.

"Ya... ya no puedo" volvió a hablar Rachel, dejando salir un sonoro gemido que logró encender aún más, si eso era posible, a la mujer que seguía con el mismo ritmo moviendo sus dedos.

"Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre mientras te corres" le susurró al oído al tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

La castaña abrió sus ojos para mirarla nuevamente. Al sentirla de esa manera tenía la necesidad de verla directamente a los ojos cuando llegara al paraíso.

"Ohh Quinn, no pares, te juro que te mato si paras" dijo casi gritando, definitivamente ya no quedaba nada para lograr el cometido de la rubia. Luego de unas cuantas sacudidas más, gritó el nombre de la ojiverde lo más alto que pudo, había llegado al clímax. La castaña aprisionó a la rubia entre sus brazos mientras se movía junto a ella para poder sentirla un poco más, hasta que finalmente los movimientos se detuvieron. Rachel había llegado a uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida y a decir verdad, al primero junto a una mujer.

Qué pensaría Brittany si se enterara de lo que acababa de pasar ahí, en esa cama, en su casa, se preguntó de pronto, pero eso lo vería después, por ahora, luego de experimentar todas esas nuevas sensaciones, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Quinn no podía estar más caliente, y no lo iba a negar. Al escuchar gritar a Rachel su nombre en medio del orgasmo la dejó completamente extasiada, y eso no se iba, ni se podía quedar así. Sin esperar a que la castaña se repusiera completamente, volvió a besarla acomodando su cuerpo encima del de Rachel. Ésta al mirarla a los ojos se dio cuenta claramente de las intenciones de la rubia.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía que reconocerlo, nunca antes había estado de esa manera con una chica, si se había besado con alguna que otra, pero lo que iba a pasar ahora era muy diferente, y le daba cierto temor no complacer a la espectacular rubia que estaba sobre ella.

Quinn al darse cuenta de eso -de las dudas que de repente le surgieron a la castaña- la miró de la manera más tierna que pudo, tratando, aunque le era casi imposible, olvidar la calentura que llevaba encima.

"Tranquila Rach, no haremos nada de lo que no te sientas segura" le susurró con una sonrisa.

"No es eso" se excusó "sólo… sólo que no se bien cómo hacerlo" dijo media apenada.

"Entonces si es así, no te preocupes, yo te enseño" Quinn la comenzó a besar despacio, esperando que Rachel se encontrara cómoda con lo que iba a suceder, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera así, la castaña profundizó el beso, saboreando la lengua de la mujer que tenía sobre ella, y unas ganas de querer más la comenzaron a invadir, quería hacerle sentir todo lo que la rubia le había hecho explorar hace apenas unos minutos atrás. Quinn entendió claramente lo que Rachel le demostraba, por lo que se separó un poco de ella, levantándose levemente, colocando sus piernas enredadas con las de la castaña, y de esa manera uniendo sus sexos para poder disfrutar del placer que eso les producía.

Ambas comenzaron a moverse de forma sincronizada, primero de manera lenta para pasar de manera gradual a movimientos mucho más rápidos. En cada nueva arremetida gemían del placer que les provocaba, especialmente la castaña. Pero la rubia no se quedaba atrás, si antes estaba excitada por los gritos de la mujer bajo ella, ahora lo estaba mucho más al sentirla tan unidas. Los movimientos no cesaban y al parecer Rachel de nuevo se estaba dejando llevar por lo que le producía todo lo que estaban haciendo. Necesitaba sentirla más cerca por lo que tomó el trasero de la rubia con sus manos, aumentando la intensidad de las embestidas que tenían sobre la cama.

Quinn abrió la boca dejando escapar sonoros gemidos, mientras que sus manos se posaban en los pechos, que antes había tocado accidentalmente en el club, pero que ahora lo hacía para provocarle más placer. Rachel al ver la acción de la rubia, hizo lo mismo, tomando entre sus manos los redondos pechos, sintiendo los duros pezones a causa de la excitación, estaba segura que a pesar de que no llevaban mucho tiempo en el exquisito vaivén de sus caderas, pronto llegarían al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Por su parte Quinn al sentir las manos de la castaña en su cuerpo aumento más el ritmo de sus embestidas, tenía conciencia que estaba a punto de liberar toda la energía que tenía guardada hace más de 6 meses, ¡Hace más de 6 meses que no tenía sexo! Siguió aumentando el ritmo, gimiendo y haciendo gemir a la de ojos oscuros.

"Rachel… creo que… creo que no puedo aguantar más" apenas pronunció esas palabras explotó, explotó en placer, había alcanzado el orgasmo. El primero -pensó- de muchos de los que tendría con la bella castaña, y que al parecer no podía aguantar más tampoco, ya que al escuchar soltar a Quinn ese gran gemido, inmediatamente lo hizo ella, todavía más fuerte que el anterior.

Finalmente ambas habían llegado al clímax, y lo hicieron juntas, casi al mismo tiempo.

Cuando cesaron los movimientos Quinn se movió de donde estaba para tirarse cansada al lado de la castaña.

Apenas se repuso y pudo controlar su respiración Rachel le habló "Eso… eso fue increíble" mientras lo decía se cambió de posición para poder mirar a los ojos a Quinn.

"Si, fue increíble" repitió la rubia con una sonrisa "tú eres increíble" volvió a hablar depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

"Lo sé" rio Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn también "Pero ¿sabes qué?" preguntó cuando la miraba de una manera picara "aún creo que tengo energías para una ronda más".

"Jajajaj ¿En serio?" rió nuevamente Quinn.

Sin dejar respuesta, Rachel se tiró encima de la ojiverde para seguir haciendo lo que había empezado casi una hora atrás y que al parecer iba a continuar toda la noche.

* * *

La luz del sol apareció entremedio de las cortinas de las grandes ventanas de la habitación, Brittany comenzó a abrir de a poco los ojos, el sol le daba directamente a la cara, pero antes de abrirlos por completo un fuerte dolor de cabeza la comenzó a invadir, sentía como si le hubieran pegado mil patadas, pero noo era todo producto del alcohol, nunca más pensaba beber, sii claro cuantas veces había dicho lo mismo.

Siguió acostada por un rato con los ojos cerrados, intentando acordarse como había llegado a estar en esas condiciones. Aun no reaccionaba del todo cuando se sentó y se dio cuenta que esa cama no era la suya, ni siquiera se encontraba en su casa, se asustó de pronto pensando en que era lo que había pasado ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué hacía en esa cama que no era de ella? ¿dónde mierda estaba metida? Pero antes de que se siguiera haciendo más preguntas, al mirar por toda la habitación vio una foto en el mueble que estaba a su lado, y entonces fue cuando cayó en cuenta donde se encontraba, y lo más importante en la casa de quien estaba.

En la fotografía aparecían dos chicas sonriendo abrazadas, una era Santana pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta su casa? ¿y donde estaba la morena? miró de nuevo para todos lados, pero no había nadie, ningún rastro de la latina, seguramente estaba en su habitación pensó. Sobre la foto, la otra era una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, en otro momento lo más probable es que se hubiera preguntado muchas veces quien podría ser esa mujer, pero ahora era lo que menos le preocupaba, porque todos los recuerdos, más bien dicho la mayoría, la comenzaron a llegar como flashes, no eran claros, pero si tenía conciencia de casi todo. Y ahí se dio cuenta que no, que la latina no se encontraba en su habitación, porque ella estaba en la habitación de la morena.

"¡ESTOY EN LA CAMA DE SANTANA!" gritó de repente, pero apenas lo hizo se tapó con las manos la boca, no quería que la latina se enterara que ya había despertado. A pesar de lo fuerte que lo dijo no se escuchó nada de ninguna parte, al parecer Santana no estaba en el departamento, porque de seguro el grito que pego lo escuchó todo el piso.

Cuando levantó las sabanas para levantarse e ir al baño a lavarse la cara, se dio cuenta que estaba con un pijama que obviamente no era suyo, pero no le tomó mayor importancia y siguió hasta donde se dirigía.

El baño quedaba dentro de la misma habitación por lo que no tuvo que salir de ella y toparse tal vez con la morena, en esos momentos era lo último que quería que pasara. Cerró la puerta y se miró al espejo, al verse la cara, se dio percató que cualquiera que la viera se daría cuenta que ayer bebió de más.

Cerca del lavamanos estaba la ducha, cuando la vio recordó todo, absolutamente todo, antes lo había hecho, pero eran más imágenes que nada, pero ahora todo lo recordaba con absoluta claridad.

Recordó la discusión con Rachel al no querer entrar al club, la conversación con Kurt y Dave, cuando vio bailando a Santana con Emily, lo que sucedió en el baño cuando entró a hablar con la latina, lo borracha y enojada que estaba al momento de ver a las morenas bailando y luego besándose, lo que sucedió en el baño del club, cuando Santana la llamó su chica ¿la llamo su chica no? Noo, lo más probable fue que eso lo haya imaginado, luego pasó lo de la ducha, cuando invitó a la morena a bañarse con ella ¿también eso lo imagino verdad? no eso sí lo hizo, si la invitó, entonces un calor le subió a la cara, estaba muerta de la vergüenza ¿cómo se le ocurrió decirle eso? ¡qué tonta! pero la tuvo aún más cuando recordó el momento en que Santana la sacó de la ducha, casi la besa ¡por Dios! ¡casi besa a Santana! ¡que la tragara la tierra por favor! Y después para terminar la velada no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pedirle a la latina si podían dormir juntar ¡sii que viniera algo ahora ya y la tragara! Es que ya no podía ser más obvia, y lo peor es que lo había sido delante de ella, se volvió a echar agua en la cara para no sentirla el ardor que llevaba encima.

Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible, al parecer Santana no estaba en el departamento, iba a aprovechar eso, luego hablaría con la morena explicándole todo, o no se, tal vez lo mejor sería hacerse la tonta, pero ahora lo que menos quería era toparse con ella, pero antes de que siguiera pensando en que hacer, se sintió un ruido afuera de la habitación, al parecer alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada. Sin saber qué hacer, salió lo más rápido que pudo del baño y se metió a la cama tapándose entera con las sábanas.

Los pasos cada vez se sentían más cerca, así que se cubrió aún más, como si con eso evitara que la latina la viera.

"Brittany" susurró "Brittany ¿estas despierta?" susurró de nuevo abirendo lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, si responderle o seguir haciéndose la dormida, estaba muerta de vergüenza. La morena se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella para poder ver a la rubia. En realidad no se veía mucho, sólo un gran bulto, que al parecer todavía dormía plácidamente. Decidida acercó su mano para destapar y ver la hermosa cara de la ojiazul, pero antes de hacerlo se arrepintió.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" dijo Santana, sin más se levantó de la cama y se fue de ahí dejando a Brittany preguntándose porque dijo eso.

Apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse se destapó rápidamente, no sabía que hacer ¿hacerse la dormida por siempre? ¿saltar por la ventana? Creo que ninguna de las dos soluciones era muy posible y lógica de hacer. Pasó mucho rato sentada en la cama sin siquiera moverse de su posición. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni sintió cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Ya era muy tarde para poder taparse y hacerse la dormida, ya que Santana estaba de pie mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que decir, Brittany lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar una almohada y abrazarla, había tanto silencio ahí, y definitivamente era uno incómodo, muy incómodo.

"¿Estas bien? ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó al fin la morena acercándose a la rubia.

"Si… si… sólo me duele un poco la cabeza" respondió tímidamente.

"Jajaja ya me imagino porque" rió. Brittany también lo hizo, el momento incómodo se fue por un momento "fui a comprar aspirinas, si quieres te las traigo".

"¿En serio?" preguntó sorprendida, no se esperaba que tuviera esas atenciones con ella.

"Si espérame, vengo ahora" Santana salió de la habitación y en menos de 30 segundos volvió con las pastillas y un vaso de agua. Brittany se sentó mejor para poder tomárselas, la morena se sentó frente a ella esperando que se las tragara, apenas lo hizo le sonrió.

"Así me gusta, como niña buena".

Brittany le sonrió de vuelta, le encantaba como Santana se preocupara por ella.

"Gracias" dijo la rubia mientras dejaba el vaso ya sin agua en el mueble donde estaba la fotografía que vio hace un rato atrás.

"De nada, sabía que te iba a doler la cabeza, después de beber tanto a quien no".

"No, no lo digo solo por eso" Brittany volvió a sonreír de forma nerviosa "gracias por cuidar ayer de mí… no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo si no estabas tú y no me hubieras traído a tu casa".

"No fue nada en serio, ¿no lo hubieras echo tú por mí?"

La pregunta dejo helada por unos segundos a la rubia, Santana la miró tratando de descifrarla y puso mala cara al no recibir respuesta "oh que eres mala Brittany, no esperaba eso de ti. Está bien, no nos llevamos de lo mejor, pero nunca pensé que me dejarías botada y sin saber a dónde ir" puso la cara más triste que pudo.

"¿Qué? Noo, nada que ver, hubiera hecho lo mismo… solo que… nada nada no me tomes atención" ambas sonrieron.

"¡Menos mal!".

"Sii, aunque espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas".

"Noo, no lo hiciste, aunque hay que reconocer que me asustaste un poco".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó entre intrigada y asustada por la posible respuesta que le podía dar.

"Porque no reaccionabas, estabas como muerta" rió haciéndola reír también.

"Jajaja perdón por todo lo de ayer, nunca más volverá a suceder, no sé qué me pasó, si yo…" antes de poder seguir hablando Santana la cayó, poniendo un dedo en su boca.

"Shh todo bien en serio" apenas la mano de la morena se posó en sus labios se puso completamente roja, pasando lo mismo con Santana cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que saco rápidamente su mano de ahí "¿tienes… tienes hambre? preguntó tratando de olvidar lo de hace un segundo.

"Un poquito" habló Brittany intentando de no demostrar lo nerviosa que la había dejado el reciente contacto con ella.

"Entonces vístete y te espero en la cocina ¡Borracha!" rió mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡Oye!" dijo la rubia haciéndose la enojada.

"¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad" se encogió de hombros "¡Hey! te deje ropa mía ahí, porque tu vestido todavía esta mojado y no creo que quieras ponértelo así ¿Me alcanzas en la cocina? no esperes mucho si, porque no soy muy buena con eso".

Brittany rió como por quinta vez. Le daba igual, con tal de desayunar con ella, no le importaba si estaba asqueroso todo "No me demoro nada" le sonrió nuevamente ¿cuántas sonrisas ya le había dedicado a Santana en esos minutos? ya había perdido la cuenta. La morena salió de la habitación para ir a preparar el súper desayuno, mientras que Brittany se comenzó a poner la ropa para dirigirse donde ella.

Las risas no cesaban, hace más de una hora que terminaron de desayunar, pero seguían aún sentadas hablando de lo que sucedió ayer, aunque trataban de omitir ciertas partes, eso quiere decir que se reían y Santana molestaba a Brittany por el estado en el que se encontraba en el club ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Si hace unos días atrás, más bien dicho, si hace un día atrás alguien les hubiera dicho a cualquiera de las dos que iba a estar de esa manera, ambas se reirían en su cara por mentiroso, pero así era, estaba de lo más cómoda riendo como niñas chicas.

"¡Yaa! deja de molestarme, seguro que tú nunca te has emborrachado" dijo la ojiazul.

"No, yo soy una santa" le respondió Santana colocando sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

"¡Eres una mentirosa!" volvió a responderle Brittany, mientras que le tiraba un paño que estaba sobre la mesa.

"¡Oye!" habló la morena quintándose el paño de su rostro. Cuando lo hizo, le regaló una de esas sonrisas que dejaban locas a cualquiera "me gusta estar así contigo" dijo sin pensarlo.

Brittany se sonrojo, pero intento mirar hacia otro lado para que no se le notara "a mi… a mí también me gusta estar así contigo" le dijo finalmente fijando su mirada en la de Santana.

"Brittany" habló la morena "quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que pasó en el club la otra vez y por todas las otras cosas, no debería haberme comportado de esa manera, nunca pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas".

"No te preocupes, yo tampoco me he portado de lo mejor contigo".

"Ninguna lo ha hecho mucho" su voz sonó un poco triste.

"Pero ya no va a ser así ¿verdad?" dijo regalándole una sonrisa la rubia.

"No, ya no más, entonces ¿podemos hacer de borrón y cuenta nueva?".

"¿Tregua?" preguntó Brittany mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con Santana.

"Tregua" dijo la latina. Cuando tomó la mano de la rubia una corriente eléctrica las sacudió a las dos, tanto así que ambas tenían la piel de gallina. Ninguna quería retirar la mano, querían seguir sintiendo el toque de la otra, aunque fuera un momento más. Pero finalmente Santana la hizo.

"Creo… creo que ya es hora de irme" dijo Brittany dejando su brazo debajo de la mesa, no lo quería hacer, pero sentía que si pasaba un momento más a solas con la latina ya no iba a poder responder a sus impulsos.

"¿Tan pronto?" dijo con un puchero.

"Es que tengo unas cosas que hacer" mintió la rubia, ya no se sentía tan confundida, pero ahora al ver las cosas tan claras, no sabía si le gustaba tanto. Había visto lo peor de Santana, los gritos, los insultos, las malas palabras y si, tenía que reconocerlo se sentía atraída por ella. Pero ahora al verla tan así, tan linda, de la manera como la cuidó ayer y como lo hizo hoy en la mañana, si hasta le preparó el desayuno y ahora le pedía disculpas por todo lo sucedido, era mucho, mucho por hoy.

Ver a la morena así ya no podía soportarlo, ahora comprendía todo ¡Santana le gustaba! ¡Le gustaba! ¡Le gustaba! ¡Y le gustaba mucho!

"Está bien, entonces te dejo en la puerta" le habló sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Si" respondió tímidamente levantándose de su silla. Santana hizo lo mismo.

Se dirigieron en silencio hasta la puerta de entrada, la morena no entendía el raro silencia que se formó de pronto, si al parecer entre ellas todo estaba bien.

"Entonces… entonces nos vemos mañana en la empresa" dijo Brittany, los nervios todavía no se iban.

"Si, nos vemos mañana" le sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta abierta.

"Gracias por todo".

"Te dije que no fue nada".

"Lo sée, pero igual. Mañana te llevo tu ropa, no creas que me quedare con ella".

"Jajaja y mañana yo te llevo tu vestido, porque todavía esta mojado, no creas que me quedaré con el tampoco".

"Jajaj okey, entonces nos vemos" se dio media vuelta para irse pero antes de girarse completamente Santana la llamó.

"¡Brittany! se te queda esto" era la pequeña cartera que se había olvidado llevarse.

La rubia se acercó para tomarla, pero al tirarla para llevársela, se dio cuenta que Santana no la soltaba.

Se encontraban en una situación tan conocida, no era la primera vez que se encontraban tan cerca.

Santana le sonrió, le encantaba estar así, a solo unos centímetros de la rubia, le encantaba lo nerviosa que la ojiazul se ponía, y le encantaba como su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaban en esa posición.

Brittany no sabía que hacer solo se limitaba a sonreír nerviosa y mirar los oscuros ojos que la observaban sin decir una palabra. Siguieron así unos segundos, cuál de las dos tenía una sonrisa más boba en la cara. Pero de un momento a otro Santana tiró fuertemente la cartera que ambas tenían agarradas haciendo que Brittany diera un paso hacia adelante quedando sus labios mucho más cerca de antes. La deseaba tanto y sabía que Brittany también lo hacía, unas ganas enormes de besarla le surgieron, pero no lo iba a hacer, iba a esperar a que la rubia hiciera algo, no quería apresurar nada, no al menos por parte de ella.

Brittany estaba para que más nerviosa frente a la cercanía que tenían, ahora menos sabía qué hacer, tenía muy claro que es lo que quería, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, no en esas circunstancias, ella estaba con Sam, era su novia hace casi 5 años, no le podía hacer eso, no podía engañarlo, pero frente a ella estaba Santana, la mujer que le movía el piso completamente, que decir el piso, le movía su mundo entero.

Antes de hacer algo que se arrepentiría, y más que eso, que no estaba del todo bien, se acercó a la morena, dándole un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla, agarró su cartera, y se dio vuelta para salir de ahí.

"Gracias por todo San" le dijo en un susurró dándose vuelta y yéndose hacia el ascensor. Apenas apretó el botón se abrieron las puertas, ingresó y antes de que se cerrara del todo, le hizo un saludo con la mano a Santana con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual la morena respondió de la misma manera.

"Me volvió a decir San" habló sola Santana con una sonrisa tonta mientras se tocaba la cara donde Brittany había depositado el pequeño beso. Estaba feliz, complemente feliz y eso que recién todo estaba comenzando.


	11. Capítulo 9: Me Encanta Como Mientes

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **Hola a todos que leen, comentan y siguen la historia, de verdad que me motivan mucho para seguir haciéndolo.

**Julianny: **la de la foto, en los capítulos que viene se sabe quien es (:, pero vas bien!

**MarisaParedes: **como ya te dije antes, pero lo vuelvo a repetir por aquí, gracias por tus comentarios!

**Rosemarie: **gracias a todas! realmente me encanta que estén tan pendientes y les guste el fic :D

Sin más espero que les guste el capítulo (:

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9:

LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE  
(ME ENCANTA LA MANERA EN QUE MIENTES)

_… Sólo vas a quedarte ahí y verme quemar_

_Pero está bien_

_Porque me gusta como duele_

_Sólo vas a quedarte ahí y oírme llorar_

_Pero está bien_

_Porque me encanta la manera en que mientes_

_Me encanta como mientes…_

* * *

"Yaaa Racheeel, ¡cuéntameee! Dime quién es el hombre tan misterioso que trajiste el sábado a nuestro departamento ¡cuéntame! ¡cuéntame! ¡cuéntame!" le dijo la rubia como por octava vez en ese día.

"¡No! No te pienso contar hasta que tú me digas como terminaste durmiendo en la casa de Santana" la cortó.

"Ya te conté todo, no sé qué más quieres que te diga".

"Es que no te creo, algo raro ocultan ustedes dos, esas sonrisitas que se dan ahora cuando se miran, no lo hacían antes, no creas que no las he notado. Britt ¡Por Dios! ¡Por favor no me digas que te gusta Santana!" le dijo mientras juntaba sus manos suplicándole que no fuera así.

"¿Qué? Rach estas desvariando, estoy con Sam ¿lo recuerdas? Somos novios hace mucho ¿o se te olvida? Aparte sabes que nunca me ha gustado, ni me gustaría una mujer. Sólo que ese día hicimos las paces y ahora nos llevamos mejor, eso es todo".

"Mmmm haré que te creo, pero aun así no te pienso contar nada" la miró seria a lo cual Brittany respondió con un puchero al no poder conseguir su cometido. Siempre se contaban todo, no entendía porque Rachel no le decía algo tan simple, bueno aunque pensándolo bien, ella tampoco le contó la historia entera "hablando de eso" volvió a decir la castaña "¿cómo estás con Sam?"

"Mejor, nos arreglamos así que ahora todo bien, pero ni se te ocurra mencionarle lo de Santana, no quiero volver a tener problemas".

"Y así me dices que no ocultas nada".

"¡Porqué es así! Ya mejor me voy a la oficina que tengo varias cosas que hacer".

"Ya ya anda, evade el tema" se rió Rachel. La rubia no le tomó mayor atención, se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina.

Justo cuando iba saliendo, se topó con Santana, ya había pasado un poco más de una semana, luego de lo sucedido en el departamento de la morena, y durante los días posteriores no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar, con decir que aún no se devolvían la ropa que tenían de cada una. Lo único que hacían era dedicarse miraditas y sonreír cuando se veían. Brittany inconscientemente trataba de evitarla y la latina claramente se daba cuenta de eso, pero no la presionaba, no al menos por ahora.

"¡Hey! Hola" habló Santana corriéndose un poco hacia atrás, ya que la rubia casi choca con ella al salir.

"San... hola" dijo nerviosa ¿por qué le dije San? ¿no le podías decir Santana?, noo tenías que decirle San, se debatía en su cabeza, pero al ver sonreír a la morena después de decirle así, los nervios se le fueron un poco.

"¿Me has estado evitando?" habló sin rodeos Santana.

"Eh... no... que dices... sólo... sólo que no nos hemos topado... por eso debe ser".

"Amm pero entonces ¿podríamos hablar ahora en tu oficina?"

"Ehh… es que tengo unas cosas que hacer" mintió Brittany, quedarse a solas con ella la asustaba.

"Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo".

"Ehh... pero es que... ya… si…si ¿ahora?" preguntó nuevamente nerviosa, a lo que Santana la miró con cara de confusión, no entendió mucho lo que le dijo la rubia, pero se limitó a sonreírle.

"Sí, ahora ¿puedes verdad?"

"Sí" respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Iba a estar sola con la morena, lo que trató de evitar durante una semana ahora iba a suceder, quería estar con ella a solas, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que los impulsos que tuvo en el departamento volvieran a salir.

Antes de que fueran o siquiera se movieran de sus lugares, apareció Sam detrás de Santana saludando con la mano a Brittany, para luego acercarse a ella, y darle un pequeño, pero efusivo besos en los labios de su novia. La ojiazul no supo cómo reaccionar, pero se veía bastante incomoda por la situación.

"Te extrañe bichito" le dijo separándose, no tomándole importancia a Santana que miraba con mala cara "¿vienes a mi oficina?" volvió a hablar de nuevo tomándole la mano para llevarla hasta allá.

"Ehh… Sam no puedo" dijo saliendo del trance y frenarlo "es que tengo que tratar unos asuntos con San... con Santana" rectificó.

"Por mí no te preocupes, lo vemos después" contestó la morena de manera tosca, dándose media vuelta para ir a su oficina, sin dejarle tiempo de decir ni una palabra a la rubia.

* * *

Sólo quedaban un par de horas más de trabajo, y luego de ir a hablar con Sam de temas sin importancia, Brittany no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en que hubiera sucedido si con Santana se hubieran quedado a solas. Pero eso no lo podía saber ya que su novio apareció justo interrumpiendo todo ¿pero que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza? gracias a Dios que se presentó, porque al tener a esa mujer tan cerca suyo se olvidaba de todo, Sam no existía, su noviazgo no existía, nada existía, porque cuando estaba con Santana las únicas que existían eran ellas.

Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba verla a solas y de una vez por todas darse cuenta de que era lo que tanto le provocaba Santana, así que se levantó decidida y se dirigió donde la morena.

Apenas Brittany abrió la puerta de la oficina de Santana, su cara de sorpresa y decepción no la podía ocultar con nada, es que lo que veía ahí no era algo que esperaba, no ahora, ni en sus peores pesadillas.

Emily estaba sentada en las piernas de la morena, mientras le dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello a lo que ésta solo respondía riéndose coquetamente por las cosquillas que eso le producían ¿cuándo iban a parar los molestos dolores de estómago cuando veía a la latina en situaciones así? al parecer nunca, pero aparte del malestar que tenía, una rabia inmensa se apodero de ella. Varias veces también lo había sentido, pero ahora era mucho más, al encontrarla de esa manera se sentía casi engañada por Santana, porque con la latina tenían algo ¿verdad?, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que era, pero si creía tener una conexión especial con ella, una tensión que se acrecentaba cuando estaban juntas, pero ahora viéndola en esa situación, se daba cuenta que no era así, al menos no para Santana, que estaba tan pendiente en recibir las atenciones de la otra morena que ni cuenta se dio que ella las observaba.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero si lo hacía ambas mujeres se darían cuenta de que estaba ahí y no quería eso. Se llevó las manos a su cara intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, pero le era imposible, ya no podía contenerlas, por más que tratará, no podía, así que de la nada de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lentamente, se pasó las manos por la cara nuevamente, pero ya le era imposible, estaba llorando.

Santana con Emily seguían en la misma posición, y haciendo lo mismo, la asiática dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello de la otra, no había visto besos aun entre ellas, pero no se pensaba quedar para verlo tampoco, ya con eso era suficiente. Se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta lo más despacio que pudo, cuando lo hizo salió corriendo hacia su oficina. Afortunadamente no estaba nadie afuera en ese momento para verla en ese estado. Se sentía tan patética.

Por otra parte, Emily cansada de solo los besos que dejaba, comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la latina, tocando primero los abdominales bien tonificados, para luego subirlas hasta sus pechos. Santana se estaba comenzando a calentar con la situación, no podía negarlo, pero entonces algo le hizo click en su cabeza, más bien, fue una rubia de ojos azules que se le paso por ella, así que tomó las manos de Emily y las saco de donde las tenía suavemente.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó sorprendida la secretaria "¿acaso no te gusta lo que te hago?"

"No, nada de eso Em, pero alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento" se intentó levantar, pero la asiática no la dejó.

"Eso nunca te ha importado antes Sanny, no entiendo porque lo tiene que ser ahora. Además tú fuiste la que me invitó aquí y yo que pensé que era para recompensarme por lo que sucedió el día que fuimos al club, porque en toda esta semana ni me has tomado en cuenta" hizo un puchero.

"Ya te pedí disculpas por eso, te dije que tuve una emergencia".

"Está bien, no te enojes, pero daalee… no me dejes así. Sé que quieres igual que yo, nunca te has resistido a mis encantos".

"Jajaja ¿tanta confianza te tienes Fields? De verdad que no puedo, tengo que hablar con Brittany sobre el caso que tenemos que defender juntas y no hemos avanzado en nada".

"Okeeey" dijo de mala gana levantándose de las piernas de Santana "pero lo dejamos para después, que no se te olvide".

"Aja" respondió bajo y sin mucho interés mientras se acomodaba en su silla y miraba unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio.

"Me voy entonces" Emily se agachó un poco para darle un beso en los labios a Santana, pero ésta movió su cara sutilmente para que fuera en la mejilla, la asiática no le tomó mayor importancia y salió de la oficina.

Brittany llevaba más de media hora sentada detrás de su escritorio intentando controlas las lágrimas, pero todavía no podía, no quería estar más así, pero cada vez que trataba de calmarse más fuerte volvía a sollozar.

De repente sonó el teléfono de la oficina sobresaltándola, se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, tomándose un par de segundos en contestarlo para así poder tranquilizarse y que quien fuera que la llamara no se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

"¿Aló?" dijo de la manera más calmada que pudo.

"Brittany?" apenas escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea, la rabia que tenía guardada volvió a salir "soy Santana ¿puedes venir a mi oficina por favor?"

"¿Para qué?" respondió de mala manera.

"Para ver lo del caso, estamos muy atrasadas con eso" habló intentando no tomar mayor atención al mal tono con el que le contesto la rubia, porque claramente si lo notó.

"¿Tiene que ser ahora?" volvió a contestarle mal.

"Es… es que pronto nos tenemos que juntar con él para ver todo y quiero que veamos bien antes de eso".

"Okey".

"¡Hey!" habló Santana antes de que le cortara "¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó ya un poco preocupada por la forma en que hablaba.

"Nada. Voy en unos minutos" contestó secamente y sin más cortó dejando a la morena sorprendida por la manera que le respondió.

Brittany se sentó, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero ahora no lo hacía para controlar las lágrimas como hace minutos atrás, sino que para controlar el enojo que estaba a punto de salir a flote.

Se levantó de su silla, tomó los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa y salió rápidamente de su oficina, cuando cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el despacho de Santana, Emily estaba sentada tranquilamente detrás de su escritorio mirando la pantalla del computador, por lo que ni notó cuando Brittany pasó cerca, solo lo hizo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la latina. Cuando se miraron Brittany le puso una mala cara y sin decirle nada ingreso donde Santana.

Al entrar y dejar los papeles en una mesita que estaba a la entrada, vio a la morena que se giraba con una sonrisita en su rostro, era como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso le provocó que el enojo que llevaba encima, aumentara mucho más ¿cómo era posible que la mirara con esa cara de cínica? si hace menos de una hora estaba con Emily en sus brazos y quien sabe que pasó después de que ella cerró la puerta. ¡Clarooo! Por eso llevaba esa gran sonrisa, seguramente estaba feliz de haber tenido sexo salvaje por toda el lugar, pensaba en eso y más rabia le daba. Cálmate Brittany, cálmate no vayas a hacer o decir algo que después te vas a arrepentir, pensaba en su cabeza, pero antes de seguir, la voz de Santana la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"¿Ahora si me vas a contestar que te pasó?" preguntó sentándose levemente sobre el escritorio.

"No tengo nada de qué hablar" le dijo siguiendo en la misma posición, no se movió ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba.

"No te creo" le respondió un poco más seria que antes.

"No me creas, con lo que me importa".

Santana abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo por la manera tan grosera que le contestó, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No que ahora entre nosotras estaba todo bien?"

"¡Me importa una mierda estar bien contigo!" dejó escapar furiosa, Santana abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, al parecer tenía razón de lo que pensaba en un principio, Brittany estaba loca, no había otra manera de explicar la extraña reacción que tenía con ella, si estaba segura que no le había hecho nada.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que te pasó?" Santana se comenzó a acerca, pero cada paso que daba hacia delante, era uno hacia atrás que daba la rubia. Santana de nuevo la miró confundida "¿por qué no quieres que me acerque? Sólo quiero saber qué pasa".

"¡Déjame tranquila! Vine a trabajar acá, así que dime que es lo que hay que hablar. Quiero terminar luego lo que tengamos que hacer e irme de aquí".

"No entiendo, ¿por qué estás comportándote de esa forma tan rara? Dime qué sucedió" de nuevo se comenzó a acercar, pero ahora de manera lenta para que Brittany no siguiera moviéndose hace atrás como hace un rato.

"Déjame preguntarme qué es lo que me pasa, es como la quinta vez que lo haces y yo la quinta vez que te contesto que nada" le dijo levantando la voz.

"Pero no te creo, ya te lo dije, por eso te voy a preguntar hasta que me digas que tienes".

"¡TU ERES LO QUE ME PASA!" gritó mientras se movía hacia otro lado "¡ERES UNA IDIOTA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES! ¿QUERIAS SABER QUE ME PASA? ¡BUENO AHí TIENES!" le volvió a gritar mucho más fuerte que antes.

La cara de Santana se quedó congelada, de nuevo muchas dudas se le pasaron por la cabeza, no entendía ni un poco de lo que tenía la mujer frente a ella, con Brittany trataba de tener paciencia, al menos ahora último sí, pero ya se le estaba acabando, no tenía por qué gritarle de esa manera.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te hice ahora?" le preguntó de la forma más calmada que pudo.

"¡Déjame en paz ¿sí?!"

"¡Volviste a ser la misma loca de siempre parece!" habló Santana un poco más fuerte que antes, la paciencia ya se le había casi agotado.

"¡Y tú volviste a ser la misma ramera de siempre! ¿verdad?" definitivamente con eso se le había pasado la mano.

"¡QUÉ TE PASA! ¿POR QUÉ ME TRATAS ASÍ?" Santana estaba roja de la rabia "¡ESTAS LOCA!"

"Claro yo soy la loca, parece que se te olvida en lo que estabas hace un rato atrás" entonces ahí fue cuando a Santana se le prendió la lucecita en la cabeza, claro mientras estaba con Emily sintió un ruido, que no le llamó mayormente la atención, pero ahora sí, sabía que Brittany la vio junto a su secretaria y por eso estaba reaccionando así.

"Me viste con Emily ¿no es cierto? ¿así que por eso estás cómo estás? ¿por estar celosa me tratas de esa manera?"

"De que hablas ¡Yo no estoy celosa!"

"Si claro" dijo Santana poniendo cara de que no le creía nada.

"Primero, no estoy celosa y segundo no tendría por qué estarlo porque nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú. Ya te lo dije una vez, te lo vuelvo a repetir".

"Jajaja si obvio, eso ni tú te lo crees".

"Yo soy feliz con Sam, vamos a tener una vida perfecta, nos casaremos tendremos hijos y seremos felices por siempre, en cambio tu ¿qué? Vas a seguir siendo la misma estúpida que eres ahora" realmente la rubia no estaba pensando, ni escuchando ninguna de las palabras que salían de su boca.

"¿No crees que te estás pasando?"

"No, digo la verdad, jajajaja de seguro alguna vez yo me fijaría en alguien como tú, como te gustaría".

Ya era suficiente para Santana, esa rubia había llegado hasta su límite, tenía tanta rabia con Brittany por la manera que la trataba, nunca espero que se comportara así con ella. No quería que pasara, pero al parecer, después de todo Snix iba a hacer su triunfal entrada.

"¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!"

"¡No es necesario conocerte mucho para saber cómo eres!".

"¿Sí? ¿Y cómo soy?"

"Ya te he lo dicho muchas veces".

"Entonces si sabes cómo soy, ¿por qué te fijaste en alguien como yo?"

"¿Qué? Nunca lo he hecho, ni nunca lo haré" le respondió con autoridad.

"Eso lo vamos a ver" la morena se acercó rapidamente a Brittany, ésta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Santana dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero se encontró con la pared por lo que no pudo seguir alejándose de ella. Antes de poder moverse de ahí Santana se le acercó dejando su cuerpo pegado al de la rubia.

Brittany estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho entre Santana y la pared.

"¡Déjame salir!" le dijo Brittany forcejeando, con los gritos que tenían, no entendían como nadie aun no golpeaba la puerta preguntando qué era lo que pasaba ahí.

"¡No lo voy a hacer!" le respondió mientras que para tratar de que no se moviera de donde la tenía, Santana tomó las dos manos de la ojiazul y las sujetó con fuerza contra la pared, un poco más arriba de la cabeza de la rubia.

"¡Déjameee! ¡No ves que me estás haciendo daño!" le gritó.

"Créeme que no es más del que me has hecho tu hoy" obviamente Santana no se refería al algún dolor físico.

"¡Déjame saliiir!" le volvió a gritar, sin poner mayor atención a lo que acababa de decir la morena.

"¿Estás segura que no te pasa nada al estar así tan cerca?" le dijo mientras se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a la boca de Brittany, ésta al sentir el aliento de la latina tan cerca, casi rosando sus labios, no sabía que responderle, incluso había dejado hasta de respirar de los nervios que le surgieron por estar en esa posición.

"Si… estoy se… segura".

"No te creo, que te apuesto a que te mueres por besarme" Santana acercó su cuerpo más al de Brittany aprisionándola contra la pared para que no se moviera de ahí, apretando aún más los brazos de ella. Se comenzó a acercar, pero antes de rozar los labios de los de la rubia se alejó nuevamente.

"¿Qué?" dijo Brittany tratando de volver a la normalidad, pero no podía "¡déjame salir de aquí imbécil!"

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" le dijo más fuerte que antes "Sé que te gusto y sé que te mueres por probar uno de mis besos, no viene al caso que lo niegues" de nuevo comenzó con el jueguito de acercarse y alejarse despacio de su boca.

"Tú nunca me gustarías" contestó mientras miraba para otro lado.

"¿Entonces por qué no me miras? Ves lo sabía, sé que tengo razón" dijo victoriosa.

Brittany la volvió a mirar. Cuando hizo eso Santana sacó una de sus manos de donde la tenía, agarrando los dos brazos de Brittany con una sola mano, y con la mano que tenía libre acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la rubia.

"Córtala de decir y hacer estupideces, voy a gritar" la amenazó.

"Hazlo, pero primero niégame que te mueres por besar…" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Brittany bajó sus manos abrazando a Santana por el cuello y la besó con desesperación, no lo hizo de una manera suave, sino fuertemente aprisionándola más a su cuerpo. Brittany abrió su boca para poder meter su lengua en la boca de Santana, quien en un principio se sorprendió y no atinó a hacer nada, pero al instante de sentir la lengua de Brittany cerca de la suya, la abrió para darle paso. Para profundizar todavía más el beso, Santana bajó sus manos a la cintura de la ojiazul atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, el beso era completamente desesperado. La morena pasó lentamente la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de la rubia, jugando con el deseo que sabía que le producía, Brittany dejó que su propia lengua diera paso a la de la morena, para finalmente encontrarse, dando una pelea por mantener el control de la situación. Las sensaciones que sentía al estar de esa manera con Santana no era posible describirlas con palabras, ni en sueños pensó que iba a sentir tantas cosas al besar a la morena.

Brittany tenía ganas de más, por lo que rápidamente cambio de posición con Santana, siendo ahora la morena la que quedara acorralada a la pared, en ningún momento dejó de besarla, ni quería dejar de hacerlo tampoco, aunque sus pulmones ya le pedían respirar. La rubia giraba su rostro al igual que la morena para poder encontrar el ángulo perfecto para sentir todo lo que eso les producía. La ojiazul dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, que hizo sonreír en medio del beso a la latina. El cerebro de Brittany definitivamente había dejado de funcionar, porque lo único que deseaba era seguir besándola. Pero el aire comenzó a escasear, por lo que de a poco, aunque era lo menos quería se separó de la morena, dejando sus frentes unidas. Brittany no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no quería volver a la realidad, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con los ojos de la latina que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, se sentía tan feliz que le sonrió de vuelta, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado y todas las sensaciones que experimentaba, pero entonces fue cuando Santana habló, rompiendo toda la magia de segundos antes.

"Eres igual que todas" dijo con una sonrisa burlona. No lo podía creer, seguramente escuchó mal las palabras que salieron de la boca de la latina.

"¿Qué?" dijo separándose de Santana, sus ojos mostraban entre miedo y confusión.

"¡Te dije que eres igual que todas! ¿No que nunca te fijarías en mí? ¡Míratee! Acabas de besarme".

"Esto... esto es una broma ¿verdad? ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Dime que es una broma! ¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpida!" dijo tratando de controlar la voz, sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a quebrar.

"Tú fuiste la que partió con todo esto, te dije una vez, que nadie se mete conmigo, y tú lo hiciste, ahora no te vengas a quejar".

"¡Eres una idiota!" gritó fuertemente acercando su mano para pegarle una cachetada, pero antes que lo hiciera la morena se la tomó.

"No voy a permitir que nunca más me pegues, niñita".

"¿Así que soy una niñita?" Brittany no sabía por qué razón se estaba acercando de nuevo a la latina "¡Entonces dime que no te gustó para nada los besos de esta niñita!".

"Jajaj ¿es en serio? No me gustaron ni un poco, hasta besas mal" dijo inquieta, el no tener el control de la situación de un momento a otro la tenía muy nerviosa, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.

"¿Segura?" la rubia no entendía de dónde sacaba la valentía para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente y aprisionó el cuerpo de Santana como ella lo había hecho antes, tomó entre sus manos la cara de la latina y sin más la besó de manera violenta, la morena apenas sintió los labios de la rubia, no se pudo resistir y la volvió a besar con la misma intensidad que antes, acercándola a su cuerpo. Brittany de forma brusca mordió el labio inferior de Santana, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño, pero de un momento a otro lo hizo con mucha más fuerza, tanto, que sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre de Santana en su boca.

La morena apenas sintió el dolor se separó de la rubia empujándola con sus brazos.

"¡Estas enferma! gritó mientras se tocaba la parte del labio en donde salía la sangre.

"Nadie se mete conmigo tampoco y ves ¡estabas mintiendo! ¡Te encantaron mis besos!" le gritó Brittany con una sonrisa en la cara dándose media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

"¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Me escuchaste!".

"¡No te tengo miedo Santana!" le dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

"¡Vamos a ver si te da igual cuando le cuente a todos como me hice, o más bien quien me hizo esta herida! ¡Seguro que Sam va a estar muy feliz que su noviecita en un arranque de locura me mordiera el labio!".

"Cuéntaselo a quien quieras, ¡Me importa una mierda!" le gritó abriendo la puerta de la oficina para irse, cerrándola de un portazo.


	12. Capítulo 10: Complicated

**Holaa! Quería agradecer a cada una de las que me deja un comentario, de verdad que me motivan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo la historia.**

**TsukiM: no te puedo decir en que capítulo exacto se volverá a la primera escena del capítulo 1, pero cada vez nos acercamos más.**

**Me reí mucho con algunos comentarios, me encantaría responderlos, pero no ando con mucho tiempo, pero prometo hacerlo con los próximos que dejen, así que si tienen alguna duda o lo que quieran me dicen y les respondo (:**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo (:**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10:

COMPLICATED

_… A veces te tengo_

_A veces no te entiendo_

_A veces te amo_

_A veces eres tú lo que no soporto_

_A veces quiero abrazarte_

_A veces quiero empujarte lejos_

_La mayoría de las veces quiero besarte_

_Otras veces, pegarte un puño en la cara_

_Porque a cada minuto empiezas a cambiar…_

_… ¿Por qué todo contigo es tan complicado?..._

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Rachel hace un par de semanas atrás que haría todas las locuras que hacía con la despampanante rubia de hermosos ojos verdes, obviamente no lo hubiera creído, hasta de loco hubiera tratado a la persona que se atrevía a decirle eso.

Pero ahora no era una locura, porque lo mencionado anteriormente no era muy diferente a lo que pasaba en la realidad.

Rachel se encontraba sobre el escritorio de una oficina que claramente no era la suya, ni siquiera estaba en la empresa en la que trabajaba, pero eso, era lo que menos le importaba, porque lo único que le interesaba y en lo que ponía toda su atención, era en provocar a la rubia que tenía frente a ella.

Hace un par de días que no la veía, pero la extrañaba más de lo que había extrañado a cualquier otra persona, y aunque le costara un poco reconocerlo, en uno de los sentidos que más lo hacía, era en el que al parecer ahora iba a suceder. Es que el sexo con Quinn era asombroso.

"¿Te gusta el peligro verdad?" le susurró la rubia mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello de la castaña, cuando se separó un poco de ella le volvió a hablar "te entusiasma saber que la puerta está abierta y en cualquier momento alguien puede entrar y vernos así ¿no es cierto?" apenas lo dijo, volvió a jugar con su cuello.

"Tal vez" le respondió con una voz más ronca de lo normal a causa de la excitación del momento "pero dime que a ti no te pasa nada… al tenerme aquí… sobre tu escritorio" tomó la cara de Quinn para mirarla directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que le encantaban.

"No sabes cómo me pone el verte así y ahí pero ¿sabes que es lo que me gustaría mucho más?" le preguntó alzando una ceja a lo cual Rachel se mordió el labio y puso cara de inocente "me gustaría verte sin esto" le dijo al tiempo que le comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa. Rachel no hacía nada para impedirlo, es más, movió sus manos -que las tenía sobre el escritorio- hacia el trasero de ésta, acercándola más a su cuerpo. La rubia por su parte cuando logró su cometido y dejó a la vista el sujetador de la castaña se lanzó nuevamente a su cuello, para comenzar a bajar poco a poco.

La situación se estaba caldeando, Rachel empezó a balancearse, atrayendo cada vez más el trasero de Quinn hacia ella, quien bajó su boca del cuello hasta su clavícula, para finalmente llegar hasta donde en un principio quiso, los pechos de la castaña. Los comenzó a besar por encima de la estorbosa tela color negro, cuando se cansó de hacerlo sobre la tela se separó un poco de ella y bajó de un tirón el sostén de Rachel, dejando al descubierto esa exquisita parte de su anatomía.

Quinn quería provocarla lo más posible, llevarla hasta el máximo, que llegara hasta el punto que rogara por más, por lo que, luego de pasar delicadamente sus manos por los pechos de Rachel, volvió a sus labios besándola con mesura, no prestándole mayor interés a los excitados pezones que clamaban por atención. Rachel ejerció más presión con sus manos para sentirla más cerca, para ella estar en esa posición le parecía perfecto, ya que con cada sacudida que daba, aumentaba el calor que tenía entre sus piernas. Quinn ni siquiera había tocado las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo directamente, pero ya sentía que no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo más.

La rubia al darse cuenta del deseo que envolvió a Rachel, cambio los besos que le estaba dando, por pequeños y delicados mordiscos, pasando nuevamente por el cuello, para bajar y llegar finalmente a los pezones de la castaña, comenzando a jugar con ellos, primero los mordió suavemente para luego lamerlos con más intensidad por varios segundos.

Dejó por un momento de hacer lo que hacía con su boca, para pasar sus manos por la cintura de Rachel y dirigirlas hasta su entrepierna, sin esperar más, le desabrocho el primer botón, para luego hacerlo con el segundo, para finalmente meter su mano, comenzando a hacer pequeños círculos en ese lugar. A pesar de las bragas que traía puesta pudo sentir la humedad que de ahí desprendía, Rachel soltó un gran quejido, que si no fuera porque se cubrió la boca con sus manos, se hubiera escuchado seguramente por toda la oficina. Le encantaba tener a Rachel de esa manera, con la respiración agitada y gimiendo solo para ella.

Rachel tomó el pelo de la rubia entre sus manos para así intensificar lo que le estaba haciendo, Quinn sonrió en medio de su cometido por lo que acababa de hacer la castaña, pero no decidió darle en el gusto por lo que sacó su mano de donde la tenía, y dirigió su boca a la de Rachel para besarla nuevamente, quien enojada por lo que hizo la ojiverde, suspiro frustrada sin devolverle el beso.

"Quinn deja de hacer eso, es la segunda vez que lo haces, me calientas y después nada… ¿quieres jugar? ¿es eso? vamos a ver si a ti te gusta tanto mi jueguito" la rubia la miró sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, la castaña se bajó de donde estaba, acomodándose el sostén y la blusa, y subió a una extrañada Quinn al escritorio. Sin esperar nada más, se lanzó directamente a los labios de la rubia mientras con ferocidad y sin ningún tipo de precaución tiró de su camisa, haciendo que un par de botones saltaran lejos, le bajó aún más rápido el sujetador como minutos antes ella se lo había hecho, dejando de besarla y lanzándose a sus pechos, comenzando a jugar de la misma manera que Quinn lo hizo.

Cuando la rubia sintió la lengua de Rachel en ese lugar, apoyó desesperadamente sus manos en el escritorio arqueando su espalda por las sensaciones que le provocaba, soltando un angustioso gemido, al escucharlo Rachel dejó de hacer lo que hacía y con una sonrisa maliciosa volvió a los labios de la rubia, quien intentó no ponerle mala cara, aunque por dentro odiaba a Rachel por dejarla así, pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

Rachel al percatarse que en Quinn no existió ningún tipo de cambio le comenzó a subir la falda que vestía, acariciando lenta y suavemente sus piernas, para finalmente dirigir su mano hacia el sexo de la rubia.

Apenas sintió la humedad de Quinn, soltó un gemido, que aunque lo intentó, no logró disimular "Estas tan mojada" le susurró en el oído, Quinn al escucharle decir eso, dejó escapar otro quejido, pero esta vez más alto que el de su compañera.

Rachel, al igual que lo había hecho Quinn anteriormente, comenzó a masajear donde tenía la mano mientras acercaba su cuerpo más al de ella, logrando que la fricción que ejercía la hiciera gritar por el placer que le daba.

La de ojos verdes deseaba sentir más, por lo que acercó a Rachel, quien sonreía al estar logrando exactamente lo que quería. Así que de un momento a otro sacó la mano de ese lugar, para ahora apoyarla detrás del cuello de Quinn, quien dejó escapar de su boca el mismo suspiro de frustración que la castaña le dio minutos atrás.

"No que te gusta a mi hacerme sufrir" le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

"Rach… no seas mala, no lo volveré a hacer, pero por favor no me dejes así" le suplicó.

"Lo pensaré" volvió a contestarle Rachel mientras se daba media vuelta para ir a quien sabe dónde.

"¡Hey!" dijo la rubia tirando de un brazo a la castaña para que no se fuera a ninguna parte "te juro que me enojo si te vas y me quedo con esta calentura".

Rachel sonrió y se acercó a Quinn tirándose a sus labios mientras que con sus manos buscaba volver a donde estaban antes, cuando volvió a sentir la humedad, no lo dudo más y bajó como pudo las bragas de Quinn. Cuando lo logró, ingresó de forma brusca un dedo en el centro de la mujer, quien dejó escapar un gemido ahogado "nunca pensé que fueras tan enojona" le susurró al oído moviendo su mano para provocarle más placer "pero no pensaba dejarte así… aunque ya sabes que te pasará si juegas conmigo" la rubia le respondió con un gemido, mientras volvía a besarla tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Rachel.

"Rach… por favor" le suplicó "quiero… quiero más".

La castaña introdujo un segundo dedo, que al sentirlo la de ojos verdes volvió a soltar un grito. Siguieron con el vaivén, que cada vez se volvía más rápido, más desenfrenado. Se sentía tan bien estar de esa manera, pero de un momento a otro el celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar.

"No puede ser" dijo enojada Quinn "no… no lo contestes" le volvió a hablar casi sin aliento.

"No lo pensaba hacer" le respondió y sin darle mayor importancia al aparato siguiendo en lo suyo. Pero apenas dejó de sonar, volvió a prenderse de nuevo la pantalla sonando la misma canción de hace un rato.

Pasaron unos minutos así y el teléfono no paraba con la melodiosa musiquita.

"Agh contéstalo de una vez, no me puedo concentrar con eso" dijo de mala manera.

"Pero… okey… está bien… pero ni pienses que dejare de hacerte lo que hago… créeme que puedo hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo" sonrió pícaramente mientras estiraba su brazo libre para agarrar su cartera, sin dejar de salir y entrar de Quinn.

Cuando miró la pantalla vio que salía el nombre de Brittany, debía de ser algo realmente grave, ya que nunca la llamaba tantas veces seguidas.

"¿Si? ¿Qué paso Britt?" trató de hablar lo más calmada que pudo, aunque le era casi imposible, ya que Quinn le había comenzado a susurrar cosas al oído y eso la estaba excitando cada vez más "Britt… emm…" ya no sabía si podía resistir mucho tiempo más hablando por teléfono y haciéndoselo a la rubia "Britt… emm… no entiendo nada… puedes… puedes hablar más calmada".

Por su parte a Quinn la situación de una extraña manera la estaba calentando más, por lo que sin querer dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, al cual Rachel la miró con mala cara, ya que la persona al otro lado de la línea la podría haber escuchado, pero para la rubia tener a Rachel dentro de ella, simplemente no lo podía resistir.

"Britt ¿estás llorando? ¿qué… qué pasó?" preguntó asustada de pronto "¿qué? Si… si ¿dónde estás?... ya okey… si… voy ahora" le respondió cortando la conversación al tiempo que sacaba los dedos de donde los tenía haciendo que la rubia la mirara contrariada "Quinn lo siento, pero… pero me tengo que ir".

"¿Quéee?" le respondió la rubia "¿me vas a dejar así? Rach, ya no falta nada para… no te vayas… ¿cómo me vas a dejar así?"

"Es que… lo siento" dijo apenada "de verdad lo siento mucho… pero mi mejor amiga no se siente bien… perdón, te juro que te recompensaré… pero de verdad que está muy mal… y…"

"¿Es una broma verdad? está bien, haz lo que quieras" le respondió de mala manera mientras se arreglaba la ropa y se bajaba del escritorio "anda, pero esto no se me va a olvidar tan fácil" le volvió a hablar molesta.

"Lo siento Quinn… en serio… nos vemos luego ¿sí?… lo prometo" se acercó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, tomó sus cosas y sin más se fue de la oficina.

Apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse Quinn dejó escapar un fuerte grito de frustración, es que no podía haberle pasado eso, odiaba a quien quiera que fuera la mejor amiga de Rachel, ojalá se supiera el nombre para maldecirla, pero no lo había escuchado, estaba tan pendiente de lo que Rachel estaba provocando en ella, que no había puesto ni atención en el nombre de la condenada mejor amiga, pero es que realmente, Rachel no la podía haber dejado así.

"Y ahora como me saco la calentura que llevo encima" habló para ella misma, tirándose pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

* * *

"Britt cálmate, ¿me puedes contar que te pasó? Britt por favor dime que te pasó" volvió a decirle Rachel mientras trataba de calmar a la rubia que lloraba en su cama. Ya no sabía qué hacer, hace más de media hora que Brittany lloraba sin parar y por más que insistiera no obtenía ninguna respuesta de la rubia "Britt por favor ya me tienes nerviosa, ¿paso algo con Sam?" preguntó de pronto, a lo que al escuchar decir eso, la ojiazul volvió a llorar mucho más fuerte.

Pasaron uno minutos así, hasta que por fin habló, aunque con los sollozos que tenía, apenas era entendible lo que decía.

"La odio, no sabes como la odio".

"¿Qué? ¿a quién odias?" preguntó Rachel mientras se acomoda más cerca de su amiga para abrazarla.

"Es que no puede ser más imbécil, no sé cómo… no sé cómo…" y se volvió a largar a llorar de nuevo.

Rachel agarró el vaso de agua que le había traído hace un rato y se lo pasó para que tomara y se calmara un poco "toma Britt… con eso se te va a pasar" la rubia lo agarró entre sus manos, bebió de él y se le devolvió a su amiga para que le dejara donde estaba antes.

"Es que… es que no puedo ser más patética" dijo tirándose a la cama para abrazar una almohada volviendo a sollozar.

"Britt, por favor cuéntame que es lo que pasó, nunca te había visto así".

"Es que es una idiota y más que eso yo soy una idiota… además… además…" la rubia parecía loca, pasaba de llorar a hablar como loro y lo peor era que Rachel no entendía nada de lo que trataba decir.

"Brittany" le dijo de manera brusca mientras la sentaba y la tomaba por los hombros "me puedes decir de una vez porque estas así".

"Es que… lo que pasa… Rach… yo… lo… engañe a Sam" apenas dijo eso volvió a llorar como en un principio, abrazando a Rachel fuertemente. La castaña al escuchar la confesión de la rubia no sabía que decirle, en realidad nunca pensó que su amiga le fuera a contar algo así, pensaba que le iba a decir que peleo con Sam o tal vez con Santana o hasta con alguna cliente que tuvo, pero nunca espero que le confesara eso.

"Pero… pero ¿cómo? Si ustedes llevan mucho y nunca… estoy segura que nunca se te paso por la cabeza hacer algo así" trató de volver a la normalidad, pero claramente se le estaba haciendo difícil.

"No lo sé Rach… sólo… sólo pasó" le dijo tratando de controlar las lágrimas "lo único que realmente sé, es que me siento una estúpida… me arrepiento tanto de lo que hice… es que… pobre Sam… no… no se lo merece" se recriminó mientras se separaba del abrazo de su amiga para volver a mirarla a la cara.

"Pero y ¿lo conozco? ¿Cómo fue que nunca me hablaste de él?"

"¿De quién? ¿no te hablé de quién?" preguntó confundida la ojiazul un poco más calmada.

"Del tipo con el que te besaste, por qué supongo que solo fue un beso ¿o fue algo más?" preguntó con cara de asustada la castaña.

"¿Qué? Rach, me conoces, como crees que pudo pasar algo más, si ni…" antes de que siguiera hablando Rachel la interrumpió.

"Bueno como sea ¿lo conozco?"

"Da igual Rach".

"¡Lo conozco!" dijo la castaña colocando cara de estar pensando quien podría ser, cuando al fin cayó en cuenta puso una cara de terror y le volvió a hablar, es que era claro quién era "no, no, dime que es una broma, dime por favor que no es quien creo que pienso que es. Brittany por favor dime que estoy loca y que por eso estoy pensando esas cosas" la rubia la miró con cara de que de nuevo se iba a poner a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

"Si Rach… es… es… es Santana".

"¿Quéeeee?" gritó Rachel abriendo los ojos como platos "¿te besaste con Santana? Susan que te dije, te dije que con ella no, y tú no sé cuántas veces me dijiste que como se me ocurría eso, que a ti no te gustaban las mujeres, y menos Santana, lo sabía, sabía que iba a pasar algo así, es que…"

"¡Yaaa!" la paró la rubia "lo sée, sé todo lo que me dijiste y sé todo lo que te dije, pero deja de decirme todas esas cosas porque lo único que hacen es que me sienta todavía peor".

"Ya está bien, pero es que de verdad no entiendo, no entiendo como…" siguió hablando sin poner mayor atención lo que recién le había dicho.

"¡Rachel!" dijo ahora enojada la ojiazul.

"Ya… ya… lo siento…"

"Es que… de verdad… por favor ya no quiero hablar más".

"Pero entonces, eso significa, que no le piensas contar a Sam ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? No, fue un error y te prometo por lo que quieras que nunca más en la vida volverá a pasar algo así y menos con la estúpida de Santana, además… todo lo que hizo fue para hacerme sentir mal… le dije cosas feas lo reconozco… pero… pero ella no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo… me volví a sentir como una estúpida".

"¿Por qué? ¿qué hizo?" preguntó intrigada.

"Da… da igual" le contestó sollozando.

"Britt" dijo al darse cuenta de lo verdadera razón del llanto de su amiga "Por eso lloras ¿verdad? no fue por engañar a Sam ¿Qué pasó después del beso?"

"Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso" la cortó.

"Brittany… soy tú amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, siempre nos contamos todo" cuando dijo eso, por su cabeza se le pasó Quinn, tenía que contarle lo que le estaba pasando con ella, pero al menos por ahora, eso no era lo más importante, lo importante era hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, así que lo sacó rápidamente de su cabeza y siguió "Britt..." la rubia apenas miró a los ojos a su amiga, la volvió a abrazar llorando desconsoladamente.

Rachel tenía razón, era verdad, se sentía culpable por haber besado a Santana y engañar a Sam, pero lo que más le dolía, aunque sabía que era sumamente egoísta de su parte, fue lo que pasó después.

Le dolía saber lo que provocaba la latina en ella, le dolía todo lo que se habían dicho después del beso, mejor dicho de los dos besos, pero lo que más le dolía y la verdadera razón por la que lloraba, era saber que a pesar de que según ella Santana solo buscó humillarla con lo que hizo, se moría por probar, aunque fuera una vez más, los dulces labios de la morena.

* * *

"Santanaaa salgamos a correr, por favor dime que sí, necesito alguna manera de despejarme, es que no es humano que alguien te deje así, no es que me guste hablar de mi vida privada, bueno contigo de lo mismo si sabes todo de mí, pero es que no sabes cómo me pone Rachel, no tienes ni idea, y que me dejara así, maldita amiga suya, te juro que el día que la conozca, agh porque me pasan estas cosas mi".

Quinn de la nada había llegado al departamento de la morena y desde que estaba no había parado de hablar, tan entusiasmada se encontraba con lo que decía, que no se dio cuenta que Santana en todo ese rato, no le puso ni un minuto de atención, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando quien sabe qué cosa por la ventana.

Hace un par de horas había llegado a su casa, y para su fortuna nadie la vio cuando salió de la oficina, porque si la hubieran visto, claramente se hubieran dado cuenta que algo en ella no estaba bien, especialmente por el hinchado labio que llevaba.

"Saaanny, Santanaa" la voz de Quinn agitando la mano frente a su cara la volvió a la realidad "Santana ¿me estas poniendo atención? Hace más de 15 minutos te hablo y tu ni me miras, además, porque estas tapada con esa manta si hace calor". Efectivamente hacía un calor del demonio, pero sin razón aparente la morena tenia frío, por lo que estaba tapada completamente, solo era posible verle los ojos y con suerte un poco de la nariz.

"Que quieres Fabray" le respondió de mala gana.

"¿Has escuchado aunque sea algo de lo que te llevo diciendo hace rato?" le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en el espacioso sillón.

"¿Qué? ¿de que estabas hablando?"

"¡Santanaa! no ves que para mí es importante y tú tienes la cabeza quien sabe dónde, y quítate esa manta que el verte así me da más calor del que llevo encima" le dijo quitándole el cobertor.

"¡Déjame Quinn así estoy bien!" pero la rubia no se quedó tranquila hasta que logró quitarle la manta, le gustaba fastidiar a la morena y ahora que estaba de mal humor le era mucho más fácil hacerlo. Aparte se lo merecía por no ponerle atención en nada de lo que le estaba contando. Pero cuando la destapó se dio cuenta de que algo raro tenía en la boca.

"Santana, ¿qué te paso en el labio? Te peleaste a los combos o qué" le preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella para ver qué era lo que tenía.

"Lucy ya sé que me llamo Santana, deja de repetir mi nombre y déjame en paz, que te importa que es lo que me pasó".

"Por supuesto que me importa, eres mi mejor amiga, ¡dime que te paso!"

"Aii ¡eres insoportable! nadie me pego, fue Brittany".

"¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿esa Brittany? ¿la rubia que molestaste en el club, que ahora trabaja contigo y de la que tanto me hablas?"

"Quien si no más, además no te hablo de ella".

"¡Clarooo! ¡seguro! Pero si dices que no te golpeo ¿porque tienes así?... ohh no… no me digas que la besaste a la fuerza y te mordió, porque todavía tienes marcados unos dientes ahí" le dijo mientras acercaba su mano al labio de la morena, pero no lo suficiente para tocarlo.

"¿Qué? Yo no la besé, fue ella quien lo hizo" dijo molesta por la apresurada conclusión que saco su amiga.

"Uii esa tal Brittany es de armas tomar. Parece que no le gustó mucho tu beso, porque como te dejó" rio la rubia.

"Quinn puedes dejar de bromear, no estoy de humor, en serio".

"Ya lo siento, voy a ser buena y te traeré hielo, porque así como tienes, dudo mucho que te quiera besar de nuevo".

"¡Basta!" dijo Santana parándose de donde estaba para dirigirse a su habitación, como no entendía que no estaba de humor para los malos chistes que decía.

"Ya, ya, perdón, perdón, pero no te enojes Sanny" le contestó tomándola del brazo para que se volviera a sentar a su lado. Quinn finalmente se dio cuenta que al parecer todo lo que le paso había afectado más de lo que creía a su amiga "¿No quieres hablar de eso? Prometo no decir ninguna tontería más".

"No, no quiero hablar de eso, ni de nada" le respondió soltándose de la mano de Quinn.

"Pero Santana…"

"Santana nada" dijo enojada de pronto "estoy cansada ¿sabes? Cansada de no entender que le pasa por la cabeza a esa niñita, cansada de pensar que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotras, y que de la nada llegue a mi oficina a insultarme por un repentino ataque de celos que le dio, cansada porque no se quien mierda se cree que es para tratarme así… ella tiene novio, tiene novio y me viene a reclamar a mí… de verdad que no se quien se cree… ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor de todo?... lo peor de todo es que la dejo, dejo que me insulte… que me desarme… que me desarme como hace mucho tiempo nadie lo hacía… y no quiero, no quiero ni lo voy a permitir…"

"Sanny…" hablo Quinn para tranquilizarla, pero no lo logró la morena estaba fuera de sus casillas.

"No no Sanny… me cansé… quiere jugar, que lo haga, pero no conmigo… no conmigo porque no voy a permitir que me pase a llevar más… ¿le importa una mierda? ¡genial! porque a mí me importa menos que una mierda" apenas dijo esto Santana entró furiosa a su habitación dejando a la rubia helada sin saber que decirle.

Hace tiempo que no veía a su amiga así, en realidad hace más de dos años que no la veía de esa manera. No sabía mucho lo que había pasado entre Brittany y Santana, pero si tenía algo muy claro.

Esa vez en el club cuando la morena se fue con las dos chicas a hacer el trio dejándola a ella sola, pensó que Santana nunca más creería, ni sentiría amor por alguien más, pero al ver la reacción de su amiga ahora se daba cuenta que estaba muy equivocada.

Brittany había despertado algo en la morena, algo muy grande, sólo que Santana, aún no lo comprendía.


	13. Capítulo 11: Lights

**Lo único que les tengo que decir, es perdón por la demora, espero que no suceda más! Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que con ellos me dan muchas más ganas de seguir escribiendo! (:**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11:

LIGHTS

_… Tenía mi camino_

_Pero empecé a perderlo todo_

_Tenía a mi corazón_

_Pero la reina ha sido derrotada…_

* * *

¿Qué pasa si constantemente en tu cabeza te repites que debes hacer algo, o todo lo contrario, que nunca más lo volverás a hacer, porque sea lo que sea, eso no te hace bien, porque no tiene ningún futuro, pero sin embargo vuelves a hacerlo, una y otra y otra vez? Para el resto, nada, porque nunca supieron que te prometiste no hacer y no lo cumpliste, pero para uno, para uno es como si estuvieras engañándote a ti mismo ¿por qué realizar promesas que son imposibles de cumplir? ¿por qué realizarlas, si sabes que más temprano que tarde las vas a terminar rompiendo?

Bueno, y eso era exactamente lo que pasaba todo el tiempo por la cabeza de Santana, desde el día que tuvo su gran pelea con Brittany y la posterior conversación con Quinn, se dijo a ella mil veces, que la rubia de ojos azules no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero la realidad era otra, una completamente diferente. Ese beso había marcado algo en ella, y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que era, si tenía claro que era algo importante, a pesar de que no quisiera reconocerlo.

Había pasado una semana de aquel incidente y todavía tenía en su boca la huella de aquel beso, la marca de que no había sido un mal sueño, sino que todo ocurrió tal cual lo recordaba. Ya casi no se notaba, incluso, la mayoría de la gente no la veía en lo más mínimo, pero la morena la sentía como si se la hubieran hecho hace apenas unos segundos atrás.

Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, o cada vez que se mojaba los labios recordaba lo que había pasado con la rubia en su oficina y todo lo que eso conllevaba, las palabras hirientes que Brittany tuvo con ella, las cosas que ella le había dicho, lo descompuesta que quedó, pero por sobre todo, por sobre cualquier cosa, recordaba el beso y con él, todas las sensaciones que tuvo al besarla ¿qué le había hecho Brittany para provocarle toda lo que sentía con tan solo pensar en eso?

Durante todo ese tiempo, trató de hacer lo imposible para no encontrarse con la rubia, pero lamentablemente el piso no era tan grande y sus oficinas quedaban relativamente cerca, por lo que no pudo. Cada vez que se veían, la trataba de evitar, no la miraba, menos la saludaba, ni siquiera le ponía malas caras, y por parte de Brittany era igual, las dos trataban de hacer como si la otra no existía, pero obviamente, al menos para Santana no era así, claro que Brittany existía, y estaba más presente de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Y aunque había amenazado a la rubia con que le iba a contar al todo el mundo lo que pasó en su oficina, obviamente no iba a hacerlo, ni siquiera se lo dijo a Emily, que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le preguntó acerca de su labio, pero Santana no le tomaba atención, al fin y al cabo no era asunto de ella.

Pero desafortunadamente para la abogada, había llegado el día que ya no podía seguir ignorando a la rubia, hoy y aunque aún no se ponían de acuerdo en nada, tenían la importante junta con Chuck Schumer, uno de los senadores más destacados de Nueva York, y aunque Santana habló muchas veces con John intentando tomar ese caso ella sola, no lo pudo conseguir, todas las veces que lo hizo, su jefe le dijo que no, así que aunque no lo quisiera hoy en la noche tenía una cena con el reconocido político y por supuesto con la rubia de ojos azules.

En un comienzo, la latina trató de hacer todo lo posible para que no fuera una cena entre los tres, sino que una reunión más casual, en su despacho o en el de la rubia, sin embargo, el gran John Evans no quiso que fuera de esa manera, como un cliente tan reconocido iba a tener que ir a una oficina en vez de cenar en un elegante restaurante, por lo que esa cena se llevaría a cabo si o si, a las 9 de la noche en punto y en uno de los lugares más importantes de Nueva York.

Primero pensó que no sería necesario juntarse con la rubia, que lo mejor era que cada una revisara el caso por su parte y que luego ahí verían como resolver todo, pero ninguna buena abogada no se colocaría de acuerdo con su compañera en el asunto que tratarían en una reunión tan importante como esa, así que Santana decidió que lo mejor y aunque no lo hubiera querido, era juntarse con Brittany antes del encuentro con el senador. Por lo que el momento de hablar con la rubia, aunque fuera asuntos de trabajo finalmente había llegado.

"Em" habló cuando la secretaria al otro lado de la línea contestó su llamada "podrías decirle a la señorita Brittany" señorita, si claro, seguro que es una señorita pensó "que si viene a mi oficina ahora, que necesitamos hablar sobre lo de hoy en la noche".

"¿Qué hay hoy en la noche?" preguntó confundida.

"Lo de Chuck Schumer, que hoy es la cena con él, que más si no" le respondió un poco más tosca que de costumbre.

"Nada, no me pongas atención, pero y ¿por qué no la llamas tú?"

"Emily, eres mi secretaria, podrías hacer de una buena vez lo que te pido si no es mucha la molesta, gracias" y le cortó, no andaba de humor para aguantar las preguntas de la asiática.

Luego de dejar el teléfono donde correspondía, pasó unos minutos sentada en la misma posición, mirando a la nada, pero es que luego de terminar la conversación con Emily unos nervios la comenzaron a invadir, no quería sentirse así, pero hay cosas que no se pueden controlar y lo que sentía en ese momento, era una de ellas. Mientras seguía tratando de mantenerse lo más calmada que podía, el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta la sobresalto. Sabía claramente de quien se trataba.

"Adelante" respondió acomodándose en su silla.

Y si, efectivamente era Brittany la que entraba tímidamente hacia ella con un montón de carpetas y papeles en la mano, dejó todo lo que tenía sobre el escritorio de la morena y se sentó en la silla quedando frente a frente. Santana no entendía el aparente nerviosismo que también tenía la rubia.

Ninguna de las dos decía ninguna palabra, antes, entre ellas había habido muchos silencios, algunos increíbles, de esos que cuando miras a la persona no es necesario decir nada, porque con tan solo mirarla todo está perfecto, pero este era del otro tipo, de esos silencios incómodos que no sabes que decirle a quien quiera que sea la persona que se encuentra frente tuyo.

Y lo peor de todo, era que Santana aunque lo intentaba, no podía descifrar completamente la mirada que le daba Brittany, pero si no se equivocaba, era una mezcla entre ¿orgullo mal herido y arrepentimiento? lo del orgullo lo podía entender, pero le daba rabia pensar en eso, porque si la rubia lo sentía ¿que quedaba para ella? al final la que terminó con el labio roto por culpa de una niñita mal criada y que lo único que hacía era jugar, era ella. Pero lo de arrepentimiento, eso sí que no lo entendía, ¿por qué Brittany iba a estar arrepentida de algo? si por lo poco que conocía de la de ojos azules, lo que menos había mostrado era arrepentirse de algo que hizo, bueno a excepción del beso que le había dado, seguro que de eso se arrepentía, pero… ya… mejor se dejaba de pensar en cosas y hacían lo que debían hacer, ponerse de acuerdo para lo de hoy en la noche.

"Santana yo quería hablar un par de cosas antes…" dijo de la nada la rubia, pero no pudo continuar porque la latina la paró, tenía curiosidad de que era lo que Brittany quería decirle, pero no estaba de humor para aguantarle una más a la ojiazul.

"¿Lo que quieres hablar es acerca del caso?" le preguntó tajantemente.

"Ehh… no, no es sobre eso, lo que yo quiero…" y nuevamente Santana no la dejó continuar.

"Entonces si no es sobre el caso, no me interesa".

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, ¿podríamos de una vez avanzar con lo que corresponde?"

"Ni siquiera saber de qué te quiero hablar, no tienes idea que te quiero decir" le dijo mucho más alterada que antes la rubia.

"¡No! pero no me interesa nada de parte tuya, a menos que tenga que ver con lo de hoy en la noche".

"¿Eres una insoportable lo sabias?" y ahí estaba, el rápido cambio de actitud de la ojiazul.

"No voy a darte en el gusto Brittany, no voy a discutir contigo".

"Pero si no es eso lo que te quiero decir, lo que quiero…"

"¿Tienes todo listo para hoy verdad?" era la interrupción número cuatro de la morena, pero realmente no tenía ganas de hablar nada con la rubia, no a menos que fuera de lo que correspondía.

"Si, tengo todo listo" dijo enojada Brittany, mientras se levantaba de su silla, la forma en la que se comportaba Santana con ella, la estaba irritando, no le dio la oportunidad ni una vez para dejarle decir lo que quería hablar con ella hace ya varios días atrás "parece que aquí no hay nada más que decir, nos vemos" se disponía a salir de la oficina, pero Santana le habló antes.

"No hemos terminado con el caso Brittany, ¿qué clase de abogada eres para no poder dejar de lado los problemas personales que tenemos? ¿te puedes sentar y conversar de lo que corresponde?"

"Al parecer no soy una tan buena como tú. Nos vemos hoy a las 9" y sin más salió rápidamente de la oficina de Santana, dejándola como siempre con muchas más preguntas en su cabeza.

* * *

Eran las 8.45 y Santana ya se encontraba fuera del restaurante escogido para la gran cena, llevaba un lindo vestido negro bastante simple, pero lo suficientemente elegante para la ocasión, nunca le habían gustado mucho los vestidos largos, por lo cual este no escapaba de eso, era corto, pero no lo demasiado para verse vulgar o algo parecido, de todas maneras se veía preciosa, había pasado más de dos horas cambiándose una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se decidió por ese. Estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, era la primera vez que iba tan poco preparada para una cita con un cliente, pero es que aunque trató y trató de analizar el caso al cual se enfrentaba, no lo lograba, su cabeza se iba a volar a otras partes, menos a lo que debía, pero ya no quería pensar en eso, se consideraba lo suficientemente buena en lo suyo para improvisar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿justo se le ocurría hacerlo cuando su cliente era uno de los políticos más reconocidos de Nueva York? como fuera, ya no había mucho más por hacer.

Seguía metida en sus pensamientos, últimamente se le había hecho costumbre eso de dejarse llevar y no percatarse de la realidad, cuando de pronto vio que una rubia preciosa se bajaba de un taxi y caminaba directamente hacia ella. Era claro quién era, y aunque no debía sentirlo, si lo hizo, los nervios nuevamente habían vuelto a aparecer, pero eso no se lo iba a demostrar por nada del mundo.

Brittany vestía un lindo vestido color crema, era un poco más largo que el de ella, pero eso no impedía que se le vieran sus espectaculares piernas, desde que la conoció lo que más le gustaba del cuerpo de la ojiazul eran sus piernas, es que realmente no podían ser más perfectas ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿por qué se le había venido a la cabeza eso? Santana basta, basta, se repetía una y otra vez ¡Deja de pensar así en ella!

"Veo que llegaste temprano" le dijo Brittany cuando llegó a su lado, la miró a los ojos, ya recuperada del impacto inicial de verla así.

"Siempre he sido puntual" le contestó intentando ponerle la menor atención posible, de la nada se había acordado de la reciente discusión que tuvieron en la mañana en su oficina.

"Ah, ¿todavía no llega Chuck Schumer?" preguntó la rubia.

"El SEÑOR Chuck Schumer aún no llega" le contestó recalcando la palabra señor.

"Bueno como sea, será mejor que entremos me muero de frío aquí".

"Aja" le respondió Santana y sin más entró por la puerta del restaurante seguida por la de ojos claros.

Llevaban más de 30 minutos sentadas sin decirse una sola palabra, y cada 5, Santana miraba su reloj para ver la hora, cada vez se sentía más incómoda en presencia de la rubia, que no hacia otra cosa que mirar el florero que estaba en la mitad de la mesa y luego miraba a la morena. De nuevo le dio esa sensación que podía descifrar la mirada de la rubia, sentía que Brittany quería decirle algo, pero lo más probable era que no se atrevía por lo que había sucedido en la mañana, pero es que tampoco sabía si quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, creía tener las cosas claras y fuera lo que fuera que le dijera la rubia, tenía conciencia que la podía desestabilizar y por nada del mundo quería que le sucediera eso.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó la de ojos azules al ver que Santana miraba el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.

"Son las 9.25".

"¿Estas segura que va a llegar? No creo que sea tan impuntual".

"No lo sé, pero no nos podemos ir de aquí".

"San… perdón Santana… podemos… ¿podríamos hablar sobre lo que pasó?"

"No ha pasado nada" le respondió de manera fría la morena.

"Sabes que no es así, quiero hablar contigo, quiero… quiero…"

"No me interesa nada sobre eso, no sé qué te pasa a ti que quieres hablar, para mí nunca sucedió nada y punto. No te podrías comportar como la compañera de trabajo que eres y hacer como si nada".

"Pero es que Santana…"

"Santana nada, ahora si me disculpas voy al baño, vuelvo en un minuto" y sin más la morena se levantó enojada de su silla para dirigirse a donde le había anunciado a la rubia.

Cuando llegó y se miró al espejo trató de controlar como podía la rabia que de pronto llevaba encima, menos mal que no había nadie en el baño para escuchar las malas palabras que decía entre dientes, es que de verdad ya no entendía nada, no entendía los cambios de humor de la ojiazul, y en realidad ya le estaba cansando que se comportara como una niña chica, ella ya tenía 25 años, no estaba para aguantar la bipolaridad y egoísmo que Brittany siempre le demostraba. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era irse a su casa y dormir, ya no tenía ánimos de seguir ahí, no sabía porque razón Chuck, o el SEÑOR Chuck Schumer todavía no aparecía, por último si no iba a llegar que les avisara de alguna manera, pero lo que menos quería era seguir en compañía de Brittany.

Estaba a punto de devolverse a la mesa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe ingresando por ella la rubia, dejando a Santana más que sorprendida por la aparición, no se lo esperaba.

"Llamó John y me dijo que el SEÑOR Chuck no se va a venir, porque tuvo unos problemas familiares, pero que si queríamos cenábamos aquí, que él pagaba todo, por la demora y todo eso" soltó sin más la rubia.

"Pues que gentil está tu suegrito" lo dijo de manera despectiva sin siquiera darse vuelta, sólo miraba el reflejo de Brittany por el espejo "pero no tengo hambre lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y no hacer nada más, así que al menos yo, me voy de aquí" se giró para salir, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la rubia no la iba a dejar salir tan fácil, cuando quedó mirándola de frente, el sonido del pestillo sonó, Brittany había cerrado la puerta.

"Santana necesito hablar contigo" le dijo de la manera más firme que pudo.

"Creo que ya te he dicho que no hay nada de qué hablar, me quiero ir a mi casa, me podrías dejar salir de una vez" al parecer el baño se había transformado para la rubia en su lugar preferido para mantener conversaciones con la latina, ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía.

"No quiero, no te voy a dejar salir hasta que hablemos".

La morena se cruzó de brazos, y se apoyó suavemente en el lavamanos más cercano que tenía. Ya, está bien, iba darle la oportunidad de que la rubia le dijera que era lo tan importante que tenía por decirle "te escucho" le respondió mirando directamente a los ojos. Brittany se sorprendió frente al gesto de la morena, pensaba que iba a tener que casi obligarla a escuchar lo que tenía por decirle.

"Lo que pasa, es que quiero hablar sobre lo del otro día… lo que… lo que pasó en tu oficina" claramente la ojiazul no sabía controlar muy bien los nervios.

"Lo sé, te estoy escuchando".

"Pero tampoco es necesario que tomes esa actitud" le contestó al escuchar la forma en que le contestaba.

"¡No tomo ninguna actitud!"

"¡Si lo haces!"

"¿Vas a hablar de una buena vez? Porque si no es así, será mejor que me dejes salir" la paciencia no era uno de los fuertes de Santana y sentía que con Brittany la estaba perdiendo mucho más rápido.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser así? No ves que quiero hablar bien contigo y ¡tú no me dejes ni continuar con lo que quiero decirte!"

Santana abría y cerraba la boca buscando que responderle a la rubia, pero finalmente de ella salió un simple "está bien no te interrumpo, habla".

"Santana, yo sé… yo sé que me equivoque en lo que te hice, una cosa es que te hayas comportado como una perra conmigo y otra muy diferente es que yo te haya hecho daño" se le salió de pronto a la rubia, al parecer no estaba pensando completamente en lo que decía.

"Espera, espera, espera ¿esa es tu manera de disculparte? ¿diciéndome que fui una perra?"

"¡Perdón!" Brittany se dio cuenta recién de sus palabras "eso no era lo que quería decir".

"¿Sabes que Brittany? me canse de tus jueguitos, búscate otra persona con la que jugar, porque yo ya me aburrí de aguantarlos".

"¡No era eso lo que te quería decir! estoy nerviosa, ya no recuerdo cuántas veces he pensado en lo que te voy a decir".

"Pues no digas nada, ya te lo he dicho, no hay nada más de que hablar".

"¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como siempre lo haces?" la rubia estaba un poco más alterada que antes.

"¡Soy así!" gritó Santana "si te gusta bien y si no, no me importa".

"¡Contigo es imposible hablar!" le gritó de vuelta.

"¿Sabes qué? Me voy de aquí, no estoy de humor ni lo estaré para seguir esta conversación, si querías pedirme perdón, pues te perdono Brittany, ahora déjame salir" se acercó para poder marcharse del lugar, pero la rubia seguía en la misma posición.

"¿No te das cuenta que no fui yo la única culpable de lo que sucedió en tu oficina? ¡Tú partiste todo!"

"¡Pues tú lo continuaste!" le gritó Santana más fuerte que antes.

"Pero… pero…" la rubia ya no sabía que decirle "Pero tú eres la culpable" se le salió finalmente.

"¿En serio Brittany? acabas de decir que las dos fuimos las culpables en lo que sucedió y ahora sales con lo otro ¿de verdad que así quieres que te disculpe?"

"¡No quiero que me disculpes de nada!" le volvió a gritar enojada.

"¡Geniaaal! ¡Mucho mejor! ahora me puedes dejar salir si no es mucha la molestia" se acercó a la rubia para salir por la puerta, pero la voz de Brittany la hizo detenerse.

"¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Que no me voy a disculpar! ¡Que no me puedo disculpar porque no me arrepiento de nada! Sé que lo que nos dijimos no fue lo mejor, que lo de morderte menos, pero no me arrepiento ¡No me arrepiento! ¿y sabes por qué? Porque lo volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez con tal de besarte nuevamente" finalmente la rubia lo había hecho, le había confesado todo lo que ni siquiera a Rachel le insinuó.

Y Santana, Santana no lo podía creer ¿era cierto lo que escuchaba de la boca de la rubia? se esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que acababa de decirle, la cara de sorpresa de la latina era imposible de esconderla y claramente la ojiazul se dio cuenta de eso "San, Santana dime algo por favor".

"Yo… he…" estaba en blanco, es que realmente lo que le dijo la de ojos azules la dejó sin palabras, quería contestarle, mas nada salía de su boca. Pero de pronto unas imágenes no muy agradables asaltaron su cabeza. Y aunque lo intentó no lo pudo controlar, sin razón aparente muchos pensamientos comenzaron a invadirla como flashes.

Todas las veces que había sufrido se le pasaron por la cabeza, era tonto, y lo sabía. Lo que acababa de escuchar debería haberla hecho estar saltando en un pie, pero aunque no quisiera, los fantasmas del pasado le comenzaron a asechar. No quería pasar lo mismo, no quería volver a sufrir otra vez y sabía que si le respondía realmente lo que sentía a Brittany eso era exactamente lo que iba a suceder. La rubia tenía novio y en el poco tiempo que la conocía, no podía negar que una de las características que más notaba de ella había sido lo cambiante que era en su manera de pensar ¿no podría ser ella solo un capricho que a la niñita se le hubiera puesto en la cabeza? Pero es que claramente que sí, solo era un capricho de Brittany. Y como se lo había dicho hace una semana atrás, no quería y no iba a permitir que nadie la volviera a hacer sentir tan indefensa y débil como lo fue hace un tiempo atrás. Ella era la gran Santana López, y lo quería y lo iba a seguir siento, luego de mucho tiempo al fin podía decir que era la dueña de su vida, y no iba a permitir que nada, ni nadie, mucho menos una niñita malcriada y caprichosa cambiara eso, no lo iba ni lo podía permitir, por lo que apenas reaccionó, ni lo pensó y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, el vómito verbal hizo nuevamente su aparición.

"Pues lo siento" trató de hablar lo más calmada que pudo "pero tú a mí no me interesas" y sin más se acercó a la rubia abriendo la puerta cerrada, y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Brittany no opuso resistencia alguna, había quedado completamente helada luego de las palabras de Santana.

Le había confesado que se moría por besarla una vez más y lo único que tuvo de respuesta por parte de la morena fue un "tú no me interesas", tenía tantas ganas de llorar, porque una vez más, se sentía completamente humillada por Santana.


	14. Capítulo 12: Volvemos a Caer

**Hola a todas! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo mucho antes de lo normal! Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es una de las cosas por las que más me gustan de escribir, saber sus opiniones en relación a la historia (: Me motivan mucho a seguir haciendo, sin más les dejo el capítulo!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12:

VOLVEMOS A CAER

_…Sigo pensando en alguna salida_

Para olvidarme de ti

Nunca pensé que un segundo a mi vida

Un beso la fuera a cambiar…

_"La hermosísima Sugar Motta tiene el agrado de invitarte a ti y a tu pareja –si es que tienes, sí no que pena tendrás que venir sola- a su fiesta de cumpleaños, este sábado a las 22.00 hrs en su maravillosa a casa. No te olvides del regalo o si no te quedaras afuera._

Con mucho sugar

Sugar M."

Santana apenas le leyó el mensaje a Quinn un pequeño ataque de risa le dio a ambas, es que realmente su ex compañera de instituto salía con cada cosa.

Pero al menos lo que recién le había llegado a su celular le sirvió para dejar aunque fuera por unos segundos la mala cara que llevaba todo el fin de semana y parte de la semana. Porque aunque trató de pensar en otras cosas, no pudo. La semana anterior tuvo todo el tiempo en su cabeza el beso con Brittany y ahora lo que se le pasaba una y otra vez por su mente eran las palabras que la rubia le dijo en el baño del restaurante, se acordaba de todas, sin olvidar ni siquiera una de ellas _"¡No me arrepiento! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez con tal de besarte nuevamente"_ Y ya no quería recordarlas, pero entre más intentaba no hacerlo, sucedía todo lo contrario.

"¡Santanaaa!" le gritó Quinn que la miraba extrañada por el repentino cambio que había sufrido su amiga, de estar riendo fuertemente por el mensaje de Sugar pasó a estar ida pensando quien sabe qué cosa "puedes mirarme de una vez y ponerme atención en lo que te digo".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué me decías Fabray?"

"Si no te quedaras mirando el suelo como estúpida lo sabrías. Te decía que si ibas a invitar a Emily a lo de Sugar".

"Ah, eso. No, no lo haré, ni siquiera sé si yo iré".

"Pero ¿cómo?" dijo sorprendida la rubia "hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a los chicos, hasta de seguro que invitó a Dave. Además ¿recuerdas como eras las fiestas de Sugar en la preparatoria? Eran las más comentadas del año, de seguro que ahora están mucho mejor ¡Tenemos que ir!" le dijo la rubia emocionada "que lástima que mi futura novia no pueda acompañarme porque tiene compromisos ese día, así la podrías conocer" se le salió de pronto a Quinn haciendo que a Santana de nuevo le diera un pequeño ataque de risa por el comentario.

"Jajajaja futura novia, si Quinn seguro. Si lo único que hacen es acostarse. Además ¿no me habías dicho que esa tal Rachel era hetero?"

"¡Oye no te rías! sé que pareciera que es lo único que hay entre las dos, pero estoy segura que ella siente algo más por mí. Y sí, tu misma lo dijiste, ERA hetero porque luego de conocer los encantos de Lucy Quinn Fabray, no lo volverá a ser nunca más".

"Jajaja Quinn" de nuevo la risa "no me hagas reír por favor, eso sí que es tener mucho ego".

"¡No es eso! si te lo digo es porque lo sé y también porque tú no has probado el atractivo Fabray" la morena iba a seguir riendo, pero la de ojos verdes cambio rápidamente de asunto "pero y hablando de heteros" Santana ya sabía hacia donde se iba a dirigir su amiga y no le estaba gustando para nada "¿qué ha pasado con Brittany? sé que dijimos que ese tema no lo querías tocar, pero no te veo bien Sanny ¿pasó algo luego de la no cena con ese político?"

"Y si dijimos que nada más con el tema ¿por qué lo sacas?" Santana se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la cocina para ir a buscar un vaso de agua "pero no" le respondió mientras abría la llave del lavaplatos "no ha pasado nada, porque no la he visto, no ha ido a trabajar, supuestamente esta resfriada o algo así".

"Sabes bastante, para no querer tener nada que ver con ella".

"¡No!" dijo toscamente "eso es lo único que sé y ahora ¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa?" la morena volvió al living de su departamento y se sentó en el otro sillón, uno que quedaba frente a Quinn.

"Pero es que quiero saber qué pasa con ella, porque le dijiste eso de que no te interesaba, si las dos sabemos que no es así".

"¡Tú qué sabes!" le contestó en un tono mucho más alto que antes.

"Sanny" le habló suavemente, sabía que si no lo hacía de esa manera, iban a terminar discutiendo "soy tu amiga, no tienes por qué ocultarme las cosas a mí, sabes que siempre nos hemos contado todo".

"Es que… es que tengo… tengo miedo Quinn" al final se dio cuenta que hablar con su amiga le iba a hacer bien, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y que mejor que la de ojos verdes para eso "tengo tanto miedo que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo que antes, entregarme a una persona y que ella no lo valore, no quiero volver a sufrir como lo hice una vez, y estoy segura que si le hubiera dicho a Brittany todo lo que en verdad me pasaba con ella, eso hubiera terminado sucediendo. Tengo muy claro que no soy más que un juego para ella y no pienso arriesgarme si eso es así".

"Sanny" Quinn se acercó a donde estaba su amiga y se arrodilló frente a ella para poder mirarla a los ojos "no conozco a esa tal Brittany, pero lo que sí puedo notar es que hace mucho tiempo no te había visto de esta manera, y si ella te hace sentir todas esas cosas, bueno por algo será, si quieres saber que realmente siente por ti, toma las cosas con calma, ve cómo se comporta, si en realidad le gustas como debería ser o solo eres un capricho para ella. Pero eso sí, no creo que si le importaras tan poco como crees, faltaría una semana entera a su trabajo por el problema que tuvo contigo, es obvio que no está enferma ni nada. No pierdas la oportunidad que se te está dando por miedo a lo que pueda pasar, recuerda que siempre hemos dicho que es mejor arrepentirse de algo que hiciste a arrepentirse de algo que no, porque todo el tiempo te estarás preguntando y que hubiera sucedido si y…"

"Lo sé Quinn, pero no es tan fácil como se escucha".

"Pero Sanny…"

"No Quinn, entiendo todo lo que me dices, pero no puedo arriesgarme si sé que voy a caer al vacío".

La rubia iba a contestarle, pero pensó que lo mejor era continuar la conversación en otro momento, al parecer su amiga estaba completamente decidida a no volverle a dar una oportunidad a lo que su corazón le decía.

Pero a pesar de eso, tomó la decisión que de alguna manera iba a ayudarla, tenía que conocer a la tal Brittany y saber cuáles eran las reales intenciones con su mejor amiga.

* * *

"¡Porque siempre tienes ese poder de convencimiento conmigo! No tenía ningún ánimo de venir a esto" Santana se bajó del auto de Quinn de mala gana, abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás y sacó un gran regalo, no tenía idea que es lo que era, porque la rubia no le quiso decir que le había comprado a Sugar, pero era bastante pesado, por lo que su mal humor se incrementó al darse cuenta de eso.

"Santana, deja de alegar por todo, si lo vamos a pasar bien ¡Recuerda que es por los viejos tiempos! A todo esto ¿Dave va a venir?"

"Sí, es una de las pocas razones por las que vine, además necesitó hablar un par de cosas con él, últimamente ha estado muy amiguito de Kurt, demasiado para mi gusto" la morena siguió avanzando con el gran regalo que apenas se lo podía "Fabgay, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? Ya no lo puedo llevar sola, seguramente que le compraste a Sugar".

"Sorpresa, sorpresa" rió la rubia "pero llévalo tú, no ves que ando con vestido".

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? tonta".

"No sé" rió de nuevo Quinn "pero como tu andas así y ni siquiera te arreglaste, te es más fácil llevarlo, no andas con zapatos tan altos como los míos" en realidad Santana no se había producido mucho, no estaba de ánimos, así que se puso casi lo primero que encontró, no es que se viera mal, eso es algo imposible para una mujer como Santana, pero iba vestida bastante simple, con unos jeans oscuros, y en la parte de arriba llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, bastante ajustada, haciendo que se notara cada curva de su cuerpo.

"Será mejor que toques el timbre, porque eso sí que no lo puedo hacer" Quinn hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y lo tocó para que le abrieran, no pasaron ni 30 segundos y Sugar venía con una gigante sonrisa a saludarlas, y su sonrisa se acrecentó mucho más cuando vio el tremendo regalo que le traían.

Luego de los correspondientes besos, saludos de cumpleaños, y de que Sugar le preguntara a Quinn como se encontraba -ya que con ella sí que no se veían desde el instituto- la castaña tomó muy animada el obsequio que traía Santana y finalmente las hizo ingresar a su casa.

Ya nada era tan parecido como lo recordaban, al igual que ellas y sus vidas, las cosas no eran como antes.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban los invitados, se encontraron con varias caras conocidas, entre ellos estaba Tina junto a Mike, Mercedes que nuevamente había viajado única y exclusivamente para estar en el cumpleaños de su amiga, y en una esquina alejados de todos los otros invitados que no eran conocidos ni para Quinn, ni para Santana estaban Dave y Kurt hablando animadamente, tanto que ni se habían percatado de la presencia de ambas.

Luego de saludarlos a todos la morena se acercó dónde estaban los chicos, apenas llegó hasta ellos, se percató que la sonrisa de Dave no podía ser más grande, aunque se le borró de inmediato cuando vio que Santana no lo miraba con su mejor cara. Cuando saludó a Dave con un beso, al hacerlo le alcanzó a decir "tú y yo todavía tenemos una muy seria conversación pendiente" y se alejó de donde estaban ambos para ir a ponerse al lado de Quinn.

Todos estaban muy animados con la celebración, no era muy tarde, pero el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto a varios de ellos, en total debían de haber en la casa cerca de doce personas, no eran muchos, pero la estaban pasando muy bien, bueno a excepción de Santana que seguía con su mal humor de un principio.

Estaban de lo mejor hablando y poniéndose al día sobre sus vidas cuando de repente el timbre de la casa sonó, Sugar salió rápidamente a abrir.

Aunque el ruido de la música no dejaba oír mucho, desde afuera se escuchaban los saludos de feliz cumpleaños para la festejada, quien al parecer estaba bastante feliz y no solamente por su celebración, sino que las copas que se tomó le estaba haciendo bastante efecto, porque su risa se escuchaba hasta el salón.

"Pensé que ya no venían" dijo de repente Kurt parándose de donde se encontraba – que era al lado de Dave- para ir a saludar a los nuevos invitados. Santana estaba de espaldas, pero cuando vio la cara que puso Quinn al ver quienes entraban, se dio vuelta rápidamente.

"Sanny, es ella… ¿qué hace ella aquí? ¿por qué esta Rachel en el cumpleaños de Sugar? ¿y por qué viene con ese tipo?"

La cara de Santana se deformó, por la puerta venían acercándose Rachel con Nate –era uno de los abogados del buffet- y por supuesto, quien más si no que Brittany con Sam tomados de la mano, ambos se veían bastante felices, pero la cara de la de ojos azules cambio rápidamente al darse cuenta quien la miraba fijamente.

Cuando sus miradas conectaron, los nervios que últimamente había sentido al tener a la rubia cerca volvieron a aparecer… pero espera, pensó en su cabeza de pronto, olvidándose por un momento de Brittany, era cierto lo que creyó escuchar ¿Quinn le dijo que esa Rachel que veía ahí era su Rachel? ¿la misma Rachel que iba a ser la supuesta novia de su mejor amiga?

"Quinn" se giró para mirarla con cara desconcertada "¿la fastidiosa de Rachel Berry es la mujer con la que te acuestas?"

"No hables tan fuerte, y no es fastidiosa" Quinn estaba tan pendiente de lo que hacía la castaña que no puso completa atención en lo que le decía Santana.

"¡Es que no puede ser! Tiene que ser una broma ¿verdad?" habló la morena.

"Si tiene que ser una broma, porque no entiendo que hace con ese estúpido agarrado del brazo" Quinn estaba que hervía de celos al ver la manera tan cariñosa que se encontraba Rachel con aquel chico. Y la castaña todavía no se daba ni cuenta de la presencia de la de ojos verdes, porque seguía de lo mejor hablando con Sugar y los otros.

"No Quinn, no lo digo porque Rachel venga con Nate, que así se llama el estúpido que viene con ella".

"¿Cómo sabes que se llama Nate?" la interrumpió Quinn mirándola.

"¿Me estabas poniendo atención o no? Conozco a tu Rachel, es más, la rubia que viene a su lado es Brittany".

"¿Quéeeeeeee?" dijo fuerte la de ojos verdes, tanto, que todos voltearon a verla, incluida la pequeña castaña, que puso una cara de no creer lo que veía al darse cuenta de la presencia de Quinn en la sala.

Pero antes de poder seguir la conversación Sugar hizo silencio para presentar a sus invitados, aunque casi todos los conocían de todas maneras lo quiso hacerlo, el alcohol tenía a Sugar así.

"Shhh… silencio, silencio por favor. Les quiero presentar a unos amigos que pensé que no vendrían, pero aquí están, ellos son Rachel, perdón ¿cómo te llamas tú? que ya olvidé tu nombre" rió Sugar apuntando al guapo acompañante de la castaña "a ya recordé" se contestó sola "Nate, Brittany y su novio Sam, ya solo era eso" rió más fuerte que antes "que el Sugar Shack continúe" ahora sí que casi todos rieron al recordar la forma en como llamaba Sugar a sus fiestas cuando estaban en el instituto, menos Santana y Quinn obviamente. Luego de las palabras de la cumpleañera todos continuaron en lo que estaban.

Los recién llegados se acercaron a saludar todos, cuando fue el turno de saludar a Santana y Quinn, Sam y Nate lo hicieron de la manera más cordial posible, aunque se notaba que entre ellos no existía la mejor relación con la morena, Brittany se hizo la loca y no se acercó a hacerlo, siguió conversando con Kurt, aunque no dejaba de mirar a ratos a la latina. Cuando Rachel saludó a Quinn pudo ver que la cara de la ojiverde no era la mejor, por lo que sólo le dejó un casto beso en la mejilla y luego saludo a Santana que estaba muy pendiente de lo que ahí pasaba, no podía negar que luego del impacto inicial al darse cuenta que Rachel era la mujer de la que su amiga tanto hablaba, ahora le causaba bastante gracia que Rachel Berry no fuera tan correcta como pensaba.

* * *

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Rachel con Brittany habían llegado con sus respectivas parejas y aunque lo intentaban, entre las cuatro chicas no podían dejar de mirarse. Brittany estaba al lado de Sam, quien estaba de lo mejor tomando bastante y hablando con Nate, su rubio novio no le estaba dando demasiada atención, por lo que la ojiazul miraba a cada rato y aunque no quería a Santana y lo que ésta hacía, y es que al parecer estaba de lo más entretenida con aquella rubia de ojos verdes, sólo dejaba de mirarla cuando Rachel le hablaba, quien al parecer estaba bastante nerviosa, porque hablaba como loro, más de lo normal –y eso es mucho que decir-.

Rachel estaba bastante bebida, pero lo que sucedia es que le molestaba de sobremanera la cercanía que tenían Quinn con Santana. No sabía que eran mejores amigas, por lo que estaba asumiendo que entre esas dos había algo, al fin y al cabo con la rubia nunca habían dejado en claro que tipo de relación tenían.

Luego de unos minutos viéndolas Rachel ya no lo aguantó más por lo que apenas vio que Santana se alejó de Quinn para ir a buscar un trago salió rápidamente donde su rubia. Brittany no se dio ni cuenta de lo que hizo su amiga, sólo estaba pendiente de hacia donde se dirigía la bella latina.

Cuando Rachel llegó hasta Quinn, la tomó bruscamente de una mano y la llevó lo más rápido que pudo a la primera parte que encontró disponible en donde pudieran estar a solas, y el lugar escogido fue la cocina.

Estaba todo a oscuras ahí, pero Rachel no pensaba tomarse la molestia de encender las luces, ya que cuando juntó la puerta se lanzó directamente a los labios de la rubia, quien no entendía el repentino ataque de pasión que le dio a la castaña. Pero tampoco iba a quejarse mucho, por lo que cuando sintió el fogoso beso, lo respondió de la misma manera.

Quinn tomó a Rachel y la subió a la esquinera de la cocina para así besarla como lo quería hacer, cuando lo hizo un par de servicios que se encontraban sobre la mesa cayeron al piso haciendo algo de ruido, pero con el sonido de la música que había afuera era imposible que alguien las escuchara.

Rachel al igual que Quinn llevaba puesto un vestido por lo que al acercarse la rubia a ella y poner su cuerpo entre sus piernas, el vestido de la castaña subió hasta la mitad del muslo, oportunidad que aprovechó Quinn para acariciar las piernas de la manera que sabía que a Rachel le encantaba.

Se seguían besando, pero como ya era costumbre entre ellas, las manos no se podían quedar quietas por lo que Rachel subió las suyas a los senos de la rubia estrujándolos desesperadamente, extrañaba a Quinn y verla tan juntas con Santana hacia que quisiera sentirla como de su propiedad.

Quinn por su parte comenzó a acercar su mano al sexo de su compañera, sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de que cualquiera pudiera ingresar a la cocina, por lo que sin ningún preámbulo metió su mano por debajo de las bragas de Rachel y comenzó a acariciar con uno de sus dedos el excitado clítoris de la castaña, quien cuanto sintió lo que le hacían se aferró aún más a la rubia, dejando escapar uno de esos gemidos que le encantaba escuchar.

"Parece que alguien me extraño" dijo Quinn al separarse de la boca de Rachel.

"No sabes cuánto" le respondió controlando la respiración.

"Pero creo que debería parar con lo que te hago y que me expliques de una vez, que haces aquí y quien es el idiota que trajiste al cumpleaños" a pesar de la conversación que tenían, Quinn no dejaba de acariciar el pequeño órgano nervioso.

"No es nadie… pero luego hablamos de eso, sólo quiero… sólo quiero sentirte dentro de mí".

Quinn sonrió de medio lado por la petición de la chica, pero cuando se disponía a hacer lo que Rachel le pedía, la luz de la cocina se encendió haciendo que ambas se separaran rápidamente producto de la sorpresiva interrupción.

"Rachel que… ¿qué significa esto?" los ojos de Brittany no podían estar más abiertos por lo que acababa de ver, nunca espero encontrarse a su amiga con una mujer haciendo esas cosas en la cocina, y ahora que la observaba mejor creía conocer a la chica que se arreglaba la parte superior de su vestido, claro que sí, era la misma mujer con la cual Santana salía abrazada en la foto que vio esa vez cuando se quedó en la casa de la latina.

"Yo… yo… es que… Britt yo te lo quería contar… pero no sé…" le contestó la castaña bajándose de la esquinera y arreglándose el vestido, extrañamente y como nunca se quedaba sin palabras.

"No lo puedo creer" le contestó Brittany y salió rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina dejando a Rachel y Quinn mirándose sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada y todos se encontraban más que felices producto del alcohol. Algunos, como Dave y Kurt se encontraban bailando, intentando moverse al ritmo de la música, pero cuál de los dos era más descoordinado.

Por otra parte Sam estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con Nate, a esos dos las copas también se le habían pasado.

Mientras que Rachel y Brittany estaban sentadas en el sillón hablando de lo que había sucedido hace un rato atrás. La rubia aún no podía creer que su amiga, que su Rach estaba besando a esa chica, aunque realmente decir que se besaban era muy poco para lo que realmente vio en esa habitación.

La castaña apenas vio irse a Brittany cuando la encontró con Quinn, salió corriendo detrás de ella para explicarle todo, pero luego de intentarlo un rato se había cansado de tratar de hacerle entender porque no se lo dijo antes, su rubia amiga estaba bastante enojada y no quería disculparla por no haberle contado que el supuesto chico, era en realidad una chica.

Por lo que después de un rato Rachel siguió bebiendo como lo había hecho toda la noche, estaba como en un principio con bastante alcohol es su cuerpo, así que ahora que Brittany si quería hablar con ella, no le prestaba mucha atención al discurso que su amiga le estaba dando.

"Racheeel, ¡Hey! ¡Holaaa! ¿Hay alguien ahí?" preguntó la ojiazul.

"¿Qué?"

"Rachel te estoy hablando hace más de 15 minutos, y tú al parecer tienes la cabeza en otro lado. Te estoy diciendo que todavía no entiendo porque no me contaste de todo ese rollo con la rubia" le dijo media enojada.

"Ahhh eso".

"¡Siii eso!"

"¿Acaso tú me hablas mucho sobre lo que a ti te pasa con Santana?"

"¿Quée? ¡No pasa nada con ella! No sé cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita" le contestó alterada.

"Ya perdón perdón…"

Pero antes que la castaña pudiera seguir con lo que hablaba, salió Sugar de la cocina súper emocionada y con una botella vacía en sus manos.

"¡Tengo una idea genial!"

Todos los que se encontraban en el salón la quedaron mirando extrañados, bueno menos Santana y Quinn que venían detrás de ella.

"Está loca piensa que aún estamos en la secundaria y se le ha ocurrido jugar a verdad o desafío" habló la latina antes de que cualquiera dijera nada.

"¡Esa es una tontería!" resopló Brittany, en realidad no era eso lo que le pasaba, sólo que tenía miedo que con todo el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo -porque aunque no bebió mucho si tenía algo de efecto- fuera a decir algo indebido delante de todas esas personas, y aún más, delante de la morena que la miraba minuciosamente ahora que hablaba.

"Britt que aburrida eres, a mí me parece un excelente juego" se metió Dave.

Al final se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron jugar a lo que Sugar había propuesto.

Se sentaron todos como pudieron en el piso. Santana quedó frente a Brittany, por lo que las dos no paraban de darse miradas. Quinn y Rachel se encontraban al lado de cada una de sus amigas y no pasaban por alto lo de las miraditas, pero el resto no parecía verlo.

Sugar giró la botella, cuando terminó de dar vueltas paró en Quinn.

"Verdad o desafío" dijo la cumpleañera.

"Verdad" le respondió la rubia.

"¿Es cierto que tú y Santana se han liado?"

La ojiverde miró a su amiga y ambas se mataron de la risa por la pregunta, por su parte Rachel miró a Brittany, durante toda la noche habían querido saber esa respuesta.

"Mentira, nunca ha pasado nada de nada entre Sanny y yo".

Fue el turno de que Quinn girara la botella, esta paró en Kurt y así siguieron un par de minutos jugando.

Entre las cosas que habían salido a la palestra fue si en verdad Dave y Kurt habían estado juntos en el pasado, Sam tuvo que bailar la conga y Sugar tuvo que tomarse un vaso de un extraño trago. Todos reían por las cosas que sucedían.

Fue el turno de tirar de Kurt y esta cayó en Brittany.

"Verdad o desafío" dijo el chico de piel de porcelana.

"Ehhh…" la rubia no sabía que decir, pensó que lo mejor era que le hicieran hacer una tonta prueba en vez de que salieran cosas que no quería hablar.

"Desafío" respondió.

"Que puede ser, que puede ser" comenzó a pensar Kurt, hasta que al fin se le ocurrió algo "pues como creo que de aquí tú eres la única hetero hetero, bueno además de Sam y de Sugar creo y bueno de varios más" rio Kurt "pero con Sam eso no sería entretenido de ver" rió nuevamente el chico haciendo que todos los demás rieran también, a excepción de la latina que ya creía a donde iba todo eso "y como me han contado por ahí que no te llevas de lo mejor con ella, pues quiero que beses a Santana".

"¿Quéee?" respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo poniendo los ojos como platos.

"No, no, como voy a hacer eso, a mí no me gustan las mujeres y además… además esta Sam aquí" respondió Brittany sumamente nerviosa.

El rubio estaba casi que se desmayaba de tanto alcohol que bebió así que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando "no te preocupes Britt, por mí no hay problema" respondió Sam que no se daba ni cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Pff lo que faltaba pensó la rubia para sus adentros, gracias Sam de verdad muchas gracias.

"¡Pero es que no quiero!" volvió a hablar la ojiazul.

"Ya, si no es para tanto Britt si es un besito, uno pequeño" dijo Sugar "hasta yo se lo daría".

"¡Hey!" se metió la morena "se supone que es un desafío para ella, yo no tengo nada que ver aquí".

"Yo soy al que le tocó decidir que tiene que hacer Brittany, así que yo digo lo que se hace" dijo Kurt.

"Ya si no es para tanto" volvió a repetir exactamente lo mismo Sugar.

La morena con la rubia se miraron por unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, Brittany mentiría si dijera que no se le antojaba besar a Santana, pero el recuerdo de lo que sucedió en el baño, cuando Santana le dijo que ella no le interesaba se le pasaba cada segundo por la cabeza.

"Bésense de una vez" dijo Sam que realmente no se daba cuenta de lo que hablaba, porque si lo supiera, por nada del mundo hubiera dejado que eso pasara.

"Ya por mi está bien" dijo finalmente la morena "que tanto, es un beso ¿lo vas a hacer o no?" le preguntó a Brittany.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, pero decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo, de esa manera le podía tratar de hacer entender a Santana que para ella un beso también no significaba nada.

Brittany se acercó al centro del círculo que estaba formados por todos y se arrodilló, Santana por su parte hizo lo mismo quedando las dos a no más de diez centímetros de distancia.

Todos miraban expectantes por el beso que se darían, pero claramente no se daban cuenta de nada de lo que realmente ahí pasa, bueno a excepción de Rachel, Quinn y Dave, que lo sabían perfectamente.

Cuando las dos se miraron a los ojos, no es que les haya pasado como en las películas que todos los demás a su alrededor desaparecieron o algo parecido, pero lo que sí, fue que ambas sintieron un extraño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

Brittany de nuevo no sabía qué hacer, si ella darle el beso o esperar que Santana lo hiciera, pero antes de seguir pensándolo, la morena tomó su barbilla acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos Brittany creyó que caería desmayada ahí mismo al sentir el aliento de la latina tan cerca, pero un segundo más tarde ya no lo creía, sabía que iba a ser así, iba a caer desplomada delante de todos los que se encontraban jugando.

Santana en un principio lo único que hizo fue juntar sus labios con los de la rubia, pero no supo cómo de un segundo a otro abrió más su boca para agarrar entre ellos el labio inferior de la rubia. No podía negar que eso se sentía maravillosamente bien, los nervios que tenía antes se incrementaron considerablemente y unas ganas querer profundizar el beso se estaban apoderando de ella. Pero nuevamente el miedo la golpeó, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía o mejor dicho de lo que iba a hacer, se separó rápidamente de Brittany.

Se levantó de donde estaba dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos, especialmente a la rubia que hace segundos había besado y se dirigió casi corriendo a uno de los baños de la casa de Sugar.

Todos los que observaron la escena no le pusieron mayor atención a lo que acababa de suceder y siguieron en lo suyo, el alcohol no los dejaba ver lo que claramente ahí había pasado.

Brittany estaba helada, no entendía porque razón Santana había hecho lo que hizo, pero tenía que averiguar si el beso que se acababan de dar, significaba lo mismo para ambas, no creía estar tan loca para no darse cuenta de la manera en la que temblaba la morena cuando la besó. Así que cuando todos comenzaron nuevamente a reír por lo las tonteras que hablaba Sugar, se levantó de donde estaba para ir a buscarla, pero antes de hacerlo sintió que una mano la volvía a sentar, al mirar para ver de quien se trataba, se dio cuenta que era Quinn.

"¿Para donde crees que vas?" le preguntó.

"Eso a ti no te importa" le respondió de vuelta, pero no muy fuerte no quería que los demás se enteraran de nada.

"Creo que nosotras dos tenemos que hablar" dijo Quinn mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a un lugar más alejado de todos. Brittany hizo lo mismo y la siguió hasta donde estaba, Rachel observaba la escena curiosa, pero decidió que lo mejor no era entrometerse en eso, de seguro ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

"Sé que recién nos conocemos y que de la manera en la que lo hicimos no fue la mejor" claro, nunca es lo más recomendado conocer a la mejor amiga de la chica que te gusta mientras se lo estás haciendo, pero en fin, ya nada se podía hacer "igual eso no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta lo que pasa entre ustedes".

"¿Entre quienes?" trató de sonar casual Brittany.

"Entre tú y Sanny. Brittany, Santana más que mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana y no quiero que sufra nunca, por nada ni por nadie".

"¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?"

"Brittany, deja de comportarte como lo estás haciendo conmigo, sé lo que te pasa con ella y sé lo que a ella le pasa contigo, no tienes por qué seguir diciéndome que no pasa nada".

"Pero… es que… no sé qué decir…"

"No me digas nada, de la manera que la miras me puedo dar cuenta de todo. Lo único que tengo yo por decirte es que si en verdad te gusta, díselo, juégatela por ella, pero si no estás segura de cuáles son tus sentimientos, te pido que mejor te hagas a un lado. No debería estar contándote esto y creo que si Santana se entera de lo que te voy a decir me va a matar por hacerlo, pero… pero Santana ha sufrido mucho y si reacciona de esa manera contigo es porque tiene miedo de sufrir otra vez, tiene miedo a entregarse como lo hizo y que le rompan el corazón de nuevo. Por eso lo único que te pido es que si estas completamente segura de tus sentimientos anda ve a decírselo, ella sigue en el baño va a tener que escucharte y sé que quiere hacerlo, pero si no lo estas, te vuelvo a pedir que por favor te des la vuelta y vuelvas hasta donde estamos todos y la dejes en paz" sin dejar que la rubia dijera algo, Quinn se giró y se fue hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

Ahora entendía todo un poco más, ahora sabía el porqué de la forma en que reaccionaba la morena, pero no tenía idea que hacer, ¿es que realmente tenía completa claridad de que lo que sentía por Santana era tan fuerte como para dejar todos sus miedos de lado y enfrentarse a ella y a sus sentimientos?

* * *

Santana se encontraba sentada en el retrete hace un buen rato, obviamente no es que estuviera haciendo algo, sólo que necesitaba pensar con claridad lo que acababa de pasar con Brittany.

Estaba en eso cuando de repente la puerta se abrió haciendo que la misma mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos entrara por ella. Cuando Santana la vio se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba sentada.

"Qué… ¿qué haces tú aquí?" le preguntó sorprendida a Brittany, que al igual que hace una semana atrás al cerrar la puerta le ponía pestillo.

"Necesito hablar contigo".

"¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿No que las cosas quedaron claras entre nosotras?"

"No, no quedaron, yo pensé que así era, pero luego del beso que nos dimos hace unos minutos, estoy segura que no".

"Deja de decir estupideces" le contestó Santana.

"¿Me puedes escuchar de una vez y quedarte callada?" la forma tan autoritaria en la que Brittany le hablaba sorprendió a la morena por lo que de su boca no salió ninguna palabra más "Santana sé… sé que tienes miedo" comenzó a hablar la rubia "y yo… yo te mentiría si te digo que no lo tengo, porque es obvio que todo lo que siento me aterra y mucho, pero… pero lo que me pasa contigo no lo había sentido nunca… nunca he sentido que necesito tanto a una persona como me pasa al no tenerte cerca… entiendo que lo de nosotras no partió bien y que las cosas que le siguieron no fueron de lo mejor… pero… pero cuando te miro… cuando miro esos ojos, me derrito… siento que todo lo malo que pasó antes no va a ser nada comparado con lo bueno que podría ser el futuro… nuestro futuro… yo… yo sé que no confías en mi… que esta Sam… que un día digo una cosa y al otro otra… que piensas que eres un capricho para mí, pero no lo eres… ojala y lo fueras para que de un momento a otro se me quitara y te pudiera arrancar de mis pensamientos… de mi corazón… pero no lo puedo hacer, eso es imposible… sólo quiero que entiendas que… esto… todo lo que me pasa contigo es nuevo para mí… y que en un momento sentí que lo que me sucedía contigo no era correcto… pero ahora… ahora me puedo dar cuenta que algo que se siente tan bien no puede ser incorrecto… me gustas Santana y te juro que no sabes cuánto… yo solo quería decirte eso…"

La cara de Santana nunca había mostrado tanta sorpresa ante algo, la otra vez sí que estaba sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia, pero ahora que la escuchaba decir todo lo que le dijo era mil veces más, la morena abría y cerraba la boca para poder decir lo que quería, pero no podía, simplemente las palabras no salían.

"San… sólo te pido que me digas lo que te pasa conmigo… de verdad que sé que tienes miedo, ambas lo tenemos, pero…" antes de que Brittany pudiera seguir hablando al fin la morena reaccionó.

"¿Sabes qué? A la mierda lo que pase" le dijo eso y sin decir ninguna otra palabra se arrojó lo más rápido que pudo a los labios de la rubia, deseaba tanto besarla y finalmente lo hacía de la manera que siempre quiso, sin rencores, con las cosas claras y con el deseo que tanto tiempo había guardado.

Nuevamente no fue un beso suave, pero la necesidad de sentirla era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa, al colisionar sus labios, Brittany nuevamente creyó que se iba a desvanecer, pero esta vez en los brazos de Santana, pero es que nunca se esperó que esa fuera la reacción de la morena.

La latina abrió su boca para darle entrada a la lengua de la rubia haciendo que junto a la suya comenzaran esa danza de reconocimiento, no era la primera vez que se besaban, pero se sentía de esa forma.

Como había sucedido antes ambas luchaban por mantener el control de la situación. Santana mordió el labio inferior de la rubia haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido en su boca que la encendió mucho más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que acercó a la rubia al espacio que quedaba al lado del lavamanos y la sentó ahí, a decir verdad Brittany no hizo mucho por impedirlo.

La morena comenzó a introducir sus manos por debajo de la blusa que llevaba la rubia, tocando primero su espalda para luego llegar al tonificado estómago, si las cosas seguían así, Santana no sabía en qué podía terminar eso. Era muy pronto para pasar al siguiente nivel, pero la latina ya no razonaba.

"San… San" volvió a hablar la de ojos azules, ya que la morena estaba entretenida dejando pequeños besos en su cuello mientras que son sus manos volvió a recorrer su espalda "San... mírame por favor" la latina dejó de hacer lo que hacía y miró a Brittany "dime… dime que esto es real… que no me darás un par de besos más y me dirás que todo era una broma" luego de decir eso, la ojiazul bajó la mirada.

Santana al darse cuenta, tomó la cara de la ojiazul e hizo mirarla directamente "Britt" los ojos de la rubia se iluminaros, era la primera vez que la llamaba así "hace demasiado tiempo que no estaba tan segura de algo, me gustas y mucho, no sabes cuantas veces me negué a decírtelo o siquiera pensarlo, pero ya no lo quiero hacer más, por supuesto que esto no es una broma, eres lo más real que me ha pasado en años, pero ahora si no es mucha molestia me encantaría seguir besándote" Brittany soltó una risita nerviosa y acercó su cara para comenzar un nuevo beso con Santana, esta vez era uno mucho más tierno, más calmado, partió como un simple roce de labios que cada vez se iba profundizando más, la rubia tomó a Santana del cuello para sentirla más cerca, estaban en lo mejor cuando de repente el ruido de alguien golpeando las alertó.

"Britt… Britt sé que estás ahí" era Rachel desde el otro lado "pero tienes que venir, Sam está muy borracho y te está buscando para irnos, ya sabes lo fastidioso que se pone el con el trago".

La rubia miró apenada a Santana, lo que menos quería era irse de su lado, y más si era por culpa de Sam, todavía no tenía el sentimiento de culpa por estar haciéndole eso a su aun novio, pero es que haber estado besando a la morena la tenía en las nubes.

"¿Britt? ¿Me escuchaste?" volvió a hablar Rachel "no me hagas entrar".

"Si, si Rach ya voy, ya salgo" le contestó nerviosa.

Santana miró a Brittany diciéndole con la mirada que todo estaba bien que fuera con Sam. La rubia lo entendió por lo que se bajó de donde estaba sentada quedando de frente a Santana.

"Esto… esto ha sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado" habló la ojiazul.

"Y a mí" le respondió con una cara embobada Santana.

"Nos vemos pronto".

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte y eso que aún no te vas".

Brittany rio nuevamente nerviosa "no sabía esa parte suya señorita López".

"Hay muchas más que te faltan por conocer" Santana volvió a besar a Brittany, no quería que se marchara y no recibir otro beso por parte de ella, la rubia volvió a abrazar por el cuello a Santana intensificándolo, no se quería separar por nada del mundo de la latina.

"¡Susaaaan!" se escuchó de nuevo desde afuera "¡puedes salir de una vez!"

Brittany se separó de mala gana de los labios de la latina, a quien le pareció sumamente tierno el puchero que colocaba la rubia, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se metió a la ducha cerrando la cortina, no quería que Rachel se diera cuenta de algo, no por ahora. Brittany sonrió frente a eso y finalmente abrió la puerta haciendo que una ya enojada Rachel la mirara de arriba abajo.

"Menos mal que saliste, anda a ver a Sam que ya lo tienen afuera de la casa para irnos, pero dice que se subirá al auto hasta que llegues tú" la rubia hizo lo que su amiga le dijo y salió rápidamente a ver a su, todavía novio.

Rachel tomó la perilla de la puerta del baño para cerrarla pero antes de hacerlo habló "Santana, sé que estás en la ducha no es necesario que te escondas" y sin más cerró la puerta.


	15. Capítulo 13: Bubbly

CAPÍTULO 13:

BUBBLY

_…He estado despierta durante un rato_

_Me tienes sintiéndome como una niña ahora_

_Porque cada vez que veo tu burbujeante cara_

_Me dan cosquilleos en un lugar embarazoso..._

_… ¿Qué es lo que puedo decir?_

_Cuando me haces sentir de esta manera..._

* * *

¿Cómo pudo cambiar todo tan rápido? Desde que se conocieron una marea de sentimientos la había embargado, y aunque en un comienzo sintió cosas que nunca antes nadie le hizo experimentar -ni siquiera su novio de toda la vida- luego todo eso se transformó en algo muy diferente, las constantes peleas que tuvieron hicieron casi odiar a la morena, pero ahora nuevamente todo cambiaba volviendo casi como al principio ¿realmente del amor al odio y del odio al amor existía un solo paso? no es que estuviera enamorada o amara a Santana, ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía aún era muy pronto, pero si tenía que admitir, que eran sentimientos muy fuertes, demasiado para el poco tiempo que se conocían.

Lo que le hacía sentir la latina era bastante difícil de describirlo con palabras, pero por ahora tampoco era necesario hacerlo, lo único que le importaba y de lo que tenía completa conciencia era que le encantaba sentirse así.

Deseaba tanto que fuera lunes para ver nuevamente a la hermosa mujer que la tenía literalmente en las nubes y eso que hace apenas unos minutos se habían despedido. Pero es que luego de lo que sucedió en el baño, estaba flotando sobre ellas, y aunque intentara que no se le notara, su amiga de toda la vida claramente si lo hizo, a Rachel no se le pasaba por alto la cara de felicidad que llevaba la rubia y eso que estaba bastante tomada.

Después de ir a dejar a Sam y a Nate a sus respectivas casas, cabe mencionar que con el rubio no fue nada sencillo, no quería hacerles caso en nada, incluso, tuvieron que llamar a John para que los ayudara con él, porque sí, a pesar de la edad de Sam y de que ya era un abogado hecho y derecho seguía viviendo en la casa de sus padres.

Luego de todo el espectáculo que tuvieron que presenciar con Sam, y de la odiosa despedida de Nate con la castaña, ahora sí que estaban ambas chicas solas en el auto con dirección a su departamento. Rachel ya había aguantado mucho, por lo que al momento que Brittany encendió el motor habló.

"Sé que estabas con Santana en el baño" le dijo a gran velocidad, tan rápido, que la rubia en un principio no le entendió, pero cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras de su amiga, se puso bastante nerviosa.

"Eh… eh Rachel… yo…"

"Y así me decías que no pasaba nada con Santana" la increpó.

"Es que… es que Rach…" la rubia apartó la mirada de la carretera por unos segundos para mirar a su amiga, pero luego volvió a fijarla hacia adelante.

"Y así te enojaste porque no te conté lo de Quinn" siguió.

"Pero…"

"Y así…"

"Ya Rachel basta, ya entendí, ya entendí lo que me quieres decir".

"Menos mal que me interrumpiste porque ya no se me ocurría nada más" rio la castaña haciendo reír a la de ojos azules también, el momento incómodo se fue por unos segundos por las ocurrencias de Rachel. Brittany tomó fuertemente el volante cuando terminó de reír, sabía que una avalancha de preguntas se le aproximaba, pero lo que recibió por parte de su amiga fue muy diferente.

"Sabía que eso iba a pasar".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó incrédula mientras se giró un poco para observar a su amiga.

"Britt, puedes mirar hacia adelante que no quiero morir todavía" la ojiazul le hizo caso y fijó nuevamente su vista en la carretera, ya no quedaba mucho para llegar a su casa.

"Pero entonces dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices que sabias que iba a pasar?"

"Soy tu amiga Britt, nos conocemos desde siempre, y no te voy a negar que Santana no es mi mujer preferida en todo el mundo, pero eres muy obvia, ambas son muy obvias, no sé cómo el resto no se percató de lo que pasa entre ustedes luego del beso que se dieron y de estar encerradas como dos hora en el baño, ¿no pasó nada más verdad? o sea estoy segura que no precisamente estuvieron hablando, pero me refiero a…" Rachel comenzó a hacer extraños gestos con las manos para que su amiga se diera cuenta de que hablaba. Brittany la miró confundida al tiempo que paraba el auto ya habían llegado hasta su departamento.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendida la rubia al entender que le quería decir "Nooo, claro que no, como se te ocurre. No soy tú y Quinn" rió "eso sí que te lo tenías bien guardado" volvió a reír haciendo que su amiga se pusiera roja al recordar en que situación tan embarazosa la descubrió.

"Bueno, pero estamos hablando sobre tú y Santana, no cambies el tema" trató de zanjarlo.

"No te hagas la tonta Rach, no te pienso contar nada hasta que me digas que pasa con esa chica".

"¡Ya está bien! te contaré todo, pero en la departamento, si no subimos rápido creo que moriré de frio".

"¡Tan exagerada que eres siempre!" ambas se bajaron del auto y no dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta llegar finalmente al piso en el que vivían. Apenas entraron Rachel volvió a hablar.

"Yaaa cuéntame, cuéntame que pasó" pareciera que no la hubieran dejado hablar en años por la manera que lo hizo.

"Te dije que no te iba a decir nada hasta que me expliques lo de Quinn".

"Si, pero quiero oír lo tuyo, lo mío no hay tanto que contar, si lo viste todo" se sonrojó.

"Ya está bien… te cuento… lo que pasó… lo que pasó fue que le dije lo que sentía, lo que me pasaba con ella y luego me besó y yo le correspondí, no sabes Rachel, no sabes cómo besa, besa increíblemente bien" la castaña la miró raro al ver la cara de boba que ponía su amiga, pero Brittany no le puso atención y continuó "me dijo que le pasaba lo mismo y no sé… no sé cómo describirlo Rach, es que me hace sentir tantas cosas".

"Si lo puedo notar por la cara de estúpida que has traído todo el camino, pero ¿y Sam? ¿qué pasa con él?"

"No lo sé Rach, ni siquiera sé que va a pasar el lunes cuando la vea".

"Por lo menos tienes un día para tratar de aclararte algo que sea ¿seguimos esta conversación mañana? Creo que el trago me tiene todavía un poco mareada".

"Está bien, pero ni pienses que me olvido de lo que vi hoy en la cocina, creo que quedaré traumada de por vida" Rachel se sonrojo nuevamente, sonrió nerviosa y se dirigió a su habitación, al parecer mañana iba a ser el día de las explicaciones.

Por su parte Brittany se fue a su pieza y se tiró sobre la cama pensando en la morena, que ya era imposible que saliera de su cabeza, estaba en eso cuando el celular en su bolso vibró. Lo tomó en sus manos dándose cuenta que no conocía al remitente, pero cuando leyó lo que le llegaba, una sonrisa gigantesca apareció en su rostro, era obvio quien era.

"_¿Has sentido alguna vez esas mariposas en el estómago de las que todo el mundo habla? Porque yo sí, las siento cada vez que pienso en ti y en lo que acaba de pasar. Buenas noches Britt, que sueñes lindo. Santana_".

Claro que ella también las sentía, al leer el mensaje al parecer todas las mariposas de Nueva York se instalaron en su estómago ¿cómo era capaz Santana de hacerle sentir así con sólo unas palabras? Leyó una y otra vez el texto para darse cuenta que todo lo que leía era real, Santana sentía todo eso y ella lo sentía aún más, porque las mariposas continuaban en su estómago, pasaron unos minutos sin saber que contestarle, hasta que finalmente encontró las palabras perfectas para hacerlo.

"_¿Tú has sentido alguna vez que no necesitas a nadie más si sé que te tengo a ti? Porque yo sí, lo siento desde que apareciste en mi vida y espero que siempre sea así. Muchos besos San, duerme bien. Britt_".

Brittany no podía estar más feliz, Santana la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Se desvistió, para acostarte y se puso el pijama. Desde hace mucho tiempo que la latina era la primera persona que se le venía a la cabeza al despertarse y la última al dormirse, y en este momento no era diferente, sólo que ahora era capaz de reconocérselo a ella misma y lo más importante, reconocerlo delante de la morena.

* * *

Finalmente era lunes. Durante todo el domingo Brittany no dejó de pensar en lo que podría llegar a suceder al día siguiente, que iba a pasar cuando se encontrara con Santana frente a frente. Mentiría si negara que se moría de ganas de besarla otra vez, de sentirse protegida en sus brazos, de sentirla tan cerca como fue en la fiesta de Sugar.

Rachel no paró ni un segundo de preguntarle cosas, quería saber todo con lujo de detalles de que había pasado en el baño con Santana, Brittany le contó un par, pero también guardo otras para ella, habían cosas que eran imposibles de explicar con palabras. Además, cada vez que la castaña le insistía mucho sobre algo le recordaba lo que tuve que presenciar en la cocina, era la única manera de que dejara de molestarla con sus constantes preguntas.

Ese había sido su fin de semana, Brittany quiso muchas veces mandarle un mensaje a Santana diciéndole que no veía la hora de estar de nuevo con ella, pero como la morena no lo hizo, pensó que lo mejor era que ella tampoco lo hiciera, no quería parecer desesperada, por lo que se contuvo de hacerlo manteniéndose lo más alejada posible de su móvil. Con Sam tampoco había hablado, seguramente el rubio pasó todo el día en cama producto de la resaca por la gran borrachera del día anterior, y obviamente la rubia tampoco lo llamó, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, no al menos por el momento.

Y todo eso la dejaba hasta donde estaba ahora, frente a la gran puerta del edificio en el que trabajaba, estaba nerviosa no podía negarlo, no sabía cómo comportarse cuando viera a Santana, tenía conciencia que frente a los demás su relación con ella no había cambiado para nada, pero la realidad era muy diferente, con la morena todo había cambiado.

Cuando iba en el ascensor sus nervios aumentaron, cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrarse con ella, Santana siempre estaba en el piso antes de que llegara y esta vez no fue distinto, porque apenas se abrieron las puertas del elevador fue a la primera persona que vio.

Se veía tan diferente a la noche del sábado, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de tela negros y en la parte de arriba una blusa blanca, pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención, lo que lo hacía era la seriedad con la que hablaba con Edward, uno de los abogados de ahí, se veía tan segura de sí misma. Nunca había dedicado demasiada atención a la manera que la morena se comportaba con los otros, pero ahora que lo hacía se daba claramente cuenta de la diferencia que existía cuando Santana hablaba con otras personas a cuando estaba con ella y le encantaba que fuera así.

Salió del ascensor y al cerrarse las puertas de él, el sonido hizo que Santana dejara de hablar con Edward y mirara hacia donde se encontraba Brittany, no se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia en el elevador hasta cuando escucho el ruido, apenas sus ojos se encontraron le regalo una gran sonrisa que Brittany la respondió de la misma manera, los nervios de la ojiazul aumentaron inmediatamente, las cosquillitas en su estómago se multiplicaron por cien, sus piernas le temblaban y lo peor era que no tenía idea que hacer, si acercarse a ellos o continuar su camino hacia la oficina. Pero antes de seguir pensando se vio a ella misma caminando hasta la latina.

"Hola" dijo tímidamente la rubia cuando llegó hasta los dos abogados.

"Hola" les respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, Edward no le tomó demasiada atención y siguió mostrándole a Santana unos papeles que tenía en la mano. Santana le volvió a sonreír y comenzó a mirar los papeles que el abogado tenía.

Brittany quería seguir ahí hasta que terminaran, quería y más que eso, sentía la necesidad de hablar con Santana, todo el domingo estuvo esperando ese momento, pero al parecer los dos estaban bastante entretenidos con el caso.

"San… Santana" se corrigió sola, la morena siguió con su vista puesta en las carpetas que le señalaba Edward "¿podríamos hablar luego?"

La morena dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, solo que ahora no la miraba a los ojos, sino que toda su atención estaba en la boca de la rubia, eso provocó que Brittany se pusiera mucho más inquieta de lo que estaba.

"Si" le respondió dulcemente mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa y la volvía a mirar a los ojos "apenas termine con esto voy a tu oficina".

"Entonces… entonces nos vemos en un rato" sin pensarlo y aún más, sin importarle que estuviera Edward ahí, Brittany dejo un rápido beso en la mejilla de Santana y se dirigió con la misma sonrisa que había tenido todo el tiempo a su oficina "chao Edward" dijo para despedirse del hombre, que estaba tan pendiente de los papeles que ni la escuchó.

La morena quedó helada al sentir la cara de Brittany tan cerca, especialmente porque nunca pensó que haría eso. Edward, que obviamente no se había dado cuenta de nada, la miró extrañado por la tonta sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

"Santana podrías poner atención de una vez en lo que te hablo" dijo un poco irritado.

"Si, si perdón ¿qué me decías?" le preguntó. Quería terminar lo antes posible de hablar con él para ir a la oficina de la rubia y continuar con todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana.

* * *

Iba a ser casi medio día y Santana aun no pasaba por su oficina, no entendía porque todavía no iba, si le dijo que apenas terminara de hablar con Edward lo haría, y de eso habían pasado exactamente 3 horas, 27 minutos y 24 segundos, bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando con eso, no sabía el tiempo exacto, pero si tenía claro que era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Durante toda la mañana no se pudo concentrar ni un momento en lo que tenía que hacer, además cada vez que sentía ruido afuera de su puerta creía que iba a ser Santana quien entraría por ella, pero nada, ni luces de la morena.

No quería ser ella la que fuera a buscarla, pero ya no aguantaba más por lo que se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la oficina de la latina, estaba un poco molesta, no le gustaba que la dejaran esperando.

Antes de ingresar a ella, vió que Emily estaba contestando una llamada, la secretaria quedó sorprendida por la prisa que llevaba la rubia por lo que dejó de hablar por unos segundos para mirarla. Brittany frente a eso siguió caminando con la misma velocidad que llevaba y sin detenerse le habló lo más segura que pudo.

"Necesito hablar algo urgente e importante con Santana, no quiero que nadie nos moleste" y sin que Emily le alcanzara a responder abrió la puerta de la oficina de Santana. Lo único que alcanzo a escuchar de parte de la asiática fue un "está ocupada, tiene una llamada importarte" pero antes de que siguiera diciéndole lo que quería, Brittany cerró la puerta e inmediatamente vio a la morena hablando por teléfono, que quedo bastante sorprendida por la presencia de la rubia ahí. Con sus manos le señaló que la esperara un poco, que ya terminaría de hablar con quién lo hacía.

"Si, por supuesto… claro que sí" respondía Santana a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Brittany no se sentó, sino que siguió en la misma posición con los brazos cruzados esperando que la morena terminara de hablar "… si, ese día no hay problema… no, no importa… si, yo le aviso… entonces nos vemos pronto… ya gracias… si igualmente… adiós" y finalmente había terminado la conversación, Santana colocó el teléfono donde correspondía y miró a Brittany, que no se veía para nada contenta.

"Perdón por la demora, pero he estado toda la mañana contestando el teléfono, era Chuck Schumer, bueno el Señor Chuck Schumer" le sonrió, pero la rubia no cambiaba su cara "estaba a punto de ir a tu oficina" volvió a hablarle mientras se ponía de pie.

"Si no me querías ver, me lo deberías haber dicho" le respondió Brittany. Santana la miró confundida, no entendía porque la rubia salía con eso.

"¿Pero qué dices? Por supuesto que quería verte, solo que he estado tan ocupada que no me ha dado tiempo para nada" le dijo.

"¿Segura?" le preguntó la rubia bajando un poco la guardia.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué la pregunta? Obvio que si ¿Qué pensabas?"

"No sé" dijo apenada "que… que tal vez ya no me querías ver, que te habías arrepentido de lo del sábado, que se yo".

"Britt" Santana se acercó a la ojiazul quedando a poco centímetros "es imposible que me arrepienta de eso, soy yo la que he tenido miedo todo el tiempo de que seas tú la que se arrepienta, pero por mi parte lo único que he pensado desde que te despediste de mí es verte de nuevo, tenerte cerca como lo estamos ahora" la mala cara que traía la rubia cambio rápidamente de un segundo a otro a una gran sonrisa.

"Es que… es que no sé… creo… creo que soy un poco insegura… y pensé que tal vez habías cambiado de opinión" le dijo media avergonzada.

"Entonces…" le contestó Santana mientras que una mano la dirigía a la mejilla de la rubia para acariciarla haciendo que al sentir ese roce cerrara los ojos por unos segundos "…quiero que sepas y que entiendas que no me he arrepentido, ni me voy a arrepentir por nada del mundo de lo que pasó entre nosotras el sábado".

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad" le respondió Santana, que no dejaba de rozar la mejilla de la ojiazul.

"Entonces… entonces ¿me lo podrías demostrar?" le dijo con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, a la cual Santana respondió de la misma manera.

"Si es eso lo que quiere la señorita, por mí no hay ningún problema" Santana acercó su cuerpo aún más al de la rubia, dejando ahora su mano detrás del cuello de ella mientras aproximaba su cara a la de Brittany. Todavía no se besaban, pero las mariposas aparecieron en el estómago de ambas, sintiéndolas aún más cuando sus labios se rozaron.

Era un beso tierno, Santana tomó entre sus dientes suavemente el labio inferior de Brittany quien sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, la rubia giró un poco la cabeza para sentir con más profundidad el beso que le daba la morena sorprendiéndose al sentir la lengua de la latina que le pedía tímidamente entrar en su boca, no tardó en aceptarla, le encantaba la sensación que tenía al sentir la lengua de la morena junto a la suya, siguieron así un largo rato, besándose, encontrándose, sintiéndose.

Cuando sus pulmones le pidieron respirar, Santana se alejó lentamente de la boca de la rubia, que puso mala cara al dejar de sentir a la morena cerca.

"¿Y? ¿Lo demostré bien?" preguntó Santana muy cerca de los labios de Brittany.

"No sé" respondió la rubia con una sonrisa "no estoy segura, tal vez necesito que lo hagas de nuevo para saberlo".

"Jajaja cuando quieras" Santana tomó el mentón de la rubia y aproximó su cara para volver a juntar sus labios, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, era un beso mucho más apasionado, Brittany enredo su brazos en el cuello de Santana para besarla con más intensidad, le encantaba cada uno de los diferentes tipos de besos que conocía de la morena. Sus besos suaves y tiernos, los besos que eran apenas un roce de labios, pero sin duda uno de los que más le gustaba era del tipo que Santana le regalaba ahora, lo único malo que al sentirla de esa manera tenía la certeza que podía perder la cabeza en cualquier momento.

La latina comenzó a arrimar a la rubia hacia el escritorio y Brittany no hacía nada para impedirlo, le gustaba estar en esa posición con ella, bueno antes una sola vez había sucedido eso, pero de todas maneras le encantaba.

Cuando llegaron al borde del escritorio, y sin dejar de besarse Brittany se subió a él, Santana acercó aún más su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que un excitante calor se produjera en la entrepierna de la rubia. El beso cada vez se estaba volviendo más ardiente, si pasaban más tiempo así, Brittany estaba segura que no podría responder a sus impulsos, pero cuando estaban de lo mejor, Santana se alejó de ella.

"Ya" dijo mientras se separaba completamente de su cuerpo "ahora sí creo que quedó totalmente demostrado" Brittany la miró con un puchero, quería seguir besándola y sintiéndola como lo hacía.

"¿Eso es todo?" le preguntó con el mismo puchero en la cara que antes.

"Si, eso es todo" le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero yo quiero más" habló como niña chica Brittany.

"Pero ya no hay más Britt" la miró con la misma sonrisa al ver como se comportaba la rubia al no darle lo que quería.

"¿Segura?" cambio su tono de voz por uno mucho más provocativo.

"Si, segura" respondió Santana, aunque ya no sabía si podía seguir mucho tiempo más con eso.

"Bueno, entonces si es así creo que ya es hora de que me vaya".

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?" dijo apenada la morena, al parecer los roles se estaban cambiando.

"Si San, ya me tengo que ir, no he avanzado en nada de lo que tengo que hacer".

"No quiero que te vayas, pero está bien" le respondió "aunque ni creas que te iras sin darme el último beso".

"Jajaja no te lo mereces, así que no te daré ningún beso más".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó la morena.

"Porque hace un momento tú fuiste la que me quiso seguir besando".

"Pero si era una bromita" dijo Santana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Igual, ya no hay más besos para ti".

"¿Así que con esas?"

"Si, con esas" rió Brittany.

"¿Ni uno solo?"

"Ni uno San".

"¿Uno chiquititito?" continuó la latina.

"Nada de nada" le respondió.

Pero la morena no pensaba quedarse así, por lo que se acercó para besarla, pero Brittany no la dejó y giró la cara. Santana estaba desesperada, quería probar aunque fuera una vez más los labios de Brittany, pero la rubia no se lo estaba haciendo fácil, quería provocarla y claramente lo estaba consiguiendo. Se acercó nuevamente a la boca de la ojiazul, sin embargo como hace segundos atrás, ésta movió otra vez su rostro para que el beso fuera en la mejilla, pero con lo que no contaba la rubia era que las manos de la morena tomaran su cara para que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

"Estas segura que no quieres darme el último beso antes de irte" le susurró muy cerca de sus labios. Brittany tragó saliva, quería seguir con el jueguito de hace un rato, pero tener la cara de la morena tan pegada a la suya, se le estaba haciendo imposible.

"Eh… eh…" la rubia volvió a tragar saliva mientras dirigía sus ojos a los labios de la latina, quien al darse cuenta de su reacción frente a la cercanía la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, los papeles otra vez habían cambiado, era ella ahora la que dominaba la situación.

"Britt, te acabo de preguntar algo" le sonrió "estás…" cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil controlarse al sentir el exquisito aliento de Santana tan cerca "…¿estás segura que no quieres besarme?" la rubia no quería darle en el gusto, pero no aguantaba más, aunque lo intentó había caído otra vez bajo los efectos de Santana, por lo que no lo dudó más y juntó bruscamente sus labios con los de la morena para comenzar ese nuevo beso que tanto deseaba poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena para sentirla aún más cerca.

Por su parte Santana aproximó más su cuerpo al de Brittany abrazándola por la cintura. Como todos sus besos, las lenguas de ambas no tardaron en aparecen y comenzar esa lucha por mantener el control de la situación.

Para la rubia besarla se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de droga que era imposible de saciar, porque con cada beso que Santana le daba, sus ganas de más aumentaban. El beso se estaba saliendo de control y estar en esa posición con el cuerpo de Santana entremedio de sus piernas no estaba ayudando mucho.

Tanto Brittany como Santana sentían ganas de más, no lo podían negar, pero cuando la ojiazul pensó que las manos de la morena comenzarían a recorrer su cuerpo como sucedió en el baño, pasó todo lo contrario, porque Santana nuevamente se separó del cuerpo de la rubia y dejó de besarla. Al abrir los ojos Brittany la miró confundida, quería seguir con el beso, pero la latina no tardó en hablar.

"Ves, soy tan adorable que siempre consigo lo que quiero" dijo con una sonrisita en su rostro por haber logrado su propósito, que Brittany la besará, la rubia no pudo resistirse a sus besos.

Pero la de ojos azules no pensaba quedarse callada, claro que no, luego de poner su cabeza en orden habló.

"Te equivocas, hasta ahora has conseguido lo que quieres".

"¿A sí?" preguntó Santana enarcando una ceja, estaba un poco confundida por la respuesta.

"Sip, vamos a ver si en un tiempo más piensas igual".

"Buuuueno, ¿y puedo preguntar qué es lo que me haría cambiar de parecer?" volvió a cuestionar la morena.

"Nop" respondió de la misma manera que antes "no puedes, pero ya verás, paciencia San" rio.

"¡Uy! ¿Eso es una amenaza señorita? ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora quiero algo que no podré obtener?" cada vez Santana estaba más intrigada por lo que le decía, pensó que la rubia le daría una respuesta que la haría entender de qué era lo que hablaba, pero lo que recibió fue todo lo contrario.

"Porque…" Brittany con su mano comenzó a rozar lo cara de Santana, partió en sus mejillas, para luego con uno de sus dedos delinear la cueca de los ojos haciendo que los cerrara al sentir la agradable sensación que el toque de Brittany le producía, siguió con la nariz de la morena para llegar a los labios, repasándolos una y otra vez "…porque tal vez no te conozco tanto San…" volvió a hablar, arrastrando cada una de las palabras e inesperadamente siguió bajando su mano haciendo que Santana abriera los ojos para poner atención en lo que decía y ver qué era lo que planeaba hacer la rubia. Siguió pasando sus dedos por el mentón de la latina para ahora rozar el cuello haciendo que inmediatamente la piel se le erizara al sentir la mano en ese lugar, siguió bajando recorriendo con su dedo índice los huesos de la clavícula "… pero me conozco a mí…" continuo hablando sin dejar de bajar sus dedos, pasándolos ahora lentamente por la parte visible de los pechos de Santana, quien al ver lo que hacía Brittany puso una lujuriosa cara "…y sé que es eso lo que va a pasar, sé que más pronto que tarde vas a desear algo y no lo podrás obtener, bueno tal vez sí, pero no se te va a hacer tan fácil" sin más Brittany dejó de tocar a Santana y se salió de donde estaba para ponerse de pie, la morena la miró extrañada quería continuar con lo que la rubia había comenzado y aún más, entender que es lo que le acababa de decir.

"¿Para donde crees que vas?" le dijo al darse cuenta que la de ojos azules pensaba irse de su oficina "esto no ha terminado aquí".

"Pero para mí sí" se acercó a la latina dejando un pequeño beso en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta "nos vemos pronto San, no me extrañes tanto" sonrió.

La morena no alcanzo a responderle nada de vuelta cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrada.

"¡Esta mujer me va a volver loca!" dijo mientras se sentaba holgadamente en su silla para continuar revisando lo que tenía pendiente para ese día.


	16. Capítulo 14: The Right Kind Of Wrong

CAPÍTULO 14:

THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
(LA FORMA CORRECTA DE EQUIVOCARSE)

_Ya lo sé todo_

_Sobre tu reputación_

_Y esto parece destinado a romperme el corazón_

_Pero no puedo evitarlo si estoy indefensa_

_Cada vez que estoy donde tú estás._

_Entras a un lugar y mi fuerza sale por la puerta_

_Dices mi nombre y no lo puedo evitar_

_Oh, yo sé que debería huir_

_Pero necesito tus caricias demasiado…_

* * *

"Ya, entonces están juntas" dijo Quinn apenas se sentó en su silla, para beber el café que tanto le gustaba.

Durante la semana, como era bastante complicado verse por todo el trabajo que tenían -y eso que ambas vivían en el mismo edificio- se juntaban de vez en cuando en el café que quedaba cerca del trabajo de la rubia, era casi una rutina que cumplían al menos una vez a la semana. Y en esta ocasión no era porque Santana le quisiera contar a su amiga que es lo que había sucedido en los últimos días con Brittany, como se podría pensar, sino que porque Quinn se moría de ganas de saber que pensaba la morena sobre lo que planeaba hacerle o más bien decirle a Rachel. A pesar de eso, la de ojos verdes no había hablado ni una vez durante el trayecto hacia el café de la castaña, sino que todo lo contrario, estaba peor que Rachel con Brittany, que no la dejaba respirar con tantas preguntas que le hacía a su amiga.

"Que no Quinn, ya te dije, no estamos juntas. Ni siquiera sé en qué estamos, ella está aún con Sam, o sea… yo sé que le gusto, me lo ha dicho, pero me da rabia pensar que todavía es novia de ese boca de trucha" espetó molesta la morena, pensar en Brittany besando al rubio con la boca gigante hacia que se le revolviera el estómago.

"¿Pero y le has preguntado qué piensa hacer con eso?" dijo Quinn como si esa fuera la pregunta más obvia, y claro que lo era, debería haber sido una de las primeras cosas que Santana le tuvo que haber cuestionado a la rubia, solo que a la latina le daba un poco de miedo la respuesta que podía obtener.

"Es que desde…" desvió un poco el tema "… desde que pasó lo de la fiesta de Sugar… pues bueno… no hemos hablado mucho" rió pícaramente.

"¡Santana!" dejó el café que se iba a llevar a la boca sobre el plato y continuó hablando "no me digas que tú y ella ya… ¿tan rápido?..." la morena la miró confundida "…o sea…" continuó Quinn "… sé que esperar no es tu fuerte, pero no sé… pensé que con Brittany las cosas iban a ser más lentas" cuando Santana al fin logró entender a qué se refería su amiga le contestó.

"¿Qué? No tonta, no me refería a eso, sino que no hablamos mucho porque cada vez que la veo me muero de ganas de besarla, ese tipo de cosas. Pero además si ya hubiera pasado lo que creías ¿Qué tiene? No eres la persona más indicada para darme lecciones ¿no crees?" le dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona a la que Quinn le respondió sacándole la lengua.

"Yaa tienes razón, pero bueno… ya que sacaste el tema, sobre… sobre eso quería hablar contigo" respondió Quinn visiblemente inquieta.

"¡Uy! No me digas que los encantos Fabray no están haciendo su trabajo como corresponde" rio.

"¡No!" respondió seria "no es eso, sólo que me… me gustaría que lo que tenemos con Rachel fuera algo más formal, no solo vernos para tener… bueno tu sabes lo que siempre hacemos" contestó de manera tímida.

"Para tener sexo, eso es lo que hacen siempre con la pitufina" rió nuevamente Santana.

"¡No la llames así!"

"Jajaja ya, ya no te enojes Quinn si es una broma, aunque no puedes decir que no parece un enanito" siguió riendo.

"¡Santana basta! si te invite a que viniéramos aquí no fue para que te burlaras de Rachel, si no para que me ayudes".

"¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude?"

"Bueno… no sé… pensé que ahora como están amigas con Brittany" cuando dijo la palabra amiga hizo comillas con las manos "pensé que podrías hablar con ella y preguntarle qué es lo que piensa Rachel de todo esto".

"¿Quieres que ocupe mi valioso tiempo con Brittany en hablar de la pesada de Rachel?"

"Santana, córtala con eso, me voy a terminar yendo de aquí".

"Ya Quinn, si no digo nada más. Y te prometo que intentaré averiguar qué es lo que piensa Rachel de ti, a ver si eres tan buena en la cama como te crees" rio de nuevo, como lo había hecho antes.

"Jajaja tonta, te vas a dar cuenta que así es. Pero hablando en serio, gracias… no sé, me da miedo dar el siguiente paso y que las cosas no resulten como espero".

"Lo sé, te entiendo" dijo Santana.

"¡Ya sé!" dijo de pronto emocionada Quinn "se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial" miró con una gran sonrisa a la morena, que la esperaba que continuara "que tal si este sábado salimos las cuatro juntas al local de Dave, primero podríamos tomar y comer en mi casa o en la tuya, algo tranquilo y bueno si después nos dan ánimos podríamos ir a Limits ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Pero crees que puedan y quieran?"

"No sé, pero nada perdemos con preguntarles".

"Es que el local de Dave encuentro que es un poco visible para ellas, pensando que… bueno que Brittany está todavía con Sam, no sé si quiera ir ahí conmigo, hace menos de una semana que las cosas están diferente entre nosotras y no sé si…."

"Dale Sany, si es para salir un rato, no es que se vayan a besar delante de todos, ni nada, es para ir a pasarla bien y en realidad no me agradaría mucho ver eso, pero ¡dale vamos!".

"A mí tampoco me gustaría ver cómo te devoras a la pequeñita, pero si ellas quieren, no tengo problemas".

"¡Ya!" respondió con una enorme sonrisa la rubia, ignorando el último comentario de la morena para Rachel, su Rachel.

* * *

Finalmente los planes de Quinn habían funcionado como querían, aunque en realidad ninguna de las dos amigas –Brittany y Rachel- habían puesto demasiados problemas con salir, incluso estaban bastante emocionadas con la idea. Decidieron juntarse en la casa de Santana, mala elección, muy mala elección, si hubieran sabido las consecuencias que tendría esa decisión, definitivamente se hubieran juntado en cualquier otro lugar, menos en el departamento de la latina.

Santana con Quinn estaban en la cocina preparando las cosas que iban a comer, mientras que Brittany con Rachel seguían sentadas en el sofá bebiendo que sabe qué cosa. Había que reconocer que el ambiente estuvo bien tenso cuando ambas llegaron a la casa de la latina, ninguna sabia como saludar a Quinn y a Santana, pero las dos lo hicieron con un casto beso en la mejilla, aún era extraño saludar de otra manera a Santana y más si era frente a su amiga, sólo había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de Sugar y ambas no se acostumbraban del todo al nuevo tipo de relación que tenían y menos si era delante de otras personas, aunque fueran sus amigas.

Estaba cada una en lo suyo cuando el teléfono de Santana sonó y entre lavarse las manos, secárselas y todo eso, la morena no había alcanzado a contestar el maldito teléfono, grave error, no sabía la que se le iba a armar al dejar que eso sucediera.

_"Hola soy Santana, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte, pero deja tu mensaje después del tono"_ se escuchó desde la contestadora, a lo que Brittany dibujó una gran sonrisa al escuchar la voz de la morena.

_"¡Hey!_" se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea, era una mujer, por lo que apenas Santana escuchó esa pequeña exclamación, supo que nada bueno se venía _"Hola morena, soy Ashley… em… no sé si te acuerdas de mí, pero hace un tiempo pasamos una maravillosa noche juntas, que digo maravillosa, fue increíble y bueno… me gustaría que se repitiera… sé que tienes mi número así que espero que me llames… besos y espero vernos pronto"._

Santana corrió para apagarla antes de que terminara de hablar la mujer, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, porque cuando llegó hasta él, todas habían escuchado cada una de las palabras que la chica quería decirle a Santana.

La cara de las cuatro no podían ser más diferentes, Rachel ponía una de no creer lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque realmente si lo creía sabía cómo era la morena y no le extrañaba. Por su parte Quinn tenía una sonrisa burlona por el inesperado mensaje que le llegaba a su amiga, Santana miraba a Brittany entre avergonzada y pidiéndole disculpas por lo que recién pasó y Brittany… la cara de Brittany no podía ser más seria, había pasado de estar sonriendo por la voz de la morena en la contestadora a tener una cara de tres metros, definitivamente nada bueno se venía para la latina.

"Permiso, voy al baño" dijo enojada la rubia mientras se paraba del sillón y se dirigía hasta él, cuando pasó por el lado de Santana ni la miró y siguió su camino. A penas se sintió el fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrándose, fue Quinn la que habló.

"Jaja la que se te viene Santana" dijo con una risita en su rostro.

"Cállate, te dije que lo hiciéramos en tu casa, ahora no tendría que estar pasando esto si me hubieras hecho caso" respondió molesta.

"No hubiera sucedido esto" se metió Rachel "si tú no te hubieras metido con quien sabe cuántas mujeres".

"Cállate tú también Barbra, porque tu Quinn tampoco se queda atrás, ya me imagino cuantas llamadas tendríamos que haber soportado si hubiéramos estado en el departamento de Quinn" respondió enojada, luego de esas palabras tanto la castaña con la rubia la miraron confundida, Rachel miró a Quinn quien solo le ponía una cara de que era mentira lo que decía tu amiga.

"No seas mentirosa Santana" habló cuando por fin reacciono "esa eres tú, y si estas enojada yo no tengo nada que ver con eso".

"¡Sí que lo tienes!" le respondió.

"¡No lo tengo!" volvió a hablar la rubia.

"Si".

"Que no".

"Que sí".

"No".

"¡Ya! Basta" hablo Rachel "parecían dos niñas chicas peleando, porque no mejor vas a ver qué es lo que tiene Brittany, y así vamos a lo de Dave de una vez".

"No pienso ir a ningún lado" respondió la morena.

"¿Segura?" preguntó Quinn "bueno si cambian de opinión me van a buscar a mi departamento, no pienso seguir aguantando tu mal humor ¿vienes conmigo Rachel?"

"Ehh… si, si claro… así se quedan tranquilas hablando. Aunque te digo algo Santana, conociendo a Brittany no creo que se te haga muy fácil".

"Ya váyanse de una vez" respondió la morena.

Tanto Quinn como Rachel tomaron sus cosas y salieron del departamento de Santana, pero antes de que cerraran completamente la puerta, ésta se volvió a abrir entrando por ella Quinn , quien se acercó a la mesa que estaba entre los sillones y tomó la botella de lo que estaban bebiendo.

"¡Hey! ¿Para donde crees que vas con eso?" dijo Santana al darse cuenta que se la iba a llevar.

"¿Para dónde crees tú? A mi departamento, para mí y para Rachel. Es lo mínimo que me merezco por la mentira que dijiste hace un rato".

"No era una mentira, lo sabes".

"Si lo es, porque hace mucho que no ando en las mismas andanzas que tú, pero da igual, gracias a eso logré que Rachel se pusiera un poquitito celosa, así que gracias Sany, pero te agradecería aún más que te quedes mucho rato con Brittany aquí, porque al parecer esta noche voy a tener acción" la miro con una pícara sonrisa.

"Pilla" fue lo único que le respondió Santana.

"Lo aprendí de ti, y ya, me voy. Suerte, porque como dijo Rachel estoy segura que la vas a necesitar" sin más Quinn se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la latina pensando en qué hacer con la rubia.

* * *

"Brittany, puedes abrir la puerta de una vez".

"Te dije que no quiero" le respondió desde el otro lado.

"Llevas aquí más de 15 minutos, porque no sales y hablamos como corresponde, ya me estoy aburriendo de esperar".

"Entonces si es así, porque no vas y llamas a esa tal Ashley de seguro que te abriría la puerta de inmediato y no solo la puerta, sino que varias cosas más" le respondió.

"¡Brittany!" dijo Santana, no podía negar que el ultimo comentario le había causado gracia, pero no se iba a reír, si lo hacía, de seguro la rubia se iba a enojar más, pero aunque trató, le fue imposible, por más que intentó no pudo controlar la carcajada que dejo escapar.

"De que te ríes Santana, no es gracioso" volvió a hablar la de ojos azules al escuchar la risa que venía de afuera del baño.

"Jajajaja sí que lo es".

"¡No lo es!" dijo la rubia mientras abría finalmente la puerta "si a ti te parece gracioso ¡genial!" volvió a hablar cuando salió completamente de él poniéndose frente a la morena que la miraba sin decir nada "pero no me gusta pensar que con esa te acostaste y que le gustó tanto que quiere volver a juntarse contigo".

"Y tú crees que a mí me gusta mucho saber que aún estas con Sam, que lo besas y quien sabe que cosas más haces con él" le respondió seria, golpe bajo para Brittany.

"Primero que todo, eso de Sam lo espero solucionar pronto, sólo… sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, y segundo con Sam no pasa nada, no me acuesto ni nada con él, lo he tratado de evitar todos estos días ¿y sabes porque?" dijo Brittany mirando directamente a los ojos a Santana "porque desde que nos besamos en ese baño, siento que cada vez que Sam me quiere besar o algo, te estoy engañando a ti, sé que puede sonar tonto, porque al final es a él al que le miento, pero…"

"¿De verdad sientes eso?" dijo Santana interrumpiéndola.

"Si, de verdad" respondió con seguridad "por eso me da rabia pensar que te llaman otras mujeres para decirte esas cosas y alabarte por la maravillosa, no en realidad no era maravillosa la palabra, sino por la increíble noche contigo, no me gusta eso".

"Primero" dijo Santana con una sonrisa contestándole de la misma manera que la rubia lo hizo segundos antes "me encanta que no haya pasado nada con Sam estos días, y segundo ninguna de esas mujeres me interesan".

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué?" volvió a preguntar.

"Por qué no te interesan ninguna de esas mujeres".

"Porque no" le respondió.

"Dime".

"No, no te diré" se rió haciendo que Brittany dibujara uno de esos pucheros que tanto le gustaban.

"Dime San" volvió a decir la de ojos azules.

La respuesta era muy obvia, pero a Santana le daba cierto temor responderla, las cosas con Brittany estaban pasando muy rápido, demasiado rápido y aunque quisiera apretar el desacelerador, con la rubia se le estaba haciendo imposible. Sólo llevaban una semana desde que las cosas cambiaron entre ellas, pero se sentía como mucho más tiempo. Y no lo negaba, le encantaba sentirse de la manera que lo hacía, como Brittany le hacía sentir, pero el temor de que las cosas no funcionaran como pensaba y aún más el miedo todavía mayor de comenzar a sentir cosas más fuertes por Brittany la asustaba y mucho. Todas esas veces que el miedo la invadía, aunque no quisiera, recuerdos del pasado se le venían a la cabeza, pero a pesar de eso no entendía porque razón ahora las cosas parecían tan sencillas con la rubia. Obviamente en un principio no fue así, lo que menos tuvo su relación fue de simple, pero ahora, todo se veía mucho más fácil, bueno tal vez no todo, Sam estaba constantemente en su cabeza y aunque le caía realmente mal el rubio, no podía negar que no le gustaba hacerle eso, por lo que esperaba que Brittany cumpliera su palabra y hablara lo más pronto posible con él.

"Dije que no te diré" habló nuevamente Santana "pero ¿sabes que es lo que quiero?" preguntó ahora cambiando su cara por una traviesa sonrisa.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere la señorita Santana López?" dijo Brittany siguiéndole el juego.

"Quiero aprovechar que estamos solas y que me des muchos, que digo muchos, miles de besos".

"Jajaja con una condición" dijo la rubia.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó interesada.

"Que no me dejes de besar en toda la noche".

Santana la miró con una gran sonrisa, obviamente por ella no había ningún problema en aceptar la condición que Brittany le exigía. Los miedos aún estaban presentes, pero al menos por esa noche los quería dejar atrás, ya luego pensaría mejor en eso.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la rubia sin dejar de mirarla ni una vez a los ojos, sólo lo dejó de hacer al cerrarlos y unir sus labios una vez más con los de Brittany.

* * *

Cuantas veces habían vivido una y otra vez la misma situación, tan pronto la puerta se cerraba ambas sentían que ya no se podían controlar más, Rachel ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que Quinn dejara sobre la mesa la botella que llevaba en sus manos para lanzarse a los labios de la rubia. Estuvo toda la noche esperando ese momento, en el que finalmente iba a estar a solas con Quinn.

La de ojos verdes por supuesto no hizo nada para detener a Rachel, le encantaba la manera en la que siempre la castaña se comportaba, por lo que cuando sintió la manera en la que la besaba dejó como pudo la botella y las cosas que llevaba en sus manos en el piso y continuó con el beso.

"De nuevo noto que alguien me extrañó" dijo Quinn separándose un poco de Rachel.

"Sabes que sí. Extrañe tus besos" dijo mientras dejaba uno en los labios de Quinn "extrañe tus manos" volvió a hablar agarrando las manos de la rubia y dejándolas en su trasero, quien no dudó y lo tomó con fuerza "pero lo que extrañaba aún más" dijo acercando su boca a la oreja derecha de Quinn agarrándola entre sus labios y chupándola lentamente, a lo que la rubia respondió con un pequeño gemido "eso es, no sabes cómo extrañé tus gemidos".

"Yo también los extrañé" habló Quinn "por lo que hoy te haré gemir hasta que me canse de escucharte y como sé que eso no va a suceder nunca, los quiero escuchar toda la noche".

Rachel al oír eso se lanzó nuevamente a los labios de Quinn, quien la siguió besando como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo dirigiendo sus pasos hasta la habitación de la rubia.

Apenas entraron en ella y sin romper el beso, Quinn metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Rachel quien al sentirla dejó escapar el primero de los muchos quejidos que iban a salir de su boca esa noche. Y al oírlo para la rubia se le hacía imposible parar.

Quinn dejó de besar a Rachel para ahora comenzar a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de la castaña, a lo que Rachel respondió estirándolo aún más para recibirlos, no pasó mucho tiempo para que las dos quedaran completamente desnudas, regalándose caricias y besos por gran parte de la noche. Y tal como Quinn le había mencionado a la castaña de su boca salieron muchos gemidos por lo que la rubia le hacía. Lo que ambas no sabían, es que al parecer ese momento iba a ser uno de los últimos que vivirían, al menos por un tiempo.

"Rach" hablo Quinn mientras pasaba suavemente sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de la castaña.

"¿Si?" le contestó sin darse vuelta, aunque ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Es que… quiero… quiero hablar algo contigo" respondió nerviosa.

"¿Pasó algo?" ahora sí que Rachel se giraba completamente para mirar mejor, quedando visible la parte superior de su anatomía.

"Rachel, tapate por favor que viéndote así me olvido de todo lo que tengo por decirte y las únicas ganas que me dan es volverte a hacer mía como hace un rato".

"Jajaja está bien" dijo mientras tomaba la sábana y se cubría con ella "¿así está mejor?" preguntó.

"Si, mucho mejor".

"Y entonces, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?"

"Bueno… en realidad lo he estado pensando mucho y… y bueno yo…"

"Quinn cálmate" dijo Rachel tomándole las manos a la rubia.

"Si… sólo… sólo que esto es importante y tengo miedo de que no sea como espero".

"¿Qué cosa? No te estoy entendiendo".

"Que me gustas y mucho y… y quiero saber qué es lo que tenemos. Que significo yo para ti, si te gusto también o si es sólo… si es solo sexo, experimentar, por probar, no sé".

"Quinn" dijo Rachel tratando de no mostrarse sorprendida "me gustas, eso es obvio ¿no?" Quinn sonrió un poco más tranquila "no hubiera pasado todo esto entre nosotras si no me gustaras, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Pero no creo… no creo que esté preparada para algo más que lo que tenemos ahora".

"¿Es una broma verdad Rachel?" dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se ponía la blusa que estaba tirada en el piso.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel haciendo el mismo movimiento que la rubia.

"Porque mírate, mira como estas, estas desnuda en mi cama y no es la primera vez que estas así aquí, todavía recuerdo tus celos en la casa de Sugar cuando me viste hablando con Santana, siempre me llamas para que nos reunamos y ¿ahora me dices eso?"

"Si te llamo, es para que nos juntemos a hacer lo que acabamos de hacer, lo que hicimos en la cocina de Sugar, para lo único que hacemos cuando estamos juntas" la cara de Quinn era de no creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pensaba que tal vez Rachel le iba a decir que no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para tener una relación con una mujer, pero que se reunía con ella solo para tener sexo, no lo podía y no lo quería creer.

"¿A sí que eso es lo que soy para ti?" dijo mucho más alterada "¡Sólo soy la estúpida que está siempre disponible para ti cuando estas caliente!"

"¿Qué?" volvió a hablar mientras se levantaba y se comenzaba a vestir "yo no te he faltado el respeto a ti Quinn, no entiendo porque lo haces conmigo".

"¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Pensé que esto iba a alguna parte!" dijo también levantándose y poniéndose la ropa que estaba tirada "pensaba que me ibas a decir que no estabas lista aun, pero nunca espere que me dijeras que para lo único que me querías era para acostarte conmigo".

"Porque no es así" le respondió "no dije eso, lo que dije fue que ahora no estoy preparada para algo más ¿no entiendes?"

"Claro, que lo entiendo. Pero sabes que, no pienso seguir siendo la idiota que este cada vez que me necesites, esto se acaba aquí y ahora".

"Pero Quinn ¿porque reaccionar así? lo único que necesito es tiempo, no sé, ver bien a donde nos va a llevar todo esto, sólo eso".

"Pues no quiero, no quiero darte tiempo, ya me quedo todo claro".

"¿Sabes qué? Tómate las cosas como quieras" le gritó Rachel agarrando la ropa que aún no se ponía y saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

"¡Sí, me las tomo como quiero!" volvió a hablar Quinn siguiendo a Rachel hacia donde se dirigía.

"¡Nunca pensé que ibas a reaccionar así!".

"¡Y yo nunca pensé que fuera asi!".

"¡Me aburrí de hablar contigo, no entiendes nada!" le gritó nuevamente Rachel abriendo la puerta del departamento de Quinn y cerrándolo de un portazo.


	17. Capítulo 15: Just a Kiss

CAPÍTULO 15:

JUST A KISS

_… Es tan difícil contenerse cuando te tengo en mis brazos_

_No hay que apresurar las cosas_

_Tomémoslo con calma_

_Sólo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna_

_Sólo una caricia en el fuego ardiendo con tanta intensidad_

_Y no quiero echarlo a perder_

_No quiero presionar las cosas_

_Solo una imagen en la oscuridad_

_Que tú podrías ser la única que estado esperando mi vida entera_

_Así que, me basta con sólo un beso de las buenas noches…_

* * *

"San, ya estoy aburrida de leer y leer papeles, no sé cuánto tiempo llevamos en lo mismo y no hemos avanzado nada".

Brittany y Santana llevaban más de 3 horas concentradas en el caso de Chuck Schumer, en un par de días tendrían que juntarse con él para realizar la cena que nunca se llevó a cabo por culpa de la cancelación a último minuto del famoso senador, pero en realidad menos mal que había sido así, porque ninguna de las dos estaba lo suficientemente preparada para hacerle frente al político ese día, por lo mismo ahora esperaban que fuera todo lo contrario, durante las horas que llevaban juntas en la oficina de Brittany aunque lo intentaban no se podían concentrar del todo, cada 5 minutos la rubia se paraba de su asiento e iba a dejarle un pequeño beso a Santana que lo recibía con gusto, pero definitivamente eso hacía que se retrasaran aún más con lo que debían hacer.

"Yo también estoy aburrida, pero si no terminamos esto hoy, todo lo que me falta por hacer con los otros casos lo tendré que retrasar más y ahí sí que no tendré tiempo para nada, así que lo siento Britt, pero aunque sea lo más tedioso del mundo vamos a tener que seguir" la morena apenas dijo esto volvió a fijar sus ojos en el documento que tenía en sus manos.

Brittany se levantó una vez más de su silla y caminó hacia Santana, que estaba tan pendiente de lo que leía que ni cuenta se dio de lo que hacía la de ojos azules, sólo lo hizo, cuando la rubia tomó el papel que tenía en sus manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa, Santana le devolvió una mirada de confusión por lo que hacía.

"Britt, ya te dije que tenemos que seguir con esto, cada vez que te acercas y me das un beso, no es uno y realmente no sabes cómo me gustaría besarte todo el tiempo en vez de estar leyendo y leyendo papeles, pero…" Santana no pudo continuar con su discurso, porque los labios de Brittany no se le permitieron, pero esta vez, era un beso bastante diferente a los anteriores, era uno mucho más apasionado, tanto, que la rubia se sentó a horcajadas sobre Santana, dejando sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de la morena. Y Santana, Santana aunque quería continuar trabajando, tener a la rubia de esa manera, le hacía olvidarse completamente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera las ganas de sentir cada vez más a Brittany.

"Creo… creo que acabo de decir que teníamos que seguir trabajando" habló la latina con la voz notoriamente más ronca al separarse del beso, Brittany no le tomó mayor importancia a lo que decía y continuó dejando primero pequeños besos en su mandíbula para luego pasar al cuello.

"Y yo te dije, que ya estaba aburrida de ese odioso caso, así que pensé…" continuó hablando mientras ahora pasaba su lengua lentamente por el cuello de la latina que lo único que hacía era tomar con fuerza de la blusa de Brittany para sentirla todavía más "…pensé que sería bueno tomarnos un pequeño recreo antes de seguir con esto".

"No sigas con algo que no sé si voy a ser capaz de detener" dijo Santana mientras con una de sus manos tomaba la barbilla de la rubia para que la mirara.

"¿Y quién dijo que quiero que te detengas?" la situación se estaba saliendo de control, Brittany había retomado el beso con el mismo frenesí que antes, si fuera por Santana en ese mismo momento aliviaría como fuera la sensación que tenía entre sus piernas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que Brittany se separara rápidamente y volviera a tomar posición en su silla.

"¡Adelante!" gritó mientras se arreglaba como podía la blusa y miraba a Santana con una sonrisa.

"Britt yo…" era Rachel "…perdón es que pensé que estabas sola. Hola Santana" dijo de la manera más amable que pudo.

"Hola Rachel" le respondió de mala gana, obviamente no se le iba a olvidar tan pronto lo que Quinn le contó sobre la noche del sábado y menos luego de haber interrumpido su acalorada sesión de besos con la rubia.

"¿Pasó algo?" habló Brittany tratando de que eso terminara peor.

"No nada, sólo… sólo venía a preguntarte si almorzábamos juntas".

"Claro, te paso a buscar apenas terminemos esto" le respondió.

"Entonces nos vemos en un rato" y sin más Rachel salió rápidamente de la oficina, dejando otra vez solas a Santana con Brittany. Cuando la puerta se cerró la morena volvió a hablar.

"¿En qué estábamos?" le preguntó con una sugestiva sonrisa en su cara.

"En nada San, ya oíste, será mejor que terminemos lo que queda pendiente".

"¿En serio?"

"Sip, en serio" le respondió con una pequeña risita, le gustaba ver todo lo que provocaba en Santana y como la morena se comportaba por no darle lo que quería. Antes se lo había dicho, pero ahora se lo estaba demostrando. Lo que obviamente quería la latina, no lo iba a obtener tan fácil, no con ella. Aunque eso sí, no podía negar que Brittany se sorprendía de ella misma por hacer todo lo que hacía con Santana, pero cada vez que estaba con ella ganas de más la embargaban, sabía que al hacer eso jugaba constantemente con fuego, pero no le importaba quemarse, no por ahora.

"¿Sabes qué?" habló Santana "tienes razón, esto está sumamente aburrido, por qué no hacemos una cosa…"

"¿Qué cosa?" la interrumpió Brittany.

"Mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí por ahora, anda a comer con Rachel".

"¿Pero no dijiste que esto hay que tenerlo listo si o si hoy?"

"Sí, pero si quieres podríamos terminarlo en mi casa, después del trabajo nos vamos para allá y hacemos todo lo que nos queda pendiente" Brittany claramente se dio cuenta a que se refería con lo de pendiente, y que obviamente no hablaba sólo de lo que les faltaba aún por terminar del caso, al parecer Santana López no iba a cambiar nunca.

"No lo sé San" le respondió notoriamente nerviosa, una cosa era jugar con el deseo que obviamente sentía Santana por ella, pero otra muy diferente era irse a quedar a su casa. El sábado pasado, luego de su enojo por el llamado de Ashley y de la posterior reconciliación, lo único que había pasado entre ellas, no había sido más que besos, tal vez las cosas podrían haber seguido a más, pero la insistencia de Rachel golpeando la puerta del departamento de Santana había roto el momento, a Brittany no le quedó más que despedirse de la morena e irse con su amiga, que no hacía más que llorar y decir cosas que no se entendían para nada entre la rapidez con la que hablaba y el llanto que llevaba.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana.

"Porque nada… ya… está bien, a las 9 estoy en tu casa, no puedo antes, tengo que hacer un par de cosas".

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó la latina intrigada.

"Cosas" respondió con simpleza.

"¿No me vas a decir?" el que Brittany le ocultara información no le gustaba para nada, pero rápidamente Santana se dio cuenta que no era nadie para seguir con tanta preguntadera "…bueno como sea ¿irás a mi departamento esta noche?"

"Sí, a las 9 en punto" le contestó haciendo como si no hubiera notado el tono que había utilizado.

"Ya, entonces me voy. Nos vemos más tarde" Santana se dirigió a donde estaba Brittany sentada para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios y posteriormente se retiró de la oficina.

* * *

"¿Y? ¿Te ha respondido alguna llamada?" preguntó curiosa Brittany mientras se echaba a la boca una de las últimas cucharadas de lo que comía.

"Nada, ni mensajes, ni mail, ni nada" dijo Rachel con una triste cara "ya no lo haré más, Rachel Berry nunca se rebajará tanto y con todas las cosas que le he mandado a Quinn, ya lo he hecho mucho" el cambio de tono de lo primero que dijo con lo segundo era impresionante.

"Pero es que Rach, por lo que me contaste, no fue muy bonito todo lo que le dijiste, eso de juntarse con ella sólo para tener sexo y más si te estaba confesando que le gustabas".

"¡Es que no fue así!"

"Eso fue lo que me contaste tú".

"Si, pero yo no quise decirle todo eso, me puse nerviosa".

"¿Rachel Berry nerviosa?"

"Sí, me puse nerviosa por lo que me decía y no me pude controlar y le dije todo eso, pero no era lo que realmente le quería decir, o sea me refiero a que si le quería decir que dar el siguiente paso era muy rápido, pero no lo otro, es que…" la castaña hablaba casi a la velocidad de la luz, tanto que Brittany tomó sus manos para que se calmara un poco.

"Rachel, sabes que cuando hablas así entiendo la mitad de lo que dices".

"Ya, lo siento, lo siento, pero es que sabes cómo me coloco cuando quiero decir las cosas".

"Claro que lo sé, pero ¿sabes qué? Deberías dejar a Quinn unos días tranquila, estoy segura que la has empapelado de mensajes y llamadas y si no te contesta es porque debe estar bastante enojada y no es para menos Rach".

"Pero es que no la quiero dejar tranquila, quiero que me escuche lo que tengo por decir, aunque ella es la que debería estar pidiéndome perdón por lo que me dijo".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que yo la llamaba solo cuando estaba caliente y que…" nuevamente Rachel se iba a poner a hablar como loro, así que Brittany la paró antes de que eso pasara.

"Ya, ya me acordé, si claro, claro que lo recuerdo".

"¿Entonces para que me preguntas?" la miró molesta "sabes que, mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero seguir hablando de eso, mejor dime ¿qué estaba pasando entre Santana y tú antes de que entrara a la oficina? No creas que no me di cuenta de lo nerviosa y roja que estabas" rió.

"Nada, no estaba pasando nada" mintió, no quería que Rachel la bombardeara con preguntas "pero hoy iré a la casa de ella, a terminar lo de Chuck Schumer".

"Jajaja seguro que van a eso" volvió a reír la castaña "no sabes cómo es Santana".

"Claro que lo sé" dijo un poco molesta, no le gustaba la impresión que tenía su amiga de la morena, pero lo peor es que tenía razones para tenerla "pero también sabes como soy yo".

"Veremos si mañana me dices lo mismo" volvió a reír Rachel a lo que Brittany la miró con una mala cara mientras se bebía el último sorbo de lo que tomaba.

* * *

Eran las 8.55 y Brittany estaba fuera de la puerta del departamento de Santana. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Llevaba en una de sus manos la comida que Santana le había encargado que fuera a comprar, ninguna de las dos era muy hábil cocinando, bueno tal vez Brittany si lo era más, pero eso la morena no lo sabía, y además si lo hacían -si se colocaban a cocinar- se iban a atrasar más en lo del caso y tendrían menos tiempo para otras cosas, como se lo había dicho la mismísima latina.

Apenas tocó el timbre Santana apareció, sin dejarle tiempo de reacción tomó la cara de la rubia y la besó con fuerza, como pudo Brittany caminó con la morena para entrar al departamento sin romper el beso, cuando se cerró la puerta Santana acorraló a la rubia contra ella para seguir besándola, Brittany obviamente no ponía resistencia, pero las manos de la morena las estaban poniendo un poco nerviosa.

"San… San" dijo cuándo se logró separar del efusivo beso "acuérdate que vine aquí para que terminemos lo que tenemos pendiente" volvió a hablar con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Y qué crees que hago? Termino lo que comenzamos en tu oficina" le respondió y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello.

"Ya, pero tenemos que terminar lo otro" dijo Brittany saliendo de donde la tenía acorralada Santana "además traje comida china, como me pediste" Santana la miró con cara de cachorrito por lo que le hacia la rubia, pero esta hizo que no se daba cuenta y siguió sus pasos hasta la cocina para ordenar lo que traía.

"Está bien" dijo Santana siguiéndola perezosamente "pero luego quiero muchos, muchos besos"

"Jajaja como quieras San, pero ayúdame con esto".

Ya habían comido y después de retirar los platos, Brittany se ofreció para lavarlos mientras que la morena iba a buscar su laptop para terminar lo de Chuck Schumer lo antes posible, en esos momentos se arrepentía de haber ido al gimnasio en vez de seguir trabajando en el caso cuando terminó su turno en la oficina, ahora tendría mucho más tiempo para estar con Brittany en vez de estar aburridas leyendo y escribiendo cosas.

"Saaan ¿Dónde estás?" gritó Brittany al no ver a la morena en donde estaban antes.

"En la habitación" le respondió. Brittany se dirigió a donde estaba Santana, cuando llegó se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, para ver qué es lo que esta estaba haciendo.

"¿Esperas que trabajemos aquí?"

"Jajaja como te gustaría" volvió a mirarla Santana con una coqueta sonrisa "pero no, sólo buscaba esto" dijo mostrándole la laptop "¿vamos?"

"Claro" le respondió Brittany.

Levaban no más de media hora con lo que supuestamente debían hacer, o al menos Brittany lo intentaba, pero los constantes besos que Santana dejaba en su cuello no la dejaban concentrarse mucho en lo que hacía. Las dos estaban sentadas en el sillón más amplio del living y Brittany tenía el computador sobre su abdomen.

"San… si sigues con eso, soy yo la que ahora no puedo poner atención en lo que hago".

"Es que ya no quiero que pongas atención en eso" Santana tomó la computadora y la dejo en el piso. Brittany la miró sorprendida, pero la morena apenas lo hizo se tiró a los labios de la rubia, que solamente se dejó llevar por lo que Santana siempre provocaba en ella.

Primero comenzó como un beso suave, pero se sentía increíblemente bien, la morena se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Brittany que la seguía besando tímidamente.

"No sabes hace cuanto deseaba tenerte así" habló Santana rompiendo por un momento el beso, cuando lo retomó y sus lenguas se encontraron la cabeza de Brittany se desconectó de su cuerpo, era como si cada una de sus extremidades se maneja sola, era tanto la temperatura que se vivía que Brittany soltó un pequeño gemido en la boca de la morena, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Santana.

Las manos de la latina comenzaron a recorrer suavemente el estómago de Brittany sin dejar por un momento de besarla, por su parte la rubia se aferró al cuello de Santana para que el beso fuera todavía más intenso, sus lenguas daban una batalla por controlar la situación en la que se veían envueltas, pero claramente hasta el momento la estaba ganando Santana.

La morena comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de Brittany, que lo estiraba para sentir los labios de Santana aún más, en cada segundo que pasaba el ambiente se volvía más caliente. Luego de jugar un rato con el cuello de la rubia Santana comenzó a bajar su boca besando ahora los huesos de la clavícula y la parte superior que dejaba a la vista la blusa que llevaba Brittany mientras que con su rodilla izquierda dejó una pequeña presión en el centro de la de ojos azules provocando nuevamente que un gemido saliera de su boca.

"San…" alcanzó a hablar Brittany con la respiración notoriamente agitada "vamos… vamos muy rápido".

"¿Pero esto es lo que queremos o no?" dijo Santana dejando lo que hacía y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Sí, pero…"

"Pero nada" y volvió a lanzarse a los labios de Brittany sin dejar que terminara de decirle lo que quería. Volvió a ejercer presión con su rodilla en su centro haciendo que la rubia arquera la espalda por la sensación que le provocaba, Brittany no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, pero la morena claramente si, por lo que ahora las metió bajo la blusa que llevaba Brittany tocando sus pechos por sobre el sujetador, a pesar de eso, pudo sentir lo excitado y duros que estaban los pezones de la rubia, cosa que provocó que la sensación que tenía entre sus piernas se acrecentara más, necesitaba un poco de liberación como fuera, así que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para que la pierna de la rubia ejerciera presión en el lugar que quería.

Brittany cada vez gemía más fuerte y se estaba dejando llevar completamente por lo que hacía Santana, pero de la nada algo hizo click en su cabeza, no quería ser una más para la morena, y sentían que iba a ser así, si seguía con todo eso, además… además había algo que tenía que confesarle.

"San…" volvió a hablarle "San, no puedo seguir con esto" la morena no le puso mayor atención y siguió estrujando suavemente sus pechos como lo hacía hace un rato "Santana" dijo con la voz notoriamente más segura que hace un rato, pero no de mala manera.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó Britt?" preguntó sacando lentamente sus manos de donde las tenía, pero al hacerlo presionó un poco uno de los pezones de Brittany haciendo que esta se sobresaltara al sentirlo. La latina la volvió a mirar con una coqueta sonrisa.

"Es que… no quiero que esto sea así".

"¿Así como?" le preguntó curiosa mientras se acomodaba mejor.

"Quiero que nos tomemos las cosas con calma, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y siento que esto es ir muy rápido, además…"

"¿Además qué?" volvió a preguntar al darse cuenta que a Brittany le costaba decir lo que quería mientras se sentaba en el sofá, la rubia hizo lo mismo.

"Es que… es que me da vergüenza decírtelo".

"¿Qué pasa Britt?"

"Promete que no te vas a reír" le dijo la rubia.

"Pero dime ¿qué es?"

"Promételo San".

"Ya está bien lo prometo" le respondió.

"Es que… lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que soy virgen" a Santana no le dio ganas de reírse ni nada parecido, pero su cara de desconcierto era gigante, cuando logró según ella entender todo habló.

"Britt, está bien que no quieras pasar al siguiente nivel, te juro que lo entiendo, pero no tienes por qué mentirme".

"¿Qué? No te estoy mintiendo, con Sam ni con ninguna otra persona ha pasado algo más".

"Pero… pero con Sam llevan mucho tiempo, como es que nunca… como es que nunca ha pasado, lo que ya sabes" de un momento a otro, al darse cuenta de que lo que le decía Brittany era verdad, se puso nerviosa, no sabía que esa podría haber sido la primera vez para la rubia.

"Si, lo sé, sé que debe ser extraño por el tiempo que llevamos, la edad y todo eso, pero nunca… nunca… me da vergüenza hablar estas cosas… pero… pero los primeros años con Sam no me sentía preparada y él siempre me respeto en todo y ya luego Sam estuvo más de un año fuera del país cuando se fue de intercambio y luego fue mi turno, apenas nos veíamos y ahora, ahora estas tú, así que menos ha pasado. Una vez le dije que quería llevar virgen al matrimonio y realmente no era así, pero no me sentía preparada para algo más y fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Bueno él lo creyó y no sé eso…"

"Entiendo" fue lo único que respondió Santana.

"Por eso es complicado esto para mí, sé que he provocado situaciones que podrían darte a pensar otras cosas, pero contigo me nace ser así, me gusta sentirte cerca, besarte, tocarte, pero… pero no me siento preparada aún para lo otro y sé que tal vez tú… que tal vez tú no quieras esperarme… que…"

"Britt" habló Santana "cálmate, entiendo todo, en serio y me encanta que seas así, me encanta saber que yo podría ser la primera en tu vida. Tienes razón, no hay porque apresurar las cosas, yo te puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, cuando tú te sientas segura".

"¿En serio? ¿No te enfadaras conmigo o algo?"

"¿Qué? No, como se te ocurre. Sé que cuando el momento llegue va a ser tan especial como tú quieras que sea, aunque eso sí, tengo que pedirte algo".

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto confundida Brittany.

"Trata de no provocar todas esas situaciones, como lo que pasó en tu oficina hoy, créeme que no soy de piedra" sonrió.

"Jajaja te lo prometo, intentaré no hacerlo más".

"No, no lo intentes, no lo hagas más, no sabes cómo me pones cuando haces todas esas cosas… pero ya no hablemos más de eso que imaginármelo aghh" dejó escapar la morena haciendo que Brittany se riera por lo que decía.

"Jajajaja Santanaaa".

"Ouch me dolió" dijo la morena al recibir en la cara el cojín que le lanzó Brittany "pero es la verdad. Mejor porque no nos vamos a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana es un nuevo día de trabajo y como no avanzamos nada hoy, va a tener que dejarlo para mañana" dijo con cara de pena.

"Está bien, voy a cambiarme" y sin más Brittany dejó un beso en los labios de la morena y salió corriendo al baño de la habitación. Santana por su parte se quedó unos minutos pensativa por lo que acababa de pasar, no iba a negar que si fuera por ella se daría una ducha de agua fría de inmediato, el reciente encuentro con Brittany la había dejado bastante caliente, pero por otra le encanta saber que ella podía ser la primera persona y la única con la que Brittany hiciera el amor.

* * *

**Y? Alguna se esperaba que Brittany fuera virgen? Si no se dieron cuenta, siempre dije que Brittany era virgen, desde la primera escena del fic, si quieren pueden buscarla, pero si no aquí les dejo yo la frase que demuestra eso_ "Ya no quiero que esperemos más, desde que sentí por primera vez los latidos de tu corazón junto al mío supe que tu serías la primera_****_ y quiero que seas la única" dijo esto y se abalanzó nuevamente a los carnosos labios de la latina._Veeen se los dije XD bueno así que las cosas se le complican un poco a la morena! jajaja**

**Por otro lado tengo un anuncio que hacerles, sé que no soy muy regular con las actualizaciones, pero he intentado actualizar una vez a la semana, bueno lo que pasa es que he tenido un par de problemas estos últimos días y al parecer ya no hay más computadora ni internet para mí :c así que ya no creo que me pueda pasear muy seguido por aquí, tal vez nada de lo que les digo va a ser así y actualizo con la misma irregularidad/regularidad de siempre, peeero si no llega a ser de esa manera quería que supieran porque era. Eso es todo! Si desaparezco por un tiempo, espero que no me olviden XDD y si lo hago ojala que no sea por mucho**  
**Gracias por comentar y por leer**

**Besos a todas! (: y espero leernos lo más pronto posible**


	18. Capítulo 16: I Hate This Part

**Holaa! Estoy de vuelta! Y tengo que confesar algo, tuve todo el tiempo internet y computadora, al final no me la quitaron ni nada XD, pero he sido una floja. Aunque lo importante -creo- es que ya estoy aquí de vuelta!**

Sobre el capítulo, siempre he sentido que en cada uno de ellos hay algo mío que cuento –no en la historia, sino que con otras cosas- en especial con las canciones que escojo, pero creo que sin duda este ha sido uno de los más difíciles que he escrito, con decir que hace un tiempo atrás lloraba cada vez que escuchaba esta canción XD y bueno, estos últimos días han pasado ciertas cosas que me han hecho recordarla aún más, no sé porque les cuento todo esto, deben decir y a mí que me importa, jajaj pero en fin, ya lo hice XD

Eso es todo, sin más les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste y no me terminen odiando! No tan pronto por favor!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16:

I HATE THIS PART

_…Ya no quiero intentarlo_

_Todo lo que quiero decir es adiós_

_Encontrar un camino para poder decirte que_

_Odio esta parte, justo aquí_

_Yo sola no puedo con tus lágrimas…_

_…Sé que dirás que espere_

_Y continuemos como si no hubiera nada malo_

_Pero no hay tiempo para mentir_

_Porque veo el ocaso en tus ojos…_

* * *

Cuantas veces se había imaginado esa misma escena una y otra vez, pero ahora que estaba de frente a la oficina de Sam ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía las palabras exactas para explicarle todo lo que quería, pero al estar ahí, ya no se acordaba de nada de eso, su mente estaba en blanco.

Eran casi 5 años, 5 años de buenos momentos, como también de no tantos, de risas interminables, de palabras de amor, de recuerdos que nunca iba a olvidar. El que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era Sam, su Sam, la persona con la que compartió tantas cosas, fue su primer amor, quien a través de los años le enseñó y le entregó tanto y ahora si decidía hacer lo que tenía en mente, nada de eso iba a quedar.

¿Valía la pena arriesgar la seguridad, el cariño, el amor y la protección que sentía cuando tenía a Sam cerca por una persona que recién estaba conociendo? O sea, por Santana sentía muchas cosas y varias de esas nunca las había sentido antes, pero si se ponía a analizar todo con calma se podía dar rápidamente cuenta que su relación con la morena no era más que una locura.

Se conocían hace muy poco tiempo y el comienzo entre ellas no fue el mejor, realmente no podría haber empezado peor. Ahora en estos momentos ya no quedaba ni un atisbo de todas las peleas, de todos los insultos, pero eso había cambiado hace un poco más de una semana.

Analizando todo, dejar al que consideraba el hombre de su vida por Santana era una completa locura, pensando sólo en el primer beso de ambas, todo había sido por un repentino ataque de celos que le dio al ver a la latina con otra mujer y con el segundo, hasta le había sacado sangre al morderla. Ahora no podía negarlo, al recordar todos esos episodios una pequeña sonrisa se le venía a su rostro, pero cuando ocurrió no había sido para nada así.

Tenía más que claro que lo que le estaba haciendo a Sam no debería haberlo hecho nunca, siempre se habían prometido respetarse el uno al otro y eso incluía obviamente el no engañarse, pero desde que la morena entró en su vida hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto se le mezclaba constantemente.

No es que le fuera a confesar que le gustaba otra persona, y que esa otra persona era Santana, no pensaba hacerle eso a su todavía novio, pero tampoco pensaba mentirle, lo único que esperaba era de que a Sam no le diera por preguntarle muchas cosas del porqué hacía lo que hacía.

Por lo que de nuevo se le venía la misma pregunta a la cabeza ¿Santana valía tanto como para arrojar a la basura todo lo que Sam le entregaba? Antes de pensar en la posible respuesta, la vió. Vió a Santana y como se dirigía a ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y con sólo visión y sin que le dijera absolutamente nada, lo supo. Por supuesto que Santana lo valía, con ella se sentía como nunca lo había hecho antes y lo mejor de todo, era que sabía que todos esos sentimientos que tenía no eran nada comparado a lo que podía llegar a sentir. Esa mirada cómplice, esa sonrisa boba que se formaba en su rostro cada vez que la veía o pensaba en ella, ese nerviosismo que se apoderaba cuando estaba cerca.

Tenía claro que no iba a ser sencillo y que tanto a ella como a Sam le iba a doler mucho, pero su relación con el rubio no podía seguir más. Eso sí, al ver a Santana caminando hacia donde estaba, se dio cuenta que en ese instante no iba a poder hablar con Sam, lo tenía que dejar para otro momento.

"Hola Britt Britt" dijo la morena cuando llegó al lado de la rubia, que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola San" le respondió "me gusta cuando me llamas así" no es que Santana la llamara de esa manera hace mucho tiempo, más bien, desde sólo ayer que lo hacía, pero desde que la escuchó decirle de esa forma, cada vez que el diminutivo de su nombre salía dos veces de la boca de la latina, encontraba que era lo más dulce que había oído en su vida.

"Lo sé" sonrió "¿cómo dormiste anoche?"

"Mejor que nunca" ahora fue Brittany la que sonrió, ayer fue el día en que le había confesado a Santana que era virgen y en el que la morena le dijo que la iba a respetar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, luego de eso ambas se fueron a dormir. No era la primera vez que dormían juntas, pero la vez anterior había sido muy diferente, Brittany estaba borracha y esa vez no hubo ni siquiera un roce de partes de ambas, pero anoche fue completamente lo opuesto. La rubia durmió todo el tiempo apoyada en el pecho de Santana, que no dejó de acariciar ni una sola vez la frente de Brittany hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, tenía que confesarlo, hace mucho que la morena no dormía así de bien.

"Me gusta que haya sido así" volvió a hablar Santana saliendo de sus propios pensamientos "¿qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó.

"Emm… nada iba a hablar unas cosas con Sam, pero… pero creo que lo dejaré para más tarde".

"Ah" fue lo único que dijo, eso de encontrarse con Sam no le gustaba para nada y más aún sentir que no era quien para preguntarle por qué razón se juntaría con el rubio, pero ¿era obvio no? al final ellos eran novios. Sabía que si le preguntaba Brittany le diría, pero no lo iba a hacer "bueno, yo me voy a la oficina, nos vemos más tarde ¿sí?"

"Sobre eso, no puedo hoy, tengo que hablar unas cosas importantes con Sam y bueno, creo que lo tendremos que dejar para después".

"Pero me habías dicho que si podías en la noche".

"Lo sé, pero surgieron un par de cosas y no las puedo correr".

"Okey, como quieras" sin más Santana se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su despacho, trataba de que no se le notara, pero un extraño nudo en el estómago se le formó cuando Brittany le dijo que prefería juntarse con su novio en vez de que con ella.

Por su parte la rubia no volvió a decir nada y no tomó mayor atención a la reacción de Santana, lo único que se le pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza era que tenía que hablar con Sam y ya no lo podía posponer más.

* * *

Una rubia de ojos verdes se encontraba sentada en el café que frecuentaba con Santana, pero no era con la latina con la que se encontraría, luego de todas las llamadas que le había hecho Rachel, de las docenas de mensajes y de varias cosas que hizo para poder contactarse con ella, finalmente Quinn había cedido en hablar con la castaña.

Rachel quería encontrarse con la rubia en el departamento de alguna de las dos, pero Quinn no iba a permitir que eso pasara, sabía que en un lugar en donde estuvieran solas, su fuerza de voluntad se iba a ir lejos y ahora era lo que menos quería, tenía que demostrarle que ella no era un juguete que podía tenerlo de vuelta cuando quisiera. Todavía estaba bastante dolida por lo que había sucedido días atrás y no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, por lo que encontró que el mejor lugar para reunirse, era ese pequeño café cerca de su oficina, con gente alrededor y en donde los bajos instintos que siempre aparecían cuando Rachel estaba cerca los pudiera controlar.

Llevaba poco más de 5 minutos cuando sintió que se abría la puerta de la cafetería e ingresaba la castaña, se veía preciosa -era imposible negarlo- se notaba que se había arreglado para ella y más aún, se notaba que estaba arreglada para provocarla. Rachel llevaba puesto unos pantalones que se le adherían completamente a su cuerpo dejando claramente más visible la parte de la anotomía que a Quinn desde un primero momento la volvía loca, su trasero, y en la parte superior no se quedaba atrás, tenía puesta una blusa blanca media transparente lo que hacía que parte del brassier de Rachel se notara y con ello sus pechos.

Al verla entrar, Quinn tragó saliva e intento poner la cara más seria que podía, sin embargo la sensación que tenía era una muy diferente, pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

"Hola" dijo tímidamente la castaña cuando llegó hasta la mesa, se acercó a Quinn dejando un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, que al darse cuenta de eso, instintivamente se tiró para atrás para no sentir más la boca de Rachel sobre su piel, ésta de inmediato la miró contrariada por lo que hacía, pero intentó no ponerle mayor atención y se sentó frente a Quinn.

"¿De qué querías hablar?" dijo Quinn apenas miró a los ojos a Rachel, ni siquiera la saludó.

"Quinn yo… yo quería…"

"¿Se le ofrece algo para tomar?" interrumpió de la nada el garzón del lugar. Rachel sin siquiera mirarlo le contestó rápidamente.

"Sí, lo mismo que ella" el hombre se fue y no dijo nada más, había notado que no era bienvenido ni un segundo más ahí.

"Entonces ¿qué decías?"

"Quinn yo… porque… porque no nos juntamos en un lugar más privado, es incómodo para mi estar hablando todo esto en donde hay tanta gente y hasta pueden escuchar todo lo que quiero decirte" le respondió.

"Bueno yo sabré porque lo hice ¿me puedes decir de una vez lo que querías? no tengo mucho tiempo, hay varias cosas que tengo pendiente" le respondió mucho más tosco de lo normal.

"Tampoco es para que me hables de esa forma" ahora fue el turno de Rachel para contestarle mal.

"¡Yo te habló como quiero! ¿Me vas a decir o no?".

"¡No! ¡Y no tienes por qué seguir hablándome así!"

"Entonces si no me dirás nada ¡Me largo de aquí! Creo que no fue una buena idea juntarnos".

"¿Qué?" le contestó Rachel.

Quinn se levantó y sin dejar que la castaña reaccionara se fue de donde estaba. Rachel no lo podía creer, no podía creer la manera tan extraña que había reaccionado la rubia, pero no quería dejar las cosas así, era ella la que siempre tenía la última palabra y esta vez no iba a ser diferente, por lo que sacó de su bolsillo los dólares que pensó que podría costar el café y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando salió del local, vio que Quinn caminaba rápidamente en dirección a su auto, que quedaba bastante más alejado que los otros que estaban estacionados en el sector. Al lograr alcanzarla, ésta ya se había subido y cerrado la puerta, pero puso una inmensa cara de sorpresa al sentir que alguien volvía a abrir la puerta del auto y rápidamente se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella, cerrando la puerta con la misma velocidad con lo que había ocurrido todo.

"¡Que mierda haces!" dijo enojada Quinn al sentir a la castaña a sólo unos centímetros de distancia de su cara, y más aún, al sentir el cuerpo de Rachel tan cerca al suyo.

"¿Qué crees?" le preguntó "¡quiero que hablemos!"

"¿Y tú piensas que esta es la mejor manera de hablar? ¡Bájate de mí Rachel! ¿No ves que en cualquier momento puede pasar alguien y va a pensar que estamos haciendo cualquier cosa?"

"Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo… aún" fue en ese instante cuando Quinn sintió como la mano de la castaña se introducía por su pantalón masajeando inmediatamente su centro, sin dejarle ni siquiera tiempo de reacción.

"¡Mierda Rachel!" gimió.

"Estás tan mojada Quinn, me encanta cuando estas así de mojada para mí" le respondió, haciendo que la de ojos verdes soltara otro quejido.

"¡Dios! porque te gusta hacerme esto" volvió a hablar Quinn ahora moviéndose al mismo ritmo que demandaba la mano de Rachel.

"No sabes cómo extrañaba tenerte gimiendo así" Rachel comenzó ahora a darle suaves masajes con dos de sus dedos al excitado clítoris de Quinn.

"Y no sabes como deseaba gemir otra vez para ti" le respondió sin pensarlo.

"Dime que quieres que siga, dime que quieres que te folle aquí mismo" habló de la manera más sensual que pudo. Pero entonces fue cuando la rubia se dio cuenta que no debería estar haciendo nada de eso, ella estaba enojada con Rachel y con justas razones, por lo que tenía que parar ahora mismo, aunque estar de esa manera a la vista de todos la excitaba mucho más de lo normal.

"¡Basta! ¡Basta Rachel!" dijo la rubia retirando la mano de la castaña de donde la tenía, quien la miró no entendiendo el repentino cambio de Quinn "¿estas caliente? ¿eso es verdad? ¿piensas que vamos a coger cuando a ti se te ocurra? pues te equivocaste conmigo ¡ya no más!"

"Quinn yo… no es eso… yo sólo…" trató de explicarle todo, pero las palabras no salían como quería.

"¿Qué tu qué? Bájate ahora de mí y de mi auto, ya me voy de aquí".

"Pero Quinn…"

"¡Que te bajes!" gritó de repente haciendo que la cara de Rachel pasará del desconcierto a una con claramente ganas de llorar, la rubia se arrepintió de inmediato por la forma que la trató, pero su orgullo era más grande, y sentía que lo había roto al permitir que la castaña llegara a tanto, nunca debería haber dejado que Rachel le hiciera todo lo que le hizo, si no se hubiera controlado, hubieran terminado teniendo sexo en su auto a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por el lugar "¿que no escuchaste?" volvió a hablar cuando reaccionó "¡Que te bajes!"

La castaña abrió la puerta saliendo rápidamente de encima de Quinn, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no lo quería hacer frente de la rubia.

"¡Esto no se va a quedar así!" ahora fue la castaña la que gritó "¡nadie trata así a Rachel Barbra Berry!" aunque no fuera el momento más indicado, los dotes de actriz que tenía saltaron a la luz.

"¡Sí, como digas!" Quinn cerró la puerta sumamente fuerte y arrancó el motor del auto, saliendo a gran velocidad del estacionamiento sin siquiera mirar una vez a la castaña.

Por su parte Rachel finalmente dejó escapar las lágrimas que no quiso botar frente a Quinn, le había dolido de sobremanera la forma en que se comportó la rubia. Según ella, luego de la conversación que supuestamente tendrían, todo podría haber cambiado para mejor, pero ninguna de las cosas que tenía pensado que hablaría se lo pudo decir.

Se sentía pésimo, nunca nadie antes la había tratado como la trató Quinn y lo peor de todo era que a pesar de lo sucedido, tenía la necesidad de hablar nuevamente con la rubia, sintiéndose una completa idiota por eso.

* * *

Era el momento, definitivamente ya no lo podía alargar más, tenía que hacerlo.

Brittany iba a en su auto directamente a la casa de Sam, decir que no estaba nerviosa por lo que se venía, sería una mentira, porque lo estaba y mucho. Tenía miedo de la reacción del rubio, de arrepentirse de lo que hacía. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza y todas de ellas desordenadas. Pero por sobre todo tenía miedo, mucho miedo de no tomar la decisión correcta, de estar equivocándose, pero en ese instante era lo que quería, era lo que deseaba, deseaba terminar su relación con Sam para poder estar como correspondía con Santana. Tenía claro que la morena no se sentía del todo bien al saber que seguía siendo la novia de Sam.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el celular sonó, inmediatamente se puso el manos libre y sin siquiera mirar la pantalla contestó la llamada.

"Hola" dijeron desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¿San?" respondió la rubia, esa voz le era inconfundible, a pesar que se escuchaba notoriamente más ronca de lo normal, pero sucedía que apenas la escuchaba, sentía que el corazón se le acelerara increíblemente.

"Sí, soy yo ¿ya terminaste lo que ibas a hacer?"

"Tienes la voz rara ¿te pasó algo?" preguntó Brittany sin responder la pregunta que había formulado la latina.

"No sé, me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que estoy media enferma, pero ya se me pasará. Britt no me respondiste ¿terminaste ya con lo que tenías que hacer con Sam o no?"

"Ehh… no, aún no, voy a su casa ahora".

"Ah dale" respondió molesta "¿segura que nos podríamos encontrar más tarde? Necesito hablar unas cosas contigo".

"San, lo siento, pero de verdad que hoy no puedo" y ahí estaba de nuevo Santana, imaginándose quién sabe qué cosa, lo único que se pasaba por su cabeza era que al parecer la rubia prefería mil veces estar con Sam que con ella y eso le molestaba y demasiado, quería no demostrarlo, pero ya sentía que había aguantado lo suficiente, así que finalmente explotó.

"¿Prefieres estar con él que conmigo verdad?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendida Brittany por la manera en que le hablaba Santana "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Eso, lo que oíste, he intentado hoy varias veces que quedemos en la noche porque tengo cosas importantes que decirte, pero tú no, no quieres, porque tienes que hacer cosas aún mucho más importantes con Sam. No te preocupes, ya me quedó claro".

"San, estas tomándote las cosas mal, no es como dices, pero necesito ver a Sam ahora, además… además ayer estuvimos juntas y mañana lo podremos estar de nuevo, no entiendo por qué te pones así".

"Bueno, como digas Brittany" desde que Santana le comenzó a decir Britt no la había vuelto a llamar por su nombre completo, y el que lo hiciera ahora, demostraba que claramente la morena no estaba del mejor humor con ella, pero no entendía por qué se ponía así "hablemos cuando puedas entonces, nos vemos".

"¡Hey! no me cortes, no estoy entiendo nada, no entiendo que te pasa" le respondió mientras estacionaba el auto afuera de la casa del rubio, los nervios por lo que se avecinaba nuevamente la invadieron, tanto, que ya casi no le puso mucha atención a la conversación que seguía manteniendo con la latina.

"Nada, no me pasa nada".

"San, ya me tengo que ir, hablamos más tarde ¿sí?" y esa respuesta provocó que Santana se enojara aún más, era como si no le estuviera tomando atención.

"¡Como quieras!" y sin más le cortó.

Esa era una de las primeras peleas que tenían después de que las cosas fueran bien entre ambas. Tal vez se podría considerar como una discusión la que tuvieron cuando Brittany se puso celosa al escuchar el recadito que dejó aquella chica esa vez que estaban en la casa de la morena, pero ahí no fue para tanto.

Ésta había sido mucho peor, pero eso no era lo más grave, lo realmente malo era que Santana estaba molesta, muy molesta y Brittany no se había percatado ni por si acaso de eso.

Definitivamente la latina era de esas personas que no piensan mucho y actúan, que cuando la rabia las invade llegan y hacen cosas y que la mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas, se terminaban arrepintiendo después de hacerlas, y eso, lamentablemente era lo que le pasaba a la morena por la cabeza, es que ¿al fin y al cabo con Brittany no tenían nada serio o sí? Si la rubia estaba con Sam y prefería a Sam, no era nada malo que ella estuviera con otra persona ¿verdad?

* * *

"¡Sam! ¿Dónde estás?" fue lo primero que gritó Brittany cuando ingresó a la inmensa casa de su novio.

"Aquí estoy amor" le respondió con una gran sonrisa al oír como Brittany lo llamaba para saber dónde estaba. No había nadie en la casa más que ellos dos, sus padres aún no llegaban de la cena que habían organizado con una pareja de amigos, y la gente que trabajaba ahí ya se había ido para sus respectivos hogares, por lo que Sam y Brittany estaban completamente solos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?" volvió a hablar Sam al ver lo que reflejaba el rostro de Brittany cuando apareció por la puerta del despacho, obviamente no era la mejor y le preocupaba que su novia viniera así, tan ¿triste? ¿esa era la palabra correcta para traducir lo que veía? "¿Qué te hizo Santana?" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió "¿Pasó algo con ella? ¿te hizo algo?" preguntó el rubio acercándose hasta la de ojos azules, tenía entendido que ambas chicas no se llevaban de lo mejor –bueno eso era lo que él creía- cuando la rubia oyó el nombre de la morena un nudo en el estómago se le formó, claro que era en parte por Santana que traía esa cara, pero era por una razón muy diferente a lo que pensaba Sam.

"No, no es nada de eso, pero… pero últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, por lo mismo creo que tenemos que hablar".

"¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué bichito? Sé que últimamente hemos estado un poco alejados y no nos hemos visto mucho, pero he estado colapsado con trabajos y casos en la oficina".

"No, no es eso Sam" le respondió la rubia.

"Si quieres podríamos pedir unos días en el trabajo e ir a algún lugar para que estemos juntos y…" Sam siguió hablando sin poner nada de atención a lo que le decía su novia.

"Sam te dije que no es eso" le volvió a repetir Brittany.

"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?"

"Sam, lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que… ¿nos podemos sentar por favor?" el rubio no entendía ni una palabra de lo que quería decirle Brittany, pero por la cara que traía sabía que no era nada bueno, y eso, obviamente no le gustaba para nada. Luego de sentarse en uno de los sillones que había en el despacho, Brittany volvió a hablar.

"Sam, lo que pasa… lo que pasa…" Brittany volvió a repetir la misma frase que dijo antes y se trababa con cada una de las palabras que salía de su boca, es que a pesar de tener claridad de lo que quería decirle, sentía que no podía hablar.

"Amor, me estás poniendo nervioso ¿me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa?"

"Es que no puedo, me cuesta mucho".

"Pero tranquila, aquí estoy" le sonrió, haciendo que le diera más ganas de llorar de las que tenía.

"Es que… es que lo que pasa… creo que ya… creo que ya no podemos seguir juntos" finalmente Brittany lo había dicho, al decir esas palabras pensó que lo más difícil ya había pasado -estaba tan equivocada- no sabía que se avecinaba lo peor.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con la voz claramente más alta y levantándose de donde estaba sentado, lo que le acababa de decir su novia no lo veía venir "¿pero qué dices? Si todo entre nosotros está bien. Sé… sé que últimamente hemos estado más distantes, pero eso no es nada, lo podemos solucionar. Britt, amor" dijo el chico arrodillándose frente a la rubia para poder mirarla a los ojos "yo… yo te amo, sabes que te amo desde que estamos juntos y lo seguiré haciendo siempre. Por favor, por favor no me hagas esto, debe ser que estás confundida yo…"

"Sam, no lo hagas más difícil te lo suplico" lo interrumpió la de ojos azules "no sabes cuantas veces he pensado en este momento una y otra vez, y hacerlo ha sido mil veces más complicado, me duele todo esto y mucho, pero… pero ya no puedo más".

"Amor, por favor, soy yo el que te lo suplico, no me dejes, no entiendo que pudo haber cambiado tanto para que de un día para otro me vengas con todas esas cosas" Sam estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero no quería demostrarse débil frente a la rubia. Brittany lo conocía demasiado para saber todo eso, ella por su parte ya no lo pudo soportar más y varias lágrimas resbalaban por su pálido rostro.

"Sam, de verdad, de verdad perdóname, pero no puedo seguir. Te juro que lo he intentado, aunque no se note he intentado frenar todos los sentimientos que tengo, pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo" Brittany pasaba lentamente sus manos por la cara de Sam, tenía conciencia que ésta podría ser una de las últimas veces que estuviera tan cerca de él.

"¿Frenar sentimientos?" preguntó de pronto, esa frase no se le había escapado "¿hay alguien más? ¿es eso Brittany? ¿por eso me estás dejando?"

"¿Qué?" se enojó con ella misma por haber soltado sin querer eso "no, que dices" mintió "lo que me refiero es que lo he intentado, he intentado remediar lo nuestro, pero siento que ya es imposible seguir" mintió de nuevo, sabía que no estaba haciendo bien, pero no quería que Sam sufriera más, además tenía la seguridad de que si le respondía con la verdad, el rubio no iba a descansar hasta saber quién era la otra persona que se había metido entre ambos, y si se enteraba que era Santana, era más que claro que les haría la vida imposible. Sam era un buen hombre, pero al sentirse engañado se transformaba completamente.

"¿Entonces? ¿Entonces por qué no quieres seguir conmigo? ¡Dios Brittany! teníamos todo planeado, un futuro juntos, con una casa grande, muchos niños rubios corriendo por el jardín ¿lo recuerdas? ¿recuerdas cuando planeamos todo eso? por favor dime que recuerdas todo eso" finalmente una lágrima rebelde caía por su mejilla.

"Sam de nuevo te pido, no hagas más complicado esto" Brittany ya no lo soportaba más, lloraba como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, a cada momento nuevas lágrimas aparecieran "claro que lo recuerdo y lo haré siempre, pero no puedo seguir, por favor por favor perdóname, nunca quise hacerte sufrir" Brittany ya no soportaba estar ni un segundo más ahí, tenía que irse del lugar, ver de esa forma a esas alturas exnovio le dolía demasiado. Por lo que se levantó de donde estaba sentada dejando un tierno beso en la mejilla del rubio y caminó para salir del despacho de donde se encontraban.

"Britt" susurró Sam antes de que la de ojos azules saliera del lugar, se levantó de su posición y se dirigió hasta ella quedando a solo unos centímetros de distancia "quiero… quiero pedirte algo antes de que te vayas" volvió a hablar el rubio intentando controlar su voz "podrías… podríamos darnos nuestro último beso".

"Sam, porque quieres hacer las cosas más difíciles" volvió a sollozar la rubia.

"Por favor Britt, es… es lo único que te pido" Brittany no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero se dio cuenta que no podía negarle lo mínimo que se merecía Sam, por lo que lentamente se acercó hasta a él dejando primero un pequeño beso, que con el pasar de los segundos se transformó en uno mucho más intenso, la lengua de Sam ingresó en su boca y Brittany la recibió por última vez. Le dolía besarlo y sabía que por parte de Sam era igual por lo que lentamente lo frenó dejando ahora sus frentes unidas.

"Te amo" susurró el rubio "y siempre lo voy a hacer" dijo mostrando en su cara una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Brittany se rompiera en mil pedacitos, ahora sí que no lo soportaba más, miró por última vez a Sam y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

Santana llevaba un buen tiempo mirando la pantalla de su celular, sabía que no debería haber hecho lo que hizo, pero siempre había sido del tipo de personas que actúan por puro impulso y esa, definitivamente era una de esas ocasiones.

Hasta el momento no se arrepentía de nada, es más sentía que era lo tenía que hacer, al final ella era una mujer soltera y de pasar a tener sexo casual casi todo el tiempo, a ahora no tenerlo hace casi 2 meses era mucho -mucho tiempo aguantándose- y más si constantemente estaba siendo tentada por Brittany.

Pero ahora era en lo que menos quería pensar, a la persona que quería tener más lejos de su cabeza era a la rubia, le hervía la sangre al recordar que había escogido estar con su novio a pasar una noche con ella. Siempre creyó que Brittany la prefería a ella, pero luego de las conversaciones que mantuvieron, especialmente cuando la llamó por teléfono, se daba cuenta que no era como pensaba. Y más cuando ni siquiera le puso atención a lo que hablaban.

Nuevamente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido del timbre de su departamento la hizo dejar sus cavilaciones. Se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse a abrir, sabía quién estaba detrás de la puerta, es más, ella misma la había llamado para que fuera.

"¡Hey! Hola morena" dijo la persona que estaba al otro lado y la miraba con una coqueta sonrisa "yo pensaba que ya no me ibas a llamar" Santana le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

"He estado un poco ocupada, pero lo importante es que lo hice ¿no?"

"Eso es verdad, entonces ¿me dejas pasar?"

"Claro, pasa Ashley".

* * *

**Y? Yaa lo sée me odian :C Perdonen por dejar el capítulo hasta ahí, pero mi parte mala dijo que tenía que cortarlo en ese instante! XDDD además si seguía iba a quedar muy largo. Espero poder actualizar lo antes posible para que no se queden con las dudas de lo que va a suceder! :o**

**Gracias por los comentarios! De verdad que me alegran mucho mucho cuando lo hacen!**

**Nos leemos pronto! Muchos besos!**


	19. Capítulo 17: Stay

**Como siempre no tengo mucho que decir, nunca pensé que me demoraría tanto en actualizar, tenía hace mucho este capítulo escrito, pero quería tener el siguiente listo para subirlo. No puedo prometer que actualizaré suuper seguido, menos ahora que estoy en una especie de "vacaciones", pero no me demoraré tanto en los que siguen como hice con este. Espero que no se hayan olvidado del fic y que les guste el capítulo!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17:

STAY

_…No estoy realmente segura de como sentirme al respecto_

_Algo en la forma en que te mueves_

_Hace que me sienta como si no pudiera vivir sin ti_

_Esto invade mi ser_

_Quiero que te quedes..._

* * *

"¿Es que eres tonta o te haces? Cómo se te ocurre llamarla y juntarte con ella si supuestamente tú con Brittany tienen algo, y más ahora que dejó a Sam."

"¡Que no sabía Quinn! No sé cuántas veces quieres que te diga que no sabía que Brittany iba a hacer eso. Si me lo hubiera dicho, nada de esto estaría pasando. No sé porque lo hice, me sentía mal y pensé… pensé que prefería a Sam por sobre mí y entonces recordé el recado que me dejó Ashley la otra vez y la llamé".

"¡Eres una idiota!"

"¡Deja de llamarme así! Además no tienes ni idea de lo que en verdad pasó. Y no estoy ni de humor, ni me siento muy bien para que sigas con tu discursito, si te llamé es para que me ayudes a solucionar las cosas" Santana estaba completamente molesta con ella misma, pero que su amiga la sermoneara como lo hacía tampoco ayudaba mucho.

"Pero si no me cuentas" le respondió la rubia.

"Porque no me has dejado decir nada desde que llegaste".

"Está bien, cuéntame entonces que fue lo que pasó".

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"¿Sabes qué? Si hubiera sabido que me llamaste para esto, no hubiera venido. No puedes ser más aburrida" Ashley estaba sentada en el sillón que daba frente a Santana, la cual no había puesto atención en ninguna de las palabras que le decía aquella chica. Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos mirando la película que puso apenas Ashley llegó a su departamento._

_En un comienzo –era imposible negarlo- la invitación para la mujer que se encontraba frente suyo era para algo más que para ver una estúpida película de amor o terror, ya ni sabía de qué se trataba, pero apenas hizo pasar a Ashley a su casa, se dio cuenta que nada iba a ocurrir con ella. Estaba bastante enfadada con Brittany por lo que sucedió en la tarde, pero sabía que si llevaba a cabo lo que pensaba hacer en un principio, el error que cometería sería gigante._

_Todavía no tenía claro que era lo que le pasaba con la rubia de ojos azules, pero se daba cuenta de que era algo que no quería que se acabara, no al menos por su parte y estaba más que segura que si hacia algo con Ashley, Brittany no se lo perdonaría tan fácil –o tal vez nunca se lo perdonaría- y no estaba dispuesta a que sucediera eso por una estupidez. Como siempre estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de los reclamos de la otra mujer._

_"¡Hey morena!" dijo Ashley levantándose de donde estaba sentaba y poniéndose delante de Santana tapándole la visión de la pantalla, a lo que la abogada la miró contrariada por la repentina interrupción "porque… ¿por qué no hacemos algo más interesante que ver esa tonta película?" susurró en un tono sugerente mientras se hincaba para quedar aún más cerca de Santana._

_"Parece interesante" dijo sin ponerle mayor atención._

_"Pero para mí no" le respondió mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la latina. Que no reaccionó de la mejor manera y se levantó de donde estaba sentada haciendo que Ashley se tambaleara un poco por la forma en la que estaba apoyada._

_"Ashley, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero creo que será mejor que te vayas"._

_"¿Qué?" preguntó mientras se levantaba para quedar a la misma altura de Santana "¿me hiciste venir a tu casa para ver la mitad de una película y luego decirme que me vaya?"_

_"No es eso, sólo que estoy cansada y no me siento bien, me duele todo el cuerpo y un poco la cabeza, nunca debería haberte dicho que vinieras" lo que decía la morena podría parecer una excusa, pero era verdad, desde la mañana que Santana no se sentía bien. Que se enfermara era realmente extraño en ella, pero al parecer eso le estaba pasando._

_"Pero eso yo lo podría solucionar" volvió a hablar en el mismo tono de hace un momento atrás acercándose nuevamente a la morena, al parecer esa chica no se iba a dar por vencida tan pronto._

_"Ashley, es en serio, no tengo ánimos para nada, disculpa por hacerte esto, pero ¿te podrías ir a tu casa? Lo único que quiero hacer es dormir" le respondió corriéndose hacia atrás._

_"Yo nunca acepto un no por respuesta" lo dijo mientras hacía nuevamente lo mismo._

_"¡Basta! Te lo he pedido de la mejor manera posible, pero ya me estoy cansando ¿que no te das cuenta que no estoy de humor y me duele la cabeza?" a Santana ya no le quedaba paciencia con la insistencia de esa chica._

_"Está bien, entonces me voy, tú te lo pierdes" respondió enojada._

_"Claro, yo me lo pierdo" susurró tan despacio que la única que lo oyó fue ella, por su parte Ashley tomó su bolso y su chaqueta que estaba sobre el sillón y caminó hacia la puerta esperando que Santana le abriera. La latina se acercó y abrió con la cara más cínica tenía, pero al parecer ese día las cosas no estaban de su parte, porque apenas abrió, lo primero que vió fueron unos ojos azules mucho más rojos de lo normal que en un comienzo la miraron a ella, pero inmediatamente se dirigieron a la mujer que estaba a su lado._

_"Britt… que… que haces aquí" sabía que si Brittany se enteraba de quien era la persona que estaba con ella, se iba a armar una, y una bien grande._

_"Yo… yo…" dijo Brittany "… ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó antes de responder cualquier cosa._

_"Ella… ella no es nadie… ya… ya se iba ¿no es cierto?" dijo mirando a Ashley, pero al verla se arrepintió de inmediato el haberla tratado como hace un rato._

_"No, en realidad aún no me iba" respondió con tono de burla en su voz, claramente se había percatado que entre esas dos existía una tensión que no es la normal entre dos amigas, e iba a aprovechar eso para demostrarle a Santana que nadie se burlaba de ella, porque eso sintió todo el tiempo que estuvo en el departamento de la morena "o sea si me voy" se rectificó "he pasado un rato espectacular contigo morena, espero que me llames pronto" y sin dejar tiempo de reacción dejó un rápido beso en los labios de la latina, que no sabía que cara poner por la sorpresiva acción, solo atinó a mirar a Brittany "adiós rubia" volvió a hablar cuando paso por el lado de Brittany cerrando la puerta._

_Tanto la cara de Santana como la de la de ojos azules no podían ser más diferentes._

_"¿Me puedes explicar que mierda fue todo eso?" Brittany rara vez se mostraba de esa manera, pero lo que acababa de ver no era para reaccionar de otra forma._

_"Nada, eso… eso no fue nada… Britt yo…"_

_"¡No me digas que nada! Dime de una puta vez quien es la mujer que estaba en tu casa y se despidió de ti hasta con un beso" gritó._

_"Que no es nadie, no sé porque se despidió así, te juro Britt que nada pasó"._

_"¿Cuál es su nombre?" habló enojada y sin poner atención en lo que le dijo la latina anteriormente._

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Que me digas su nombre Santana"._

_"Pero… pero ¿para que lo quieres saber?" Brittany la miró como si no fuera a parar de preguntar el nombre de esa mujer y lo que menos quería Santana, era que la de ojos azules se enterara quien era la chica que acababa de irse, ya habían tenido una discusión por culpa de ella y de seguro se venía otra en camino "Era… era Ashley" dijo finalmente._

_"¿Ashley? ¿Esa Ashley? ¿La que te dejó un mensaje diciendo que se quería acostar contigo? ¿Esa?" la voz de la rubia cada vez aumentaba más en intensidad, si parecía que le estaba gritando._

_"Britt, te juro que no es nada de lo que piensas… yo… yo me sentía mal porque… porque preferiste estar con Sam que conmigo, pero entre ella y yo no pasó nada"._

_"¿Qué preferí a Sam?" gritó mucho más fuerte que antes y ahora aparte de la rabia en su voz se notaba que cada vez tenía más ganas de llorar, es que el sólo recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás con Sam le dolía y ahora lo que sucedía con Santana, todo era mucho mucho peor. No creía que iba a durar más tiempo sin dejar escapar alguna de las lágrimas traviesas que querían salir "¿Estás loca o qué?" Santana la miró raro por lo que acababa de decir "¡acabo de dejar a Sam por ti!" continuó la rubia "y tú… y tú ¿lo único que haces es encamarte con la primera que te dice algo?"_

_"¡Que yo no me he encamado con nadie!" espetó "¿Qué hiciste qué?" preguntó sorprendida al comprender lo que recién le habían dicho._

_"Lo que oíste, termine con Sam, ya no podía estar con él sabiendo todo lo que me pasa contigo" finalmente un par de lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la rubia._

_"Pero… pero porque no me lo dijiste… yo… yo… Britt lo siento"._

_"¡Porque era algo mío! Porque da igual Santana, al parecer como siempre ¡Me equivoque contigo! Yo… yo ya me voy, así que si quieres llama a Ashley o a la mujeres que se te dé la gana"._

_"¡Que no pasó nada con Ashley! No sé cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita, y si no pasó nada fue porque… porque yo con la única que…" antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la rubia la paró._

_"No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir, yo me voy, ya no quiero seguir más aquí"._

_"Pero Britt…"_

_"¿Me podrías dejar de llamar así? ¡Me voy! Que tengas una buena noche y perdón por haberla estropeado" se dio media vuelta para irse._

_"¿No me vas a escuchar? ¿No vas a escuchar nada de lo que quiero decir?" Santana ya no podía estar más desesperada por la forma en como la trataba, sin dejarle tiempo de ni siquiera explicarle bien que había sucedido de verdad ahí, por lo que tomó fuertemente a la rubia de los hombros y la giró para que la mirara a los ojos, cuando lo hizo, volvió a hablarle "Britt ¡Que no pasó nada! Que no pasó nada porque yo te… que yo te…" Santana se trababa cada vez que iba a continuar la frase._

_"¿Qué tu qué?" se sorprendió por lo que creía que la morena iba a decir, pero que al parecer no le salía._

_"Que yo…" de la nada algo en la cabeza de la morena no le continuó seguir con lo que en verdad quería decir "¡Que no quiero que estés enojada conmigo!" finalmente dijo._

_"¿Eso era lo que me tenías que decir?"_

_"Sí" respondió Santana ahora no mirándola a los ojos, sino que al suelo con un dejo de tristeza._

_"Bueno ya me lo dijiste y para que lo sepas, aunque es más que obvio, sí lo estoy. Igual ya me voy" Brittany no esperó ninguna respuesta por parte de la morena y se fue lo más rápido que pudo del departamento._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" dijo Santana "ves que no tuve la culpa del todo".

"Sí que la tuviste" respondió seria la rubia.

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir con eso? No hice nada, no es culpa mía que Brittany no me haya creído" le volvió a hablar molesta.

"Primero que todo Santana, nunca debiste haber invitado a esa mujer a la casa, segundo, sé que Brittany si te creyó, sólo que está molesta por lo que hiciste y créeme que si yo fuera ella estaría igual o peor y tercero, deberías haberle dicho a Brittany lo que en verdad le querías decir, porque estoy completamente segura que ese yo te… yo te…" lo dijo de modo burlón a lo que Santana le devolvió una mala mirada "no era para decirle que no querías que estuviera enojada contigo".

"Ya está bien lo admito, tal vez no, pero fue un impulso y quiero estar completamente segura de todo cuando le diga… cuando le diga…" la latina rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos quedándose callada por momento hasta que de nuevo habló de manera seria "ya no quiero hablar más del tema" sentenció y Quinn como siempre entendió que era mejor dejar la conversación hasta ahí.

"Bueno, creo que es más que obvio lo que tienes que hacer, yo ya me tengo que ir ha sido un día agotador" claro, primero la 'conversación' con Rachel y ahora lo que habló con Santana la tenían exhausta "y además todavía tengo asuntos pendientes que terminar. Habla con ella Sanny, si al final imagínate, terminó con Sam por ti y…" antes de poder continuar con lo que quería decir, miró a Santana y la vio profundamente dormida, la movió un poco para que se despertara, pero la morena parecía que hubiera caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo "Sanny" volvió a hablar "Santana despierta" dijo. Cuando puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga se dio cuenta que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba mucho más alta de la de ella "¡Santana!" dijo más fuerte esta vez.

"Ahh… ¿qué qué?" respondió asustada abriendo los ojos rápido.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí ¿por qué?" mintió.

"Saaanny" dijo Quinn, obviamente no le creía.

"La verdad es que no mucho, desde la mañana que me duele todo el cuerpo y ahora el dolor de cabeza es insoportable, creo que me estoy muriendo" dijo de forma dramática.

"¡Idiota!" rió Quinn golpeando el brazo de la latina.

"Auch, eso dolió. Pero en realidad no me siento muy bien, será mejor que me vaya a dormir".

"Sí, eso te haría bien, así mañana te sientes mejor, porque tienes un poco de fiebre ¿no? estás más caliente de lo normal" bromeó ahora Quinn "¿No quieres que me quede por cualquier cosa?"

"No, nada de eso, tú tienes pendientes, además de seguro durmiendo se me va todo" Santana se levantó del sillón para dirigirse hasta su habitación, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de mal.

"Cualquier cosa me llamas" se levantó también la ojiverde de donde estaba sentada.

"Sí, sí no te preocupes Quinn" la rubia salió del departamento, mientras que Santana se tiraba pesadamente en la cama apenas tapándose y cayendo dormida inmediatamente.

* * *

"Toma traje esto para ti" dijo con el tono más serio que pudo sosteniendo en sus manos la bandeja con un plato sobre él, que al parecer era sopa.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que ocurrió el incidente en la casa de la morena y desde ese día Santana no había ido a trabajar, con el pasar de los días, cada vez se sentía peor, con decir que apenas tenía fuerzas para ir al baño o comer lo que le traía Quinn.

Era el primer día que Brittany la venía a visitar y realmente era una de las últimas cosas que quería hacer, pero con la insistencia de Quinn le fue imposible decir que no.

Santana se encontraba acostada en su cama cubierta solamente por una delgada sábana de color blanca, a pesar de ésta, se podía notar que lo único que llevaba puesto era una ajustada playera de tirantes del mismo color y en la parte de abajo no tenía nada más que unas bragas negras. Aunque Brittany trató de no poner mayor atención en la forma que estaba vestida, le fue imposible, sus ojos se iban a lugares que no debería y además si se agregaba que por culpa de la fiebre que llevaba encima la latina, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de sudor, eso hacía que su cuerpo se viera aún más sexy.

"Santana" volvió a hablarle para que la morena despertara, pero al parecer el sueño le había ganado porque no se movió ni un milímetro de la posición en la que se encontraba, Brittany dejó la bandeja en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y se sentó en el espacio que quedaba disponible en ella.

"Santana" la llamó una vez más poniendo la mano en el hombro de la morena para moverla, pero nada. Al tocarla sintió como la temperatura de la latina era mucho más alta que la suya, definitivamente tenía fiebre. Volvió a posar su mano sobre Santana, pero esta vez dirigió su mano a cara de está, recorriéndola con la punta de sus dedos, pasándola por las visibles ojeras que tenía, para luego bajarla por su nariz hasta los secos labios de la morena, cuando siguió bajando por el cuello de Santana, en donde se posaron sus ojos y no los pudo despegar de ahí fue a los pechos de ésta, la playera que llevaba y que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, al ser blanca y gracias al sudor por la fiebre, lograba que se hiciera algo transparente, por lo que pudo notar claramente que no llevaba sujetador, haciendo que Brittany tragara saliva al notar los perfectos pechos de esta. Nunca le había sucedido, pero unas ganas de arrojarse directamente a ellos la embargaron. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo o seguir pensando lo de antes, la cansada voz de Santana la hizo caer en cuenta de lo que hacía.

"Te gusta eh… ¿te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó la morena con una pícara sonrisa en la cara y con la voz mucho más ronca de lo normal, pero esta vez era por la fiebre y porque hace varios días que no hablaba casi nada, sólo lo hacía cuando Quinn la venía a visitar y era un rato, porque la mayor parte del día lo único que quería era dormir.

"No yo… yo no mirab… yo no estaba mirando nada" le respondió Brittany haciendo que su cara se volviera roja como un tomate, se puso de pie mientras ponía sus manos en su cara para disminuir el ardor que tenía en sus mejillas.

"Seguro Britt".

"No estoy de humor Santana para tus cosas" le contestó molesta.

"¿Todavía sigues enojada por lo mismo? Britt ya te dije que lo siento, que…" antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Brittany la paró, se notaba en la forma que modulaba Santana, que le era un poco difícil hablar todavía.

"No hablemos de eso, yo solo te traje la comida y fue porque Quinn me insistió que lo hiciera, será mejor que ya me vaya, tengo varias cosas que hacer".

"¿Solo fue por eso? Yo pensé que querías saber cómo estaba" sonó apenada.

"Ya me voy San… Santana" se rectificó "ahí al lado está la sopa, veo que estás bien como para tomártela sola, así que nos vemos en la oficina cuando te mejores" al parecer la rubia seguía enojada por lo sucedido antes, pero Santana no quería que la ojiazul se fuera, y eso lo iba a conseguir como fuera.

"No te vayas, no me siento bien, me comenzó a doler de nuevo la cabeza y mucho, además que casi ni me puedo el cuerpo, quédate un rato que sea Britt" habló de la manera más lastimosa que pudo, no se sentía de lo mejor, pero si hablaba de esa forma era solo para que Brittany se quedara aunque fuera un momento más con ella.

"Tengo cosas que hacer" le respondió.

"Por favor ¿Quieres ser la culpable de que me pase algo porque no me cuidaste lo suficiente?"

"No juegues conmigo, si dices eso, lo haces solo para que me quede aquí y no lo conseguirás".

"Britt es en serio, mira… ven acércate" le dijo mientras se acomodaba para sentarse mejor en la cama.

"No lo haré Santana".

"Vamos Britt, sólo quiero mostrarte donde me duele además de la cabeza, si luego de eso no me crees, puedes irte".

"No".

"Brittany, por favor" le dijo mirándola con cara de perrito, sabía que con eso la rubia ya no se podría resistir.

"Está bien, pero luego de eso me voy" Santana sonrió victoriosa mientras la rubia se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama frente a la morena "bueno, ¿entonces dónde es que te duele?"

"Dame tu mano".

"¡No! dime donde es" volvió a hablar seria.

"No puedo decirte donde es, si no me das tu mano" sin que Brittany le respondiera tomó la mano de la rubia con las suyas. Antes de acercarla a cualquier lugar comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la mano de la ojiazul provocándole pequeñas cosquillas en la palma "no te lo había dicho antes" comenzó a hablar de manera mucho más sensual que antes "pero encuentro extremadamente sexy tus manos, tus largos dedos…" cuando dijo eso último la miró de manera lasciva haciendo que la cara de Brittany se volvió completamente roja mientras apartaba rápidamente su mano de las de la latina.

"¿A qué juegas?" dijo enojada.

"A nada" respondió inocentemente "sólo te estaba diciendo lo que pienso. Dame tu mano, que aún no te digo donde me duele" Brittany lo dudó, pero finalmente le pasó de nuevo la mano, esta vez la latina la puso directamente sobre su pecho, aunque intencionalmente las posó un poco más abajo haciendo que la rubia sintiera los pechos de la morena, cuando lo hizo lo único que atinó a hacer Brittany fue bajar saliva, cosa que Santana notó y sonrió frente a eso. Cuando los ojos de la rubia se posaron en los de la morena, le volvió a hablar "me duele aquí" dijo refiriéndose a su corazón "no sé qué pasa conmigo que comenzaré a decir cosas muy cursis y que nunca pensé en decir, pero me duele aquí y mucho" volvió a repetir "no me gusta que estemos peleadas, sé que no debería haber invitado a nadie, pero te juro que no hice nada, y si no lo hice fue porque tu estuviste todo el tiempo en mi cabeza. Y… y entiendo que te pusieras como te pusiste, y que sigas furiosa conmigo, pero…"

"Está bien" la interrumpió "pero tienes razón, sigo enojada contigo. Todavía tengo la voz de esa mujer en mi cabeza llamándote como lo hizo y dándote ese beso cuando se despidió. Tendrás que hacer mucho Santana para que se me pase".

"¿Segura?" habló con un tono sensual, al parecer ya no quedaba nada de la fiebre y de lo mal que se sentía.

"Se… ¿segura de qué?" preguntó nerviosa.

"De que tendré que hacer mucho" comenzó a pasar su mano por el desnudo brazo de Brittany haciendo que su piel se erizara.

"Deja de hacer eso".

"¿Hacer que?" contestó de manera ingenua.

"Sigo enojada Santana" ahora aunque intentaba estar seria, no podía y la morena lo notó. Por lo que sin decir nada más, se lanzó delicadamente sobre Brittany, que no hizo nada por impedirlo, dejando cada una de sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de la rubia, que todavía no atinaba a hacer algo, sólo cuando intentó moverse, comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde, las manos de Santana se lo impedían, ya que habían tomado las suyas por sobre la cabeza "¿qué haces?" preguntó cuándo se vio sin escapatoria.

"¿Qué crees? Haciendo que se te pase el enojo" dijo acercándose a la boca de la rubia.

"No lo estas logrando" respondió lo más segura que pudo.

"¿En serio?"

"Si… en… en serio, además… además estas toda sudada Santana, eso no es nada sexy".

"Sí que lo es" la contradijo "aunque eso sí, me encantaría estar así de sudada por otras razones, y bueno… que tú también lo estuvieras" claro que sería tremendamente sexy todo lo que le decía Santana, el sólo pensarlo hacia que un extraño calor se instalara en su entrepierna.

"Un poco tal vez" lo reconoció "pero no estas así por eso".

"Eso es verdad, pero lo podríamos estar" acercó su cara aún más a la de Brittany haciendo que la rubia moviera su cabeza hacia un costado para no recibir el beso que de seguro le iba a dar la latina "¿no me quieres besar Brittany?" le preguntó a lo que la ojiazul, que movió su cabeza de un lado para otro negándolo "¿segura?"

"Si segura" respondió.

"¿Segura, segura?" se acercó todavía más a su boca mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"No".

"¿Qué?" se sorprendió la morena por la respuesta.

"Que no, que no estoy segura para nada" cuando dijo esto acercó su boca a los labios de la morena, uniéndolos. Santana respondió el beso de inmediato que bajó sus manos y las pasó por los brazos de Brittany haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de la rubia. Santana puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Brittany para profundizar más el beso.

Hace varios días que no la sentía, extrañaba demasiado sentirla cerca.

Cuando Brittany sintió como la lengua de Santana ingresaba a su boca, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, haciendo que inconscientemente moviera sus caderas logrando una pequeña fricción entre su cuerpo y el sexo de la morena, que soltó el mismo gemido ahogado que la rubia.

"Britt… Britt para" dijo de pronto separándose.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó abriendo los ojos.

"No, nada, pero ¿te das cuenta que sólo ando con bragas? y bueno… siento mucho más de lo normal, así que te recomiendo que paremos esto a menos que quieras que no me siga controlando".

"Oh… yo lo siento, fue… fue sin intención" se disculpó sentándose y haciendo que Santana quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Brittany pasó sus manos lentamente por la espalda de la morena, que sonrió frente a eso.

"No, yo lo siento, ya no se cuentas veces te lo he dicho, pero no debí hacer nad…"

"Shh" Brittany puso un dedo en la boca de Santana para que no siguiera hablando "no digas nada más, porque después de lo que te diga vas a ser tú la que se enoje conmigo" dijo ya no mirándola, como si algo le ocultara, Santana notó esa acción de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, la cara que había puesto la rubia no le gustó para nada.

"Es que… es que no sé cómo decírtelo".

"Pues hablando" interrumpió secamente.

"Lo que pasa es que… es que cuando te vi con Ashley y a pesar de lo que hablamos… yo… yo me sentía mal y bueno también no me sentía bien por haber terminado con Sam y…" hizo un largo silencio en el cual todo ese tiempo Santana la miro con mala cara "… lo que pasa es que volví con Sam".

"¿Qué?" gritó "¿Qué tu hiciste qué?"

"Lo… lo que recién te dije, volví con Sam" en los ojos de la morena no podía haber más rabia acumulada.

"Cómo… ¡cómo que hiciste eso!" dijo alterada tratando de salirse de los brazos de la rubia, pero esta no se lo permitía y la agarraba con más fuerza "¡suéltame!" le gritó, pero Brittany hizo lo contrario "¡que me sueltes te estoy diciendo!" le gritó más fuerte aún, pero lo único que recibió por parte de la ojiazul fue una gran risotada.

"Deberías, deberi…" no continuó porque nuevamente soltó una carcajada haciendo que Santana la mirara contrariada "deberías haber visto tu cara San".

"No sé qué encuentras tan gracios Y" remarcó cada una de las letras de su nombre, no podía estar más furiosa y más al escuchar reírse a la ojiazul.

"Que es una brom A" lo hizo de la misma manera que la latina "cómo se te ocurre que haré algo así, pero ese mal rato te lo mereces por cómo me sentí yo por tú culpa".

"¿Qué? ¿Así que con esa estamos?" preguntó la morena bajando un poco la guardia, aunque el chistecito de Brittany no le había gustado mucho "veamos si te gusta tanto cuando yo te haga una bromita y me pagues lo que me debes".

"¿Qué? Yo no te debo nada, además es lo mínimo que te mereces, y será mejor que te tomes la sopa que te traje y prepare con mis propias manos porque ya debe estar fría".

"Está bien, pero primero quiero un beso más" Brittany la miró raro por el extraño pedido que le hacía y más aún que dejara hasta ahí lo de la broma. Pero no le tomó mucha importancia y acercó su cara para besarla una vez más, cuando sus labios se unieron, las cosquillas en el estómago que Brittany sentía cada vez que besaba a la morena no se hicieron esperar, y le encantaba que fuera así. Santana con su lengua acaricio el labio inferior de Brittany para chuparlo suavemente, pero cuando Brittany menos lo esperó mordió de él, no tan fuerte como esa vez que ella le sacó sangre, pero si lo suficiente para que le doliera.

"Auch" soltó Brittany apenas llegó el dolor.

"Como querías que estuviéramos iguales, ahora estamos a empate con eso" dijo Santana con una risita mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose al baño.

"¡Eso no se vale!" le gritó.

"¡Si se vale!" le sacó la lengua cuando se giró para mirarla "y eso que lo hice mucho menos fuerte que tú, agradécelo" dijo ya desde la puerta del baño.

"¡Hey! ¿y tú para dónde vas? Ven a tomarte la sopa".

"Me iré a bañar y luego tomo lo que quieras. Creo que estoy algo mojada y estoy segura que no es por la fiebre" rio de forma traviesa ingresando al baño y cerrando la puerta, dejando a Brittany con las mejillas rojas y mirando la puerta recién cerrada como boba. Pero no pasaron un par de segundos y se abrió de nuevo apareciendo por ella la cabeza de Santana "Britt ¿podrías calentarme lo que trajiste? En la cocina lo puedes hacer. Ah y…" continuó hablando "…te invitaría a que te duches conmigo, pero sé que no serias capaz de controlarte, así que ya tendremos tiempo para eso" le guiñó un ojo coquetamente y sin más cerró la puerta. Brittany cómo por cuarta vez en el día tragó dificultosamente saliva, tomó la bandeja con el plato y se dirigió hasta la cocina.

Claro que ella necesitaba una, pero una interminable ducha de agua fría.

* * *

**Lo sé, tanto esperar para esto, pero los que siguen se vienen mejores, estaba haciendo cálculos y si no me equivoco, para la primera escena del fic no deben faltar más d capítulos! Así que la parte más interesante del fic ya se viene! (:**


End file.
